As Your Shadow Crosses Mine (ITA)
by KurtbastianFicIT
Summary: Settimane dopo esser diventato improvvisamente single, mentre siede di fronte a Sebastian Smythe (che sta facendo i suoi compiti, peraltro) ad un tavolo del Lima Bean, Kurt si rende conto di due cose: 1) trascorreva troppo tempo in quel locale; 2) finiva sempre per diventare amico di una persona che detestava.(Traduzione a cura di therentgirl, versione originale di angelofcaffeine)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction scritta da **angelofcaffeine**

Originale: angelofcaffeine . livejournal punto com / 34224 . html

Sinossi: Settimane dopo esser diventato improvvisamente single, mentre siede di fronte a Sebastian Smythe (che sta facendo i suoi compiti, peraltro) ad un tavolo del Lima Bean, Kurt si rende conto di due cose: 1) trascorreva troppo tempo in quel locale; 2) finiva sempre per diventare amico di una persona che detestava.

Traduzione a cura di **therentgirl**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 1<strong>

Era stato di nuovo come con Rachel. Kurt non aveva altro modo di spiegarlo. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, qualcosa che non riusciva ad impedirgli di diventare amico di qualcuno che disprezzava incredibilmente.

Dannazione.

/

Era cominciato tutto a tre giorni dall'inizio della sua nuova vita da single. Era riuscito a malapena a scappare da Rachel e Mercedes, che gli erano state attaccate dalla rottura, ed aveva trovato un angolo relativamente solitario al Lima Bean e cominciato a lavorare ai suoi compiti di Matematica.

Naturalmente, dato che sembrava vivere lì e con frequenza piuttosto inquietante, l'ombra di Sebastian Smythe si era subito stagliata sul suo quaderno.

Sollevò lo sguardo, disinteressato. "Posso aiutarti?" domandò, lo stomaco che si ribaltava alla vista di Sebastian, quel viscido e bastardo suricata, che incombeva su di lui.

Il giovane non si preoccupò di rispondere, si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio alla vista di Kurt tutto solo. "Dov'è il fidanzato carino?" domandò.

"Non c'è nessun fidanzato carino," replicò Kurt, sentendo momentaneamente il cuore pesante e rimpiangendo d'aver scaricato le sue ragazze, che avrebbero capito se avesse sentito bisogno di chiudersi in bagno e piangere. (Era stato bravo comunque, fino a quel momento, ad astenersi dal piangere di fronte a chiunque non fosse suo padre.) "Quindi non c'è ragione di girarmi attorno e asfissiarmi con il tuo puzzo di squallore. Quindi per favore, sentiti libero andare via dal mio tavolo insieme alla tua sordida nuvoletta."

Sebastian sorrise, gli angoli degli occhi s'incresparono a quel gesto. "Non hai intenzione di fare pipì sul tavolo come con Blaine, vero? Ho sempre pensato che fossi uno str-"

"Sebastian, vattene," sbottò, improvvisamente più brusco e aspro di quanto fosse stato prima.

Il giovane fece un veloce passo indietro, le sopracciglia inarcate, dunque rispose: "Wow, okay. Ho capito, ho interrotto la tua sindrome premestruale. Ci vediamo in giro, Ladyboy."

Osservando Sebastian uscire nel parcheggio, tutto ciò cui Kurt riuscì a pensare fu, _Ucciderò davvero quell'idiota, un giorno. Lo farò, lo farò e farò in modo che sembri un incidente._

Dunque tornò ai suoi compiti di Matematica, sforzandosi di ritrovare la concentrazione al meglio delle proprie capacità.

/

A una settimana da quell'episodio, Kurt era tornato al suo angolino del Lima Bean. Questa volta era scappato di casa con il portatile, dato che Finn aveva preso confidenza con le loro chiacchierate e aveva voglia di parlare di Rachel e di come stesse scaricando il suo stress per la NYADA sulla loro relazione, e Kurt… Kurt non riusciva a parlare di relazioni in quel momento. Così, aveva portato il suo computer e i suoi compiti al Lima Bean e stava provando a scrivere una relazione di storia.

La prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata spegnere il cellulare. I suoi amici erano un meraviglioso supporto, e aveva bisogno di ognuno di loro, ma non poteva occuparsi del fatto che volessero avere il pieno controllo su di lui quando era occupato a pensare alla scuola invece che al dramma del suo ragazzo (ex-ragazzo).

"Dunque," disse Sebastian, apparendo da uno spiffero d'aria, perché era un demone e i demoni avevano questo potere e _Dio_, Kurt stava per ucciderlo, "Ho visto che la situazione sentimentale di Blaine su Facebook è cambiata."

Kurt sbatté le palpebre in sua direzione, facendo del suo meglio per apparire disinteressato. "Aspetti che io arrivi al Lima Bean per sbucare fuori? È così che trascorri i tuoi pomeriggi adesso? Fatti curare, Sebastian."

Invece di cogliere il messaggio (che non era affatto subdolo, era praticamente un gigantesco cartello luminoso che diceva VATTENE SEBASTIAN), Sebastian si sedette al suo tavolo e sogghignò. "Dimmi cos'è accaduto, allora," disse. "Blaine non risponde alle mie telefonate. Avete litigato per colpa mia?"

Kurt lo osservò per qualche momento, cercando di ricordare se il suo cappuccino ipocalorico fosse caldo abbastanza da ustionarlo. Inspirò a fondo. "No," disse. "Non tutto gira attorno a te, per quanto possa sembrarti difficile crederlo." Sebastian continuò a stare lì seduto con quel fastidioso sopracciglio inarcato, quella fastidiosa faccia da scoiattolo, dunque Kurt decise che parlare fosse meglio che stare in silenzio. "Ha detto," cominciò, saggiando sulla lingua la ragione che gli aveva dato Blaine, "Che gli piaceva davvero avere un fidanzato, che lo amava, ma che era indifferente che fossi io o qualcun altro."

"Dici sul serio?" domandò Sebastian, inarcando maggiormente il sopracciglio.

Smise risoluto di prestare attenzione alle sue stupide sopracciglia e, invece, fissò lo sguardo sullo schermo del suo computer.

"Sul serio," rispose. "Quindi credo che fossi coinvolto. Ha detto che ha capito di amare le attenzioni, non perché fossi tu, ma perché erano attenzioni. Ha capito che era lo stesso con me."

Deglutì, rifiutandosi di mostrare le proprie emozioni, nonostante tutto ciò che stava pensando fosse _non eri speciale, non eri amato, sei stato usato. Sempre e solo usato_.

"Huh," sospirò Sebastian alla fine, e Kurt volse nuovamente la sua attenzione alla relazione. Scrisse alcune parole, senza curarsi che avessero senso, sperando solo che l'altro cogliesse. Aveva avuto quel che voleva… aveva rotto con Blaine, era confuso e ferito… non aveva bisogno di girargli attorno per osservarlo scrivere una relazione. "Deve essere uno schifo per te."

"Già," rispose. "Asciuga le lacrime e poi vattene. Sento il mio Q.I. sprofondare ad ogni minuto trascorso nelle tue vicinanze, e ho davvero bisogno di finire questa relazione senza monosillabi."

Sebastian rise a quelle parole, ma lui si rifiutò di sollevare lo sguardo.

"Per quanto possa importarti," disse il giovane, un certo divertimento nella sua voce. "Ti disprezzo precisamente perché sei tu. Non perché tu sia qualcuno da disprezzare."

Kurt provò a trattenersi per un secondo, ma non ce la fece; scoppiò a ridere e serrò gli occhi nel farlo.

Dovette ammettere, quando Sebastian gli rivolse un sorrisetto prima di alzarsi e lasciare la caffetteria, che quella era la prima volta che rideva sinceramente da quando era stato scaricato.

Bene. Era stato così.

/

A un certo punto, durante i due recenti incontri al Lima Bean, Sebastian doveva aver rubato il suo numero di telefono, perché il giorno dopo a scuola ricevette un messaggio da SMYTHE.

_Qualcuno ha investito un gatto mentre andavo a scuola oggi. Ha strillato. Mi ha ricordato te._

Kurt aggrottò le sopracciglia per qualche momento, dunque rispose: _Sei un essere spregevole._

Tre ore dopo, mentre Kurt sedeva nella sala del glee in attesa che Mr. Schuester giungesse al punto, lo schermo si illuminò a mostrare una risposta.

_Un essere spregevole con un magnifico fondoschiena, comunque._

Quando Kurt rise, Finn e Rachel si chinarono avanti per guardarlo da sopra la spalla di Mercedes. Kurt scrollò le spalle.

/

Per Kurt Hummel, la scuola era stata un Inferno in diverse forme durante la sua adolescenza. Prima c'era stato il bullismo in generale – granite che rovinavano i suoi completi preferiti e lo facevano sentire miserabile, gettato sugli armadietti molte volte come passatempo dei giocatori di football – poi c'era stato Karofsky, che aveva reso ogni angolo della scuola una minaccia, dato che poteva essere ovunque, e ora c'era Blaine.

Non che l'altro stesse facendo qualcosa di proposito, ma solo il fatto che fosse troppo vicino era difficile. Qualche giorno era più facile di altri (qualche volta si era svegliato ribattendo a quell'inferno con parole come, _Sono Kurt Elizabeth Hummel e posso fare qualsiasi cosa_), ma altri giorni avrebbe voluto dimenticare tutto, poi vedeva Blaine ridere o dirigersi in classe o solo esistere, e tutto gli crollava addosso.

Era stato in una di quelle brutte giornate (il terzo giorno dopo la rottura che si era chiuso in un fetido cubicolo di un bagno, solo per essere solo mentre si convinceva a non piangere) che Sebastian si fece di nuovo vivo.

Kurt aveva un sacco di pazienza. Viveva con Finn, per l'amor di Dio, certo che aveva un sacco di pazienza. Rachel Berry era una delle sue migliori amiche, e con lei c'era un bisogno quasi costante della regola del "conta fino a dieci". Era un pacifista, non importava quante volte avesse subito angherie.

Comunque, quando stava attorno Sebastian Smythe, la nuvola di pazienza sulla quale viveva si dissipava immediatamente.

"No," fu il suo unico saluto.

Sebastian si sedette comunque di fronte a lui. "Ciao, Kurt," disse con un finto tono allegro. "Mi piace il tuo maglione; penso che la mia sorellina ne abbia uno uguale."

"La tua sorellina ha ereditato i geni del buon gusto," rispose, rivolgendogli finalmente lo sguardo. "Come posso aiutarti nei tuoi piani diabolici, oggi, Smythe?"

Il giovane fece un sorriso smagliante. "Stavo solo pensando che mi mancava il suono di autocommiserazione, ed eccoti qua."

"È buffo," rispose. "Stavo giusto pensando che mi mancava l'aura di completa mancanza di amor proprio. Grazie per avermi aiutato."

"Prego, Kurt Hummel," rispose Sebastian, dunque tirò fuori il suo portatile e si sistemò di fronte a lui.

Kurt rimase a guardarlo per qualche momento, gli occhi sgranati, dunque domandò: "Cosa pensi di fare?"

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo, dunque lo abbassò di nuovo al portatile. "Cosa pensi che stia facendo? Non è abbastanza ovvio da comprendere per il tuo cervellino ricolmo di estrogeni?"

"Sembra che tu voglia stare al computer al mio tavolo," gli fece notare.

Il sorriso del giovane si fece condiscendente. "Ben fatto, Kurt. La prossima volta impareremo come si allacciano le scarpe."

"Non ti siederai accanto a me, Smythe," rispose.

Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo alla sedia, il volto gli si illuminò di falsa sorpresa, e Kurt (che davvero, di solito era un pacifista) ebbe voglia di dargli un pugno su quella stupida faccia. "Buffo, sembra che io lo stia già facendo, a dire il vero."

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto e contò fino a dieci. E poi contò fino a venti, giusto per essere sicuro, prima di tornare a guardarlo e affermare: "Non sei il benvenuto qui."

"Ma ero qui prima di te," rispose l'altro.

"No tu…" cominciò, più forte e più aspro di quanto intendesse, dunque inspirò a fondo. "No, non è vero. Sei appena arrivato, io sono stato qui per mezz'ora."

Il giovane gli rivolse un sorrisetto. "Intendevo al mondo. Sono due mesi più grande di te."

Kurt chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, guardò deliberatamente lo schermo del portatile al posto della sua faccia sorridente da roditore. "Prima di tutto, ciò è irrilevante. Seconda cosa, il fatto che tu sappia quando sono nato è inquietante al massimo." Sebastian ridacchiò. Si disse di mantenere la calma. "E terzo, se vuoi studiare, devi stare in silenzio. Devo scrivere un tema."

Ed ecco come Kurt finì con lo stare seduto di fronte a Sebastian Smythe per un ora. In qualche modo, era riuscito a trattenersi dal dargli un pugno per tutto il tempo. Quando se ne andò, comunque, sedette in macchina per cinque minuti, sbattendo la testa contro lo sterzo.

/

_Hai vinto le nazionali di cheerleading cantando Céline Dion in Francese? Chi diavolo SEI?_

Kurt fissò il messaggio, dunque abbandonò il telefono durante la sua pulizia del viso. Quando tornò, il messaggio era ancora lì, ed era ancora da SMYTHE.

_Sono magnifico_, rispose, seguito da: _Smettila di perseguitarmi, stalker._

/

Di solito, Kurt era il primo ad arrivare al Lima Bean e Sebastian lo raggiungeva qualche minuto dopo. Non avevano giorni prestabiliti – qualche volta Sebastian non si faceva vivo e dovevano essere giorni in cui preferiva fare i compiti da solo – dato che non erano amici e quella non era altro che una routine fatta di coincidenze. Occupavano un tavolo al Lima Bean riempiendolo di roba, e Kurt aveva deciso che i commenti di Sebastian erano un test per la sua pazienza e sarebbe diventato più forte.

Si sedette pesantemente di fronte all'altro studente, dunque inspirò a fondo e costantemente.

In seguito, ritornando a quel momento, Kurt avrebbe realizzato che quella era la prima volta che si fosse avvicinato a Sebastian che viceversa. A quel punto, comunque, le sue mani sembravano cercare qualcosa da fare, così lasciò la borsa sulla sedia e dunque si diresse, stordito, verso il bancone.

Gli sarebbe sopravvenuto anche, guardando indietro, che doveva aver imparato l'ordinazione di Sebastian per osmosi. Piazzò le due tazze di caffè sul tavolino, dunque vi gettò in mezzo una busta bianca.

Finalmente, Sebastian sollevò lo sguardo, quindi aggrottò le sopracciglia verso una delle tazze. "Uh, grazie," disse, confuso. "A meno che non siano entrambe per te…?"

Kurt si mise nuovamente a sedere. Le mani gli prudevano ancora. "No, è tuo. Non dire niente."

"Perché no?" domandò l'altro. "Che cos'è successo? Cos'è quella busta?"

Si sentì male. "Viene dalla NYADA."

"NYADA? Hai mandato il modulo d'iscrizione alla NYADA?" domandò il giovane, suonando onestamente interessato. "Oh, Gesù. Non potrò andare a New York allora."

"Huh?" domandò, chiedendosi se fosse in stato di shock.

"La scelta è tra New York o Parigi, non ho ancora deciso," rispose Sebastian. Ovvio che fosse sicuro riguardo il suo college dei sogni, era Sebastian. Non riuscì a raccogliere le energie per desiderare gli dargli un pugno, perché anche se lo stava osservando era ancora totalmente immerso nel pensiero di quella piccola lettera accartocciata e non ancora schiusa. "Sei entrato?"

Sentì il respiro divenire tremulo. "Non lo so, non l'ho ancora aperta."

Il sopracciglio di Sebastian scattò in su. "Perché no?" domandò.

Kurt scrollò le spalle, dunque tirò le maniche estremamente lunghe del suo maglione, dato che aveva bisogno di qualcosa da fare. "Io… uh, nessun posto mi sembrava adatto."

Lo sguardo di Sebastian era indifferente. "Quindi la trascinerai in giro finché non ti sembrerà il luogo adatto?" domandò. "Cristo, Kurt, dirà la stessa cosa, a prescindere da dove la aprirai."

"Non sono ancora pronto per saperlo," disse Kurt, ben consapevole di quanto suonasse patetico. Non riusciva neanche a curarsene. "Insomma, cosa succede se non mi vogliono? E se invece mi volessero?"

"Wow," rispose Sebastian. "I miei compiti sono davvero più interessanti del tuo sclerare sul nulla. Cresci un po', Hummel. Di cos'hai paura, comunque?"

E poi, siccome l'universo lo stava perseguitando, il giovane prese la busta.

Kurt allungò la mano e l'altro indietreggiò, dunque si alzò in piedi. "Sebastian," sibilò, alzandosi a sua volta.

Il giovane gli rivolgeva un'espressione di sfida. Quando Kurt non fece altro che guardarlo, strappò la busta con un sorrisetto, dunque cominciò a leggere la lettera.

Kurt si sentiva male. Sentiva come se davvero potesse vomitare, e l'avrebbe fatto puntando alle stupide scarpe di Sebastian se fosse accaduto.

Ad ogni modo, Sebastian tornò a volgergli lo sguardo. "Congratulazioni," disse.

Si sentì gelare sul posto. Era pur sempre Sebastian Smythe, le congratulazioni potevano significare tutto e niente. "Cosa dice?" domandò.

Sebastian sollevò la lettera, sorridendo. "Sei uno dei finalisti."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Kurt non si sentì nemmeno imbarazzato del fatto che la sua prima reazione fosse stata quella di stringere Sebastian in un veloce, e subito dopo veloce-e-imbarazzato, abbraccio. Si scostò immediatamente, incapace di sentirsi confuso, ma sapendo comunque che era il momento sbagliato per provare quelle sensazioni, e ripeté: "Sono un finalista." Abbassò lo sguardo sulla lettera, scorrendo le parole brevemente per accertarsi che non fosse uno stratagemma di Sebastian per spezzargli il cuore, dunque esalò un tremolante ma felice sospiro. "Sono un finalista!"

"Sei un finalista!" esclamò Sebastian di rimando, e la sua espressione era aperta e _felice_, tutto il sarcasmo era fluito via in quel momento.

Strinse la lettera più forte, dunque disse, "Penso di aver bisogno di sedermi."

"Hey, ecco qua, tigre," mormorò Sebastian, aiutandolo a sedersi come se ne avesse _bisogno_. "Cerca di non svenire."

"Non ne ho intenzione," sbottò in risposta. "Oh, mio Dio. Devo chiamare mio padre. E Rachel. E _tutti quelli che ho incontrato nella mia vita_." Quando l'altro rise, ad una maniera spensierata e spontanea, Kurt gli rivolse un'altra occhiata infastidita. "Non chiamarmi _tigre_, quanti anni hai, quaranta?"

"Chiama tuo padre," gli ordinò il giovane. "Devo finire i compiti. E potresti cercare di essere meno agitato?"

"Potresti provare ad essere meno un…" cominciò, dunque concluse la frase con una parolaccia. Per qualche strana ragione, ciò fece ridere Sebastian, così anche Kurt rise, perché era un _finalista_ della _NYADA_, e stava condividendo quel momento con Sebastian Smythe tra tutte le persone che conosceva.

Fu in quel momento, con Kurt incapace di smettere di ridere e guardare gli occhi di Sebastian sgranarsi per il divertimento mentre rideva di rimando, che Burt rispose al telefono.

"_Kurt_?"

"Oh, mio Dio," rispose, cercando di placare il respiro. "Scusa, non stavo pensando. Papà, oddio. Io… io non riesco, non so come dirtelo."

"Sputa il rospo e basta," consigliò Sebastian dall'altra parte del tavolo. Stava davvero sorridendo, come se fosse davvero felice per lui, e Kurt chiuse gli occhi per assaporare quel momento.

"Papà," cominciò di nuovo. "Tuo figlio, Kurt Hummel, è un finalista della NYADA."

Cominciò a ridere di nuovo quando suo padre diede praticamente di matto dall'altra parte del telefono, per poi cercare di non scoppiare a piangere durante il balbettante discorso da padre orgoglioso che ne seguì.

"No, papà, non osare appendere striscioni. Non farlo! Vado, sto prendendo il caffè con… una persona. Vado. Sì, ti voglio bene anche io." Rise di nuovo mentre riattaccava, dunque asciugò gli occhi per un momento.

Sebastian sbuffò. "'Un caffè con una persona'… sei così raffinato."

"Questo è un caffè e _penso_ che tu sia una persona," rispose Kurt pacato mentre cominciava a scrivere un messaggio. "Potresti anche essere una mangusta incredibilmente alta."

Ci fu una breve pausa, dunque il telefono di Sebastian squillò. "L'hai mandato a me, genio." Afferrò il cellulare e Kurt riuscì a sentirsi _ravvivare_ mentre leggeva il suo sms: _KURT HUMMEL È UN FINALISTA PER LA NYADA, ALLA FACCIA VOSTRA_.

"L'ho mandato a tutti i contatti della mia rubrica," rispose, dunque fece una pausa, realizzando che ciò includeva Blaine. Sollevò lo sguardo al sorrisetto di Sebastian, prima di decidere che non gli importava. "Dunque, questo doveva essere un caffè per i nervi, ma adesso è per festeggiare."

Sebastian sollevò il suo bicchiere. "A New York," suggerì.

Kurt sentiva un sorriso ancora incerto sulle labbra, era come se fosse rilassato e teso al tempo stesso. "A New York," convenne. "O Parigi. O dovunque il mondo ci porti."

/

Gli incontri al Lima Bean dovevano essere delle coincidenze durante le quali aiutavano la caffetteria occupando il minor numero di tavoli possibili. Non erano programmati. Se non avesse più visto Sebastian, gli sarebbe andata bene. Sarebbe stato strano, ma l'avrebbe accettato.

Così naturalmente, Kurt fu preso in contropiede da un messaggio a un paio di giorni dall'apertura della lettera della NYADA che diceva solo:

_Ci vediamo al Lima Bean questo pomeriggio? Qualcuno deve forzarmi a scrivere questo saggio o trascorrerò tutto il tempo su FB._

Sbatté le palpebre, esitante mentre allungava la mano libera verso il suo armadietto.

Dopo un momento, si volse per poggiarvisi contro e scrivere la risposta. _Non sono il tuo babysitter, _rispose infine, dunque aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Devo studiare Matematica. Sto lavorando sulla teoria che la Matematica esiste solo per rendere la mia vita più difficile._

Fissò il messaggio per qualche secondo prima di mandarlo, quindi tornò a volgersi al suo armadietto.

"Chi era, dolcezza?" domandò Mercedes, sopraggiungendo al suo fianco. "Sembri tutto corrucciato. Ti verranno le rughe, lo sai."

Kurt si sforzò di rilassare la propria espressione facciale. "Nessuno di importante," rispose. "Hai visto la gonna di Rachel? Ero sicuro di avergliela gettata via."

"Ne ha più di una," rispose la ragazza. "L'ho vista nasconderle durante la tua grande purga del guardaroba del 2011."

Kurt scosse il capo. "Dovrebbe sapere meglio di…"

Il telefono squillò di nuovo.

_Fortunatamente per te, gestisco la matematica come un Imperatore Romano. Ci vediamo dopo. X _(baci. NdT)

Fu quella 'X' alla fine, più di ogni altra cosa, che gli fece osservare il cellulare, accigliato.

"Kurt?"

Sollevò lo sguardo. "Oh, scusa, Mercedes. Stavo solo programmando il pomeriggio."

Mercedes sorrise, dunque lanciò un'occhiata dall'altra parte del corridoio. Kurt seguì il suo sguardo sino a scorgere Sam. "Qualcosa di interessante?" domandò la giovane.

"Prenderò il caffè con qualcuno che odio," rispose. "Niente di più interessante del solito. Che succede tra te e Sam?"

Cambiare discorso funzionò: Mercedes abboccò all'amo e trascorse il tragitto verso la loro classe parlando a bassa voce di cosa stesse accadendo tra lei e Sam. Kurt sapeva benissimo come muoversi, così riuscì a farle le giuste domande e fare i giusti commenti mentre lanciava occasionalmente delle occhiate al suo cellulare.

/

In qualche modo, nella confusione di Kurt che odiava la Matematica e il desiderio di Sebastian di 'sventrare la sua relazione di Storia', si erano scambiati i compiti.

Di solito, Kurt era contro il barare in qualsiasi modo (gli piaceva vincere onestamente; aveva sempre avuto un problema col senso di colpa) ma sembrava che Sebastian stesse _davvero cercando_ di sventrare la sua relazione, a giudicare dal contenuto.

"Ma non _vuoi_ essere promosso?" domandò Kurt, sconcertato, mentre riscriveva un'altra riga della relazione scritta a metà. "Stai cercando di fallire di proposito?"

Sebastian sollevò a stento lo sguardo dal compito di Kurt. "Sono bravo con gli esami," disse. "Sono bravo coi fatti, e a capire le cose. Odio le relazioni e odio la Storia. E odio la professoressa di Storia."

"Non ho idea di cosa significhi la metà di tutto ciò," rispose Kurt. "È come se l'avessi scritto da ubriaco." Dopo una pausa, sollevò lo sguardo, inorridito. "Oddio, ma tu l'hai scritto davvero da ubriaco."

"Sono occupato ad essere l'Imperatore Romano della Matematica, va' via," rispose il giovane.

Kurt tornò a immergersi nella relazione, tra le frasi messe insieme e a dipanarle, perché sembrava piuttosto ovvio che Sebastian non riuscisse a scrivere come si doveva, e tornò a concentrarsi sulla Guerra Civile. Durante tutto ciò, Sebastian aveva lasciato il tavolo ed era tornato con più caffè, e gli aveva fatto un cenno di ringraziamento.

Quasi un'ora dopo, Kurt si stiracchiò, cercando di rilassare gli arti in tensione. Scrollò le spalle. "Quando devi consegnare questa roba?" domandò.

Sebastian aveva messo il compito di Matematica di Kurt da una parte (e completo, notò con un verso di felicità) e stava leggendo un altro foglio, gli occhi sgranati per la concentrazione. "Uh, Lunedì?" disse. "Sono sicuro che sia per Lunedì."

"Posso finirlo domani?" domandò. "Trascorro troppo tempo qui dentro, devo assicurarmi che esista un mondo là fuori, ogni tanto."

Lo sguardo di Sebastian luccicò in sua direzione, le labbra si piegarono in un sorrisetto. "Certo, va benissimo. Ma dobbiamo fare un'ultima cosa, prima."

"Sì, non è così che si chiede un favore, Sebastian," replicò, asciutto.

Sebastian roteò gli occhi, dunque spostò la sedia sino a trovarsi al suo fianco, invece che di fronte. "Ti sto facendo un favore, genio," disse. "Infatti, mi sento così magnanimo che potrei bruciare tutto il tuo guardaroba e comprarti dei vestiti da ragazzo."

"Non è colpa mia se non riesci ad apprezzare i capi fashion," rispose.

"Non fai schifo in Matematica," rispose il giovane, cambiando subito argomento. "Non ti _piace_. C'è una certa differenza."

Kurt sgranò gli occhi. "La odio. Forse più di quanto odi te. Tu che fai i miei compiti di matematica, dev'essere un segno dell'apocalisse."

"A meno che," disse Sebastian lentamente, prendendo poi l'ultimo test del suo libro di matematica. "Tu non arrivi alla risposta giusta."

Kurt scrollò le spalle. "Non è impossibile, solo che è troppo difficile."

"Sì, anche se sbagli," rispose l'altro. "Continui a rendere tutto più complicato di quanto ce ne sia bisogno. Ti dimostrerò come uscire da questo schema."

Un'ora più tardi, erano ancora seduti al tavolo del Lima Bean, Kurt era chino su un foglio nuovo, dimostrando come completare l'equazione che Sebastian aveva creato appositamente per lui, e gli sorrideva.

Tutto sommato, era stata una strana giornata. Quando lasciarono il Lima Bean, dopo essersi messi d'accordo per incontrarsi l'indomani e finire la relazione di Sebastian (e, Kurt insistette, riscriverla come se fosse stata davvero un suo lavoro), era pronto per cenare e rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte con un buon libro. O magari avrebbe chiamato Rachel, o avrebbe battuto Finn e Sam a Mario Kart. Qualunque cosa avesse scelto, sarebbe stata rilassante.

Era quasi giunto alla sua macchina quando colse Sebastian, in piedi di fronte alla sua macchina, la fronte corrugata.

"Tutto bene?" urlò dall'altro lato del parcheggio. "Hai dimenticato come si entra in macchina? Lo so, dev'essere difficile per te imparare a vivere come un normale essere umano."

Sebastian gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Non parte," rispose semplicemente, dunque sospirò. Kurt non poté sentirlo, ma vide il petto e le spalle contrarsi per la frustrazione.

Sospirò a sua volta, guardando desideroso lo sterzo della sua macchina, poi si volse. "Cos'ha?" domandò, avanzando verso il giovane.

"Uh, non parte?" provò Sebastian. "È praticamente quello il problema."

Kurt gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Cos'è _successo_, genio? È partita e poi si è spenta? Hai sentito un click dall'interno?"

Le sopracciglia dell'altro s'inarcarono a quella domanda, ma il giovane si riprese velocemente. "No, niente di tutto ciò."

"Fa' vedere," disse.

"Stavo per chiamare -"

"Fammi vedere così posso tornare a casa," insistette, sovrastandone la voce.

Scuotendo il capo, il giovane tornò a sedersi in macchina e girò la chiave. Non accadde nulla.

Kurt sospirò di nuovo. Non era davvero dell'umore. "Tieni questa," disse, mettendogli tra le mani la borsa a tracolla. "Oh," aggiunse, abbassando lo sguardo sulla propria giacca. "No, tieni anche questa," disse anche, sfilandosi l'indumento. Sollevò le maniche sino ai gomiti e girò attorno al cofano.

"Non voglio che qualcuno che non sia un professionista metta le mani sulla mia macchina," insistette Sebastian, alzandosi in piedi e gettando le sue cose sul sedile. Kurt gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata glaciale, dunque aprì il cofano.

"Non vuoi che _nessuno_ tocchi la macchina, incluso te, giusto?" domandò, una mano posta sul fianco. "Okay, probabilmente si tratta della batteria. Fammi un favore," disse. "Le mie chiavi sono nella tasca di fronte della borsa. Apri il bagagliaio e prendi la cassetta degli attrezzi." Ascoltando il giovane frugare nella borsa per trovare le chiavi, lanciò un'occhiata alla batteria e aggiunse, "Tocca qualcos'altro e ti farò a pezzi come hai fatto con il tuo saggio di storia."

Quando il giovane tornò con la cassetta degli attrezzi, la sua espressione era incredula. "Hai una _cassetta degli attrezzi_," disse.

"Sì, lo so," rispose Kurt, prendendo la cassetta dalle sue mani e rovistandovi alla ricerca di un cacciavite. Si chinò in avanti e piantò il cacciavite tra il connettore e la parte terminale della batteria, dunque lo ruotò saldamente. "Prova adesso."

Sebastian gioì quando il motore si azionò. Kurt prese tutte le sue cose velocemente. "Grazie," disse il giovane, suonando sincero in quel preciso istante. "Non sapevo ti intendessi di macchine."

"Oddio, vorrei non saperne niente," rispose. "Dovresti anche far pulire o riparare i cavi. E imparare qualcosa sulle macchine. Mio padre è il proprietario della Hummel Tires and Lube, se hai bisogno di qualcuno che le dia un'occhiata."

L'espressione di Sebastian s'illuminò di divertimento a quella notizia, e Kurt dovette trattenersi a stento dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo. "Davvero, grazie. Aggiungerò 'rattoppa-motori' alla brevissima lista dei tuoi pregi, assieme a 'abilità a scrivere saggi' e 'davvero divertente da far arrabbiare'."

Kurt sorrise vivacemente, la cassetta degli attrezzi in una mano e la giacca d'alta moda nell'altra. "Arrivederci, Sebastian," disse con tono allegro. "Spero che inciampi su un mattoncino Lego."

/

Cose di cui Kurt Hummel non aveva tenuto conto il giorno in cui aveva aiutato Sebastian con la sua macchina: 1) lavandosi le mani, quella sera, si era ricordato dell'impresa e si era ritrovato, in qualche modo, a completare la relazione di Sebastian, 2) in Matematica, il giorno dopo, trovò l'argomento molto più facile e aveva sorriso per tutta la lezione, e 3) Sebastian si era presentato davvero alla Hummel Tires and Lube.

Comunque, quando giunse Sabato mattina, Kurt si svegliò e trovò sei messaggi; quattro di questi erano da parte di Rachel, che gli chiedeva di organizzare presto un altro pigiama party perché le mancavano le 'chiacchierate tra ragazze' (Kurt le rispose: _Quando butterai via quelle gonne, sai di quali parlo_), uno da parte di Sam che gli chiedeva quando avrebbe visto di nuovo Mercedes (Kurt rispose: _Probabilmente Domenica, e non sei autorizzato a unirti a noi… la prossima volta, almeno aspetta che io sia sveglio per parlarmi_), e uno da _SMYTHE_.

_Vengo in officina alle undici. Ci vediamo lì?_

Il piano di Kurt, all'inizio, era di chiamare Tina e vedere se fosse disposta a uscire, ma non trascorreva un po' di tempo con suo padre da un po'. Invece, si cambiò con abiti più sobri (rovinarli in officina sarebbe stato troppo) e preparò il pranzo del padre da portare con sé.

"Tutto bene, figliolo?" domandò Burt quando si sedette di fronte a lui.

"Ti ho preparato il pranzo," rispose, mostrandogli il porta-pranzo. "È salutare. Quindi mangia e non lamentarti."

Burt rise, prima che il suo sguardo diventasse più serio. "Non vieni spesso, a meno che tu non desideri qualcosa. Spara."

Kurt tornò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio. Erano quasi le undici. "Non c'è un motivo," rispose, sentendosi improvvisamente ridicolo. Nel momento in cui Sebastian giunse in officina e lo vide seduto lì, avrebbe capito che Kurt aveva immediatamente cambiato programma per incontrarlo ed era… era strano. Era strano che fosse lì? "Volevo solo uscire."

"Uh huh," rispose Burt, fissandolo come se potesse carpire la vera ragione dalla sua espressione.

E dunque, alle sue spalle, sentì un: "Hey, Kurt."

"Oddio, non dirgli nulla," sibilò Kurt al padre, la cui espressione era sempre più divertita. "Non pensarci nemmeno." Dunque, disse a Sebastian da sopra la sua spalla: "Vedo che hai deciso di farle dare un'occhiata, dopotutto."

"Beh," rispose l'altro, e lo sguardo di Kurt scivolò sull'uomo alle sue spalle, "Il mio meccanico mi ha detto che avrei dovuto averne più cura. Sai com'è."

"Lei è il signor Hummel"?" domandò l'uomo in piedi di fronte Sebastian rivolto a Burt, che annuì. "Bene, la macchina di mio figlio non partiva un paio di giorni fa…"

I due uomini si indirizzarono verso la macchina, parlando ad bassa voce, e Kurt scrutò velocemente il padre di Sebastian. Era alto e magro come il figlio, e il sorriso era davvero somigliante, ma c'era qualcosa di molto diverso in lui… come qualcosa di più rispettabile, pensò. Più formale.

Sebastian sedette sul tavolo, quasi a confermare ciò che stava pensando. Provò a non sospirare.

"Ti dirò una cosa divertente," disse Sebastian, abbassando lo sguardo al suo cellulare. "Ricordi il tuo medley in francese di Celine Dion? L'ho inviato a mia madre."

"Perché hai pensato che fosse una cosa appropriata da fare?" domandò, scegliendo le parole con cura.

L'altro gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce e divertita. "Perché è francese e tu sembri una bambina di nove anni. Ha un ottimo senso dell'umorismo."

"Non voglio nemmeno sapere quale sia la tua concezione di 'ottimo senso dell'umorismo'," commentò. E poi, dato che ci riusciva e non lo faceva da _secoli_, passò al francese. "_Parli francese?_"

"_Ovvio. Ho trascorso metà della mia vita a Parigi, da quando ho sette anni. Mia madre ancora vive lì_," rispose Sebastian, senza perdere un colpo.

Kurt s'illuminò. "_Ho sempre voluto andarci_," disse, provando il francese oltre la sua lingua. Gli ricordò sua madre, e quanto avesse insistito perché parlassero solo francese con Kurt, quand'era bambino. "_I parenti di mia madre sono francesi. Sei fortunato ad avere scelta tra Parigi e New York_."

"_Dovresti visitarla_," gli disse il giovane, dunque sollevò il cellulare. "Ho mandato a mia madre il tuo video di Celine Dion quando l'ho trovato. Questa è stata la sua risposta," disse, tornando all'inglese.

Kurt prese il cellulare, poi rise. La risposta della madre di Sebastian era composto da una sola, semplice parola:

_Sposalo_.

"Oh, quindi è una fan," rispose. "Lei e tua sorella hanno buon gusto. È un tratto femminile nella tua famiglia?"

Sebastian sogghignò. "Sì, solo alle donne, nella mia famiglia, piacciono gli abiti femminili. Buffo come funzioni. E visto che siamo in tema, oggi sembri un ragazzo. _Mazel tov_. [congratulazioni]"

"Se sto qui troppo a lungo, finirò per dover cambiare l'olio a qualcuno," rispose. "Non sporcherò nulla che sia di marca." Volse lo sguardo ai loro genitori, per trovare Burt che gli lanciava una lunga occhiata. Kurt sollevò le mani. "_Mr. Smythe_ non è come mi aspettavo."

"Hmm?" domandò Sebastian, scrutando di nuovo il proprio cellulare. "Perché?"

Kurt lì guardò per un momento, dunque tornò a volgere lo sguardo al giovane. "Manca della tua aura di marchetta."

Le labbra del giovane si contrassero in un sorrisetto, ma non demorse. "Chiaramente non hai incontrato mia Madre."

Kurt sbatté le palpebre al suo indirizzo. "Tu… hai detto quell'insulto per me."

"_Sta sollevando una tempesta a Parigi mentre parliamo,_" rispose l'altro in Francese.

"_Vivrai con lei a Parigi, se decidi di studiare lì?" _domandò.

Sebastian scosse il capo, ma sembrava caloroso. "_Preferirei impiccarmi con le mie stesse budella_," rispose ancora in Francese. "Non posso pensare di studiare per avere una vera carriera con lei che incombe sulla mia testa offrendomi dell'alcol. Quella donna pensa troppo a divertirsi per pensare al suo bene."

Kurt si chinò sino ad appoggiare il capo alla mano, osservando l'altro che roteava il cellulare tra le dita. "Studieresti in Francese? E cosa?"

"Medicina," rispose. "E sì, se andrò a Parigi. Non ho ancora idea di cosa voglio fare."

Si mise seduto più dritto. "Aspetta, medicina, seriamente?" domandò. "Sai che significa che dovrai occuparti delle persone senza insultarle o ferirle."

"Ho una personalità brillante," rispose il giovane. "Solo tu mi dai sui nervi. Non è colpa mia se sei sempre stridulo e fastidioso."

"_A me_ piacerebbe impiccarti con le tue stesse budella," rispose Kurt, traducendo il commento che l'altro aveva fatto prima. "Penso che mi aiuterebbe. Psicologicamente."

Sebastian sorrise in modo paterno, dunque scosse il capo. "Nulla potrebbe aiutarti psicologicamente, angelo."

Kurt si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. "Già, mi sono imbattuto proprio nell'unico modo," ammise.

/

"Riesci a fare lo spelling di _dislessico_?" domandò Kurt, leggendo un altro dei compiti del giovane. "Sebastian, devi smetterla di farmi leggere le cose che scrivi da ubriaco. È indecoroso."

L'altro sorrise. "Non ero ubriaco, erano solo le tre del mattino," ammise. "Hai un disturbo ossessivo compulsivo per la grammatica?"

"Il fatto è che quello che dici ha un senso ed è davvero chiaro," disse, fissando lo schermo. "E rovini tutto ignorando quelle piccole linee rosse a zig-zag. Sai che significano che hai sbagliato a scrivere una parola, giusto?"

"Ho te," rispose Sebastian. "Non sono più abituato a correggere i miei errori."

Kurt lo fissò, dunque scosse il capo. "Un giorno, non sarò qui al Lima Bean e tu dovrai imparare a stare al mondo da solo. E allora, cosa farai?"

"Non accadrà mai," ripose il giovane, senza nemmeno impegnarsi di sembrare preoccupato. "Ti piace troppo stare in mia compagnia. Ti mancherei."

Chiuse il portatile. "Non è vero," rispose.

Gli occhi di Sebastian si fecero più grandi. "Sì, invece," disse. Dio, sembravano dei dodicenni. Kurt prese un profondo respiro; il bisogno di prendere il giovane a pugni stava andando affievolendosi (avevano trascorso molti pomeriggi insieme per più di un mese, Cristo), ma aveva ancora voglia di sbattere la testa sul tavolo.

Nonostante sapesse quanto suonasse ridicolo, rispose ancora: "_Non è vero_," dunque tornò ad aprire il portatile e cominciò a scrivere.

Aveva appena finito di correggere una frase particolarmente maciullata nella sua forma grammaticale quando sentì un fastidioso schiarirsi di gola proveniente dal tavolo vicino al loro.

Dopo una breve esitazione, disse: "Ciao, Rachel. Come posso aiutarti?"

Rachel sorrise, ma il calore non si estese agli occhi. "Ti ho visto prendere un caffè con uno studente della Dalton, e ho pensato che fosse strano perché hai lasciato la Dalton tempo fa e i Warblers sono i nostri avversari più temibili -"

"Oh," la interruppe Sebastian, divertito. "Sei _quella _Rachel."

Ci fu un bagliore negli occhi della ragazza. "E cosa sai di me? Kurt, non gli hai detto niente delle New Directions, vero?"

Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Ovvio che no. E non è che abbiamo chissà che segreto, Rachel, calmati."

"Chiedo solo perché… ricordi cos'è successo al secondo anno," rispose Rachel. "Scusa, non ci siamo presentati bene," proseguì, lanciando a Kurt un'occhiataccia prima di tendere la mano. "Sono Rachel Berry, uno dei co-capitani delle New Directions."

Sebastian le strinse la mano. "Salve, Rachel Berry. Sono Sebastian Smythe, capitano del glee club che vi straccerà alle Regionali."

Gli occhi della giovane si accesero di rabbia. "Okay, Rachel, penso che io e Sebastian dovremmo tornare al nostro lavoro. Perché non torni a…?"

S'interruppe immediatamente quando vide il tavolo che Rachel aveva lasciato, e chi vi era seduto. Per un momento, incontrò lo sguardo di Blaine, dunque distolse il proprio. Tina agitò la mano educatamente al fianco del giovane, e Mike gli sorrise.

Quando Kurt tornò a guardarla, Rachel ebbe la decenza di sentirsi in colpa. "Scusa, non volevo rendere le cose imbarazzanti," disse. "Lo trovi imbarazzante?"

"No," rispose. "Va tutto bene."

"È un po' imbarazzante," ammise Sebastian, compiaciuto e divertito, e Kurt non riuscì più a placare il desiderio di prenderlo a pugni in faccia.

Rachel aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma tornò a guardare Kurt. "Stavamo parlando di fare un numero di gruppo per il tema di questa settimana. Puoi unirti a noi se vuoi." Gli rivolse un'altra occhiataccia, dunque tornò a osservare Sebastian.

"Kurt si diverte in mia compagnia," la rassicurò il giovane. "Si diverte un mondo a fare i miei compiti. Non è molto utile in altri campi."

"Sarei molto utile nel prenderti a pugni in faccia," replicò Kurt, pacato. "Va tutto bene, Rachel. Io e Sebastian eravamo occupati. Saluterò prima di andarmene."

Rachel annuì, dunque gli strinse il braccio prima di andarsene.

"È stata deliziosa," osservò Sebastian.

Kurt fissò lo schermo del computer. "È una delle mie migliori amiche," rispose, correggendo un'altra parola. "È pazza, ma è una compagnia migliore della tua."

Kurt non poteva farlo con Blaine dall'altra parte del locale. Non era _giusto_. Era stato il loro posto una volta, ma Kurt ne aveva praticamente ottenuto la custodia; era lì praticamente ogni giorno, ora. E aveva delle cose da fare, compiti che non aveva nemmeno guardato perché occupato ad aiutare Sebastian, e all'improvviso si sentì ridicolo a sedere di fronte a _Sebastian Smythe_ e aiutarlo coi compiti.

"Okay," disse Sebastian con voce bassa e pensosa. "Ce ne andiamo?"

"Eravamo qui da prima," disse.

Poté vedere con la coda dell'occhio il giovane che aggrottava la fronte. "Kurt, sei sconvolto. Ce ne andiamo, ci sono altre caffetterie."

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo e contò da dieci per una ragione completamente diversa dalla solita. "No, va bene," lo rassicurò. "È passato più di un mese, sto… sto bene." Non era sicuro che fosse completamente vero, perché c'era una parte di lui che probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata bene – la parte che continuava a ricordargli che non meritasse altro che l'essere _usato_ – ma non gli mancava Blaine come prima. Era più il dolore rimasto per ciò che era successo, il desiderio di sapere se avrebbe mai riposto fiducia in qualcun altro.

Pensò che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, comunque. La prima persona che avesse mai amato gli aveva detto che lo ricambiava, aveva preso la sua verginità e poi aveva detto _oh, non ti amo davvero_. Era più che tenuto ad essere più chiuso, per un po'.

"Sì, non è vero," rispose Sebastian, chiudendo il portatile e riponendo le proprie cose. "Ce ne andiamo."

"Scusa, quand'è che ho accettato di farmi comandare a bacchetta da te?" domandò. All'espressione esasperata dell'altro, continuò: "Non voglio fuggire. Non ho paura di stare nella stessa stanza con lui – andiamo a scuola insieme, ricordi? Non me l'aspettavo, tutto qua."

Sebastian scosse il capo, dunque mise via il computer. "Ad ogni modo, non concluderemo molto altro, oggi."

Kurt lo fissò per qualche attimo, dunque inspirò a fondo. "Andrò a sedermi con loro," disse. "Posso farlo. Posso farlo, sì."

"Okay," rispose il giovane. "Accomodati."

Kurt si chiese se non stesse facendo un errore mentre raccoglieva le sue cose e si dirigeva all'altro tavolo. Aveva l'opportunità di sedere con Sebastian ancora un po', battibeccando, lavorando e a dire il vero persino _divertendosi_, e invece stava sorridendo a Rachel mentre sedeva al suo fianco. Era molto meno divertente, dopotutto.

"Hey, ragazzi," salutò. "Penso di aver fatto abbastanza compiti per oggi. Cosa pensavate di cantare?"

Rachel gli sorrise, ma fu Blaine a rispondere. "Perché eri seduto con Sebastian? Pensavo che lo odiassi."

"'Odiare' è una parola grossa," rispose senza pensare. "Uh. Direi più che mi fa una 'molta antipatia'."

Blaine sembrò confuso, aggrottò le sopracciglia ad una maniera che un tempo avrebbe trovato accattivante. "Allora perché esci con lui?"

"È una bella domanda," aggiunse Rachel. "È in un glee club rivale; sai che raramente va bene. Senza offesa, Blaine."

Kurt scrollò le spalle, non era sicuro su come avrebbe dovuto rispondere. Perché stava _trascorrendo_ così tanto tempo con Sebastian? Non erano più incontri casuali, a quel punto; non si preoccupava di andare al Lima se non era sicuro di doversi incontrare con Sebastian.

"Hey, di cosa state parlando?" domandò Sebastian, apparendo al suo fianco. Poggiò una tazza di caffè di fronte a Kurt, che lo ringraziò con un cenno.

"Di te," rispose automaticamente, dunque strinse le dita attorno alla tazza di cartone, calda. "Del perché siamo qui."

Sebastian annuì. "Se non fossimo qui, Kurt dovrebbe fare i compiti di Matematica per una volta," spiegò, gli occhi che brillavano mentre gli volgeva lo sguardo. Lui roteò gli occhi.

"E Sebastian dovrebbe imparare a usare il correttore automatico," aggiunse. "Come una persona normale."

"La normalità è sopravvalutata," rispose Sebastian. "Mi pare di dover fare le congratulazioni ad un'altra finalista per la NYADA."

L'espressione di Rachel si illuminò. "Grazie," rispose.

Kurt si guardava le mani strette attorno la tazza di caffè mentre la conversazione tornava a fluire attorno a lui, sollevando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo per dire la propria. Più che altro, era super-consapevole del fatto che Sebastian fosse tra lui e Blaine, che continuava a fare domande sui Warblers e sulla Dalton.

"Ai ragazzi manchi, ovviamente," commentò Sebastian, rispondendo alle domande del giovane. "Dovresti venire a trovarci qualche volta."

Kurt bevve un lungo sorso di caffè, e appuntò lo sguardo altrove.

"Mi piacerebbe moltissimo," disse Blaine, felicemente. "Sei agitato per le Regionali?"

"Penso che il discorso sulle Regionali non sia esattamente appropriato," lo interruppe Rachel.

Blaine rise. "Sebastian è un amico, Rachel, non preoccuparti," rispose. Kurt si chiese se fossero ancora in contatto, e perché Sebastian non avesse sentito il bisogno di sbatterglielo in faccia. "Devo andare, comunque. Ci vediamo a scuola. È stato un piacere rivederti, Sebastian."

Kurt lo salutò il più educatamente possibile.

Per un momento dopo che Blaine ebbe lasciato il tavolo, non riuscì a scostare lo sguardo dal suo caffè. Respirò più a fondo che poteva e lo strinse, dunque si rilassò. Non era così male; poteva affrontarlo. Poteva affrontare la qualunque.

Quando sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, si volse automaticamente a Sebastian – che stava guardando oltre la sua spalla, verso il parcheggio, gli occhi quasi sgranati.

"Devo andare anche io," disse il giovane distrattamente. "Ci vediamo domani," aggiunse rivolto a Kurt, senza incontrare il suo sguardo, dunque si alzò e se ne andò.

"Okay," rispose Kurt, confuso, lo guardò raccogliere la propria roba e andarsene.

Fu quando lo vide nel parcheggio che realizzò che stava seguendo Blaine.

Inizialmente sentì sorgere la rabbia – che Kurt pensava di aver messo da parte dopo i primi flirt di Sebastian – seguito da una sensazione sconosciuta, come un buco allo stomaco. Distolse gli occhi dalla vetrina e si impose la calma. Blaine non stava più con lui; Sebastian poteva fare quello che voleva con lui. Non era più affar suo, non aveva diritto di essere arrabbiato.

Eccetto… Sebastian si era seduto insieme a lui quasi ogni giorno per più di un mese. Non erano esattamente amici – trascorrevano la maggior parte del tempo a insultarsi – ma non contava niente? Non c'era una specie di codice per quelle situazioni?

_Vada a farsi fottere_, pensò, dunque fece una smorfia a quella scelta di parole. Oddio, e se avevano fatto sesso a casa di Blaine, nello stesso letto in cui lui aveva perso la verginità? Non era giusto.

Kurt guardò fuori un'altra volta. Non riusciva a vedere il volto di Sebastian da quell'angolazione, ma aveva le braccia lungo i fianchi, come se stesse spiegando qualcosa e sembrava… teso. Blaine aveva le braccia incrociate e la sua espressione era tesa, la fronte corrugata.

Bene. Sembrava che non fosse interessato alle avances dell'altro.

Kurt si disse che aveva fatto bene, ma quella sensazione allo stomaco, fastidiosa e sconosciuta, non era scomparsa.

/

Il giorno dopo, Kurt era andato al Lima Bean perché Sebastian aveva un saggio da scrivere e lui aveva bisogno di aiuto in matematica, di nuovo, e non aveva davvero diritto di essere arrabbiato.

Quando arrivò, Sebastian gli aveva già comprato il caffè.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

Le New Directions vinsero alle Regionali.

Kurt avrebbe dovuto concentrarsi sui suoi amici, ridere dell'entusiasmo di Rachel e prestare attenzione al racconto di Mercedes riguardo l'intera serata, invece si ritrovò ad aspettare un messaggio che sapeva sarebbe arrivato.

_Penso che la tua voce suonasse come quella di uno scoiattolo strafatto di elio, ma mazel tov _(=congratulazioni. NdT)_ per l'inaspettata vittoria._

Kurt sbuffò, attirando un'occhiata curiosa di Mercedes, dunque rispose: _La gelosia ti dona. Comprami un caffè per questa vittoria, Lunedì. Il caffè è la bevanda dei campioni!_

Ignorò risolutamente qualsiasi altro messaggio che aveva ricevuto durante la strada verso casa, così decise di stringere la mano di Mercedes e intonare con Puck e Sam 'We Are the Champions'.

Era stata una settimana perfetta. Kurt aveva incontrato quattro volte Sebastian dopo scuola – tre volte per fare i compiti e un'ora a stare seduti a parlare delle Regionali, durante la quale il giovane fu piuttosto insultante, ma non sembrava arrabbiato – e la scuola sembrava un posto migliore, ora che non sentiva più il bisogno di evitare Blaine come fosse la peste.

Non durò molto.

Infatti, l'ottimismo di Kurt venne buttato giù bruscamente alle 2.48 di domenica notte.

Si svegliò sentendo la suoneria del cellulare – era di quel tipo di suoneria che sceglieva per le persone che non gli ispiravano una canzone – e inizialmente si era limitato a osservare il cellulare prima di guardare lo schermo. Il nome SMYTHE lampeggiò di fronte a lui. Kurt rispose più che altro per curiosità.

"Bastian?" rispose, affondando nuovamente col viso nel cuscino. "Sono le tre di notte. _No._"

Ci fu una lunga pausa dall'altro capo del telefono, tanto che si domandò se il giovane l'avesse chiamato per sbaglio. Dunque, con voce appena distante, Sebastian disse: "Posso chiederti un favore?"

Kurt si era messo a sedere prima ancora di sapere di cosa avesse bisogno. "Cos'è successo?" domandò.

"Beh," rispose l'altro, suonando distante, appena senza fiato. "Sto cercando di tenere lontano mia sorella dal commettere un crimine. Il che sarebbe normale, non sarebbe... _tecnicamente_ la prima volta."

"Cosa?" domandò Kurt, troppo assonnato per capire. "Quale crimine? Sei _ubriaco_?" Sebastian esitò, il che era una risposta sufficiente. Riusciva a sentire il rumore delle macchine che passavano di sottofondo. "Sebastian, dove sei?"

Sebastian sospirò. "Sono rimasto a piedi," ammise. "_Vi_ ha la mezza idea di saltare in auto e venirmi a prendere. Preferirei che, sai... che non lo facesse. Del tutto."

Kurt si sfregò gli occhi. "Mi stai chiedendo di venirti a prendere?" domandò, cercando di mantenere viva la conversazione. "Dove sei? Riesci a vedere un cartello da qualche parte?"

Era fuori dal letto e aveva infilato la giacca prima ancora di capire completamente cosa stesse facendo. Quando giunse alla porta d'ingresso, guardò la casa al buio e si chiese se dovesse avvisare qualcuno su dove stesse andando… poi, con un sospiro, decise che era meglio non far preoccupare nessuno.

Continuò a tenere il cellulare premuto contro l'orecchio mentre guidava. Non era una cosa che faceva spesso, era più che cosciente dei rischi sulla sicurezza, ma c'era qualcosa nell'idea di Sebastian ad aspettare solo al buio che gli faceva tenere la linea.

"Kurt," lo richiamò il giovane dopo molti minuti di silenzio. "Io... c'è un'altra ragione se non voglio che _Vi_ mi venga a prendere," ammise.

"Hm?" rispose, cercando di concentrarsi sulla guida.

Sebastian respirò rumorosamente, e ciò giunse a Kurt come un momento di silenzio statico. "Non voglio che tu dia di matto."

Aggrottò la fronte. "Perché dovrei dare di matto? Non sono abbastanza sveglio per farlo."

"Potrei essere un po' _ammaccato_," ammise il giovane.

Kurt si mise diritto così velocemente che quasi lasciò cadere il cellulare. Boccheggiò silenziosamente per un momento, dunque respirò come in un risucchio forzato. "Perché... perché dovresti essere ammaccato?"

La pausa dall'altro lato fu troppo lunga. Cominciò a guidare più velocemente.

"Io," cominciò Sebastian, poi esitò di nuovo. "Sono stato trascinato in una rissa."

Kurt si morsicò il labbro, occhieggiando il lato della strada in cui supponeva di doverlo vedere, dunque tentò disperatamente di non andare troppo nel panico. "Ti hanno trascinato in una rissa," ripeté. "Sebastian, qua... qua non ci sono club," gli fece notare. "Dov'eri?"

"Allo Scandals," ammise il giovane. "Mi sono ritrovato in una rissa con quello che doveva accompagnarmi a casa. Non... non è stata la mia idea migliore."

"Tu hai solo cattive idee," sbottò. "Tu sei la tipica persona che ha solo cattive idée. Dio mio, quanto sei messo male?"

Sebastian soffocò una risata. Non suonava molto divertito. "Sono una persona dalle idee brillanti. Solo, non posso evitare alle persone di essere stronze."

Kurt represse un insulto, insieme a una domanda, troppo spaventato per farla. Invece, continuò a guidare, gli occhi sgranati e le spalle rigide.

Sebastian non mentiva quando aveva detto di essere ammaccato.

Kurt era fuori dalla macchina senza nemmeno darsi tempo di parcheggiare. Chiuse la telefonata e abbandonò l'apparecchio nella tasca della giacca, dunque prese il volto del giovane tra le mani, sollevandolo perché potesse vederlo alla luce del lampione. Un livido scuro partiva dalla guancia, andando dallo zigomo alla mascella.

"Oh Gesù," soffiò Kurt, cercando di essere delicato. "Ti sei scontrato con qualcuno armato di _mazza_?"

Sebastian lo fissò, gli occhi appena lucidi per l'ebbrezza, dunque disse: "Lo sai che i tuoi occhi sono... complicati?"

Kurt sbatté le palpebre. "Oh, grandioso," commentò tra sé, dunque spinse il giovane verso la macchina. "Entra. Non vomitare."

Sebastian barcollava giusto un po' mentre camminava verso la macchina, ma era abbastanza da fargli capire quanto fosse ubriaco. Il sollievo per averlo trovato non aveva comunque allentato la stretta che sentiva al petto; entrò in macchina e cominciò a guidare soltanto per avere qualcosa da fare.

Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Sebastian premere il cellulare contro l'orecchio.

"Vi?" domandò con voce assonnata. "Kurt è qui. Sto bene. Torna a dormire." Si fermò per un momento, dunque aggiunse: "No, sto bene, sono solo ubriaco. Sto _bene_. Torna a dormire, Viola."

Chiuse velocemente, dunque chiuse gli occhi.

"Sebastian e Viola?" domandò Kurt. "Veramente?"

Le labbra di Sebastian si curvarono appena in su. "Te l'ho detto che Mamma ha un ottimo senso dell'umorismo."

Kurt sbuffò. "Questo non è umorismo, è solo _cattiveria_."

"Mio padre voleva chiamarmi come suo nonno," spiegò il giovane, gli occhi ancora chiusi. Kurt si costrinse a fissare la strada piuttosto che il suo volto. "Mamma ha accettato alla condizione di poter dare al secondo figlio il nome che voleva. Fu così finché non vide _La dodicesima notte_ mentre era incinta di sette mesi, e... il resto è storia."

"Che cattiveria," ripeté Kurt. "Mi dispiace per la tua infanzia infelice." Sebastian schiuse un occhio, facendogli ricordare di dover _guardare quella cavolo di strada_. "Sarà divertente da spiegare a mio padre, domani."

Sebastian sospirò e volse il capo per osservarlo direttamente. "Potrei andarmene prima che si alzi qualcuno," disse, prima di sbadigliare. Kurt gli lanciò un'occhiata, osservando il modo in cui le ombre giocassero sul suo volto (sul suo livido, e il resto della sua pelle; sugli zigomi alti e sulla curva della mascella), dunque scostò lo sguardo.

"No," insistette. "Starai da me finché non sarò pronto a riportarti a casa."

_E finché non avrò saputo cos'è successo stanotte_, aggiunse tra sé e sé.

Colse il suo cenno di assenso. Gli lanciò un'ulteriore occhiata, per poi trovarlo a fissarlo seriamente. "Complicati," ripeté il giovane, pensieroso.

"I miei occhi, giusto?" domandò, più che altro per mantenerlo sveglio e parlare.

Sebastian mugugnò in segno di assenso, per poi cominciare a canticchiare. Gli parve che fosse una prova sufficiente del fatto che fosse ancora cosciente, dunque lasciò che il resto del viaggio trascorresse in silenzio.

Quando giunsero a casa, le palpebre del giovane si chiudevano sole e i suoi movimenti erano più goffi. Kurt lo portò su per le scale, nella sua camera da letto, mettendolo a tacere per tutta la strada, dunque gli fece bere un bicchiere d'acqua prima di farlo rannicchiare sotto le coperte.

Quando Sebastian fu sotto le coperte, mostrando nient'altro che un ventaglio di capelli castani scombinati, sospirò, le mani sui fianchi. Non ancora pronto a dormire, andò a prendere qualche antidolorifico e altra acqua per il risveglio, dunque sollevò le coperte per togliergli le scarpe.

Sedette qualche minuto, osservando il giovane sotto le coperte. Qualche minuto più tardi, si sdraiò a letto dandogli le spalle.

Gli ci volle parecchio tempo per addormentarsi.

/

Kurt si svegliò al suono di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola.

Il primo pensiero fu semplicemente _no_, ma quando si spostò per localizzare quel suono si accorse immediatamente di non essere solo a letto.

Si sedette velocemente, strofinandosi gli occhi, e aggrottò le sopracciglia a vedere i capelli castani che facevano capolino dalle coperte. Si sfregò ancora gli occhi, prima di sollevare lo sguardo su suo padre.

"Oh," disse, dunque inspirò profondamente. "Buongiorno."

Burt si poggiò allo stipite della porta e inarcò le sopracciglia. "C'è qualcosa che devi dirmi, figliolo?"

Kurt volse lo sguardo a Sebastian, che stava cominciando ad agitarsi, dunque sospirò. Si mise in piedi e si stiracchiò, prima di raggiungere il padre in corridoio, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. "Scusa," disse, dunque tossicchiò. "Scusa se non te l'ho detto ieri notte. Non volevo svegliarti. Ha chiamato alle tre, era ubriaco e a piedi, dovevo andarlo a prendere."

"Dovevi, eh?" domandò Burt.

Kurt sgranò gli occhi. "Papà, era _ubriaco_ e _a piedi_," sottolineò. "È anche pieno di lividi… dice di essere finito in una rissa, ma io..." serrò la mascella, dunque si passò una mano sulla fronte. "Senti, lo so che questa situazione non è l'ideale."

"Kurt, c'è un ragazzo nel tuo letto, certo che non è l'_ideale -_"

"Un ragazzo a cui non sono interessato e che non è interessato a me," gli fece presente. "È solo... un amico. Una specie."

"Qualcuno della scuola?" domandò l'uomo. "Qualcuno del tuo glee club?"

Si passò nuovamente la mano sulla fronte, desiderando di aver dormito un altro paio di ore come minimo. "No," ammise. "È Sebastian."

Sulle prime, il volto di Burt rimase inespressivo, poi lentamente sembrò capire. "Intendi dire quel ragazzo che è venuto in officina con suo padre?" domandò. "Il ragazzo che hai aspettato e con cui hai flirtato per mezz'ora?"

"Cosa?" domandò. "No, io non ci stavo _flirtando_. E… comunque sì. Quel Sebastian." Di fronte all'espressione severa di Burt, aggiunse: "Papà, ha chiamato perché non sapeva come tornare a casa, non potevo proprio lasciarlo lì."

L'espressione dell'uomo si addolcì un po'. "No, capisco," replicò. "Ma avresti dovuto svegliarmi, _io _sarei andato a prenderlo. E avrebbe dovuto dormire sul divano."

Non aveva una risposta a quelle parole – perché _non_ l'aveva mandato a dormire sul divano? – dunque aveva scrollato le spalle. "Scusa," rispose. "Posso tornare a letto?"

Burt mugugnò, ancora poco convinto. "Porta aperta," ordinò. "Finn e Sam sono in casa tutto il giorno, quindi non pensare nemmeno -"

"_Papà_," insistette, le guance che andavano a fuoco. "Neanche mi _piace_. Non siamo veri amici. Io non… non ho -"

"Va bene, Kurt," rispose Burt, cominciando a sorridere. "In ogni caso, figliolo, ti credo. Torna a dormire." Si diresse verso le scale, e disse da sopra la spalla. "Porta aperta!"

Kurt grugnì mentre tornava in camera (lasciando la porta aperta, ovviamente), dunque sorrise quando Sebastian sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Non sei messo molto bene," commentò Kurt, tornando sotto le coperte. "Come ti senti?"

"Ugh," fu l'unica risposta del ragazzo, seguito da una smorfia.

"Gli antidolorifici sono sul comodino accanto a te," disse. "Bevi l'acqua. Poi dormi."

Sebastian fece come gli era stato detto, le mani che tremavano, poi chiuse gli occhi e si immerse completamente sotto le coperte.

Erano faccia a faccia, ma gli occhi del giovane erano serrati. Kurt si rannicchiò con le ginocchia al petto e lo osservò rilassarsi lentamente, il suo respiro farsi più lieve.

Dormì a tratti per un paio di ore, svegliandosi ogni volta che Sebastian si muoveva sotto le coperte.

/

Tre ore dopo che suo padre se ne fu andato, Kurt era sveglio e in ansia. Si era fatto una doccia e vestito (dando un'occhiata alla sagoma di Sebastian sotto le coperte ogni minuto), aveva recuperato per il giovane un paio di abiti dalla camera di Finn dopo avergli chiesto il permesso (e ricevendo qualche domanda imbarazzata e subito ignorata dal fratellastro), poi aveva mandato un messaggio a Viola dal telefono del fratello per rassicurarla del fatto che stesse benissimo

Alla fine, non riuscì a rimandare ancora il momento di svegliarlo. Era mezzogiorno passato e la sagoma sotto le coperte si era mossa appena dopo l'ultima notte.

Si sedette sul letto e lo scosse dolcemente per la spalla, cercando di svegliarlo senza essere troppo invasivo con la sua sbornia. "Sebastian," lo chiamò a bassa voce. "Sebastian, devi svegliarti." Il giovane grugnì e si girò, il suo volto fece capolino da sotto le coperte. Aprì un occhio abbastanza per guardarlo. "A meno che tu non voglia stare nel mio letto tutto il giorno."

Aprì anche l'altro occhio, l'occhiata divenne divertita. "Mi stai offrendo… sei… io sono... troppo sbronzo per vivere." La sua testa scomparve nuovamente sotto le coperte. Kurt trattenne una risata. "Vattene via."

"No, alzati," insistette. "Ti preparerò il pranzo, se ti alzi. Cosa mangi quando hai un dopo sbornia?"

"Toast alla francese," disse la voce da sotto le coperte. "O più alcolici."

Kurt diede qualche pacca da sopra le coperte. "Mai più alcolici, per te," disse. "Alzati e fatti una doccia. Ho qualche vestito per te qui. Sono di mio fratello, non preoccuparti." Sebastian grugnì, infelicemente. "E quando scenderai giù, avrò una montagna di toast alla francese per te."

Il giovane scostò le coperte, poi sbatté le palpebre per qualche momento. "Dovrei chiamare Vi," disse, mettendosi a sedere.

"Le ho già mandato un messaggio," lo rassicurò. "Va' a farti la doccia, ti sentirai meglio. Guarda, ho anche uno spazzolino nuovo per te e tutto il resto."

Alla luce del giorno, il livido di Sebastian era più visibile che mai. Copriva quasi l'intera guancia. Il giovane stava per sfregarsi gli occhi ma scostò la mano velocemente, dunque poggiò le dita sul livido.

Qualcosa lo fece rabbuiare. Kurt lo mandò in bagno, e guardò la porta fino a quando non sentì l'acqua correre.

Al piano di sotto, Finn e Sam erano nel bel mezzo di una battaglia con due filoni di pane.

Kurt scosse il capo. "Faccio i toast alla francese," annunciò. "I pancakes sono negoziabili. Se volete mangiare qualcosa, allora non siete autorizzati a combattere con il cibo."

"Aw, andiamo," disse Finn, guardando tristemente il pane. "Fa schifo che tu sia un cuoco così straordinario."

Mentre i due ragazzi mettevano via il pane nella dispensa, Kurt cominciò a raccogliere gli ingrediente. "Sì, è davvero una sfortuna per voi," commentò mentre sparivano dietro l'angolo.

Si distrasse cucinando, e alla fine Finn e Sam furono condotti nuovamente in cucina dall'odore di cibo.

"Dunque," esordì Sam, sedendo al tavolo e sembrando decisamente troppo entusiasta. "Chi era il ragazzo nel tuo letto?"

"C'era un ragazzo nel tuo letto?" domandò Finn. "È per questo che volevi prestati degli abiti?"

Scrollò le spalle. "I miei non gli entrerebbero," ammise. "E probabilmente se ne lamenterebbe."

"Aspetta, cosa?" domandò Finn, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Hai un nuovo fidanzato? Come mai non l'ho ancora visto? Pensavo che fossimo fratelli!"

"Non ho il fidanzato," rispose Kurt. "Ho una fastidiosa conoscenza che è rimasta a piedi la notte scorsa. E che ora sta attraversando un dopo sbornia, quindi cercate di non essere troppo... voi."

Finn sembrò per un attimo ferito, e Sam rise. "Oh è _quel_ ragazzo?" domandò il biondino.

Kurt inarcò le sopracciglia, piazzandogli davanti una pila di toast alla francese. "Chi è _quel_ ragazzo?"

"Sai," rispose Sam, "Quello con cui prendi il caffè ogni giorno e che ti manda messaggi."

Kurt gli lanciò un'occhiata raggelante. "Smettila di parlare con Mercedes del sottoscritto. E sì, è la stessa persona, ma il tuo tono di voce implica qualcosa che non esiste."

"Oh aspetta, si tratta di quel Warbler?" domandò Finn, gli occhi che scintillavano. "Rachel mi ha detto che sei sempre con lui, e che è molto carino."

Sam, la bocca piena di cibo, lanciò a Kurt un'occhiata eloquente. "È _molto_ carino, Kurt?"

"Sì, Kurt," esordì una terza voce alle sue spalle. "Lo è?"

Kurt chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, dunque si volse a Sebastian con un sorriso. "A dire il vero, è un fastidioso stronzetto," ripose. "Ecco, toast alla francese. Mangia."

"Amico," esclamò Finn, mentre Sam sollevava i pollici a Kurt senza molta discrezione (e oh, Kurt aveva bisogno di lavargli il cervello con la candeggina), "cos'è successo alla tua faccia?"

Sebastian prese un paio di toast. "Una rissa," rispose, fissando il cibo. "Ho bevuto troppo. Sai com'è." Cominciò a mangiare, dunque, prima di volgersi a Kurt con un veloce sorriso. "Grazie per il pranzo."

"Ne arriva altro tra poco," rispose, sventolando la spatola in faccia a Finn. "Non terrorizzatelo. Non importa quanto sia stronzo, è anche un ospite."

"Non volevo," replicò Finn, sembrava ferito. "Stai qui, oggi? Come ti chiami?"

"Sebastian," rispose. "E tu sei?"

La bocca di Finn era ovviamente piena di cibo quando rispose: "Sono Finn, il fratello di Kurt. E questo è Sam, vive con noi."

"Ciao Sebastian," esordì Sam. "Stiamo andando da Puck a giocare a Mario Kart per un po', se volete unirvi a noi."

"_No_, amico," rispose Finn con veemenza. "Non invitare Kurt, seriamente." Il giovane in questione lo fulminò con lo sguardo, e Finn sollevò le mani. "Mi spiace, Kurt, ma non giocherò mai più con te. Ti diverti a _vincere_ per tutto il tempo."

Kurt rise, portando loro altro cibo. "Tutto ciò che devi fare per battere Finn è avere un minimo di coordinazione mano-occhio. Ma non preoccuparti," rassicurò il fratello. "Non sono interessato a intromettervi nei vostri giochi."

Sebastian era incredibilmente tranquillo mentre mangiava, e Kurt si ritrovò a mettergli di fronte altri antidolorifici dopo l'ultima ondata di toast.

"Grazie," rispose il giovane. "Tu non mangi?"

Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio. "Avete idea di quante calorie avete appena ingerito voi tre? Mangerò un po' di frutta, grazie."

"Oddio, sei serio?" grugnì Sebastian. "Ho cambiato idea. Non parlare, mi fai venire mal di testa. Potresti essere meno stereotipato, solo per un paio d'ore?"

Sia Finn che Sam sembrarono sorpresi; Finn sembrava sul punto di difenderlo, il che era alquanto ridicolo di per sé.

"Oh, per favore," sbottò Kurt. "Mi hai chiesto aiuto nel bel mezzo della notte. Potrò anche essere io quello che sta attento alle calorie, ma sappiamo entrambi chi è la damigella in difficoltà dei due." Si sciacquò le mani. "O un gigantesco scoiattolo in difficoltà."

"Non riesco a vivere," rispose Sebastian. "Posso tornare a letto e basta?"

Kurt lo osservò – i suoi capelli arruffati e umidi, il livido sul volto – e non poté fare altro che addolcirsi mentre rispondeva, "Certo. Torniamo pure sopra."

Sam gli aveva fatto nuovamente il pollice verso, e Finn sembrava sconcertato. Mentre Kurt conduceva Sebastian verso le scale, riuscì a sentire il fratello chiedere, "Uh, stanno andando a…? No, vero?"

Apparentemente, Sebastian sembrò trovare la cosa divertente perché ridacchiò per tutto il percorso che conduceva alla camera da letto. Quando entrarono, comunque, tutto il divertimento sparì e si rannicchiò sotto le coperte.

Kurt scivolò sotto le coperte, al suo fianco, di fronte a lui. Dopo qualche minuto, il giovane si volse a imitare la sua posizione. "Mi stai fissando," gli fece notare.

"Mi sto chiedendo quando mi dirai cos'è accaduto la scorsa notte," rispose.

Sebastian sbatté le palpebre. "Non ti devo una spiegazione."

Inspirò profondamente. "Non devi," convenne. "Ma mi sono tirato su dal letto per venire a prenderti nel cuore della notte, e sono preoccupato." Si lambì le labbra e Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo per osservarle prima di sollevarlo di nuovo velocemente. "Se non vuoi parlarne... va bene. So che non siamo esattamente amici. Ma sono preoccupato."

Il giovane lo fissò per quella che parve un'eternità, dunque chiese: "Come ti senti?"

Kurt aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Uh..."

"Rispondi sinceramente, poi ne parleremo," spiegò il giovane.

"Okay," rispose. "Ho i piedi gelidi, e probabilmente avrei dovuto mangiare qualcosa mentre eravamo al piano di sotto."

Sebastian sembrò divertito. "Non intendevo questo," rispose, e Kurt si portò le coperte sotto il mento. "Come ti senti riguardo… Blaine? E tutto ciò che è accaduto?"

Kurt aprì la bocca, ma non venne fuori alcun suono. Osservò la fantasia della federa, la fronte corrugata, e provò a pensare a come rispondere a una domanda tanto brusca. Sebastian voleva ovviamente sentire qualcosa di vero – probabilmente qualcosa che lo facesse sentire emotivamente vulnerabile, al fine di sentirsi a suo agio a condividere cosa fosse successo la notte prima.

Giunto a quella conclusione, Kurt si preparò ad essere onesto.

"Mi sento usato," disse. Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva ad alta voce. Si lambì nuovamente le labbra, osservando le lenzuola piuttosto che Sebastian. "Non credo che mi manchi, non davvero, non... sapendo cosa ha pensato per tutto quel tempo. Ma sì, mi sento usato." Sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Il mio primo bacio e la mia verginità sono state prese da un ragazzo che era solo interessato a me perché ero _lì_. È qualcosa di decisamente banale."

"Il tuo primo bacio?" disse Sebastian, incoraggiandolo a parlarne ancora.

"Beh, avevo baciato Brittany prima, a dire il vero," balbettò Kurt, "Ma la prima volta che un ragazzo mi ha baciato… è stato da parte del bullo che mi perseguitava a scuola – la cosa peggiore al mondo. L'ho fronteggiato urlando a riguardo e lui mi ha baciato. Ha minacciato di uccidermi se l'avessi detto a qualcuno." Si arrischiò a lanciare un'occhiata al giovane, i cui occhi erano sgranati. "Va tutto bene, è tutto finito adesso. Ma fa schifo che... non lo so." Scrollò le spalle. "Ho sempre creduto che le persone dicessero 'ti amo' quando intendevano realmente farlo. Ho creduto che Blaine lo provasse davvero. E... non era vero. E questo lo sai." Si sentì improvvisamente strano a condividere quei pensieri con Sebastian. "Fa schifo."

Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio, in cui Kurt si convinse di non essere turbato e sperò aldilà di qualsiasi cosa che Sebastian non usasse quelle confessioni contro di lui, poi il giovane si spostò. Sembrò distendere le gambe, dunque si schiarì la gola.

"Ho perso il mio autista designato, la ragazza con cui ero andato al club, perché aveva attraccato con il suo ex," spiegò il giovane. "Così ho chiesto in girò se ci fosse un altro autista designato che potesse riaccompagnarmi a casa."

Kurt chiuse gli occhi. "In futuro," lo interruppe, "Se rimani a piedi e la tua altra opzione è un _estraneo_, chiamami e basta okay?"

Sebastian gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, dunque proseguì con il suo racconto. "C'era un uomo che stava riaccompagnando a casa due persone. Li ha portati a casa, e tutto sembrava andare bene." Kurt non spinse per avere dettagli questa volta, lo osservò solo mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia. "E quindi mi sono accorto che non stavamo andando nella giusta direzione, e quando gliel'ho detto ha accostato."

"Oddio," disse Kurt, incapace a trattenersi. "Sebastian, ha...?"

"No," rispose il giovane. "No, ha detto cose che preferisco non ripetere, mi ha afferrato, e poi gli ho mollato un pugno."

_Bene_, pensò Kurt, sperando che quel pugno gli avesse fatto vedere le stelle dal dolore.

"E poi mi ha colpito in faccia con il gomito e io ho aperto la macchina e sono caduto fuori." Sebastian inspirò a fondo. "Lui se n'è andato, dunque ho chiamato Vi, che era a casa di alcuni amici, e che stava per saltare in un'auto qualunque per venire a prendermi. Così le ho detto che avrei provato a trovare qualcuno che _possedesse_ una macchina. E conosci il resto."

"Dio, Sebastian," disse Kurt, sentendosi male. "Dovresti dirlo alla -"

"Non essere stupido," sbottò l'altro. "Cosa pensi che succederà? Non so nemmeno il suo nome, e anche se non lo sapessi non farei nulla... sarebbe solo la mia parola contro la sua."

Kurt sgranò gli occhi. "Non importa, non puoi lasciare che lui -"

"Gli ho dato un pugno in faccia, non gli ho _lasciato fare_ nulla."

Deglutì. "Okay. Qualunque cosa tu voglia, va bene. Solo... sai come la penso."

Il giovane annuì. "Grazie. Per essere venuto a prendermi."

"Quando vuoi," rispose. "Dico davvero. Non entrare in macchina di qualcuno che non conosci. Non puoi _fidarti_ di loro."

"Ma di te sì," disse Sebastian, e Kurt non era sicuro se fosse una domanda o un'affermazione. "Tu ti fidi di me, quindi?"

Non sapeva cosa rispondere. Non era sicuro che fosse una domanda che richiedesse una risposta.

/

Alle cinque del pomeriggio, dopo un altro paio d'ore trascorse a dormire e parlare, Kurt condusse Sebastian a casa. Una giovane con una gonna lunga sino ai polpacci e un'alta coda di cavallo uscì di casa nello stesso momento in cui Sebastian scendeva dalla sua macchina, lo avvolse in un abbraccio prima di osservare il livido sul suo volto.

Kurt avviò l'auto quando Viola abbracciò il fratello una seconda volta. Volse lo sguardo a entrambi abbastanza a lungo da vedere le labbra della giovane mormorare un _grazie_.

/

"Dunque," disse Kurt un paio di giorni dopo, tamburellando sul tavolo che li divideva, "Parigi o New York?"

Sebastian arricciò il naso per l'avversione. Il livido era ancora molto visibile, un marchio scuro sulla sua pelle, e lui si sentiva a disagio a guardarlo, così aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle sue mani.

"Non lo so," rispose il giovane. "Deluderò qualcuno in un modo o nell'altro."

"Hm?" domandò, sollevando nuovamente lo sguardo. "Perché mai?"

Sebastian gli lanciò una lunga, piatta occhiata. "Mia madre vive a Parigi, mio padre qui. Prova a indovinare, genio."

"Non dovrebbero essere delusi," gli fece notare. "È della tua decisione e della tua vita che si parla. Perché dovrebbero intromettersi?"

Il giovane sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Dovrò decidere di vivere lontano da _uno di loro_. Ho considerato Berlino, invece – sai, un campo neutro – ma mia madre ha dato di matto e non posso sopportare di occuparmi anche di lei a questa maniera." Al suo inarcare le sopracciglia, spiegò: "I suoi nonni sono morti in guerra. Non sa quanto io e Vi amiamo Berlino."

Kurt annuì. "Quindi, se scegli la Francia tuo padre ne sarà deluso, se scegli l'America tua madre ne sarà delusa. Non hai considerato ancora l'Australia?"

Le labbra di Sebastian si curvarono in un sorriso. "Ho considerato altri posti, ma Vi probabilmente mi seguirebbe ovunque io vada e il suo ragazzo seguirebbe _lei_. Penso che sarebbero felici sia a New York che a Parigi."

Kurt lo fissò per qualche attimo, dunque scosse il capo. "Perché devi sempre pensare a qualcuno di loro? Dove preferiresti vivere _tu_? Non deve seguirti e i tuoi genitori dovranno capirlo."

Sebastian schiuse le labbra per rispondere, ma furono interrotti da un'improvvisa apparizione al loro tavolo. "Ciao, Kurt!"

Kurt chiuse gli occhi per un momento, dunque li riaprì per sorridere a Rachel. "Ciao, Rach. Ciao, Finn. Che ci fate qui?"

"Volevo trascorrere un po' di tempo con il mio migliore amico, e giusto caso ho saputo che eri _già qui_," disse Rachel, prendendo una sedia per sedersi al suo fianco. "Finn, siediti."

Finn sembrò imbarazzato quando si sedette con loro, e Kurt sgranò gli occhi. Quindi era decisamente un'idea della ragazza. "Rachel, ero piuttosto occupato."

"Non ha senso," rispose la giovane in tono allegro. "Stai prendendo un caffè con un amico. Siamo amici. E abbiamo il caffè." Sollevò il bicchiere a mo' di prova. "Dunque, di cosa stavate parlando?"

Kurt le lanciò la sua migliore espressione da _che diavolo stai facendo_, ma non vacillò nemmeno un po'.

"Di mia sorella," rispose Sebastian, piuttosto divertito. "Di come parli di matrimonio nonostante sia ancora un'adolescente, e di quanto sia una cosa fastidiosamente stupida." Non era ciò di cui stavano parlando, ma lo fece sorridere. "Voi che ne pensate ragazzi?"

Kurt volse il capo per nascondere la sua espressione. Forse non avrebbe dovuto raccontare al giovane del 'fidanzamento' di Finn e Rachel, ma quel momento era troppo perfetto per poterselo perdere.

"Uh," rispose Finn, l'esitazione evidente nella voce. "Insomma… se lei lo ama…"

"Ha sedici anni," rispose Sebastian. "Lei _pensa_ di amarlo, ma non è un'adulta. Il matrimonio è una decisione da adulti."

"Sedici anni non sono così lontani dall'età adulta," disse Rachel, infastidita. "Può fare da sola le sue scelte. Se entrambi lo vogliono, allora è... è diverso."

Gli occhi di Sebastian brillavano di divertimento. "Sicuro," replicò, dunque scosse il capo. "È un tipo super-religioso," spiegò, tornando a osservare Kurt. Capì che la sua era parte di una vera e propria spiegazione, e non più un semplice modo di pungolare Finn e Rachel. "Pensa che sia normale sposarsi appena diplomata, ma penso che sia da matti."

"E lo è," concordò Kurt, rischiando un'occhiata all'amica – che lo stava fissando. "Sono fidanzati?"

"No," rispose il giovane. "Ma ne stanno parlando. Lo tratterrà sino ai vent'anni per una vera e propria proposta, grazie a Dio. Penso che lui la sposerebbe domani se lei gli dicesse che è pronta. Folle bastardo."

Rachel si schiarì la gola, e quando Kurt volse lo sguardo a lei aveva un chiaro senso di determinazione negli occhi. "Voler stare con una persona che ami non è 'follia'," disse. "Francamente, ciò dimostra il fatto che tu non sia mai stato innamorato."

"E spero che le cose rimangano così," rispose Sebastian, sollevando la sua tazza come se stesse proponendo un brindisi. "Non capisco perché una persona voglia farsi qualcosa del genere. Ma non è un 'folle bastardo' perché è innamorato, ma perché vuole sposare _lei_."

Finn aggrottò la fronte, sembrava perplesso. "Non è carino dire qualcosa del genere su tua sorella, amico," gli fece notare.

Sebastian sorrideva mentre scuoteva il capo. "Non capisci. Lui è _religioso_." Fece un gesto che inizialmente Kurt non capì, sollevando entrambi gli indici alle sue tempie e poi unendo le mani verso il basso e poi roteando le dita come se stesse descrivendo dei ricci.

A Rachel, comunque, sfuggì un suono sorpreso. "Intendi dire…"

"Intendo dire che ha davvero un cappello nero," spiegò il giovane. "E che vuole sposare _Vi_, la cui idea di religiosità non si è mai estesa più in là dei periodi di digiuno."

"Uh oh," disse la ragazza, mostrando vera e propria pietà. "Quindi cosa faranno?"

Sebastian sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo alla sua tazza di caffè. "Ho sentito dire che il compromesso dovrebbe essere la chiave," rispose. "Vado a prendermi un altro caffè."

Quando Sebastian si alzò e lasciò il tavolo, Kurt si volse corrucciato al fratello e alla sua migliore amica. "Che cosa ci fate _qui_?"

La ragazza incrociò le braccia. "Se hai deciso di _essere così_ con lui, penso che dovremmo sapere se sia abbastanza buono per te," insistette.

Kurt sbatté le palpebre. "Rachel, Sebastian e io non siamo in nessun _modo_. Facciamo i compiti insieme."

"Uh," Finn li interruppe, l'espressione confusa (nonostante Kurt pensasse che fosse la sua espressione naturale). "Quali compiti?" gesticolò indicando il tavolo, e lui aprì la bocca, privo di parole per un paio di momenti.

Intendevano fare i compiti. Kurt aveva portato con sé il portatile, e aveva una relazione da fare – ma non erano andati molto avanti, perché Kurt era troppo nervoso per il suo provino della NYADA (che era ancora lontano, ma abbastanza vicino da terrorizzarlo) che si era trasformato nell'argomento di discussione riguardo il college e, poi, sulla decisione di Sebastian.

"Non li faccio," cominciò, dunque si schiarì la voce. "Ci siamo distratti. È solo _caffè_," disse. "La state ingigantendo troppo questa storia."

Rachel incrociò le braccia. "Ti comporti da stupido se non riesci a capire che questo è più di un semplice caffè," lo informò.

Kurt si massaggiò la fronte, esasperato. "Gli piace_ Blaine_," spiegò. "Sebastian e io... penso che siamo amici in un modo piuttosto strano e tortuoso, ma è sempre stato attratto da Blaine."

Ciò sembrò fermare la ragazza. Sembrò sconvolta per un momento, dunque la sua espressione si raddolcì e divenne impietosita. "Oh, Kurt," disse, allungando una mano a stringere la sua.

Stava per rispondere che il fatto che al ragazzo piacesse Blaine non gli importasse – che non era geloso (un po' ferito, stranamente, in un modo che non capiva, ma non voleva tornare con Blaine) – ma Sebastian era tornato al tavolo.

Sebastian spinse una tazza di caffè verso di lui, che sorrise a mo' di ringraziamento, dunque chiese: "Dunque, avete finito di parlare di me?" Alla sua espressione sorpresa, spiegò: "Sei deliziosamente trasparente."

"Kurt ci stava dicendo che tra voi si tratta solo di fare i compiti insieme," disse Finn. "Il che è strano perché non avete sul tavolo nessun compito."

"Ci siamo distratti," aggiunse Kurt, osservando il suo caffè e sperando che Rachel e Finn li lasciassero alla loro precedente conversazione. "Sebastian mi sta aiutando con la Matematica."

Il sorriso di Sebastian sembrava quasi si potesse _sentire_ quando replicò, "Sì, è per questo che siamo qui. Se ne capissi un po' di matematica, saresti un uomo libero. Oh, e se solo avessi un cervello."

"Se solo _tu_ avessi un cuore," rispose Kurt.

"Okay, amici di Dorothy," li interruppe Rachel, gli occhi scintillanti. "Penso che potremmo parlare di musica. Sebastian, come hanno reagito i Warblers alla recente sconfitta alle Regionali?"

Finn, apparentemente ignorando l'improvvisa tensione al tavolo, domandò: "Chi è Dorothy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4**

Kurt era nel parcheggio del McKinley con Mercedes da un lato e Sugar dall'altro, quando vide una macchina familiare.

"Oh, no," grugnì, fermandosi di colpo. "Possiamo tornare indietro e nasconderci?"

"Cosa c'è?" domandò Sugar, un'espressione costernata in volto.

Kurt si limitò ad inarcare le sopracciglia, fissando l'auto, fino a quando Mercedes disse: "Sarà meglio che cominci a spiegare, Tesoro."

"È _Sebastian_," spiegò lui. "E Sebastian qui non può che portare cattive notizie."

La sua prima ipotesi era stata che Sebastian fosse lì per lui (per terrorizzarlo, senza dubbio), ma quando lo vide, capì di essersi sbagliato. Sebastian era a un paio di metri dalla sua macchina, il capo chino mentre discuteva con Blaine.

Ciò lo ferì più di quanto si aspettasse.

"Um," disse, cercando di scostare lo sguardo dai due. "Scusate, ignoratemi. Di cosa stavamo parlando?"

"Dolcezza?" lo richiamò Mercedes, chiaramente costernata. "Sebastian… è quel ragazzo dei Warblers, vero?"

A quel punto riuscì a scostare lo sguardo, la mascella serrata per un momento. "Sì, è qui per Blaine. Momento di panico superato. Stavamo parlando di maglioni."

"Amico," lo interruppe un'altra voce e, Cristo, Kurt non voleva avere nulla a che fare con _Puck_ in quel momento. "Che ci fa quel Gargler qui? Cerca di reclutare Anderson?" Puck sgranò gli occhi. "O magari stanno cercando di rubare la nostra scaletta per essere certi che perderemo alle Nazionali."

"Sei libero di crederci o no, Puck, ma non tutto gira attorno alle Nazionali," rispose. "Non preoccuparti di lui, è tutto a posto. Stavamo parlando di maglioni, Puck, potrebbe non essere quel tipo di conversazione a cui vuoi partecipare."

Mercedes sbuffò. "Non credo stiamo parlando ancora di maglioni. Oh, guardate."

Sebastian aveva voltato le spalle a Blaine, la cui postura era difensiva e le sopracciglia erano aggrottate, e stava camminando verso di loro, la mano sollevata a mo' di saluto.

Bene. Forse era lì per lui dopo tutto, e aveva flirtato con Blaine per occupare il tempo mentre aspettava. Kurt attese che quella sensazione spiacevole sparisse, ma non fece altro che rafforzarla.

"Kurt," lo salutò il giovane, sorridendo amichevole. "Sai di essere un orribile stereotipo di omosessuale."

Sbatté le palpebre. "Immagino che queste parole vadano a parare da qualche parte," replicò.

"Beh," continuò Sebastian, "Mi è stato ordinato dalla mia futura matrigna che ho bisogno di un nuovo completo elegante. Apparentemente si tratta di una di quelle occasioni in cui ho _bisogno_ di un nuovo abito. E immagino che tu, essendo te stesso, capisca il concetto, mentre io no."

Le labbra di Kurt si piegarono all'insù, non poté evitare di sorridere. "Capisco cosa vuole dire. È una grande occasione?"

Sebastian scrollò le spalle. "Quindi dovrò andare al centro commerciale quando preferirei…" si umettò le labbra, passando al francese, dunque concluse: "_impiccarmi con le mie stesse budella_."

"Sei così eloquente," disse lui, ancora sorridente. "Mi stai chiedendo di darti una mano?"

"Ti sto offrendo l'opportunità di scegliere i vestiti per me. Pensavo che saresti stato eccitato." Gli occhi del giovane erano accesi di divertimento.

Kurt sospirò. "Mi comprerai una sciarpa," disse.

Il sorriso di Sebastian si allargò. "Certo che lo farò," replicò, dunque osservò Mercedes, Sugar e Puck, ancora al suo fianco. "Sono sicuro che non ti dispiacerà che io ti liberi da questa compagnia."

"Continua così e saranno una sciarpa e dei pantaloni, Smythe," lo avvertì. Sebastian salutò i suoi amici con un gesto mentre loro se ne andavano, e lui lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio per decidere quale completo gli sarebbe stato meglio.

/

Dopo un'ora di lamentele, Sebastian finalmente sembrò accettare di non essere altro che un appendiabiti ambulante per Kurt. Quest'ultimo, comunque, aveva deciso che non c'era ragione di non trasformare la loro emergenza in _divertimento_.

Fortunatamente per lui, Sebastian era sorprendentemente allenato nel seguirlo e nel tenere buste e abiti. Cominciò a brontolare quando Kurt gli fece provare 'tutti gli abiti che c'erano al mondo', ma fondamentalmente aveva fatto ciò che gli era stato chiesto, uscendo fuori dai camerini e ruotando su se stesso per dare all'altro una buona visuale.

Comprò tre potenziali completi per la festa dei genitori. Kurt comprò un paio di favolosi stivali alti al ginocchio, con un'incredibile numero di fibbie, due maglioni che, sì, tecnicamente erano nel settore donna (e ovviamente Sebastian aveva sentito il bisogno di farglielo notare), un cappello che gli era stato portato da Sebastian mentre stava provando quei due maglioni (chi lo sapeva che avesse occhio per i cappelli?) – e, sì, gli era stata comprata una meravigliosa sciarpa verde.

"Sono pronto a morire," annunciò Sebastian dopo un paio d'ore. "Ecco cosa significa essere etero e avere una ragazza."

"O essere gay e avere un fidanzato davvero _favoloso_," replicò, osservando il giovane ricadere sulla panchina con tutte le buste. Sorseggiò allegramente il suo frullato. "Andiamo, ho fatto il mio lavoro."

L'altro sospirò, prendendo il suo frullato dalle mani di Kurt, dunque annuì. "Sì, l'hai fatto. E hai avuto la tua sciarpa. Entrambi abbiamo concluso il nostro affare."

Kurt esitò a quelle parole, dunque scostò lo sguardo. "Sicuro," replicò alla fine, insicuro sul perché si sentisse così stranamente ferito. "Grazie. Dovremmo, uh, dividere quello che abbiamo comprato."

Sebastian sollevò lo sguardo su di lui con espressione curiosa, dunque le sue labbra si stirarono in un sorriso. "Oh no, non te ne andrai così facilmente," disse. "Devi tornare con me e aiutarmi a scegliere quale completo indossare. Hai detto che dipendeva dalle scarpe e dalla gradazione di grigio della mia cravatta preferita."

"Sì, beh non è così che dovresti chiedere favori," gli fece notare, lanciandogli un'occhiata infuocata, sebbene il suo umore si fosse improvvisamente risollevato, fiorendo in qualcosa di ottimistico.

L'altro sollevò il braccio ora libero. "Chiaramente, ho bisogno del tuo fiammeggiante, stereotipato, decisamente fastidioso senso del fashion per vestirmi."

"Chiaramente," concordò, reprimendo un sorriso. "Va bene, non ti biasimo per aver ammesso il tuo scarso senso nello stile. Ti aiuterò."

Così Kurt si ritrovò a mandare a Finn un messaggio per dirgli che sarebbe mancato un altro paio di ore, prima di seguire Sebastian verso casa sua. Il viaggio gli concesse un po' di tempo da solo, durante i quali si ritrovò a canticchiare per un paio di minuti, prima di riconoscere che il motivetto era 'Here Comes the Sun'.

Quando si fermò al semaforo, controllò il cellulare. Finn aveva risposto al suo messaggio con: _Se non lo frequenti, perché continui a uscire con lui? :S_

Mentre inarcava un sopracciglio, ricevette un altro sms. Era di _SMYTHE_, e diceva: _Vi mi ha mandato un messaggio per dirmi che saremo solo io e lei stasera. Vuoi rimanere a cena? Giuro di non avvelenare il tuo cibo INTENZIONALMENTE_.

Kurt giocherellò con il cellulare per qualche momento, la fronte corrugata, poi il semaforo divenne verde.

Quando si fermò un'altra volta, mandò velocemente un messaggio a Finn: _Ceno da Sebastian. Di' a Papà che tornerò prima del coprifuoco._

Ricevette quasi immediatamente una risposta da Sam, che era poi un'emoticon che faceva l'occhiolino e sette punti esclamativi.

"I miei amici sono completamente pazzi," informò Sebastian una volta sceso dall'auto. Aveva pensato di aiutarlo a prendere le buste, ma la vista di lui con le mani piene era troppo divertente per perdersela. "Rimarrò a cena, solo se non ci sono problemi."

"Vi sta cucinando," rispose l'altro, e Kurt finalmente si sentì abbastanza in colpa da prendere un paio di buste. "Questo potrebbe essere un problema."

Sbuffò. "Mi ispiri così tanta sicurezza, Sebastian."

"E tu mi dai la nausea," rispose Sebastian senza perdere l'occasione. Kurt provò a trattenere una risata, ma incontrò lo sguardo dell'altro all'ultimo momento, e gli sfuggì. "Sei di buonumore," gli fece notare il giovane mentre chiudeva l'auto.

"Ah, hai appena scoperto cosa provoca una buona sessione di shopping al Signor Kurt Hummel," replicò, aspettando pazientemente che l'altro aprisse la porta.

"Sei tornato!" esclamò una voce femminile, eccitata e stranamente roca. "Sebastian, ho bisogno che tu dica due parole a – oh, ciao, Kurt."

Viola Smythe era apparsa a una velocità sorprendente in corridoio, i capelli che sfuggivano dalla sua treccia. Ci volle un momento per capire la fonte della sua voce rauca: aveva gli occhi umidi.

Sebastian lasciò cadere le buste sulla soglia ed entrò in casa, le spalle rigide. "Dire due parole a… chi, esattamente?"

Viola si sfregò il volto e rise. "Um, nostra madre?" suggerì. "O magari a quell'idiota del mio ragazzo. Che ti saluta, a proposito. E dice che 'dovresti rispondere alle sue mail, faccia di culo'."

"Non credo che Yitzie mi abbia chiamato 'faccia di culo'," commentò Sebastian, in piedi di fronte alla sorella e con le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle.

Viola vacillò, e ci volle un momento per Kurt per capire che era dovuto alle risate, piuttosto che alle lacrime. "L'ho un po' modificato," ammise, scostando le mani dal volto e sorridendo. "Ma immagino che tutti ti chiamino 'faccia di culo'. Stavo pensando di preparare del pesce in casseruola." Girò su se stessa, dunque, volgendosi a Kurt. "Ti piace?"

Kurt sbatté le palpebre. "Um," riuscì a dire. "Sì, va bene."

"Oh," rispose la giovane, asciugandosi il volto come se avesse appena capito perché lui fosse a disagio. "Non preoccuparti. Piango sempre quando chiudo al telefono con Yitzie. Memoria muscolare. Mi manca appena quello stronzo, oh Dio, non la smetteva di parlare di lavoro a maglia, lo accoltellerò direttamente in faccia la prossima volta che lo vedo. Quale adolescente vorrebbe parlare di _lavoro a maglia_?"

"Hai davvero trovato il ragazzo più noioso di tutta Parigi, Vi," convenne Sebastian. Poi, piano, come se Kurt non dovesse sentirlo, aggiunse: "Tutto bene?"

Viola gli sorrise. I suoi occhi scintillavano. "Sono emotivamente instabile, secondo Yitzie," rispose.

"Bastardo," commentò l'altro. "Un bastardo onesto, ma pur sempre un bastardo."

Viola arricciò il naso. "Dio, sono innamorata di lui in maniera frustrante," disse, suonando disgustata. "Hai fatto la cosa giusta evitando questa roba. Dovrei ascoltarti più spesso."

Sebastian tornò indietro a prendere le buste che aveva lasciato cadere, scuotendo il capo con un sorriso. "Giusto, sono decisamente una fonte di saggezza su questo argomento."

"Metti un cravatta alla porta della tua camera se devo stare lontana!" esclamò dietro di loro, e Kurt si volse solo per vederla esibire un'espressione divertita.

La camera di Sebastian… non era come Kurt se l'aspettava.

Orgoglioso del suo essere ordinato, trascorse qualche momento a osservare la pila di fotografie sul pavimento prima di entrare. Almeno non era quella specie di lavanderia che sembrava stesse cercando di inghiottire la camera di Finn. Ma le fotografie erano comunque inaspettate.

Mentre Sebastian si spostava nell'angolo per provare uno dei completi (ovviamente non si vergognava di nulla), Kurt si volse per dargli un po' di privacy e finì per osservare le fotografie sul pavimento. "Hanno un ordine particolare?" domandò.

"Hm?" Sebastian stette zitto un momento, poi disse: "Oh, in realtà no. Stavo solo cercando una cosa. Guarda pure."

In cima alla pila di fotografie ce n'era una di Viola. Al piano di sotto l'aveva vista in disordine e commossa, e Kurt era rimasto troppo di sasso per osservarla bene. Guardò la fotografia invece, cercando di capire quali tratti condividesse con Sebastian (l'altezza, gli zigomi alti, qualcosa attorno alle labbra, il colore e il tipo di capelli) e cosa fosse diverso (gli occhi, _interamente_). La giovane guardava oltre la macchina fotografica, sorridendo tanto da far apparire delle fossette. Ricambiò il suo sorriso, dunque prese un'altra foto.

Questa era di Viola e un ragazzo più o meno della stessa altezza, lo sguardo dolce mentre guardava verso di lei. Viola rideva, mostrando ancora una volta le fossette. "È il suo ragazzo?" domandò, sollevando la foto senza guardare oltre la propria spalla.

"Sì," rispose Sebastian. "Quello è Yitzie. Questa è la cravatta." Kurt si volse allora, ancora in ginocchio sul tappeto. "Va bene?"

Aggrottò la fronte, pensoso. "Sì," ammise, "ma in realtà penso che la camicia color carbone ci stia meglio. Provala con la cravatta."

Si volse nuovamente alle foto e ne prese una a caso. Era in bianco e nero, ma in realtà più nei toni di grigio, mostrava una donna alta che fumava una sigaretta.

"È bellissima," si ritrovò a dire ad alta voce, perché era la verità.

"È mia madre," spiegò Sebastian, suonava un po' esasperato. "E senza dubbio Vi sarà così tra vent'anni circa."

Kurt si volse verso di lui, la cravatta andava perfettamente con quella camicia. "Questa va bene," disse, sfiorando la cravatta con la mano libera. "Indossa questa."

Sebastian annuì, come se in qualche modo l'avesse addomesticato durante il loro pomeriggio di shopping, e tornò nell'angolo per cambiarsi. Lui si volse nuovamente alla fotografia di sua madre.

"Somiglia moltissimo a tua sorella," commentò, tornando a guardare la prima fotografia di Viola, che sorrideva a qualcosa che stava dietro la macchina fotografica. "Ma somiglia anche a te. Hai i suoi zigomi."

"Più che altro ho il suo senso dell'umorismo," rispose l'altro. "E la sua impazienza."

Sbuffò a quelle parole. "Speriamo tu non abbia la sua dipendenza da nicotina," replicò, una lieve inclinazione di disapprovazione nella sua voce.

"Hey," esclamò Sebastian, "può scegliere di uccidersi come vuole. È una donna adulta."

Il giovane avanzò nuovamente allora, e Kurt si volse per lanciargli un'occhiata colma di rimprovero… ma c'era qualcosa nel suo sorriso, qualcosa di onesto, che lo rendeva incapace di reprimere lui stesso un sorriso. Si sentiva stranamente leggero, in ginocchio sull'ultima traccia di sole che si stagliava sul tappeto di Sebastian e condividendo un sorriso, e tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare fu _wow, questa è una novità._

/

Cenare con Viola era… interessante.

Si era data una sistemata in loro assenza (durante la quale Kurt e Sebastian si erano allontanati dall'argomento abiti e avevano finito per tornare sulla sempre-importante conversazione di New York contro Parigi). Si era tolta la divisa scolastica per indossare un abito marrone con una sottoveste rosa, e i suoi capelli erano legati in una crocchia piuttosto che in una treccia disordinata.

"Le donne della tua famiglia hanno davvero il gene del buongusto," disse allegramente Kurt mentre sedevano a tavola.

Sebastian si chinò verso di lui, parlando abbastanza piano da mascherarlo _quasi_ a Viola, quando rispose: "Ma gli uomini hanno acquisito tutte le capacità culinarie. Prendilo come avvertimento."

"Prenderò bene il potenziale avvelenamento da cibo," replicò, e Viola colpì Sebastian sulla nuca con uno strofinaccio. "Sono sicuro che sarà ottimo."

Viola sbuffò allora, e cominciò a servire il cibo. "È così beneducato, 'Bastian, dove l'hai trovato uno così?"

"Ci provava con il mio ragazzo," replicò Kurt. "Ecco come ci siamo trovati."

Viola sembrò esasperata, ma c'era qualcosa di divertito nella sua voce mentre diceva, "Certo che l'ha fatto. Sai cosa mi ha detto la prima volta che ha incontrato Yitzie?"

"Qualcosa di assolutamente inappropriato, ci scommetto," suggerì.

La giovane sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "_Davvero, Vi? Lo sai che non farà sesso fino a quando non si sposerà, e anche allora sarà attraverso un buco nelle lenzuola_?"

"È assolutamente vero," insistette Sebastian. "Ho fonti affidabili a riguardo."

"Hai il cervello grande quanto una palla da golf, ecco cosa," sbottò la ragazza, e fu in quel momento che Kurt capì che gli sarebbe piaciuta.

Il resto della cena trascorse tra le risate, e Viola raccontava tutte le peggiori storie su Sebastian che le venivano sul momento. Molte di quelle includevano ciò che Viola spiegava come 'la sfortunata carenza di un filtro tra il cervello e la bocca' di Sebastian, e in mezzo a queste storie Kurt imparò tre cose: 1) Yitzie era figlio di un rabbino ortodosso, e la sua famiglia la disprezzava più che altro per Sebastian (sembrava essere stranamente divertita a causa di questa cosa), 2) Sebastian in realtà aveva quel famoso filtro, ma trovava molto più divertente vedere le persone si agitarsi, perché l'imbarazzo era per lui un'emozione sconosciuta, e 3) che la madre, se non altro, incoraggiava quell'atteggiamento.

Ore dopo, guardando indietro alla cena con i giovani Smythe, Kurt avrebbe pensato che l'intera serata era stata piuttosto surreale. Avrebbe pensato che stava trascorrendo troppi bei momenti con Sebastian Smythe per essere vero, che gli mancava qualcosa… ma al momento, si crogiolava in quello strano sentimento che lo faceva sentire leggero, nel sorriso che non smetteva di apparire sulle sue labbra, e nello sguardo che si era scambiato con il giovane mentre Viola si lanciava in un ennesimo racconto iperbolico.

Quando Burt cominciò a mandare messaggi ('_dove sEI COME FACCIO A TOGLIERE IL CAPS LOCK TORNA A CASA_'), si sentiva rilassato e divertito, ma anche pronto a tornare a casa e dormire. Era stata una lunga giornata e la sorella di Sebastian era così energica che era persino stanco di stare a _sentirla_.

La giovane lo abbracciò a mo' di saluto, sulla porta, e gli ordinò di tornare presto, dunque gli scrisse il suo numero sul cellulare (salvandolo, Kurt inserì _VIOLA FREAKING__ SMYTHE_) e lo minacciò di perseguitarlo se non l'avesse rivisto presto. Divertito, nonostante fosse un po' perplesso, si permise di farsi accompagnare fuori di casa da Sebastian.

Mise le buste sul sedile posteriore della macchina prima di volgersi al giovane. "È stato… decisamente interessante. Grazie per oggi."

"Ho a che fare con lei ogni giorno," rispose l'altro, indietreggiando verso la casa. "Dovresti avere pietà."

"Lei ha a che fare con _te_," rispose. "Non provo dispiacere per nessuno, se non per i tuoi genitori."

Il sorriso di Sebastian si allargò, allora. "Ti andrebbe di-"

Il telefono di Kurt scelse proprio in quel momento di informarlo che c'era una chiamata in arrivo.

Era solito associare delle canzoni a diversi contatti, così gli ci volle qualche momento per capire che non aveva pensato di cambiare Teenage Dream a Blaine, così il telefono attaccò: "_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on – you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch-line wrong-_"

Ciò causò un'inarcata di sopracciglio divertita da parte di Sebastian, e Kurt si immobilizzò per l'orrore quando si rese conto di chi stesse chiamando.

Distolse lo sguardo dall'altro e si volse alla macchina mentre rispondeva. "Blaine?" disse.

"_Hey, Kurt_," rispose Blaine, suonava esitante tanto quanto lui. "_Possiamo parlare di una cosa_?"

"Um," disse, perché si sentiva davvero eloquente, dunque disse: "Dammi solo un secondo." Si volse a Sebastian. "Grazie. Ti mando un messaggio dopo, okay? E non farmi perseguitare da Viola."

"Lo terrò in mente," replicò Sebastian, un'espressione indecifrabile in volto. "Ci vediamo, Kurt."

"Ci vediamo," rispose, dunque si sedette in macchina. "Okay, Blaine. Di cosa mi volevi parlare?"

"_Sei con Sebastian_?" domandò il giovane. "_Posso chiamarti quando sei solo._"

"No, se n'è andato," disse ancora, battendo la mano libera sul volante. "Sono solo. Di che si tratta?"

Blaine inspirò a fondo; Kurt poteva sentirlo attraverso la cornetta. Fu colpito, improvvisamente, dalla preoccupazione – Blaine era stato suo amico prima, e il suo miglior amico come suo ragazzo, dopo tutto – che qualcosa _non andasse_. "_Si tratta di lui_."

Corrugò la fronte. "Di chi? Blaine, tutto bene?"

"_No, sì, sto bene_," replicò il giovane. "_È un po' difficile scegliere le parole, ecco tutto. Um. Sebastian e io abbiamo parlato un po', da quando abbiamo rotto, e volevo chiederti alcune cose. Su di lui. E cosa ha, uh, detto su di me_." Kurt sentì come se l'intestino gli fosse uscito dallo stomaco. Fissò dritto di fronte a sé con gli occhi sgranati, la leggerezza di poco prima era sparita. "_Kurt? Sei ancora lì_?"

"Sì," rispose, dunque deglutì.

Blaine stava provando a chiedergli il _permesso_.

Ciò che lo colpì stranamente fu, mentre stava seduto lì, che la cosa era sia stranamente sensibile da parte di Blaine e al contempo davvero, davvero orribile. Non gli importava che l'altro andasse avanti, erano stati separati abbastanza perché se lo aspettasse, ma non aveva bisogno di _saperlo_. Perché avrebbe dovuto _saperlo_?

"_Io, ecco… mentre mi parlava stamattina ho capito che avrei… avrei dovuto. Parlartene. Perché ha ragione. Non è giusto che io-_"

"Blaine," disse, sentendosi improvvisamente più aspro di quanto non fosse stato un attimo prima. "Grazie. Davvero. Ma non devi farlo, non mi… non mi importa. Um. Ma… grazie?"

La pausa fu breve, ma ci fu decisamente, prima che il giovane rispondesse: "_Volevo dirtelo comunque_."

"No," insistette. Blaine era per i fatti suoi e poteva frequentare chi voleva, anche se quella persona era una specie di strano amico per lui, ma ciò non significava che lui volesse parlarne. Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per ignorarlo risolutamente. "Non voglio che tu lo faccia. Ma grazie."

Chiuse la telefonata, e lasciò cadere il cellulare sul sedile accanto al proprio.

Aveva senso, realizzò mentre continuava a guardare fisso di fronte a sé. Aveva perfettamente senso che Blaine volesse provarci con Sebastian… perché non avrebbe dovuto? Sebastian era una specie di stronzo, ma era anche divertente, intelligente e – sotto sotto, ad una maniera tutta sua – affettuoso. E Kurt era… Kurt. Niente di speciale.

Sebastian era _speciale_, capì, stringendo e poi rilassando le mani sullo sterzo. Ecco qual era la differenza tra loro. Ecco perché gli piaceva trascorrere il tempo con lui.

Sussultò quando il telefono vibrò, e inspirò a fondo (ripromettendosi di cancellare immediatamente il messaggio se fosse stato di Blaine) prima di prenderlo tra le mani.

Non era di Blaine. Era da parte di _SMYTHE_. _Sei ancora seduto qua fuori… tutto bene? Blaine ha fatto lo stronzo?_

Mentre stava considerando come rispondere, arrivò un secondo messaggio da _VIOLA FREAKING SMYTHE: Sono armata di gelato e film. Torni dentro? Xxxxx_

Erano entrambi dentro e lo stavano osservando, capì, con un'improvvisa ondata di imbarazzo. Scosse il capo, dunque rispose a Viola: _Grazie, ma sto bene. Devo tornare a casa_. Chiedendosi se fosse stato troppo brusco con qualcuno che gli aveva preparato la cena, l'aveva accolto e poi offerto conforto, aggiunse: _P.S. la tua suoneria = Son of a Preacher Man. X_

Uscì dal vialetto dunque, senza lanciare un'occhiata alla casa.

Sarebbe stato più facile se fosse stato qualcun altro, pensò mentre tornava a casa. Non era angosciato all'idea che Blaine fosse andato avanti, non per davvero. Una parte di lui si chiedeva se tutto sarebbe stato più facile se entrambi avessero voltato pagina, se magari fossero tornati ad essere comunque amici. Ma perché Sebastian? Perché la persona che aveva immediatamente provato a dividere, aveva irritato Kurt oltre ogni limite aveva, lentamente, cominciato a diventare importante?

Pensò al sorriso di Sebastian mentre gli porgeva la lettera della NYADA. Il pensiero del suo aiuto in Matematica, di tutti i caffè, tutte le insultanti osservazioni che da offensive erano diventate divertenti, a come fosse ovvio che gli mancasse la madre. Il pensiero delle sue molteplici espressioni e di come stesse lentamente imparando a leggerle, di come lentamente stesse imparando a _volerle_ leggere, e desiderò che non lo facesse nessun altro a parte lui.

Ma poi ci ripensò – a tutti quei momenti, quelle espressioni e quelle qualità – e sapeva perché fosse lui. Capiva perché Blaine avesse scelto Sebastian. Aveva senso, e Sebastian chiaramente lo voleva, così avrebbe reso entrambi felici.

E lui, beh… Lui avrebbe imparato ad essere felice per loro.

/

"Ho un problema," cominciò Sebastian mentre si sedeva di fronte a lui.

Kurt spinse una tazza di caffè in sua direzione, senza sollevare lo sguardo dai suoi compiti. "Hai molti problemi," replicò senza troppa convinzione. "A cominciare dal modo in cui ti vesti."

"Molto divertente," rispose il giovane, dunque gli porse un foglio. "_Questo_ è il mio problema."

Catturò la sua attenzione. Osservò il foglio, dunque chiese: "La poesia è il tuo problema?"

"La mamma scrive questa roba come se avesse senso," disse. "Scrive più roba di questa che _mail_. Perché non riesco a capire nemmeno una parola?"

Kurt sollevò il capo, le labbra arricciate. "La poesia richiede l'uso di qualcosa che ti manca, Sebastian," spiegò. "Un cuore."

"Ouch, ritira gli artigli," replicò il giovane, abbagliandolo con un sorriso. "Mi aiuterai o no?"

Sollevò gli occhi al cielo, mettendo da parte i compiti. "Hai davvero bisogno di imparare a chiedere aiuto senza suonare come… beh, come _te_." Dunque abbassò lo sguardo sul foglio e si illuminò immediatamente. "Oh, è Robert Browning!"

Sebastian rise della sua reazione. "Me lo sentivo che lo avresti apprezzato."

"Sta' zitto," rispose, brandendo il poema verso di lui a mo' di arma. "Sono un romantico. E questo è un fantastico poema. È per una relazione? Perché non l'hai googlato?"

Il giovane scrollò le spalle. "Volevo sapere cosa ne pensassi."

Gli rivolse un'occhiata indifferente, e dunque stese il foglio sul tavolo e cominciò a leggere. Dopo un momento, le sue labbra si arricciarono in un sorriso, dunque recitò: "'For me, I touched a thought, I know, has tantalised me many times – like turns of thread the spiders throw, mocking across our path – for rhymes to catch and let go.' Come puoi non amarlo?"

"Non riesco a capire se sia felice o triste," ammise lui.

Kurt, la cui immediata reazione era stata di godersi tutta la bellezza della poesia, lesse di nuovo e il suo sguardo fu catturato da una strofa.

_No. I yearn upward, touch you close,  
>Then stand away. I kiss your cheek,<br>Catch your soul's warmth, - I pluck the rose  
>And I love it more than tongue can speak -<br>Then the good minute goes._

"Penso che sia entrambe le cose," rispose. "L'amore è magnifico, ma non dura per sempre. Non necessariamente. E ognuno di questi splendidi attimi svanirà, perché è così che funziona con il tempo. Non puoi cristallizzare un momento per sempre, sai?" sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, che lo stava osservando pensieroso, e i suoi pensieri tornarono su Sebastian e Blaine. _Then stand away, I kiss your cheek, then the good minute goes_. "Um. Penso sia anche sulla comunicazione."

"Comunicazione?" ripeté Sebastian, abbassando lo sguardo sul foglio.

"Sì," rispose. "Ascolta. 'I wonder, do you feel to-day as I have felt since, hand in hand, we sat down on the grass to stray' – e qui, 'for me, I touched a thought, I know': sta provando a comunicare con questa persona, ma ogni volta che pensa siano insieme, davvero insieme in quel momento: 'Just when I seemed about to learn – where is the thread now? Off again.'"

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Sebastian aveva uno sguardo che non sapeva come decifrare. "Sei bravo," disse l'altro.

Kurt scrollò le spalle. "Potrei sbagliarmi del tutto, Browning potrebbe aver voluto dire chissà cosa," spiegò, "ma non importa. È poesia. È così che mi parla."

Sebastian mugugnò, dunque abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. "Preferisco i fatti," ammise.

"Allora non dovresti essere un cantante," disse. "_Cuore_, Sebastian."

Il giovane sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, e inarcò un sopracciglio. "La musica è fondamentalmente riguardo la matematica."

"Forse," rispose. "Ciò non significa che tu possa trattarla oggettivamente. È soggettiva. Riguarda i sentimenti."

"E i sentimenti sono chimica," rispose Sebastian, chinandosi appena sul tavolo. "Non dico che l'arte non sia meravigliosa, ma che tutto alla fine arrivi ai fatti."

Kurt sorrise. "Ti sbagli." Sogghignò, dunque, incapace di reprimersi. "Allora credo che tu non sia in grado di aiutare _me_."

"Cosa ti serve?" domandò l'altro, prendendo la tazza di caffè tra le mani. Lo sguardo di Kurt era fisso proprio lì, concentrato sul modo in cui le dita si intrecciavano insieme, e dovette sforzarsi per sollevare lo sguardo e concentrarsi.

"Il professor Schuester ci ha dato un compito al glee club, e ho un'idea ma non sono sicura su come svilupparla." All'occhiata dell'altro, continuò: "Ci sono stati un paio di problemi, come sempre. Ha detto che abbiamo bisogno di apprezzare le nostre amicizie per quello che sono, quindi dobbiamo cantare delle canzoni su quanti ci amiamo l'un l'altro, essenzialmente."

Sebastian annuì. "Sembra adeguatamente dozzinale," osservò.

"È il professor Schue," rispose lui. "Così stavo pensando ai miei amici. E… beh, molte delle mie amicizie non sono iniziate a quella maniera. Mercedes e io ci urlammo contro, tipo, per un'ora quando ci siamo incontrati alle scuole medie. _Odiavo_ Rachel. Finn e Puck mi gettavano nei cassonetti prima di scuola."

"E poi ci sono io," aggiunse l'altro, sorridente.

"E poi ci sei tu," convenne. "Tutto ciò che mi è venuto in mente è stato il verso 'we found love in a hopeless place', ma l'abbiamo cantata in gruppo quando il professor Schue ha chiesto alla signorina Pillsbury di sposarla."

Le sopracciglia del giovane scattarono in su, sembrò divertito. "Okay, strana scelta per chiedere di sposarti."

"Quindi pensavo di fare un mash-up," spiegò lui. "Solo che non so con cosa mischiarla."

Sebastian si umettò il labbro, un'espressione pensierosa sui lineamenti. Dopo un momento, disse: "Canta il primo verso."

Si guardò attorno nel locale. "Qui?"

"Fallo," gli ordinò lui. "A nessuno importerà. Credimi."

Si mordicchiò l'interno della guancia, dunque cominciò: "_Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're standing side-by-side, as your shadow crosses mine; what it takes to come alive._" Sebastian cominciò a canticchiare un'altra melodia, ondeggiando avanti e indietro alle sue parole. "_It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny – but I've got to let it go_."

"_I don't care if Monday's blue_," cominciò il giovane, riprendendo da dove Kurt aveva smesso.

"Non sei serio," disse, sentendosi illuminare al suggerimento.

Sebastian sorrise.

E dato che la vita di Kurt era fatta di strani, vagamente imbarazzanti momenti, si ritrovò a trascorrere venti minuti armonizzando con Sebastian al Lima Bean e ignorando le occhiate che ricevevano.

/

"Ci sto per una maratona di Twilight," convenne Kurt, "ma solo se trascorriamo la maggior parte del tempo a mangiare schifezze e a criticare i personaggi per le loro pessime, pessime decisioni."

"_Come non scegliere il lupo mannaro carino_?" domandò Mercedes, una traccia di divertimento nella sua voce.

Kurt infilò il telefono tra la guancia e la spalla mentre cominciava a mangiare verdure. "Come scegliere per il ragazzo che va davvero _bene_ per lei," replicò. "Quello che non rovina la sua macchina per evitare che veda i suoi amici? Quello che la ama come persona invece che come una preda il cui sangue odora da paura e, okay, quello con degli addominali davvero favolosi."

"_Ci sto per i commenti durante il film_," disse la ragazza. "_Ma più che altro, vorrei trascorrere un po' di tempo con te. Sei sempre con _quel ragazzo_._"

Sospirò. "Mercedes, ne abbiamo già parlato. Non trascorro più tempo con _quel_ ragazzo che con chiunque altro."

"_Con qualunque altro ragazzo davvero carino che ti porti a fare shopping_," concluse Mercedes.

"Qualunque altro ragazzo non interessato che ha bisogno di un po' d'aiuto con degli abiti. Davvero, Mercedes, basta così."

Improvvisamente, ci fu trambusto alla sua sinistra. Chiuse gli occhi, dunque lanciò a Sam un'occhiata davvero raggelante. "Stiamo parlando di _Sebastian_?" domandò Sam, sorridendogli come se non si fosse assolutamente intromesso in una conversazione privata.

"Sam," rispose Kurt nel suo tono di voce più paziente (che solitamente riservava alle persone al di sotto dei sei anni, oltre Finn), "non ora. Sono al telefono."

"_Vedi, persino lui sa che stai parlando di _quel ragazzo_._"

"Non è vero… state cominciando a darmi sui nervi. Posso affrontare solo uno di voi per volta," si lamentò, spostandosi per afferrare meglio il telefilm. "Sam, sto cercando di organizzare un pigiama party con Mercedes." Ondeggiò lentamente, dunque tornò alle sue verdure. "Allora. Tu, io, Rachel e la saga di Twilight?"

"_Sembra perfetto_," convenne Mercedes.

"E senza parlare di _ragazzi_," ordinò.

Ci fu un suono alle sue spalle. Kurt contò da dieci, dunque si volse con la fronte corrugata verso Sam. "Andiamo, non è giusto," si lamentò il biondino. "Sarò già qui a casa. Perché non posso venire?"

Inarcò le sopracciglia. "Non abbiamo deciso dove dobbiamo dormire, Sam," spiegò. "Ed è un pigiama party _per ragazze_."

"Facciamo un pigiama party tra ragazze?" domandò Finn, apparendo in cucina da dietro l'angolo. "Fico. Possiamo accamparci sul pavimento del soggiorno con tutte le nostre coperte?"

"_È davvero una bellissima idea_," disse la voce di Mercedes dal telefono.

"No," insistette Kurt. "Non farò un pigiama party con due coppie. Potete tirarmi fuori se andrà così."

"_Potresti invitare Tina_," suggerì la ragazza. "_O Brittany_."

"Tina inviterebbe Mike, Brittany inviterebbe Santana, non ci sto." Volse la schiena ai ragazzi, che stavano discutendo sul poter giocare o no ai videogames ad un 'pigiama party tra ragazze'. Cominciava a fargli male la testa, ma aveva capito che gli amici erano davvero interessati all'idea. "Okay. Magari invito qualcuno di single," suggerì. "Ma non trascorrerete tutta la serata a fare le coppiette. E niente videogames."

Mercedes squittì felice all'altro capo del telefono, e Finn e Sam si diedero il cinque.

C'era molto potenziale per creare un disastro, capì. Quand'è che la sua vita si era trasformata in un infinito mal di testa?

/

L'entrata di Sebastian nell'aula di canto suscitò diverse reazioni.

Sam gridò, dunque sollevò la mano a mo' di saluto (Kurt non era sicuro se gli piacesse davvero Sebastian o volesse soltanto metterlo in imbarazzo); l'espressione di Rachel mutò immediatamente in pura disapprovazione; Mercedes gli lanciò un'occhiata sbigottita; e Brittany disse, "Kurt, questo è l'outfit che hai indossato quand'eri triste. È venuto a portarti via? Sei di nuovo triste?"

Kurt, in piedi di fronte alla New Directions con le mani sui fianchi, si addolcì un po' all'espressione devastata di Brittany. "No, Brittany, non sono triste," spiegò. "Sebastian è della Dalton. È la scuola a cui andavo, ricordi?"

"La scuola per gay, B," spiegò Santana.

Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, quindi si volse a Santana, accigliato. "Santana, non è una scuola per gay."

"Lo dici tu, ma il Warbler Untuoso è decisamente dalla tua parte della carreggiata." Alla mancanza di risposta, il volto dell'ispanica si aprì in un sorrisetto. "Ti sei preso un nuovo boy-toy, Hummel?"

"Kurt bacia molto bene," sussurrò Brittany gentilmente. Kurt seppellì il volto tra le mani.

Rachel si chinò in avanti, gli occhi sgranati. "Professor Schuester, è appropriato avere un Warbler al nostro allenamento?"

Mr Schuester scrollò le spalle. "La competizione è finita, Rachel, non c'è motivo per cui non possa stare qui. Ma, uh, perché sei qui?"

"Beh, avevo l'impressione che fosse un'aula di canto. Sono qui per cantare," chiarì Sebastian.

Kurt si volse nuovamente alla classe, cercando di riprendere in mano la situazione. "Sebastian è qui per aiutarmi con la canzone del compito di questa settimana," spiegò. La stanza sembrò tornare silenziosa allora, e lui inspirò a fondo. "Molte delle persone in questa stanza non… andavano esattamente d'accorso. Siamo di ceti diversi," cominciò, lanciando un'occhiata a Puck, che annuì d'accordo, e poi a Quinn. "O semplicemente non andavamo d'accordo." Guardò verso Rachel allora, che rispose con un sorriso. Dopo un attimo, si volse verso Sebastian, le cui braccia erano incrociate, ma la cui espressione era sincera. "Ma siamo cresciuti. Abbiamo costruito dei ponti, a volte abbiamo dovuto bruciarli e riscostruirli, ma l'abbiamo fatto. E penso che siamo andati lontani, tutti noi. Anche se per metà del tempo non riesco a sopportare nessuno di voi."

Ci fu un breve momento di risate, e si sentì rilassato. "Il mio gatto costruisce ponti di carte nel mio seminterrato," li informò Brittany.

"Allora siamo caduti," continuò lui, trovando lo sguardo di Blaine. "Abbiamo fatto errori, e qualche volta abbiamo imparato da essi." Guardò Mike. "Abbiamo scoperto chi siamo imparando dagli altri." Il sorriso di Mike lo spinse ad andare avanti, verso Finn. "Siamo passati dal lanciarci nei cassonetti al chiamarci a vicenda fratelli. Quello che voglio dire," disse, scuotendo il capo dato che cominciava a straparlare. "Quello che voglio dirvi è grazie. Questo mash-up è per voi tutti."

Guardò Sebastian allora, che annuì, e si sentì immediatamente coi piedi piantati per terra.

La musica cominciò, un ritmo veloce, che mescolava due melodie.

Inspirò a fondo. "_Yellow diamonds in the light_," cominciò a cantare, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Sebastian, poggiato appena sul pianoforte, "_and now we're standing side-bye-side, as your shadow crosses mine_." Distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo sul resto della classe. "_What it takes to come alive. It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny_."

Il ritmo velocizzò, una melodia si unì all'altra, Kurt si rilassò e tornò a guardare Sebastian.

Sorridendo, il giovane si allontanò dal piano. "_I don't care if Monday's blue_," cantò. "_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday, too. Oh, Thursday, I don't care about you – it's Friday, I'm in love_."

Kurt inspirò nella breve pausa, e aggiunse: "_We found love in a-_"

"_Monday, you can fall apart_," lo interruppe Sebastian, e lui chiuse gli occhi. "_Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart. Oh, Thursday, don't even start. It's Friday, I'm in love_."

"_We found love in a-_"

"_Saturday, wait_," cantarono, finalmente insieme, la voce di Kurt insieme a quella di Sebastian. Si ritrovò a sorridere, gli occhi ancora chiusi. "_Sunday always comes too late, but Friday – never hesitate_."

Fece un passo indietro mentre Sebastian raggiungeva il centro della stanza, e lo guardò attentamente. "_Shine a light through an open door_," cantò il giovane, tornando indietro alla prima canzone. "_Love and life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more_." I loro sguardi si incontrarono, il respiro di Kurt si disperse da qualche parte durante la melodia. "_Feel the heartbeat in my mind. It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't deny, but I've got to let it go_."

Era così distratto dall'espressione di Sebastian che quasi perse la sua battuta.

"_I don't care if Monday's black_," se la cavò, cercando di tornare concentrato. "_Tuesday, Wednesday, heart attack. Oh Thursday, never looking back – it's Friday, I'm in love_."

"_We found love in a-_" intervenne l'altro.

"_Monday, you can hold your head_," continuò Kurt, osservando Sebastian piuttosto che il pubblico. "_Tuesday, Wednesday, stay in bed; oh Thursday, watch the walls instead. It's Friday, I'm in love_."

"_We found love in a-_"

"_Saturday, wait_," cantarono insieme di nuovo, armonizzando. Era tornato il sorriso sulle sue labbra. "_Sunday always comes too late, but Friday – never hesitate._"

Sebastian si chinò dietro di lui, allora, e dovette trattenersi dal volgersi per seguirlo. "_Dressed up to the eyes, it's such a wonderful surprise_," cantò il giovane, piazzando le mani sulle sue spalle e poggiandovisi per incontrare il suo sguardo. "_To see your shoes, and your spirits rise_," continuò, chinandosi scherzosamente dall'altro lato.

"_We found love_," aggiunse Kurt.

"_Throwing out your frown and just smile on the town_," continuò Sebastian, le mani che scivolavano dalle sue spalle mentre avanzava per stare al suo fianco, "_slick as a shriek spinning round and round_."

"_We found love_," cantò allora, una strana emozione che lo invadeva.

"_Always take a big bite, it's such a gorgeous sight_," Sebastian sorrise, senza vacillare, "_to see you eat in the middle of the night_." Kurt dimenticò il suo 'we found love', questa volta, troppo occupato a cercare di ricordare come si respirasse. "_I can never get enough, enough of this stuff, it's Friday, I'm in love_."

Un'altra breve pausa, la musica si sollevò nuovamente, e Kurt e Sebastian sorridevano entrambi mentre si lanciavano a ripetere, "_We found love in a hopeless place; we found love in a hopeless place_."

La canzone continuò a quella maniera a lungo, le stesse parole che si ripetevano, ma cantate appena diversamente, le voci che danzavano e si univano l'un l'altra.

Kurt si sentiva senza fiato quando la musica sfumò, e gli ci volle qualche momento per concentrarsi nuovamente e scostare lo sguardo da Sebastian per volgerlo al resto della classe.

A stento riconobbe l'applauso quando arrivò, perché era troppo attento a Sebastian, in piedi al suo fianco, che lo osservava con sguardo pacato, contemplativo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5**

Kurt non intendeva invitare Sebastian al pigiama party.

Gli era passato per la testa solo per un attimo quando aveva pensato a qualcuno di single da invitare, ma più che altro si era chiesto se fosse o no strano invitare Viola da sola. Comunque, Kurt non aveva preso seriamente in considerazione l'idea di invitare Sebastian, perché i suoi amici erano strani e impertinenti, e tutto sarebbe potuto diventare imbarazzante molto facilmente.

Avrebbe dovuto accettare molto prima che l'organizzazione di quella serata non era più sua, comunque.

"È quasi un peccato che non gareggeremo insieme," disse Sebastian mentre Kurt lo accompagnava verso la sua macchina.

Non stava prestando troppa attenzione alla conversazione, a causa del piccolo gruppo di amici che li stavano seguendo, abbastanza lontani da dare loro privacy, ma abbastanza vicini da essere ovvi nelle loro intenzioni.

"Ho recentemente appreso che lavorare con te è leggermente meno frustrante che lavorare contro di te," ammise, guardandosi le spalle. "I miei amici sono _strani_."

"Probabilmente penseranno che io stia provando a sedurti per farti trasferire di nuovo alla Dalton," replicò Sebastian, dandogli una lieve gomitata.

Si fermarono vicino la macchina del giovane, e Kurt sollevò lo sguardo con un sorrisetto. "Non è così?"

Sebastian scrollò le spalle. "La nostra stagione agonistica è finita. Non ci servi più."

"Accidenti, e mi mancava l'uniforme," replicò con un sospiro. "Allora credo che… Oddio."

Colse con la coda dell'occhio una figura che saltellava verso di loro, facendo loro cenno con entusiasmo. "Hey, ragazzi!"

"Fingi di non vederlo," suggerì. "Rimani immobile e se ne andrà."

"Non ti piacciono davvero i tuoi amici, eh?" domandò Sebastian con espressione divertita. "Ciao. Ci siamo già incontrati, vero?"

Sam sorrise. "Sì, avevi un sacco di lividi in faccia quella volta," rispose, facendo trasalire Kurt. Sembrò non farci caso. "Non voglio trattenervi a lungo, voglio solo farti una domanda."

Kurt strinse le labbra per non sbottargli in faccia e dirgli di andarsene. Sentiva che non sarebbe andata a finire bene.

"Okay," rispose Sebastian, appena esitante.

Il sorriso di Sam s'ingigantì. "Sabato prossimo facciamo un pigiama party. Vuoi venire?"

Un giorno, Kurt avrebbe fatto una strage. Sam sarebbe stato il primo della sua lista di vittime. "È un pigiama party e una maratona di Twilight," spiegò. "Avrebbe dovuto essere una serata tra ragazze, ma sembra che Finn e Sam non possano resistere ai lupi mannari senza maglietta."

Sebastian lo stava guardando curiosamente, gli occhi sgranati come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa. "Non mi davi l'idea di essere un fan di Twilight."

"Mi piace lamentarmi delle loro pessime decisioni e lanciare popcorn allo schermo quando il copione è particolarmente stupido," ammise Kurt. "Poi discutiamo su quanto Bella sia idiota per aver scelto Edward. È una tradizione."

Le labbra dell'altro si erano stirate in un sorriso a metà della spiegazione. "Certo, sicuro, ci sarò," rispose, e Sam rivolse a Kurt un'occhiata penetrante (di cui non capì il significato). "Se è una serata tra ragazze, posso portare Vi?"

"Certo," rispose Kurt. "Stavo pensando di invitarla, comunque. Lo sapevi che continua a inviarmi messaggi minatori?"

"Vi lascio soli allora, ragazzi," li interruppe Sam a voce un po' troppo alta. Rivolse un sorrisetto trionfante a Kurt, che sollevò gli occhi al cielo, poi tornò indietro dai suoi amici. Lo stavano ancora aspettando.

Sebastian gli strinse la spalla, facendo così concentrare di nuovo Kurt sulla loro conversazione. "Devo tornare a casa, stiamo facendo un regalo di matrimonio per papà e Jen," spiegò. "Caffè, domani?"

"Ottima idea," rispose Kurt, e fu solo quando la mano di Sebastian scivolò lungo il suo braccio che realizzò che non l'aveva ancora lasciato andare. "Avverti Viola della cosa di Twilight durante il pigiama party, prima che accetti," suggerì. "A domani."

Tornò dai suoi amici mentre il giovane saliva in macchina, e si permise di tornare ad un'espressione indifferente.

"Quanto puoi essere idiota?" esclamò Rachel, il tono di voce più rude di quanto Kurt si aspettasse.

Sbatté le palpebre. "Uh." Esitò, incerto su cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere. "Vuoi data la risposta in una particolare unità di misura?"

"È… sei mica… non riesco a parlargli," concluse la ragazza, volgendosi. "Qualcun altro glielo spieghi in parole povere."

Kurt fissò la ragazza, impressionato dalle sue doti recitative, dunque volse lo sguardo al resto del gruppo. "Okay," disse lentamente. "Che cosa ho fatto di male?"

Puck, che era una delle persone che, sorprendentemente, l'aveva seguito fuori dall'aula di canto, sollevò la mano. "Quindi, _non _ti stai facendo il Gargler?" Kurt aprì la bocca, pronto a difendersi, ma Puck continuò: "Perché loro sembrano non capirlo, ma io ero sicuro che tu ci fossi dentro fino al collo. Da quando avete cominciato a farvi gli occhi dolci l'un l'altro e a cantare di amore e roba del genere."

"No, aspetta. Cosa? Avete capito male," replicò Kurt, improvvisamente sconvolto.

"Come vuoi, amico," disse Puck. "La cosa ha smesso di essere interessante quando si è capito che siete degli idioti. Ci vediamo dopo, perdenti."

Kurt osservò il giovane andarsene, la fronte corrugata. "Siete assolutamente ridicoli," aggiunse poi. "Non è vietato duettare senza dare quell'impressione. Solo perché siamo entrambi gay -"

"Oh, non metterla su questo piano," insistette Rachel. "Non c'entra il fatto che siate entrambi gay. Non eri nella stessa stanza con noi?"

Kurt sentì il panico cominciare a salire. Il problema era che gli altri non _sapevano_… non avevano sentito Sebastian parlare a Blaine, non sapevano a chi fosse realmente interessato. E non sapevano che stava cercando di non curarsene, perché essere amico di Sebastian – o qualunque cosa fossero – era importante per lui.

"Non capite," finì col dire, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo. "Non è come dite voi."

"Tesoro, cosa è successo _a te_?" domandò Mercedes, e quando volse lo sguardo su di lei, sembrava onestamente preoccupata. "Perché non riesci a capire cosa sta succedendo?"

Non aveva la forza di discuterne. Non sapevano nulla perché non erano stati lì tutto il tempo, e non avevano visto Sebastian interagire con Blaine. Era stato grato del fatto che nell'aula di canto Sebastian non sembrasse interessato nell'avvicinare l'altro, ma ora quasi desiderava che _lo avesse fatto_, così che tutti capissero cosa avesse fatto Kurt.

Si volse e abbandonò il gruppo, ignorando il richiamo afflitto di Rachel. Quando fu al sicuro nella sua macchina, cominciò a chiedersi perché i suoi amici non riuscissero a _capirlo_. Non capire Sebastian era naturale, perché non conoscevano il contesto, ma sicuramente avrebbero dovuto capire meglio lui, giusto?

Quando controllò il cellulare, dopo aver guidato a lungo in giro per la città, vide che aveva ricevuto un messaggio di Viola che diceva solamente: _La maratona di Twilight va benissimo, roba figa. Xxxx_

/

A due ore dall'inizio del pigiama party, Kurt aveva cominciato ad accettare il fatto che non fosse un disastro. Viola e Sebastian erano stati gli ultimi a presentarsi, uno che reggeva le borse di entrambi, mentre l'altra teneva tra le mani una torta con il disegno di un cuore fatto con scaglie di cioccolato bianco ("è per festeggiarti!" aveva spiegato quando aveva chiesto a cosa fosse dovuta), che li aveva immediatamente fatti diventare entrambi popolari tra i suoi amici. Viola si beò di quelle attenzioni, e mantenne gli occhi di tutti puntati su di sé a una maniera che gli ricordò Rachel.

Mentre la ragazza attirava l'attenzione altrui, Kurt sedette sulle coperte che fungevano da accampamento, accanto a Sebastian, e si rifiutò di prendere in considerazione il conto delle calorie. Sarebbe stato sotto un regime di insalata per giorni per rimediare, ma il cibo spazzatura era una tentazione troppo grande.

A un certo punto, mentre cercava di distrarsi dal conto delle calorie, lo sguardo scivolò sulla camicia di Sebastian, appena aperta sotto un gilet. "Oh," disse, sorpreso, allungando la mano a sfiorare il colletto. "Questa l'ho scelta io."

Si sentiva stranamente compiaciuto, perché Sebastian chiaramente credeva abbastanza nel suo buon gusto da voler indossare una camicia che aveva scelto, a dispetto di ciò che diceva di solito a riguardo. Il giovane inarcò un sopracciglio. "Beh, sei riuscito a evitare di vestirmi in maniera ridicola, come fai tu con te stesso."

Dietro di loro, qualcuno si schiarì la gola rumorosamente. Kurt volse il capo, le dita che scivolavano via dal colletto dell'altro, e Rachel li stava fissando, il mento poggiato alla mano e un ghignetto malcelato. Le lanciò un'occhiata da _sta' zitta_, lei rise e lo avvolse in un abbraccio.

Quando misero su Twilight, rannicchiato sul pavimento su una pila di coperte e cuscini, cominciò a rilassarsi. Sebastian si era spostato per poggiare un braccio sul divano, alle sue spalle, e stava quietamente lamentandosi della recitazione e della storia nel suo orecchio. Rachel era finita con la testa sulla sua coscia, e gli lanciava occasionalmente qualche occhiata quando si metteva a ridere.

Quando venne 'rivelata' la storia del vampiro, cominciarono a lanciare popcorn. Poteva essere colpa sua come non esserlo. La porzione di pavimento sotto la televisione fu presto occupata da una pila di popcorn, e alla fine del primo film tutte le ciotole erano vuote.

"Ancora popcorn," insistette Rachel, sollevando la ciotola di plastica, colpendolo quasi in viso.

"Ancora popcorn," convenne Mercedes, porgendogli l'altra ciotola. Sebastian ridacchiò quando Kurt si scostò.

"Se la smetteste di lanciarli allo schermo potreste anche mangiarli," fece notare loro Sam. Sembrava l'unico che si stesse godendo davvero i film, giaceva con il mento poggiato alle mani. "Galateo dei film, ragazzi, seriamente."

Kurt ricadde col capo contro il divano. "Finn," suggerì. "Va' a fare i popcorn."

"Eh no, amico," replicò l'altro. "Non lo farò. Non lo farò affatto."

"Non riesco a credere che ne guarderemo altri due," disse Sebastian. "È questo che fai per _divertirti_?"

Kurt gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Anche se non fosse divertente, sapere che la cosa è una tortura per te è abbastanza," commentò. "Okay, su Rachel, vado a fare altri popcorn."

Rachel grugnì infelicemente quando la depositò sul pavimento, dunque si raggomitolò contro Finn.

"Ti aiuto io," si propose Viola. "Devo comunque mettermi in pigiama."

Kurt aiutò Viola ad alzarsi, lei gli strinse la mano quando furono entrambi in piedi, con l'ovvia intenzione di non lasciarla andare. "Da questa parte," disse lui, guidandola verso la cucina.

Tutto sembrava differente alla luce della cucina. Gli occhi di Viola brillavano di gioia. "Ho buone notizie," annunciò quando furono soli.

Kurt sgranò gli occhi. "Qualche gossip, vero?" disse.

Viola rise, dunque lo afferrò per le braccia. "Come regalo di nozze, Papà e Jen hanno pagato a Yitzie il viaggio per stare qui durante il matrimonio!" spiegò, e sembrava così felice che non poté che ricambiare il sorriso. "E la sua famiglia ha detto di sì, anche se perderà qualcosa come quattro giorni di scuola, ed è magnifico perché loro mi _odiano_."

"Come si può odiarti?" domandò. "Sei così emotiva. Sono davvero felice per te, Viola."

"Sii solo felice del fatto di non essere stato con me quando ce l'hanno detto," rispose Viola, sorridendo ancora. "Sebastian avrebbe voluto essere felice, ma era troppo occupato a calmarmi. Gli ho graffiato il braccio."

Kurt si volse a prendere i popcorn ormai pronti, l'umore risollevato dalla felicità della ragazza. Era una persona dalle emozioni estreme, riconobbe, ma essere trascinati da lei era divertente. Soprattutto in quel momento, quando era praticamente raggiante di felicità. "Quand'è il matrimonio?" domandò una volta che ebbe regolato il microonde.

"Tra due settimane da domani," rispose Viola, poggiandosi al bancone. "I matrimoni di domenica mi fanno soffocare, ma almeno non andremo a scuola per due giorni. Con il permesso, anche se avremmo dovuto farlo comunque perché Papà e Jen andranno a Miami senza di noi, che bastardi."

"Vi lasciano da soli?" domandò, cercando di non apparire troppo terrorizzato al pensiero di tutti i guai che i due fratelli avrebbero potuto combinare da soli.

Viola scosse il capo. "Lo farebbero, ma non possono fare altrimenti. Sebastian sarebbe bloccato a casa." Alla sua occhiata interrogativa, spiegò: "Yitzie e io non possiamo stare in un luogo chiuso da soli fino a quando non saremo sposati." Si fermò, poi aggiunse: "E ovviamente la cosa fa schifo, ma non risolve il problema. Quindi mio zio verrà a stare con noi."

Kurt l'osservò per un momento, curioso, poi tornò ai popcorn. "Penso che sia davvero… impressionante. Che tu faccia funzionare la vostra storia nonostante siate così diversi e tanto distanti."

La ragazza esitò per un momento, ma quando Kurt guardò in sua direzione, sembrava solo pensierosa. "È come se fossimo arrivati al punto in cui _non_ possiamo fare a meno di farlo funzionare," ammise. "Insomma, è spaventoso per la metà del tempo, ma penso debba essere così. Sposerò un pazzo religioso e avremo bambini che si chiameranno _Yechezkel_ o roba del genere, e andrò davvero in sinagoga più di una volta l'anno." Al suo sorriso divertito, aggiunse: "Sono cose spaventose, Hummel. Dovresti sembrare convenientemente terrorizzato."

Kurt scosse il capo. "Quindi sarai tu a cambiare?" domandò. Voleva dirla alla buona, ma venne fuori quasi a mo' di frecciata. "Non volevo dire -"

"No, va bene," rispose lei. "Cambieremo entrambi. Parlando di stile di vita, probabilmente sarò quella che cambierà maggiormente. Ma quando si tratta di ideologie, lui ha fatto il grosso del lavoro." Il suo sguardo doveva essere interrogativo abbastanza, perché aggiunse: "Non potevo davvero frequentare un omofobo, no?"

"Giusto," convenne lui.

"Sebastian è tutto il mio mondo," spiegò Viola. "Se avessi pensato che Yitzie potesse ferirlo, anche solo con dei pregiudizi, avrei scelto sempre Sebastian." Kurt si sentì addolcire a quelle parole, le offrì un sorriso. "Se non posso credergli riguardo Sebastian, allora non c'è modo di stare insieme."

Lo faceva suonare sia facile che profondo, e Kurt si risollevò. "Come sai di poterti fidare di lui?" domandò, prima di pensarci meglio.

L'espressione di Viola era pacifica. "Perché mi ama," disse.

Kurt inspirò a fondo mentre preparava l'ultima ciotola di popcorn. Il silenzio divenne troppo lungo. "Come fai a -" cominciò, dunque si riscosse. "Sebastian ti ha raccontato di cosa è accaduto con il mio ex?" domandò invece, sperando che centrasse il punto.

"Sì," rispose la giovane. "Spero non ti dispiaccia. Non abbiamo segreti sulle cose importanti."

"Quindi sai anche che… insomma, pensavo anch'io che fosse così facile ma…" deglutì, insicuro su cosa stesse cercando di dire. "Non dico che Yitzie sia così, ovviamente, ma come fai a credere che non lo sia?"

Viola rimase in silenzio, e quando Kurt riuscì a guardarla, sembrava che fosse dispiaciuta per lui. La fronte corrugata, distolse lo sguardo. "Lo credo e basta," spiegò lei. "Non ho alcuna _prova_, ma è come se fosse quello il punto. Ha campo libero per spezzarmi il cuore. Ecco perché donarlo a lui è così magnifico."

/

Quando Eclipse finì, Mercedes, Finn e Viola si erano addormentati e c'era un sottile strato di popcorn sulle coperte.

Kurt, il mento poggiato alle ginocchia e stretto in una coperta, sbatté le palpebre, assonnato, in direzione dello schermo. "Lei è completamente idiota," affermò.

"Potresti essere un po' meno Team Jacob?" domandò Rachel, la sua voce proveniva da sotto una pila di coperte e cuscini sotto la quale si era sepolta mezz'ora prima, lamentandosi del fatto che avesse mangiato troppo.

Scosse il capo. "No – _uh_," rispose, interrotto a metà da uno sbadiglio.

"Kurt non ha tutti i torti," rispose Sam, ancora fin troppo sveglio. "Chiunque sia stato innamorato sa che il tipo di relazione tra Bella e Edward non è sano. Si tratta di intensità e infatuazione."

"Concordo," commentò Sebastian alla sinistra di Kurt. Quest'ultimo sollevò il capo per guardarlo assonnato. "Che c'è?"

Sospirò, e finalmente trovò abbastanza energia motoria da sdraiarsi. "Non puoi saperlo; non sei mai stato innamorato," gli fece notare, cercando un cuscino da infilarsi sotto la testa.

Quando ne trovò uno, Sebastian si sdraiò al suo fianco, osservandolo curiosamente. "Non è vero," disse semplicemente.

Aggrottò la fronte, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti. "Beh era vero lo scorso mese, quando stavamo parlando di Parigi."

Sebastian si volse sino a giacere sulla schiena, lo sguardo volto al soffitto. "Non sono nemmeno sicuro che fosse vero allora," ammise il giovane.

La parte sonnacchiosa del suo cervello sembrò riaccendersi a quelle parole, si sollevò sul gomito. "Pensavo che avessi venduto la tua anima per degli stivali cromati d'acciaio anni fa," disse.

C'era buio, ora, con le sole luci dei lampioni per strada. Il volto di Sebastian era avvolto da un gioco di ombre, ma Kurt riuscì comunque a vedere le sue labbra stirarsi in un piccolo sorriso. "L'avevo solo data in pegno," spiegò. "L'ho avuta indietro per molto più di quanto meritasse in ogni caso."

Kurt si sentiva un po' male, e attribuì la colpa al cibo spazzatura. Si volse in maniera tale che non fosse proprio di fronte al giovane, e si concentrò sul debole sospiro di Rachel piuttosto che sul battito del proprio cuore. "Perché sei ancora single?" sussurrò, chiedendosi se Blaine potesse resistere a quell'opportunità.

Sebastian rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento, prima di dire: "È… emotivamente occupato," rispose, dunque volse il capo per osservarlo.

Kurt vide i suoi occhi luccicare alla luce fioca che proveniva dalla finestra, e rispose: "Dev'essere un idiota."

Il sorriso dell'altro si allargò, ma in qualche modo sembrava triste. "Il più grande idiota che abbia mai incontrato," affermò, quasi fosse un'accusa.

Viola si svegliò più o meno quando il fratello si addormentò. Kurt era esausto, ma non riusciva a trovare una posizione abbastanza comoda, cosa che attribuì ancora una volta al cibo spazzatura e non alla fastidiosa sensazione che aveva in petto.

Scostò gli occhi dal volto di Sebastian quando Viola sbadigliò, e si volse abbastanza in tempo da vedere una mano sollevarsi prima di ricadere sulle coperte. "Tutto bene, Vi?" domandò a bassa voce.

"Mm," mugugnò in risposta. "C'è cibo?"

Sorrise, cercando di ignorare quella sensazione fastidiosa. "No, tesoro," disse. "Sebastian mi ha detto di non farti mangiare dopo la mezzanotte, o di lasciarti avere contatto con l'acqua."

Viola sbuffò. "Bastardo," disse, poi tornò silenziosa.

Non gli piaceva il silenzio – rendeva troppo difficile ignorare i suoi stessi pensieri – ma non voleva tenerla sveglia, quindi rimase zitto a sua volta. Alla fine, si mise di fianco, e guardò il dolce su-e-giù del petto di Sebastian mentre si imponeva di dormire e basta.

Aveva pensato, una volta, sedendo nella sua macchina nel tentativo di non piangere, che sarebbe stato meglio se Blaine avesse voluto qualcun altro che non fosse Sebastian. Ma realizzò, mentre cercava di convincersi a dormire (invece di pensare troppo, che era poi quello che finiva per fare comunque) che non era lo stesso dall'altra parte. Sarebbe stato tremendo anche se Sebastian fosse stato innamorato di qualcuno che Kurt non aveva mai incontrato.

Lo capì ancor più chiaramente nelle scene che vide nella sua stessa mente. Che cosa stava succedendo? Non era quello che si aspettava di provare.

Si volse verso il soffitto, e le mani di Viola stavano disegnando qualcosa per aria. Chiuse gli occhi. Sarebbe stato meglio se Blaine avesse voluto chiunque altro eccetto Sebastian, ma non viceversa, significava che non c'entrava per nulla Blaine?

Gli rimase il respiro bloccato in gola, e voleva solo lasciar perdere quell'idea, ma ora che ci aveva pensato non c'era modo di reprimerla. Se non c'entrava Blaine – se quella fastidiosa stretta al petto all'idea che Sebastian fosse _innamorato_ non era correlata al suo ex – allora si trattava solo di _Sebastian_.

Oddio, voleva forse dire che…?

Pensò a tutte le volte che si erano visti per un caffè, le volte in cui Sebastian lo aveva aiutato con la matematica e lui aveva letto le sue relazioni, quando si era messo in macchina per cercarlo nel bel mezzo della notte, quando si erano messi insieme nello stesso letto, erano andati a fare shopping, avevano letto una poesia e cantato…

E, Dio, Kurt pensò anche a Sebastian e Blaine che parlavano, a come si fosse sentito stranamente ferito… per Blaine che lo chiamava per parlare di Sebastian e lui che gli chiudeva il telefono in faccia perché non poteva sopportare che gli si chiedesse il _permesso_.

E sul fatto che tutto ciò non aveva a che fare con Blaine.

Oddio, era davvero stupido. Era davvero abbastanza stupido da provare qualcosa per _Sebastian Smythe_. Che problemi aveva? Quand'era accaduto tutto ciò?

Tra i caffè, i compiti e lo shopping, rispose il suo cervello. Era accaduto lentamente, più come scendere lentamente una scala piuttosto che cadervi dalla cima, un passo attento alla volta, fino a quando ogni passo superficiale aveva eguagliato qualcosa di profondo. Non se n'era accorto perché non c'era stato un momento, ma piuttosto un accumulo di piccole cose, di quel tipo che causavano il cambiamento di una specie.

Kurt pensò _Sono innamorato_, seguito immediatamente da un _Sto per vomitare_.

/

Il resto della notte trascorse in una sorta di panico silenzioso. Non aveva vomitato, alla fine, ma aveva trascorso quasi un'ora in bagno a cercare di convincersi che tutto fosse a posto. Non era cambiato nulla, aveva provato a dirsi. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto _saperlo_. Se l'unico cambiamento era nella sua testa, allora non era davvero _qualcosa di concreto_. Nulla era diverso, si disse.

A un certo punto, tornato sulla pila di coperte, Kurt doveva essersi addormentato. Non ricordava di essersi sentito stanco quando le parole _Sono innamorato_ gli danzarono tra le sinapsi, ma si svegliò con la luce del giorno che filtrava dalle finestre e Viola accoccolata contro la sua schiena.

Apparentemente si era anche spostato a un certo punto, perché si svegliò dal lato opposto dell'accampamento di coperte rispetto Sebastian.

Si stiracchiò, allungando le dita a sfiorare la base del divano, dunque sospirò. "Qualcun altro è sveglio?" domandò.

"_No_," rispose Rachel, per poi colpirlo sulla coscia con il cuscino. "Nessuno è sveglio. Dormi."

Kurt si mise a sedere, sorridendole con affetto. "Siete tutti terribili," dichiarò, continuando poi con un: "Vado a preparare i pancakes."

Molti dei suoi amici si sollevarono a quelle parole, dirigendosi in cucina per aspettare i pancakes. Sam, che era apparentemente sveglio almeno quanto lui, lo seguì per aiutarlo (o, se si viveva nella realtà di Kurt, per _ostacolarlo_) a preparare la colazione.

"Sei sparito a lungo ieri notte," disse Sam, come per iniziare un discorso. Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, dunque scrollò le spalle. "Non molto dopo il discorso di Sebastian su -"

"Sam," lo interruppe. "Lascia perdere."

"Volevo solo dire, se c'è qualcosa -"

"_Sam_," disse di nuovo, cominciando a sentire lo stesso panico della sera prima risalire nel suo petto. "Per favore, lascia perdere."

Il giovane sollevò le mani. "Va bene, amico, stavo solo dicendo la mia."

Kurt inspirò a fondo mentre si concentrava sulla preparazione di una colazione per sette persone.

La sua rinnovata consapevolezza sui propri sentimenti non lo abbandonò, e gli fece _notare_ delle cose. Gli fece notare il modo in cui aveva sorriso specificamente a Sebastian, automaticamente, quando aveva messo il cibo a tavola, e come Rachel aveva roteato gli occhi in direzione di Mercedes. Dopo quello, provò a non guardare più il giovane, preoccupato per come dovesse essere stato ovvio persino quando non sapeva perché lo fosse – ma comunque abbastanza perché i suoi amici ne parlassero a riguardo. Dio, era così imbarazzante.

Probabilmente più importante degli sguardi tra Mercedes e Rachel per il suo comportamento era la reazione di Viola. Quando finì di preparare i pancakes e andò a sedersi per mangiare, Viola si alzò immediatamente per liberare il posto accanto a Sebastian con un commento riguardo il doversi vestire, poi lanciò al fratello un'occhiata divertita e un'inarcata di sopracciglia. Kurt scostò lo sguardo mentre sedeva a tavola, desiderando che così potesse essere meno divertente per _Viola_. Probabilmente lo trovava uno spasso. La tranquilla, sicura Viola, che aveva tutto ciò che voleva, se la rideva mentre lui ammattiva senza nemmeno saperlo.

"Tutto bene?" domandò poi Sebastian, poggiandosi al tavolo con il gomito e reclinando il capo per guardarlo negli occhi. "Sei silenzioso."

Sorrise meglio che poté, chiedendosi se Sebastian lo avesse notato a sua volta. Sarebbe stata solo una fortuna se il ragazzo avesse capito i suoi sentimenti prima di quanto li avesse capiti lui. "Sto bene," rispose. "Solo che non ho dormito molto bene."

"Hai avuto incubi sui vampiri?" domandò l'altro.

Gli rivolse una lunga occhiata. "Ovviamente, non mi spaventa nulla che brilli," affermò. "E sì, prima che tu lo dica, questo include il mio gusto nel vestire e la tua _brillante personalità_."

Sebastian rise a quelle parole, e lui riuscì a rilassarsi appena. Aver capito i suoi sentimenti non aveva cambiato nulla, si ricordò. Erano ancora Kurt e Sebastian, una sottospecie di amici, anche se riuscivano a stento a sopportarsi.

Molto dopo, quando i suoi amici se ne furono andati e il salotto fu sistemato, Kurt lasciò Sam e Finn a giocare ai videogames e si chiuse in bagno. E se avesse pianto, beh, nessun altro sarebbe stato lì a vederlo.

/

Due giorni dopo, quando il professor Schuester li lasciò dopo l'ultima canzone d'amore strappalacrime (nauseante) di Rachel, Kurt ricevette un messaggio da _SMYTHE_: _Sono fuori, all'ingresso. Devo chiederti una cosa. Ci vediamo tra 5 minuti? X_

_Devo andare al mio armadietto_, rispose. _Ci vediamo lì tra poco._

Quinn lo accompagnò all'armadietto per discutere di un potenziale duetto per il compito della settimana. Kurt, che non era mai stato particolarmente vicino a Quinn, era confuso ma perlopiù felice di essere graziato della sua presenza. Comunque, quando lo prese sottobraccio mentre camminavano per i corridoi, non riuscì a trattenersi dal domandarle: "Quinn, cosa vuoi dirmi davvero?"

La giovane lo guardò, un'espressione indecifrabile. "Che vuoi dire?" domandò.

Si fermò, volgendosi per fronteggiarla. "Mi piaci, Quinn," spiegò. "Sono felice di cantare con te. Ma ho come l'impressione che non si tratti solo di una canzone."

Un'ombra passò sui tratti ingiustamente perfetti della giovane, poi sospirò. "Mi sembravi giù," disse infine.

Kurt sbatté le palpebre. "Oh," disse. "Mi spiace, non volevo farla suonare come un'accusa…"

"No, Kurt, davvero, va tutto bene," rispose Quinn. "Ho trascorso così tanto tempo della mia vita abbattuta per i ragazzi. Solo…" agitò la mano, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non riusciva ad articolare bene, infine lo guardò negli occhi. "Penso solo che non dovresti fare così. Se hai qualche problema, affrontalo e… torna ad essere il te stesso di sempre." Lo colpì leggermente al braccio con il proprio, e aggiunse: "Favoloso."

Kurt sorrise, poi la prese di nuovo sottobraccio. "Non sono giù," rispose. "È che ho avuto molto a cui pensare ultimamente. Non mi sto crogiolando né nulla del genere."

"Bene," rispose la giovane. "Allora sarai libero di trascorrere un po' di tempo con me."

Mentre uscivano dall'edificio si scambiarono un sorriso, che sparì rapidamente quando vide Sebastian. Era poggiato contro il muro, appena colpito dalla brezza, aveva un'espressione pensierosa sul viso, osservava Blaine mentre parlavano.

Si fermò, dunque sfilò il braccio da sotto quello di Quinn. "Va' avanti," disse senza guardarla. "Credo… di aver dimenticato qualcosa."

Quinn sospirò. "Certo," disse, dunque si avvicinò a baciarlo sulla guancia. "I ragazzi non sono un così grande problema," lo informò prima di andare via.

Era d'accordo con lei, ovviamente. Ma non era abbastanza da riuscire a farlo avanzare in quel momento.

Aveva due scelte, riconobbe. Avrebbe potuto raggiungere Sebastian e Blaine e fingere che non gli importasse; che era probabilmente la scelta migliore per preservare la propria dignità. Oppure, sarebbe potuto tornare indietro prima che uno di loro lo notasse, mandare un messaggio a Sebastian dicendo che doveva andare da qualche altra parte, e lasciarli così a discutere.

Quest'ultima era sicuramente la scelta più _cortese_, realizzò. Sebastian probabilmente voleva chiedergli di uscire, quindi non avrebbe dovuto interromperli, giusto? Avrebbe rotto qualche regole del codice dell'amicizia interrompendo un amico che parlava con qualcuno che gli interessava?

Kurt, comunque, non aveva preso quella decisione. Fu colto di sorpresa da un saluto, "Hey, fatina" e il lampo di una granita blu che lo colpiva.

Ci voleva sempre un attimo per tornare se stessi dopo la botta di _freddo_ dopo esser stati presi a colpi di granita. Dopo un attimo tossì e sollevò le mani per rimuovere il ghiaccio e lo sciroppo dagli occhi.

"_Kurt_!" urlò una voce familiare, poi sentì Finn al suo fianco. "Dannazione, ti hanno preso."

"Mm hm," rispose, dunque inspirò a fondo. "Bagno?"

"Sebastian… Sebastian, _no_!" stava urlando Blaine. Non osò aprire gli occhi ancora, me si volse in direzione della voce. "Peggiorerai le cose -"

"Sebastian Smythe," urlò lui. "Torna qui _immediatamente_."

Con sua sorpresa, Sebastian sembrò eseguire gli ordini. In pochi secondi fu circondato da tre ragazzi. "Bagno," sembrò ricordarsi Finn, prendendolo per la spalla. "Hai un cambio d'abito?"

"Mm hm," rispose, cominciava a tremare per il freddo ora che la momentanea distrazione di tenere Sebastian fuori dai guai era finita. "Nel mio armadietto. Blaine, ricordi la combinazione?"

"Certo," rispose Blaine. "Ci vediamo in bagno."

La sua stessa vita lo stava prendendo in giro, ne era sicuro. I tre ragazzi che lo condussero nuovamente dentro la scuola erano tre persone per le quali Kurt, a un certo punto della sua vita, aveva provato dei sentimenti.

Quando si ritrovò in bagno, fu certo che la camicia non fosse salvabile. "Dannazione," soffiò, e decise di concentrarsi sulla propria faccia e i capelli per il momento.

Sebastian prese delle salviettine di carta dal dispenser e gliele porse, riuscendo ad apparire sia costernato che divertito. "Sembri un puffo," disse.

Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. "E tu sembri un suricata," gli fece notare. "Almeno la mia puffaggine verrà lavata via con il colorante blu."

"Buffo," replicò l'altro. "Sembrerai ancora un vampiro. Sei mai uscito alla luce del sole?"

"Basta con i vampiri, Sebastian," disse, chinandosi sul lavandino per sciacquare i capelli dalla sostanza blu e appiccicosa.

"Bisogno di aiuto?" domandò il giovane.

Finn sbuffò. "Non gli andrei vicino mentre si fa i capelli," disse.

"Ti ho lanciato un asciugacapelli una sola volta, _una_," rispose Kurt. Si sollevò e scrutò nello specchio. "Salviette," ordinò.

Asciugò l'acqua dai capelli con le salviette, poi sospirò al proprio riflesso. "Sembro davvero un puffo," ammise. "Questa è l'ultima volta che mi vesto di bianco per andare a scuola _L'ultima_."

Sebastian si schiarì la gola, e Kurt lo osservò attraverso il riflesso con le sopracciglia inarcate. "A proposito di abiti bianchi," disse. "Ho un più-uno per il matrimonio di mio padre. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di venire con me."

Sbatté le palpebre. "Io, uh -"

Blaine entrò in bagno in una specie di moto vorticoso. "Pensi che questa camicia vada bene?" domandò, la fronte corrugata nell'osservare il capo di vestiario.

Scrollò le spalle. "Probabilmente no," ammise, cercando di prestare attenzione al fatto che fosse una delle sue camicie preferite invece che alla proposta di Sebastian. "Non mi lanciavano una granita da un po', avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Potreste girarvi un minuto?"

Quando tutti e tre si furono voltati, Kurt si permise di pensare a ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi cinque minuti. Sbottonò velocemente la giacca e la camicia bianca, poi utilizzò altre salviette per rimuovere i residui di granita che aveva sul petto. "Oh, è disgustoso," disse ad alta voce.

"È fico che tuo padre si sposi," commentò Finn, mentre Kurt si cambiava la camicia e il maglione. "Kurt ha pianificato il matrimonio dei nostri genitori lo scorso anno. Ha un mucchio di riviste sul matrimonio, è stato fichissimo."

Finn era l'unica persona al mondo che potesse passare dal lanciargli palloncini pieni di pipì perché era gay al chiamare la sua collezione di riviste di matrimonio 'fichissima'. Sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Potete girarvi adesso," disse agli altri, chinandosi verso il proprio riflesso per controllare eventuali rimanenze di colorante.

"Hai un mucchio di riviste di matrimonio," disse Sebastian in tono neutro, un'espressione divertita.

Kurt l'osservò nuovamente attraverso lo specchio. "Ho un mucchio di riviste di matrimonio sotto il mio letto," lo informò. "Tu hai pile di fotografie, e intendo _pile_, quindi non giudicarmi."

Finn, come sempre, sembrava confuso. "Come fai a sapere cosa c'è sotto il suo letto?"

Sebastian rise. "Vabbè. Non tutti abbiamo le tue _capacità organizzative_."

Kurt incontrò lo sguardo di Finn. "Lui dice così," spiegò. "Ma in realtà mi accusa di avere un disturbo ossessivo compulsivo."

Blaine rise allora, e Kurt (che aveva _ignorato_ la sua presenza risolutamente, tanto da non concentrarsi su di lui) prese un bel respiro.

"Andiamo," si offrì Sebastian, aprendo la porta del bagno. "Lima Bean?"

Kurt, ancora appiccicoso, imbarazzato e un po' ferito, scrollò le spalle. "Non penso sia una buona idea," disse, lanciando un'occhiata al giovane così che capisse che non stava parlando solo del caffè. "Perché non ti porti Blaine?"

Sebastian sembrò confuso quando se lo lasciò alle spalle. Finn lo inseguì, quindi guardò indietro verso Sebastian e Blaine con un cipiglio confuso. "Cos'è successo?"

Kurt continuo ad inspirare ed espirare. Non importava, ultimamente, che Kurt fosse innamorato di Sebastian. L'unico che si stava facendo male era lui, dopotutto. Ma gli _importava_ del fatto che il giovane fosse felice, e se ciò fosse avvenuto con Blaine, allora lui non si sarebbe messo in mezzo. Non quella volta. E certamente non avrebbe permesso a Sebastian di essere un idiota che non _chiedeva_ ciò che desiderava.

"Ho lasciato perdere," disse a Finn, sforzandosi di sorridere.

/

Quando tornò a casa, il telefono s'illuminò con un altro messaggio.

_Quindi la risposta per il matrimonio era un no?_

Si passò il cellulare tra le mani per qualche secondo, cercando di pensare a come rispondere. Dopo qualche minuto, rilassò le spalle e piazzò il telefono sulla prima superficie libera.

Finì per giocare ai videogames con Finn e Sam per almeno tre ore.

Sebastian non mandò altri messaggi quella sera.

/

Fu solo a causa dell'assenza di messaggi da parte di Sebastian il giorno dopo che si accorse di quanto spesso comunicassero. Non riceveva _sempre_ il messaggio del 'buongiorno', ma cominciavano a sentirsi solitamente dopo la seconda ora. Naturalmente, quando la seconda ora finì senza una risposta al suo messaggio (_Non penso che la Matematica mi odi come al solito – come va?_) cominciò a preoccuparsi del fatto che non stessero parlando.

Era stato sgarbato a evitare il suo messaggio la sera prima, lo sapeva, ma pensava che Sebastian non avesse bisogno di _lui_ a incoraggiarlo per chiedere a Blaine di accompagnarlo al matrimonio. E poi non aveva voluto esattamente dire 'no' all'invito; voleva solo che Sebastian capisse che aveva un'opportunità che avrebbe dovuto cogliere.

Ma forse avrebbe dovuto rispondere comunque. Forse avrebbe dovuto rispondergli con qualcosa che riguardasse altro, per fargli capire che gli andava bene.

Cavolo. Il suo rapporto con il giovane non doveva essere meno complicato? Facevano i compiti insieme, a volte discutevano di altro, si punzecchiavano senza sosta, e non avevano litigi. Perché aveva dovuto rovinare tutto innamorandosi?

Mordicchiò il labbro mentre si allontanava dal proprio armadietto, osservando il cellulare. Finì per mandare un messaggio a _VIOLA FREAKING SMYTHE_ invece, chiedendole: _Ho fatto arrabbiare Sebastian? Non mi risponde._

Un minuto dopo, ricevette la risposta: _Penso che abbia una Sindrome Pre-Mestruale. È stato silenzioso per tutta la cena ieri. Hai fatto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare? Xxxxxxxx?_

Si ritrovò a sorridere alla sfilza di baci seguiti dal punto di domanda, e improvvisamente non fu più solo.

"Hey," lo salutò Blaine mentre si metteva la borsa in spalla. "Posso parlarti?"

"È quello che sembra tu stia facendo," rispose Kurt. Gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, dunque domandò: "Come posso aiutarti, Blaine?"

Blaine non aveva lezione di Storia, ma sembrava camminare nella sua stessa direzione comunque. Gli lanciò un'altra occhiata, cercando di capire di cosa si trattasse.

"Quindi," disse il giovane dopo qualche momento di silenzio. "Io e Sebastian ci siamo presi un caffè insieme ieri."

Sbatté le palpebre in sua direzione, dunque distolse lo sguardo. "Uh, carino," disse, cercando di non suonare ovvio. "Per te."

"No," rispose Blaine, e quando lo guardò vide un solco tra le sopracciglia. "No, noi, uh…"

Si stavano avvicinando alla classe. "Blaine?" lo richiamò, fermandosi fuori dalla porta e aggrappandosi al manico della borsa. "Dobbiamo proprio farlo?"

"Kurt," cominciò l'altro, aggrottando maggiormente le sopracciglia.

"No," rispose in un sospiro. "Guarda, non voglio davvero… sentire nulla a riguardo. Va bene," lo rassicurò, sforzandosi di sorridere. "Insomma, ho capito. Quindi, vado in classe adesso e tu ti girerai e andrai nell'altra direzione, e possiamo semplicemente cancellare tutto come se non ne avessimo mai parlato."

Entrò in classe, tenendo caparbiamente il mento sollevato e le spalle rigide. Si sedette accanto a Tina, e guardò fuori dall'aula giusto in tempo per vedere Blaine carezzarsi la nuca e andarsene.

Rimase immobile. Prese nuovamente il cellulare, dunque scrisse a Viola: _Non sono sicuro di averlo fatto arrabbiare. Di solito manda messaggi_, poi si fermò con il dito sulla tastiera. Magari Sebastian non mandava più messaggi per Blaine? Magari Sebastian e Blaine stavano per annunciare la loro relazione ufficialmente, e per chissà quale ragione la cosa aveva precedenza sulla sua amicizia con Kurt?

Dio, sperava non fosse il caso.

/

Kurt stava andando in mensa per il pranzo quando fu velocemente spinto in una classe vuota.

"Hey!" esclamò, scostandosi quelle mani di dosso. "Che cosa stai… Blaine?"

Il giovane in questione chiuse la porta alle loro spalle, dunque lasciò andare un lungo sospiro. "Ora tu mi starai ad ascoltare," disse, indicandolo.

La sua immediata reazione fu di cercare una via di fuga. Non gli piaceva essere in trappola, lo faceva andare nel panico… ma dopo un paio di battiti troppo veloci del suo cuore, capì che non doveva temere _Blaine_. Non importava cosa sarebbe accaduto, quanto fregato e usato si fosse sentito, era solo Blaine.

"Okay," sospiro. "Cos'è tanto importante da dovermi chiudere in una classe vuota per parlarmene?"

Blaine sembrò afflitto, si sfregò il volto stancamente. "Sebastian e io ci siamo presi un caffè ieri, e abbiamo avuto una lunga conversazione su qualcosa di importante."

"Blaine," si lamentò, cominciando a sentire un brivido di fastidio. "Sono davvero… vabbè, felice per te, o qualcosa del genere. Ma non voglio parlarne."

"Perché sei _arrabbiato_?" domandò l'altro, sorpreso.

Si sentì colto sul fatto a quelle parole, il respiro si fermò in gola per un paio di secondi. "Non sono arrabbiato," disse infine, cercando di trovare altre parole oltre _perché sono innamorato di lui e sono geloso, e ti odio per essere la persona che vuole accanto a sé_. "Solo, sono amico di Sebastian adesso. Quindi l'idea di te e lui è… strana per me."

Il giovane scosse il capo. "Kurt, di cosa stai parlando? Io e Sebastian?"

"Vi frequentate," spiegò, e poi sentì come se si fosse spettacolarmente perso qualcosa. "Non è questo che stai cercando di dirmi? Riguardo l'uscita per il caffè?"

"Cosa?" domandò Blaine, ancora una volta scuotendo il capo. "No, Kurt… Dio, no, non era un appuntamento. Stavamo parlando di _te_."

"Voi stavate… cosa?" domandò, improvvisamente scombussolato. "Perché stavate parlando di me?"

Il ragazzo si sedette su uno dei banchi e incrociò le gambe. "Perché sono un idiota, e Sebastian sente il bisogno di ricordarmelo ogni volta che mi vede," spiegò amaramente. "Pensavi che avessimo avuto un appuntamento? Per questo cercavi di liberarti di me?"

Schiuse le labbra, ma non ne venne fuori qualcosa a lungo. "Io -" cominciò, cercando di riconnettere i fatti in modo che tutto avesse senso. "Sono così confuso," ammise, dunque si sedette sul banco di fronte. "Non siete interessati l'un l'altro?"

"Kurt," rise l'altro. "Da dove ti è venuta quest'idea?"

Tutto era fuori controllo. Corrugò ancor di più la fronte. "Non è mai stato un segreto che ti volesse," gli ricordò.

"È stato secoli fa," gli fece notare Blaine. "È tuo amico ora. Pensavo quasi che voi… comunque," disse. "Penso di essermi sbagliato anche io."

"Di cosa volevi parlarmi?" domandò, stringendosi le labbra attorno.

Blaine esitò per un momento, dunque disse: "Mi sbagliavo. Quello che ti ho detto era… non era esattamente sbagliato, ma sono stato… sono stato insensibile e offensivo, e la parte peggiore è stata che Sebastian ha dovuto praticamente _urlarmi _contro per farmi capire quanto ciò ti abbia fatto male. E come tutto ciò debba essere stato per te."

Kurt strinse le labbra, fissando il pavimento. "Blaine, va tutto bene. Non devi."

"No invece," insistette l'altro. "Mi spiace di averti detto che non sei speciale, Kurt. Ciò che è successo è colpa mia, non tua e… Dio, detta così è ancora peggio, ma non ha nulla a che vedere con te. Non in senso cattivo, perché si tratta di _te_, ma perché si tratta di _me_. Ho mandato tutto all'aria. Ma non perché tu non sia speciale." Blaine sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, aperto e sincero come un tempo. "Sei speciale. Io e te non eravamo giusti l'uno per l'altro, ma non perché tu non sia speciale, Kurt."

Deglutì, Kurt, cercando di trattenersi dal diventare troppo emotivo. "E cosa della discussione con Sebastian ti ha fatto desiderare di dirmelo? Perché ti ha urlato contro?"

"Lui…" Blaine scrollò le spalle, vagamente imbarazzato. "Crede che ti abbia causato problemi di fiducia."

Sentì la mandibola staccarglisi dal volto, poi si sentì arrossire. La conversazione riguardo la fiducia era stata con _Viola_, non con Sebastian. Ma loro non avevano segreti, ricordò; una conversazione con Viola era buona quanto una con Sebastian, a meno che non le avesse specificamente chiesto di non dire nulla. Inspirò a fondo per qualche momento, cercando di spazzare via dalla mente tutte le cose imbarazzanti che aveva detto a Viola.

"Beh," disse, torcendosi le mani, "è difficile immaginare di poter credere di nuovo a qualcuno che mi dirà di essere innamorato di me. È vero. Ma non è colpa tua; magari avrei dovuto essere io scettico sin da subito. Insomma, solo perché qualcuno dice di amarmi, non significa per forza qualcosa."

Quando sollevò lo sguardo a Blaine, questi aveva gli occhi chiusi, afflitto. "Oddio, Kurt. No."

"Non… non ci sto male," insistette, cominciando a sentirsi offeso. "È così che va la vita, Blaine. Le persone si sbagliano, o non capiscono i propri sentimenti, o vogliono davvero qualcosa da te. E non è sempre possibile… dirlo."

"Kurt," disse Blaine. Ci fu un lungo momento in cui si sentirono solo i loro respiri, e di nuovo si sentì sconvolto, tremante. "Mi dispiace così tanto."

Kurt si mordicchiò il labbro, cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire. "Anche a me," disse infine, dunque si sollevò dal banco e uscì fuori dalla classe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6**

Kurt aveva ragione: non era affatto meglio che Sebastian fosse innamorato di qualcuno che non fosse Blaine. Non davvero, comunque, nonostante avesse pensato che fosse meglio che non dovesse _vedere_ ogni giorno la persona che il giovane desiderava, che non dovesse avere niente a che fare con lui o fingere che non gli importasse. Ma ultimamente, il fatto che non fosse Blaine non lo faceva sentire affatto meglio, anche se ciò aveva in un certo senso determinato la certezza di aver superato la rottura con il suo ex.

Comunque, l'altra cosa che Kurt aveva carpito dalla discussione con Blaine era che aveva bisogno di scusarsi con Sebastian. Continuava a pensare, ultimamente, che Sebastian dovesse prendersi di coraggio e chiedere alla persona che amava di accompagnarlo al matrimonio – doveva provare a cominciare con qualcosa, e non lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione – ma il modo in cui era andata era completamente sbagliato. E se Sebastian continuava a non rispondere ai suoi messaggi, allora supponeva che le sue azioni erano state deleterie.

_Scusa_, gli scrisse alla fine del pranzo. _Penso di aver rovinato tutto. Possiamo parlarne? X_

Sebastian non rispose, e alla fine della giornata Kurt cominciava a sentirsi ansioso. Andò al glee giusto perché non voleva perdersi Mercedes e il suo assolo, ma continuò ad agitarsi per tutto il tempo. In seguito abbracciò la ragazza e le disse che era stata favolosa (non poteva _non _esserlo stata, dopo un assolo del genere), dunque scapicollò fuori dall'edificio verso la propria macchina, fermandosi solo per dire a Finn che non sarebbe tornato a casa.

Quando giunse di fronte casa degli Smythe, cominciò a dubitare di se stesso. C'era stato solo una volta prima di allora, e Sebastian e Viola erano stati a casa sua per il pigiama party, ma non erano ancora arrivati a quello stadio di amicizia che prevedevano _visite senza invito_, vero?

_È tuo amico_, ricordò, battendo il cellulare contro la mano mentre fissava la casa. _È una cosa importante_.

Preparandosi, si diresse verso la porta d'ingresso e bussò.

A quanto pare i genitori dei due erano a casa.

La donna che aprì la porta gli sorrise cordialmente. "Posso aiutarti?" domandò.

Kurt sorrise. "Lei dev'essere la futura Mrs. Smythe," disse, tendendo la mano per stringergliela.

Il suo volto, che era rimasto fisso in una sorta di maschera gelida fino a un momento prima, si illuminò istantaneamente. Il cambiamento fu immediato; l'elegante forma del viso e gli occhi chiari che, fino a un momento prima, sembravano essere intimidatori, divennero caldi e accoglienti. Sembrava più carina in quel modo, pensò; meno fredda come il ghiaccio e più somigliante a un raggio di sole.

Gli strinse la mano, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. "Devi essere Kurt," rispose. "Chiamami Jen, tesoro."

"Oh," rispose, sorpreso. "Sì, come… come faceva a saperlo?"

Jen fece un passo indietro, permettendogli di entrare in casa. "Ceno con Sebastian e Viola quasi tutte le sere," spiegò. "Sei l'argomento principale. Quale dei miei adorabili, educati e per nulla inappropriati figliastri volevi vedere?"

Kurt rimase immobile in corridoio, sorridendole, poi rispose: "Mi spiace, non sono sicuro di aver incontrato _questi_ figliastri."

Jen rise, una risata argentina e liberatoria, prima di dargli una pacca sulla spalla. "Sali pure. Sono entrambi in camera di Sebastian, ma io e Peter non possiamo entrare quindi… fa' in modo che sappiano che sei tu."

Sulla porta della stanza di Sebastian c'era un pezzo di carta attaccato che di sicuro non c'era l'ultima volta che vi era entrato. Sul foglio, scritto con un pennarello viola, era scritto in lettere tremolanti 'BUSSATE, DANNAZIONE'. Kurt seguì le istruzioni.

"Chi va là?" esclamò la voce di Viola.

"Uh," rispose, cercando di trattenere le risate. "Kurt Hummel. Mi è concesso l'accesso in camera?"

"Oh!" esclamò la giovane, e dopo una veloce ondata di rumori, aprì la porta. "Hey, Kurt! Entra pure."

Sebastian era seduto sul pavimento, accanto a un'altra pila di fotografie e fogli di carta. Sembrava confuso, ma Kurt fu felice di notare che non era ostile. "Ciao," lo salutò. "Scusa se arrivo in un cattivo momento."

"No, va bene," rispose l'altro, dunque guardò i fogli di carta. "Vi, prendi questi e dimmi cosa ne pensi." Le passò i fogli. Viola abbassò lo sguardo e cominciò a leggerli. "Vi," aggiunse. "_Non qui_."

"Oh, stai cercando di liberarti di me," disse Viola, rivolgendo al fratello un'occhiata esasperata. "Sii meno sottile la prossima volta, 'Bastian, onestamente."

Sebastian la fissò, dunque scosse il capo. "Fuori dalla mia stanza," insistette. "È abbastanza chiaro per te, adesso?"

Viola aggrottò la fronte. "Ma voglio stare con Kurt," si lamentò. "Non posso _mai_ vederlo. Siete sempre fuori a prendere il caffè e non vengo mai invitata.

Il giovane volse lo sguardo a lui, come se stesse aspettando qualche sorta di aiuto. Kurt si limitò a scrollare le spalle. "Puoi darci solo un quarto d'ora?" domandò il ragazzo. "Non sto provando a portartelo via, bambina di quattro anni troppo cresciuta che non sei altro."

La ragazza si aprì ad un ghignetto. "Vi servono solo quindici minuti, huh?" domandò, prima che Sebastian le lanciasse una manciata di fotografie.

"Fuori!" ordinò. "Sei rimasta fin troppo!"

Kurt non poté trattenere un sorriso mentre Viola lasciava la camera. C'era qualcosa nel vederli interagire che rendeva Sebastian più umano. Era come se Viola vivesse con i piedi saldi al terreno e trascinasse il fratello giù con lei.

Sedette sul tappeto vicino al ragazzo, osservando tutte le foto. "Che fai?" domandò, nel tentativo di mantenere un tono casuale.

Sebastian rimase freddo, ma rispose: "Il regalo per il matrimonio di Papà e Jen. Stiamo facendo un album di ogni loro anno insieme dal loro primo incontro, e aggiungiamo decorazioni e pezzi di poesia." Sparse un po' delle fotografie attorno a loro. "È difficile perché la maggior parte delle nostre foto sono state scattate da Mamma, e non ha mai avuto l'opportunità di fotografare Jen, dato che non si sono mai incontrate."

Sorpreso, Kurt sollevò lo sguardo dalle fotografie per guardarlo in volto. "Non si sono mai incontrate?"

Sebastian gli rivolse una lunga, piatta occhiata. "I miei genitori non si devono di persona da quando hanno ritenuto me e Viola abbastanza grandi da prendere l'aereo da soli. Parlano attraverso noi. Non penso che Mamma sia mai stata nello stesso Paese in cui stava Jen, il che… probabilmente è la cosa migliore."

"Perché?" domandò, abbassando lo sguardo alle fotografie di Sebastian e Viola più piccoli. Le guance della ragazzina erano arrossate, Sebastian guardava la macchina fotografica imbronciato.

"Sono ancora innamorati," spiegò l'altro. "Ma tu non sei venuto qui per parlare di loro."

Kurt deglutì, e provò a distogliere l'attenzione da quell'argomento, pur capendo di non riuscirci. "Se si amano ancora perché non…?"

Sebastian sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Perché le cose non funzionano così," disse, appena un po' più rigido. "Essere innamorati non è abbastanza se non sai mantenere una relazione. Mia madre non riesce ad essere monogama – e ci ha provato per tipo sei anni. Non ce la faceva e basta. E papà non riusciva a sopportare che _non_ avessero un rapporto esclusivo, quindi si sono separati." Lo guardò seriamente. "Le relazioni si basano sul compromesso, giusto? Se c'è qualcosa di grande con cui non riesci a venire a parti, allora non funziona. Non significa che tu smetta di amare l'altra persona. Ma tu non sei venuto qui per parlare dei miei genitori."

Kurt si umettò le labbra. "Okay," disse. "Blaine mi ha parlato oggi. Mi ero fatto un'idea completamente sbagliata… e mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto provare a farti invitare lui. Pensavo che fosse la persona di cui sei innamorato, e stavo solo provando a convincerti -"

"Perché lo avresti pensato?" domandò Sebastian, scrutandolo come se fosse un puzzle che non riusciva a completare.

Si ritrovò a sforzarsi per trovare le parole adatte per un attimo. "Io, uh… pensavo solo che avesse senso. Ma immagino che non ne avesse," ammise. "È stato stupido da parte mia pensarlo senza averti sentito dirlo. Ma quello che volevo dire è…" si fermò per un momento e riprese fiato, cercando di non incespicare più sulle proprie parole. "Mi piacerebbe molto venire con te al matrimonio di tuo padre. Sempre che l'invito sia ancora valido."

Sebastian lo fissò per un paio di secondi, poi rilasciò un sospiro. Per un momento, Kurt pensò che stesse per dirgli che aveva riconsiderato il fatto di invitarlo, ma poi disse: "Certo che sei ancora invitato. Ma Kurt, credo che dovremmo parlare. Pensavi davvero che fossi… Quando te ne ho parlato, al pigiama party, pensavi davvero che ti stessi dicendo che ero innamorato del _tuo ex ragazzo_? Quanto pensi che sia stronzo?"

Kurt sbatté le palpebre, poi rise. "Sebastian, ci siamo incontrati perché ci provavi con Blaine, ricordi?"

"Certo," rispose l'altro. "Ma allora non ti conoscevo. Eri solo uno sconosciuto che mi divertivo a irritare. Pensi davvero che lo farei _adesso_?"

Corrugò la fronte, Kurt, cercando di pensare a una risposta che non fosse offensiva, ma si accorse che la propria prospettiva lo _era già_.

I propri pensieri vennero interrotti da qualcuno che bussava alla porta.

Sebastian sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla nuca, poi urlò: "Chi va là?"

"Viola Smythe, richiedo il permesso di entrare!" esclamò Viola.

Il giovane sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Entra, Vi," disse, dunque la giovane entrò e si sedette sul letto.

"Mi ero seccata di origliare dietro la porta," spiegò. "Parlavate così piano. Potete continuare, sto lavorando a uncinetto," sollevò un cerchio di stoffa per mostrarle a Kurt, che annuì.

Sebastian sorrise, scuotendo il capo. "Vedete," si rivolse a lui, come se fossero in un documentario, "la giovane ragazza Ebrea si crea una kippah tutta per sé." Allo sguardo di Viola, aggiunse: "Non è colpa mia se sei un gigantesco stereotipo."

"Non è colpa mia se sei un gigantesco ammasso di merda," replicò Viola, pacata, e Kurt non poté trattenere una risata. "Kurt è dalla mia parte, vero?"

"Oh no," rise lui, immergendo il volto tra le mani. "Non mi schiero, io. Sono neutrale, in questa stanza. Io, Kurt Hummel, sono _la Svizzera_."

/

"Voglio incontrare questo ragazzo," insistette Burt, facendo la sua apparizione accanto al divano. Kurt, occupato a sconfiggere Finn in un qualsiasi videogioco propostogli (c'erano dei combattimenti, cosa che non apprezzava, ma era abbastanza facile capirlo), sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

"Hm?" domandò.

"Se andrai a questo matrimonio con lui e dormirai lì per la notte, penso di doverlo conoscere. Come si deve," disse Burt.

Terrorizzato, gli scivolò la mano sul joypad. Fissò il padre. "Onestamente preferirei non andare al matrimonio," replicò.

Burt sembrò indifferente. "L'ultima volta che l'ho visto, era nel tuo letto dopo una sbornia, Kurt. Non è esattamente una buona impressione. Se stai uscendo con lui…"

"Stiamo solo andando a un matrimonio. _Come amici_," sottolineò.

Burt lo osservò a lungo. Nel frattempo, Kurt sentì il suo alter ego del videogioco morire e Finn esultare. "Se uscirai con lui _quel giorno_," continuò, e Kurt si sentì arrossire al suo stesso stare sulla difensiva, "e starai da lui per la notte, allora voglio conoscerlo."

Kurt sospirò. "Non penso che tu voglia davvero conoscerlo, papà," replicò.

Burt incrociò le braccia. "Non capisco, Kurt," disse. "Cosa c'è che non va? Per un momento penso che tu esca con qualcuno, l'attimo dopo sembra che questo tipo non ti piaccia nemmeno come persona."

Kurt, con la coda dell'occhio, riusciva a vedere Sam ridacchiare. Gli lanciò una veloce occhiataccia. "Non usciamo insieme, mi piace come persona," chiarì. "Ma Dio, non dirgli che te l'ho detto."

Burt lo fissò, poi scosse il capo. "Okay, come vuoi," rise. "Invitalo a cena prima del matrimonio e basta. E no, non è qualcosa di negoziabile."

Quando suo padre se ne andò, Kurt ricadde contro il divano. "Sarà un disastro," dichiarò.

"Oddio," replicò Sam. "Sarà _così divertente_."

/

Più tardi, dopo aver battuto con successo Finn e Sam al loro videogioco, Kurt chiamò Sebastian e piazzò il cellulare sulla scrivania, con l'altoparlante.

"Mi sto per strappare i capelli," disse Sebastian mentre rispondeva. "Penso di aver bisogno del tuo aiuto."

"Tu hai sempre bisogno del mio aiuto," rispose, cominciando con la sua routine di pulizia del viso serale. "Sei dipendente e incompetente."

Sebastian sbuffò a ridere. "Me la cavavo benissimo prima che arrivassi tu, devo dirtelo."

Kurt sorrise al proprio riflesso. "Qual è il tuo problema, a parte la tua completa mancanza di buone maniere?" domandò.

"Divertente," replicò l'altro. "Il discorso da testimone."

Annuì. "Non dire altro," lo rassicurò. "Ci vediamo domani e vediamo un po' un paio di idee."

"Sono in vivavoce?" domandò il giovane, invece di dire _grazie_ come una persona qualunque.

"Mi sto idratando il viso," spiegò. "Mi servono entrambe le mani."

Sebastian esitò. "Potrei davvero fare una battuta sulla crema bianca in faccia e l'aver bisogno di entrambe le mani, ma sono così stressato per questo discorso che non saprei nemmeno come farla." Sospirò al telefono, e a Kurt parve una brusca interverenza.

"Fingiamo che tu abbia detto qualcosa di davvero inappropriato, e io abbia risposto opportunamente offeso," disse.

"Ora sento che mi stai compatendo," replicò Sebastian. "Non ho bisogno della tua pietà. Ho bisogno della tua bravura con la scrittura."

"Tranquillo, ti ho detto che ti aiuterò," gli ricordò. "Come va tutto il resto?"

Sebastian esitò per un momento, poi mormorò: "Tutto bene, credo. Tanto da fare," ammise. "Viola ha la tua cravatta ora. La porto con me domani così puoi pensare al resto del completo."

"Perfetto," rispose. "Vedrò qualcosa per la coordinazione dei colori con voi."

Dopo un attimo, il giovane disse: "E ora dovrei fare un commento riguardo il tuo essere così stereotipato ma…" sospirò. "Niente."

"Sebastian, andrà tutto bene," lo rassicurò. "Respira. Ma ho una brutta notizia."

"Emergenza da foulard?" cercò di indovinare l'altro.

Osservò il proprio riflesso, Kurt, perché Sebastian non era lì nella stanza ad apprezzarlo. "Non scherzare nemmeno su queste cose," disse. "No, peggio a dire il vero. Papà vuole invitarti prima di lasciarmi trascorrere la notte da te."

Ci fu una pausa ricca di significato, poi Sebastian disse, impassibile: "Dirà qualcosa tipo 'che intenzioni hai con mio figlio', vero?"

"Probabile," rispose. "Sei invitato a cena. Sii il più appropriato possibile, pensa due volte alle cose prima di dirle, e non – ripeto _non_ – fare battute a sfondo sessuale che mi riguardano."

"Sarà difficile," disse il giovane, "ma penso di poter vincere la sfida. Non è Venerdì, vero? Io e Vi stiamo facendo una simulazione per vedere come Yitzie potrebbe stare qua a casa."

Kurt continuò a passare la crema sul viso, le sopracciglia inarcate. "Una simulazione?" domandò.

"Sai, mangiare kosher, diventare Amish durante il sabato, questo tipo di cose," spiegò l'altro.

"Papà non mi ha detto quando dovresti venire. Eviteremo il Venerdì," rispose. "Hai visto l'abito di Jen o lo vuole tenere segreto?"

Sebastian e Kurt rimasero al telefono per un'ora a discutere dei piani per il matrimonio – cosa che a Kurt andava benissimo, perché i matrimoni erano come droga per lui – fino a quando non si rannicchiò sotto le coperte per darsi finalmente la buonanotte.

Quindi forse era stato stupido. Forse la scelta migliore era evitare Sebastian, perché sapeva che essere innamorati di qualcuno che ti vedeva solo come amico era orrendo, ma sapeva che non avrebbe saputo gestirlo. Alla fine, essere amico di Sebastian doveva essere abbastanza se poteva aspirare solo a quello, perché il giovane era troppo importante per lasciarlo perdere.

Quella notte, sognò lupi mannari con degli abiti da sera per un matrimonio.

/

Kurt si poggiò al muro mentre Sebastian si sfilava il cappotto di dosso. "Conosco quello sguardo. Non significa mai qualcosa di buono per me."

"Stai facendo il paranoico," gli disse Sebastian. "Questa sarà la prima sera dopo settimane in cui non discuterò no-stop di piani per il matrimonio."

Gli rivolse un sorriso. "Sei degno di Mr. Scrooge. È _eccitante_."

Sebastian poggiò la mano al muro, accanto a lui, dopo aver riposto il suo cappotto sull'appendiabiti. "I colori," cominciò, le sopracciglia inarcate. "I tovaglioli. Le canzoni – cosa a cui Vi non è concesso intervenire perché continua a suggerire gli 'Slipknot' e 'Three 6 Mafia'." Kurt rise, chiudendo gli occhi. "I fiori, Dio, _i fiori. _E la sistemazione dei posti a sedere. E poi ancora la sistemazione dei posti a sedere. Kurt, non mi sposerò mai."

"Non dirlo," rispose lui, aprendo gli occhi per rivolgergli un sorriso. "Un giorno incontrerai qualcuno abbastanza stupido da volerti con sé."

"Sei così dolce," disse Sebastian. "Andiamo, superiamo questo scoglio. Devo affascinare i tuoi genitori."

Kurt si scostò dal muro, scuotendo il capo. "Non provare ad affascinare nessuno. Per favore. Ti ho visto provare ad essere affascinante, ed è un'esperienza davvero orribile."

"No invece," gli disse lui. "Mi hai visto provarci con qualcuno. È un'abilità completamente diversa."

_Abilità_, sillabò silenziosamente in sua direzione con espressione dubbiosa.

"Abilità, Kurt," insistette Sebastian. "Quella cosa in cui sei gravemente scadente." All'occhiata inespressiva dell'altro, aggiunse: "Sfortunatamente per te, sono nato con molti talenti."

"No," ribatté Kurt, guidandolo verso il soggiorno, "sfortunatamente per me, tu sei _nato_." Burt li osservava dal divano con le sopracciglia inarcate, e Kurt si chiese quanto avesse davvero ascoltato della loro conversazione. "Io, uh, lui ha detto…"

"Ouch, Kurt, ritira gli artigli," suggerì Sebastian, un'espressione assolutamente innocente.

Scosse il capo, pensando _Dio, quanto ti odio_, dunque sorrise a suo padre. "Papà, lui è Sebastian. Sebastian, lui è mio padre."

"Ci siamo già incontrati," gli ricordò Burt. "Ha portato la sua auto in officina, ricordi? E poi si è ritrovato ubriaco nel tuo letto una mattina?"

Kurt sorrise, Sebastian sembrava improvvisamente imbarazzato. "Sì, mi scusi per quello," si scusò il giovane. "Non accadrà di nuovo, Signor Hummel."

Burt mugugnò, osservandolo dallo schienale del divano. "Sarà meglio," replicò. "E chiamami Burt. Kurt, vai a chiamare Sam e Finn per preparare la tavola."

Sebastian gli lanciò un'occhiata, improvvisamente allarmato, a Kurt ci volle un momento per capire che suo padre lo voleva fuori dalla stanza. Si strinse nelle spalle e, sperando ardentemente che suo padre non dicesse nulla di _troppo_ imbarazzante, lasciò la stanza per salire le scale.

Al piano di sopra, Finn e Sam si trovavano in camera del primo, ad ascoltare musica dal computer.

"Ragazzi," annunciò Kurt, scostandosi dalla soglia. "Papà vuole che facciate la tavola. Mangiamo tra poco."

"C'è Sebastian?" domandò Finn.

"Tuo padre lo sta minacciando?" domandò Sam, la voce carica di gioia.

Kurt lanciò a entrambi un'occhiataccia. "Se mi metterete in imbarazzo, vi decapiterò. E non troveranno mai i corpi," assicurò, dunque tornò sui propri passi e andò via.

Finn e Sam lo seguirono giù per le scale, ridendo di qualcosa, e Kurt si fermò per un momento sulle scale quando vide Sebastian contro lo stipite della porta che gli rivolgeva un sorriso.

_Non è giusto_, pensò, osservando il modo in cui la luce giocava sul suo volto e sui suoi capelli. Per un lungo attimo, si sentì sospeso là scale, fermo a osservare Sebastian che lo guardava fisso negli occhi.

L'attimo passò quando Finn gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, chiedendogli silenziosamente di continuare a muoversi, e Kurt scosse il capo.

Doveva smetterla di essere così ovvio, o quella relazione sarebbe diventata imbarazzante fin troppo rapidamente.

"La tua chiacchierata tra uomini con mio padre è andata bene?" domandò, ignorando fermamente suo fratello e Sam che salutavano il giovane.

Questi sollevò una mano in risposta a entrambi. "Sì," rispose, sembrava quasi sorpreso. "Mi ha detto di avere cura di me e di non mettermi nella posizione di dovermi far venire a prendere nel bel mezzo della notte," spiegò. "Gli hai… detto cos'era accaduto?"

"No," rispose lui senza perdere un secondo. "Pensavo che non fossero affari miei dirglielo."

Sebastian annuì. "E poi mi ha detto di avere cura di _te_," aggiunse, le labbra che si piegavano in un sorrisetto. "Cosa che ho trovato divertente, tutto sommato."

"Tutto sommato?" domandò, osservandolo con cipiglio confuso.

"Beh insomma," continuò il giovane. "Sai esattamente prenderti cura di te meglio di quanto un'altra persona possa farlo. Sono assolutamente sicuro che hai graffiato qualche faccino prima d'ora. E penso anche che siano stati graffi belli profondi."

Kurt sbatté le palpebre, poi sorrise. "Wow, Sebastian, sei perfetto nell'arte di fare complimenti, insultare e disgustarmi in un sol colpo."

"Te l'ho detto: abilità," rispose l'altro.

Carole scelse quel momento per presentarsi, ripulendosi le mani sull'abito ad una maniera che fece trasalire Kurt tra sé e sé. "Ragazzi," li salutò. "Sebastian. È bellissimo conoscerti per bene, finalmente."

Sebastian sorrise cortesemente. "Grazie per avermi invitato a cena, signora…"

"Oh, no no, chiamami Carole," lo interruppe lei. "Non abbiamo titoli in questa casa. Siamo quasi pronti per sederci, se volete andare a tavola." Indicò la direzione e Sebastian le sorrise di nuovo prima di dirigervisi. Alle sue spalle, Carole rivolse a Kurt un'occhiata penetrante e impressionata.

Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

_Beh_, pensò, inspirando con maggiore fermezza. _Accettiamo il fatto che sarà un'esperienza imbarazzante e potenzialmente umiliante, e superiamola_.

"Quindi," disse Burt una volta che tutti furono seduti con la cena di fronte, "i ragazzi mi hanno detto che fai parte del glee club della Dalton. Ti piace cantare? È questo che vuoi fare dopo il liceo?"

"Mi piace," rispose Sebastian, "ma non penso di volerlo fare in futuro. Studierò medicina," spiegò.

"A New York o Parigi," aggiunse Kurt.

Carole annuì, interessata. "Sì, ho notato che parli Francese." All'occhiata sorpresa del giovane, continuò: "Ho notato che tu e Kurt parlate in francese al telefono ogni tanto."

"Mia madre è francese," disse Sebastian. "Io e mia sorella abbiamo ad anni alterni a Parigi e negli Stati Uniti. E Kurt ha bisogno di perfezionare il suo francese, quindi…"

"Almeno non devo migliorare il mio_ Inglese_, Sebastian," replicò Kurt.

Sebastian gli rivolse un sorriso. "Almeno io riesco a fare dei semplici conti senza usare le dita, _Kurt_."

Sam e Finn stavano ridendo di sottofondo, e Carole stava chiaramente nascondendo un sorrisetto dietro la mano. "Basta così, ragazzi," li richiamò Burt. "Come vanno le cose con il matrimonio di tuo padre?"

Kurt si trattenne dal sospirare; sapeva che era l'ultima cosa di cui Sebastian voleva discutere quella sera. "Tutto bene," rispose il giovane, continuando a mantenersi sul semplice. "Siamo occupati. Sa com'è con queste cose."

"È incredibilmente carino che tu voglia portarci Kurt," rispose Carole. "Lui ama i matrimoni."

"Amo i restyling," spiegò lui. "I matrimoni sono l'ultima tappa del restyling."

Sebastian non fece il solito commento sullo 'stereotipo' che avrebbe fatto altrimenti, ma lo sguardo che gli rivolse disse abbastanza. Kurt si trattenne dal colpirlo da sotto il tavolo, ma poi si congratulò con se stesso per il suo autocontrollo.

"Mia sorella sta invitando il suo ragazzo," disse infine Sebastian. "Stavo pensando di usare Kurt come scudo umano."

Kurt sbuffò, ignorando il gesto poco elegante. "Per favore. Tu adori Yitzie. Non fingere di non essere impaziente di rivederlo."

"Certo, ma è una missione disperata riuscire a farmi importare qualcosa di religione," spiegò l'altro. "Ho bisogno di te per proteggermi e attirare l'attenzione su di te."

Quando guardò suo padre, questi gli stava lanciando una lunga, divertita occhiata. Dopo un momento, scosse il capo. "Quindi," disse, rivolgendosi nuovamente a Sebastian. "Medicina, huh? È una grande responsabilità."

"Ecco perché mia madre non è d'accordo," commentò Sebastian. Al gesto che fece Burt, continuò: "Non crede in cose come 'responsabilità' e 'obbligo'. È una specie di… spirito libero."

Kurt sorrise a quelle parole, nascondendosi dietro il bicchiere mentre prendeva un sorso. Aveva già sentito quelle cose – provare a spiegare la sua decisione a sua madre era apparentemente difficile quanto per Viola spiegare le sue nuove osservazioni sul Giudaismo – ma era in un certo qual modo divertente ascoltare Sebastian spiegarlo alla sua famiglia. Sebastian, che aveva diciotto anni e pianificava di avere una professione ricca di responsabilità, e sua madre che sembrava avere sempre diciassette anni nel suo spirito.

La conversazione procedette con calma a lungo, e Kurt provò a non interferire troppo. Carole chiese con interesse che _lavoro_ facesse sua madre per vivere (oltre ad essere uno 'spirito libero'), e Sebastian parve davvero pensieroso per un momento, prima di rispondere: "Lei… fa quello che vuole per vivere."

Sam sembrò trovarlo divertente. Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo, ritornando poi finalmente alla discussione. "Si diletta in diversi settori," spiegò alla sua famiglia al posto dell'altro. "Fa la fotografa, la pittrice, la poetessa… dipende dal suo umore."

"O qualunque altro mestiere inizi con la lettera 'p'," mormorò Sebastian con un sorriso, abbastanza forte perché lo sentisse solo lui. Boccheggiò per un momento, per poi colpirlo alla spalla.

"Non dire così di tua madre," sbottò, poi sbatté le palpebre. "Chi è che parla di sua madre in questo modo?"

Sebastian sorrise. "Intendevo 'pianista', Kurt, davvero." Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e il giovane inarcò le sopracciglia.

"Che è successo?" domandò Finn, confuso.

"Madeleine Ames è favolosa," insistette Kurt, scostando lo sguardo dal volto di Sebastian. "Non ho idea di come abbia potuto partorire Sebastian."

Sebastian annuì. "Perlopiù accidentalmente," replicò, e Kurt dovette davvero reprimere una risata.

Osservò il giovane mentre sorrideva e scuoteva il capo, dunque rivolse lo sguardo dall'altro lato del tavolo, verso il padre. Burt mangiava lentamente, osservandolo con occhi curiosi. Imbarazzato senza capire il perché, Kurt scostò lo sguardo. L'espressione di Sam non era migliore.

Si concentrò sul cibo ed evitò lo sguardo degli altri quando suo padre disse, con voce sia divertita che incuriosita. "Quindi la scelta è tra New York e Parigi, huh? Kurt andrà a New York, vero figliolo?"

Riuscì a sentire il movimento come un soffio al suo fianco mentre Sebastian scrollava le spalle. "Ci sto ancora pensando," ammise. "Viola – mia sorella – continua a fare delle liste per me, ma tutte le sue argomentazioni sono cose come 'ho mangiato le migliori polpette di pesce a New York' e 'quella volta in cui abbiamo rubato quel divano a Parigi'."

"Aspetta," disse Carole, e Kurt sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto per vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi. "Viola? Sebastian e _Viola_?"

Sebastian doveva aver sentito quella domanda un migliaio di volte nello stesso tono, ma mantenne il solito tono noncurante. "Mia madre è andata a vedere La Dodicesima Notte quando era incinta di Vi," spiegò. "Pensa di essere divertente."

"Perché avete rubato un divano?" domandò Finn, evidentemente rimasto indietro con la conversazione.

"Avevamo bisogno di un posto dove sederci," spiegò Sebastian. "Tu cosa fai nella vita, Carole?"

Sebastian mantenne la conversazione concentrata su Carole per un po', e Kurt si ritrovò impressionato dalla sua abilità di concentrare i discorsi lontani dagli argomenti di cui non voleva discutere. Si chiedeva se l'avesse fatto anche con lui quando era troppo immerso nei discorsi per notarlo.

Si permise di distrarsi per un po', dato che il giovane sembrava avere la situazione in pugno. Suo padre e Carole sembravano ragionevolmente impressionati, e Sebastian aveva fatto solo una battuta inappropriata (riguardo sua madre, e a mezza voce), quindi pensò che le possibilità che gli venisse proibito di andare al matrimonio degli Smythe fossero basse.

Divenne presto chiaro che Sebastian si stava comportando nel migliore dei modi. Prese mentalmente nota di mandare un messaggio a Viola per chiederle come avesse allenato suo fratello, mentre Sebastian insisteva che lui e Kurt avrebbero lavato i piatti.

Finì col doverli asciugare – perlopiù, sembrava, perché lavandoli Sebastian avesse la possibilità di soffiare il sapone nella sua direzione.

"Attento," disse per la quarta volta, ma non riusciva ad evitare di sentirsi stranamente felice, anche se la sua giacca di velo era coperta di sapone. Finché non pensava a cose scomode come Sebastian _innamorato_, stare accanto a lui ad asciugare i piatti lo faceva sentire… a proprio agio.

"Non è stato tanto male," commentò Sebastian. "Pensavo che tuo padre mi avrebbe minacciato, dopo quel classico incidente da mi-ha-trovato-nel-tuo-letto."

"Penso che tu gli piaccia, sebbene sia una cosa orribile e impossibile," rispose.

Sebastian gli lanciò altro sapone per i piatti. Kurt sospirò, arrendendosi alla possibilità di offrirgli la polemica sul piatto d'argento. "Sono una persona davvero piacevole," insistette il giovane. "Sono affascinante."

"Oddio, spero che tu non ci creda seriamente," disse Kurt, poi Burt urlò verso la cucina: "_Sta squillando il telefono di uno di voi_!"

Sebastian si asciugò le mani sui jeans mentre tornava in soggiorno, dove ci fu una pausa significativa, prima che la suoneria cominciasse da capo:

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band-_

Kurt lo osservò con interesse l'espressione del giovane farsi improvvisamente cupa, mentre afferrava il telefono poggiato al bancone.

"Non sono le due di notte?" domandò invece di dire _ciao_, perché Sebastian era assurdo. Quasi immediatamente, disse in francese: "_Mamma, sei ubriaca_?"

Carole sollevò lo sguardo dal divano al suono delle parole in francese, e Kurt si calmò mentre tornava a osservare il volto dell'altro. Il solco tra le sopracciglia si era appianato un momento prima di tornare, questa volta più profondo. "Mamma, che è successo?" domandò in inglese, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul padre di Kurt e Carole, che avevano notato il passaggio da una lingua all'altra. "_Dimmi cos'è successo. No, non preoccuparti di dove sono. Cos'è successo?_"

Kurt rimase di ghiaccio per un momento. Non intendeva origliare, e Sebastian ovviamente non voleva che qualcuno sapesse cosa stava accadendo se aveva scelto di evitare l'inglese, ma non aveva pensato che lasciare la stanza fosse l'idea migliore.

Sebastian annuì, ancora incredibilmente accigliato. Sospirò dopo un lungo momento, passò la mano sui capelli, le spalle che si afflosciavano. "_Mi spiace_," disse. "_Lo sapevo che era un coglione. Non piangere, ti prego._"

Fu sapere che la madre del giovane stava piangendo che lo fece muovere. Lo afferrò per il gomito e sollevò lo sguardo. "Va' in camera mia," sussurrò, dunque lo condusse alle scale e lo osservò andare via.

Si mordicchiò il labbro mentre Sebastian spariva dalla sua vista, poi tornò in cucina a finire di pulire.

I suoi pensieri erano rivolti al piano di sopra con Sebastian mentre lavava i piatti, ma sapeva che non erano affari suoi. La madre del giovane a volte sembrava uscita fuori da un giornale, nella sua madre, ma non era insolita l'idea che Sebastian confortasse sua madre a quella maniera. Non l'aveva mai visto farlo, ma c'erano stati pomeriggi al Lima Bean in cui un Sebastian piuttosto provato gli aveva spiegato che era stato alzato tutta la notte per parlare con lei. E nonostante Kurt ammirasse il suo successo in qualsiasi cosa facesse (sembrava che passasse da un hobby all'altro, che si facesse ammirare per poi lasciare tutto quando si annoiava), non poteva evitare di sentirsi risentito dal fatto che trattasse Sebastian come fosse il genitore e non il figlio. Era sua responsabilità prendersi cura di lui, ma Kurt pensò che sembrasse più Sebastian a prendersi cura di _lei_.

Ecco perché Kurt era per il 'Team New York', anche se non avrebbe mai rivelato alcuna preferenza se l'altro gliel'avesse chiesto. Tutto ciò che voleva era che l'amico prendesse le decisioni che lo riguardavano da solo, senza il peso dei bisogni di tutti gli altri; l'ultima cosa che voleva che facesse era giudicarlo. Ma per quanto sua madre sembrasse splendida, viverle troppo vicino non sarebbe stato salutare per Sebastian.

E anche se Kurt aveva altre ragioni per essere del 'Team New York', bene. Gli era permesso desiderare di trascorrere tempo con i suoi amici, senza pensare al fatto di essere o no disperatamente innamorato di loro.

"Che succede?" domandò Burt, poggiandosi al bancone mentre Kurt lavava le posate.

"Problemi con il fidanzato di sua madre," spiegò. "Quindi posso andare al matrimonio, vero?"

Burt scrollò le spalle. "Certo. Ma mi aspetto che tu vada a scuola Lunedì. Niente scuse." Kurt annuì, rivolgendogli un sorriso. "Dunque."

"Dunque?" domandò, volgendosi nuovamente al lavello."

"Dunque," ripeté Burt. "_Non_ uscite insieme?"

Sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "No, Papà," rispose. "Non usciamo insieme."

"Sicuro?" domandò suo padre. "Perché puoi parlarmi di queste cose, lo sai."

Chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a contare alla riversa, da dieci. "Te lo direi," rispose alla fine. "Posso assicurarti che non stiamo insieme. Non è così."

Burt mugugnò, Kurt sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé. Lavò l'ultima posata e chiuse l'acqua. "Se ne sei sicuro," disse Burt lentamente.

Gli rivolse un'occhiata inespressiva. "Perché non dovrei esserne _sicuro_?" domandò. "Penso che lo noterei se frequentassi qualcuno, Papà."

L'uomo sollevò le mani in segno di resa. "Come dici tu, Kurt," gli concesse. "Ma per essere chiari, non voglio che dormiate nello stesso letto dopo il matrimonio."

Kurt sospirò. "Prendo nota," rispose, dunque tornò in soggiorno.

_Fammi sapere quando hai chiuso la telefonata_, mandò il messaggio a Sebastian. Sedette sul divano e si rannicchiò con le ginocchia al petto, stringendole mentre fissava la televisione, senza prestare attenzione allo show in corso.

Ci vollero dieci minuti prima che arrivasse la risposta. _Ho chiuso_, diceva il messaggio: _Scusa se sono stato sgarbato._

Non si preoccupò di rispondere, si limitò a salire le scale per la sua stanza.

"Non sei stato sgarbato," disse mentre chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle. "Sta bene?"

Sebastian si sfregò gli occhi stancamente. "Penso che il fatto che papà si sposi di nuovo la distrugga," spiegò. Era seduto sul bordo del suo letto, il cellulare sulle coperte, al suo fianco.

Kurt si sedette, gli offrì un sorrisetto. "Starà bene," disse, per poi spostarsi all'indietro fino a poggiare la schiena alla testata. Gli fece segnale di raggiungerlo, e Sebastian lo fece. "Ha rotto con il suo fidanzato?"

"Carl l'ha lasciata," rispose l'altro. "La solita storia: non riesce a sopportare che sia innamorata di altre persone."

"'Persone', huh?"

Sebastian gli lanciò un'occhiata piatta. "Non giudicare," lo avvertì. "Mia madre non sa come disinnamorarsi, sa solo come _innamorarsi_."

Scostò lo sguardo da quello di Sebastian, la fronte corrugata. "Deve essere uno schifo," commentò, immaginando come sarebbe stata la sua vita se non fosse riuscito a disinnamorarsi di Blaine. Se lo strazio iniziale non avesse mai avuto fine. "Mi spiace."

"Essere innamorati è stupido," disse Sebastian, guardando fisso di fronte a sé.

Kurt era d'accordo, perché non sembrava portare altro che dolore, ma sperava che Sebastian non dovesse mai sentirsi a quella maniera. Meritava qualcuno che lo amasse, pensò. Qualcuno che lo volesse in primo luogo, eccetto lui.

La sua mano sinistra giaceva accanto quella di Sebastian, e osservò lo spazio tra loro per un breve momento prima di spostarla, intrecciando le dita alle sue. "Non sempre," disse.

Sebastian guardò dalle loro mani al suo volto, e a Kurt ci vollero un paio di secondi per ricordarsi come si respirava. Sorrise, cercando di non tremare e rovinare tutto essendo troppo ovvio, dunque guardò il movimento del pomo d'Adamo dell'altro mentre deglutiva.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo agli occhi di Sebastian, trovò il giovane a fissargli le labbra.

_Smettila_, si rimproverò. _Smettila di vedere cose che non ci sono. Sai che va a finire male. _

"Kurt," disse Sebastian, la voce appena roca. "Kurt, se -"

"Hey, ragazzi," un'altra voce li chiamò mentre la porta si spalancava. Kurt chiuse gli occhi, riguadagnando il suo equilibrio emotivo, per poi lanciare un'occhiataccia a Sam. "Oh," disse il giovane, e Kurt si sentì avvampare mentre questi inarcava le sopracciglia, lo sguardo fisso sulle loro mani. "Scusate, non intendevo interrompere."

"Non hai interrotto niente," rispose. "Che c'è, Sam?"

Sebastian scostò la mano dalla sua presa, e Kurt si chiese se fosse in imbarazzo per essere stato troppo affettuoso.

Sam sembrava dubbioso. "Uh, Burt ha detto che dovresti, sai, salutare Sebastian tra poco." Arricciò le labbra in un sorrisetto. "Potrei distrarlo per un minuto, se volete."

Sebastian si stirò, spostandosi sino a che i piedi si poggiarono al pavimento. Lo osservò scendere dal letto, e unì le mani in grembo. "No, va bene, dovrei andare," disse Sebastian.

"Ti accompagno alla porta," disse Kurt, in piedi di fronte al letto mentre provava a placare il tambureggiare del proprio cuore.

Rimasero in silenzio nell'avviarsi verso la porta, e Kurt si poggiò al muro per osservarlo indossare il cappotto, nella stessa posizione che in cui stava quando era arrivato.

"Caffè domani?" domandò Sebastian mentre chiudeva il cappotto.

Kurt sorrise. "Perfetto," disse. "Diamo un'occhiata dell'ultimo minuto al tuo discorso?"

"Non menzionarlo nemmeno," grugnì l'altro. Kurt tornò diritto e aprì la porta per lui, Sebastian si volse. "Scusa per quel… dramma."

"Non c'è problema," replicò, una mano sulla porta mentre il vento soffiava tra loro, facendolo tremare.

Sebastian gli lanciò un'occhiata pensierosa dopo aver fatto un passo fuori dalla porta, poi si volse. "Grazie," disse, e le labbra di Kurt si curvarono di nuovo in un sorriso. Sebastian si chinò in avanti, una mano sulla sua spalla, e lo baciò delicatamente sulla guancia.

Ignorò il suo stesso rossore mentre l'altro si scostava, e si rifiutò di osservarlo mentre raggiungeva la macchina.

Chiuse la porta, inspirando lentamente, dunque si volse.

In corridoio, Burt era in piedi con le braccia incrociate al petto.

"Non dirlo," mugugnò Kurt, e suo padre continuò a sembrare divertito.

"Okay," rispose Burt, ma poi dovette apparentemente cambiare idea perché continuò: "Solo… _perché_ non state insieme?"

Kurt sospirò, lo superò per raggiungere le scale, senza rispondergli.

/

"Kurt Hummel," la voce divertita di Sebastian risuonò nella cornetta, "questa è la tua sveglia."

Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo, sfregandosi l'asciugamano sul volto con la mano libera. "Sono in piedi da tre quarti d'ora," gli riferì. "Arriverò da te con un po' di tempo da perdere, te lo giuro."

Di sottofondo, una voce ora familiare urlò: "_Jenga!_"

La voce infuriata di Viola urlò: "_Non è così che si vince a Jenga!_"

"È la casa dei pazzi, qui," spiegò Sebastian. "Vi mi ha svegliato alle sei, perché voleva svegliare Yitzie ma non può stare sola con lui. Mio padre è nascosto in camera da letto a fingere di non essere ammattito. E Viola si rifiuta di togliersi il pigiama di dosso."

"Dille che mi aspetto di trovarla vestita al mio arrivo, o non l'aiuterò con i capelli e il trucco," insistette Kurt. "Devo vestirmi. Ti mando un messaggio quando sto per andare."

Ci fu una breve pausa, poi Sebastian domandò, "Sei nudo in questo momento?"

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo al proprio corpo, arrossendo. "Indosso la biancheria," rispose, sulla difensiva. "È così strano che io ti parli mentre sto in biancheria?"

"È un po' strano che _io_ sappia che tu sei in biancheria," ammise l'altro.

Kurt annuì, accettando la stranezza di quel momento, dunque disse: "Ciao, Sebastian. Sarò presto da voi."

Da quando avevano cominciato a prepararsi per il matrimonio, non aveva visto Sebastian di persona per quattro giorni – e l'ultima volta che l'aveva incontrato, era stato ovviamente distratto, e lui aveva cercato di distoglierlo dai piani per il matrimonio.

E grazie a questo, Kurt aveva avuto modo di incontrare Yitzie di persona – nonostante l'avesse già sentito di sottofondo durante le chiamate con Sebastian, e la sera prima avesse rubato il telefono del giovane abbastanza a lungo per mandargli un messaggio con scritto: _Tutto ciò che ti ha detto Sebastian su di me è una bugia. È un ragazzo geloso! xxxx Yitzie_

Si era svegliato di ottimo umore. Era andato a letto prima del solito, messaggiando con Sebastian finché le sue palpebre non si erano rifiutate di restare aperte, e si era svegliato riposato ed eccitato per la giornata.

Amava davvero i matrimoni.

Aiutava il fatto che Peter Smythe e la sua fidanzata sembrassero così felici e perfetti l'uno per l'altra. Aveva ancora in mente la madre di Sebastian, ed era preoccupato del fatto che quel giorno potesse essere particolarmente difficile per lei, ma cercò di respingere il pensiero. Dio solo sapeva che Sebastian probabilmente era abbastanza preoccupato per lei, non aveva bisogno della pietà di un estraneo.

Quando scese al piano di sotto per prendere una mela, trovò Carole in cucina, in accappatoio. "Wow, Kurt, stai benissimo," lo salutò con voce impastata dal sonno. "Il panciotto è un incanto."

Kurt sorrise, lisciando la giacca e il panciotto. "Viola mi ha aiutati a scegliere," spiegò. "È fantastica quando si tratta di shopping."

Carole sorrise, stringendosi le braccia intorno al busto. "È davvero bello che tu vada d'accordo con sua sorella," disse.

Riuscì a sentire il messaggio sottinteso in quelle parole – lo stesso che suo padre introduceva quando si cominciava a parlare di Sebastian, uno sconvolgente senso di _aspettativa_ – ma lo ignorò per mantenere il buonumore. Sorrise, invece, la baciò sulla guancia e si preparò a lasciare casa.

Quando giunse a casa degli Smythe, si era preparato a trovare Viola ancora in pigiama. Quando rispose alla porta, invece, indossava il suo bellissimo abito verde.

Strillò eccitata e si lanciò contro di lui, e Kurt la strinse forte mentre contemplava quanto la cambiasse un abito come quello. Nella sua testa, Viola era ancora la disordinata, lacrimosa ragazza che aveva incontrato la prima volta. Vederla in un bellissimo abito la faceva somigliare di più alla foto di Madeleine Ames che aveva visto.

"Sei bellissima," le disse, scostandosi per stringerla là dove terminavano le maniche, sotto i gomiti e osservò il vestito nella sua interezza. "Vuoi aiuto con i capelli?"

"_Tu_ sei bellissimo," replicò lei, e per un momento Kurt temette che stesse per scoppiare a piangere. "Capelli in dieci minuti? Sto cercando di fare una cosa con zio Toby."

"Ma certo," rispose, permettendosi di entrare in salotto.

Era disordinato ad una maniera che avrebbe definito caotica, un sacco di nastri cosparsi per la stanza, e una pila di piccoli blocchi di legno erano riposti sul tavolino da caffè. Kurt sorrise mentre Viola attraversava la stanza e si chinava a prendere un pezzo di nastro.

"La scorsa notte abbiamo trascorso due ore a legarli attorno a dei vasetti," spiegò una voce fortemente accentata alle sue spalle. "Poi Vi e 'Bastian hanno deciso di fare un nastro-party con ciò che era rimasto."

"Sembra davvero terribile," osservò, volgendosi e sorridendo. "Tu devi essere quel ragazzo abbastanza folle da essere fidanzato con Viola Smythe."

Yitzie ricambiò il sorriso. "Yitzchak Solomons," si presentò, tendendo la mano.

"Kurt Hummel," rispose mentre gliela stringeva.

Yitzie non era esattamente ciò che Kurt si aspettava, ma non era stato nemmeno sicuro di _cosa_ aspettarsi. Era ordinato come Viola decisamente non lo era, persino il giorno del matrimonio di suo padre; aveva i capelli corti dietro, mentre davanti ricadevano in ciocche più lunghe sulla fronte, per il resto sembrava del tutto in ordine.

"Certo," rispose Yitzie, rivolgendogli un sorriso cordiale. "Ho sentito parlare di te. Gli Smythe sono, come si dice? Molto impressionati da te."

"_Possiamo parlare in francese se preferisci_," rispose, passando all'altra lingua.

Yitzie sollevò le mani. "Mi è stata vietata qualsiasi lingua che non sia inglese, mentre sono qui," spiegò. "Vi dice che è scortese."

"Certo, perché non è ipocrita detto da _Viola_," commentò in risposta.

Yitzie sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Beh, sai come si dice: lei è il capo." Si scostò dallo stipite e fece un cenno. "Sebastian è nella sua stanza. È stato…" Yitzie esitò, gli occhi sgranati mentre cercava la parola giusta, "agitato? Penso che gli piacerebbe vederti."

"Grazie," rispose, avviandosi. "Di' a Viola di chiamarmi quando vuole che l'aiuti coi capelli."

"Ti chiamerà," lo rassicurò Yitzie, socchiudendo gli occhi con un'espressione divertita. "Non ha bisogno di incoraggiamento."

Yitzie era così diverso da Viola, ed era immediatamente ovvio dalle sue maniere e dalla presentazione, ma qualcosa rendeva Kurt speranzoso. Perché se _loro_ si erano innamorati, e riuscivano a far funzionare una relazione a distanza – se riuscivano a vedere le differenze tra loro e portare avanti la loro relazione con dei compromessi e ammettendo che ne _valeva la pena_ – allora… bene. La cosa lo faceva sentire stranamente speranzoso. Se ne sentiva ispirato.

Le poche volte in cui Kurt era stato a casa degli Smythe, non l'aveva mai vista così in disordine. C'erano abiti sparsi sulle scale, insieme ad altri nastri di diverse tonalità di verde. Dovette stare attento a dove metteva i piedi mentre raggiungeva la camera di Sebastian, e in cima alle scale si guardò indietro, chiedendosi se dovesse tentare di mettere a posto.

La voce di Sebastian lo fece ritrarre. Era troppo bassa per sentire davvero cosa stesse dicendo, ma quando giunse sulla porta vide che stava parlando con suo padre.

Si ritrovò a sorridere mentre li osservava. Sebastian aveva le braccia incrociate, ma ad una maniera che lo rendeva rilassato e non sulla difensiva, Peter annuiva mentre ascoltava suo figlio.

A un certo punto il giovane aveva sollevato gli occhi al cielo, e doveva aver finalmente visto Kurt con la coda dell'occhio, perché smise di parlare. Ci fu un attimo che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere imbarazzante, quando Sebastian si interruppe a metà di una frase e si guardarono l'un l'altro, ma pensò che ormai avevano passato la fase imbarazzante molto tempo prima.

"Hey," salutò quando il silenzio parve protrarsi troppo a lungo. "Buone notizie: Viola si è vestita."

"Finalmente," sospirò Peter. "Non pensavo che la parte più difficile di questa giornata sarebbe stata convincere mia figlia sedicenne a togliersi il pigiama. Non è cambiata dai suoi quattro anni," disse a Kurt. "Sono al piano di sotto. Grazie, Sebastian."

"Figurati," rispose Sebastian.

Kurt tornò a guardare il giovane mentre l padre di quest'ultimo lasciava la stanza. "Discorsetto di incoraggiamento?"

"Più un discorsetto da 'alza il culo'," rispose l'altro. Sembrava che volesse dire altro, ma poi esitò, osservandolo da capo a piedi. "Stai benissimo," disse alla fine.

Il sorriso di Kurt si allargò, poi fece cenno alla sua cravatta e a quella dell'altro. "Siamo abbinati. Che coincidenza." Sebastian sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si volse verso lo specchio, dunque Kurt domandò: "Perché è nervoso? Sicuramente ci è già passato."

Sebastian gli lanciò un'occhiata piatta attraverso lo specchio, lui si sedette sul bordo del letto. "Ed è andata così bene l'ultima volta?" domandò il giovane. "Hanno avuto un divorzio disastroso, ricordi? E i genitori di mamma si erano rifiutati di venire al matrimonio, quindi posso immaginare il divertimento." All'occhiata perplessa del riflesso di Kurt, aggiunse: "Si è sposata fuori dal Paese. È un bel problema per alcuni ebrei. I miei nonni fingono di curarsene, ma non a loro non piace nemmeno Yitzie. Quindi."

"Quindi cosa?" domandò, osservandolo mentre si sistemava i capelli.

Il giovane gli volse un sorriso asciutto. "Quindi sono degli stronzi ipocriti. Sarà il primo matrimonio con tutta la famiglia presente, e papà è nervoso che _qualcos'altro _possa andare storto, perché insomma, come può andare tutto bene ad un matrimonio?"

"Ouch," commentò Kurt. "Andrà tutto bene," continuò, notando che i tentativi di Sebastian di sistemarsi non stavano portando a nulla. Si sollevò dal letto e lo raggiunse allo specchio, per poi costringere l'altro a farlo volgere. "Andrà tutto bene," ripeté, sistemandogli il bavero della giacca. "Sei perfetto. Tutto andrà bene."

Sebastian strinse le labbra per un momento, pensieroso, dunque gli disse: "Mamma è già ubriaca."

"Gesù," sospirò lui. "Io non… tu non puoi fare niente da qui, no? Qualcuno a casa si prenderà cura di lei. Tu sii presente, qui."

"Io sono qui," rispose l'altro, e nella pausa che seguì, Kurt realizzò di non aver mosso le mani dai risvolti della sua giacca. "Sono qui." Lo stava fissando come se quelle parole significassero _qualcosa_, e Kurt si ritrovò immobile, incerto su quello che sarebbe accaduto o ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. "Kurt."

"Io, uh," disse, cominciando a sentirsi stranamente agitato. "Io dovrei -"

Si sentì stupidamente sollevato quando il suo balbettio fu interrotto dalle urla di Viola, "_Kurt! I capelli! Ora!_"

"Dovrei andare da Viola," concluse, scostandosi da Sebastian e cercando di impedire alle sue guance di arrossire.

Lasciò la stanza perlopiù confuso.

C'era una parte di lui che urlava che quelli erano _momenti_, momenti importanti, che significavano qualcosa su come Sebastian potesse sentirsi… ma c'erano stati così tante volte. Aveva inventato delle ragioni per credere che fosse interessato a lui milioni di volte, e ogni volta aveva avuto torto. Non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. Non l'avrebbe _pensato_. Specialmente sapendo che non era vero, che Sebastian non poteva essere interessato a lui perché innamorato di qualcun altro.

Anche la camera di Viola era in uno stato disastroso, ma non diversa dal solito.

_Non è disordinata_, gli aveva detto Viola una volta, la prima volta che aveva messo piede nella stanza. _Solo che tutto è esposto. Come in un museo_.

Facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, Viola sedette pesantemente sullo sgabello della toeletta.

Kurt si impose di respirare come si deve.

L'atmosfera in casa era strana, pensò mentre pettinava i capelli della ragazza e li appuntava in una semplice, elegante crocchia. Riusciva ad essere sia eccitata che triste. Viola era calma, si guardava allo specchio, e si chiese se sapesse che sua madre stava male quel giorno. Non doveva essere facile essere felici per il padre e preoccupati per la madre, specialmente quando quest'ultima era così lontana.

"Sei nervosa?" chiese alla fine.

Fu quasi sorpreso dalla sua risposta, semplicemente perché non era colma di ironia. "Non voglio che soffra di nuovo."

"Tuo padre è un uomo adulto," le fece notare. "Ha esperienza in questo campo. E Jen è meravigliosa, e non è…"

Gli occhi di Viola incontrarono i suoi, le labbra si stirarono in un sorrisetto. "Pazza come mamma?" suggerì.

"Non lo avrei mai detto," rispose. "Ma sembra che tuo padre e Jen stiano bene insieme. E lei è fortunata ad avervi 'ereditato', anche se siete completamente pazzi."

Un vero sorriso sbocciò sul volto della giovane allora, e Kurt sentì un'ondata di affetto fraterno quando la sua espressione cambiò. La faceva sembrare più luminosa, in qualche modo, come se stesse brillando dall'interno. "Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui, Kurt," disse.

Quando i suoi capelli furono a posto, Kurt sedette al suo fianco e le prese delicatamente il mento, controllando la pettinatura da tutte le angolazioni. "Sebastian ti ha detto cos'è successo quando mi ha invitato, huh?"

Il sorriso dell'altra si fece più debole, e improvvisamente parve un po' triste. "Pensavi volesse il tuo ex ragazzo," disse. "E gli hai detto di invitare lui."

Kurt sospirò e annui – sia per l'acconciatura, sia per ciò che aveva detto. "Sono stato uno stupido, huh?" domandò, dunque volse lo sguardo ai trucchi sulla toeletta.

Viola aveva rifiutato l'idea di farsi fare trucco e capelli da un professionista perché voleva sembrare naturale, con una pettinatura semplice e poco trucco. Nonostante Kurt fosse stato più che felice (oltre che qualificato) di aiutarla, non riuscì a evitare di pensare che avrebbe potuto benissimo farlo da sola. Si chiedeva se fosse nella sua stanza per altri motivi.

Era una Smythe. Se ci fossero stati altri motivi non si sarebbe sorpreso affatto.

"Non sei uno stupido, Kurt," rispose Viola mentre lui le osservava il volto, cercando di decidere come truccarla per farla sembrare al naturale. "Solo che penso tu non ne capisca moltissimo di ragazzi." Gli occhi della giovane erano appuntati nei suoi, ma Kurt era occupato a osservarne gli zigomi, cercando di non ricordare la somiglianza con quelli di Sebastian. "A capire quando sono interessati a te."

Le sue mani si immobilizzarono, dunque tornarono in azione, aprendo i contenitori per mettersi a lavoro. Mantenne la mano ferma, ma sapeva di essere rosso cremisi in volto.

No, non era _affatto_ bravo a capire quando qualcuno era interessato a lui – ed era stato ampiamente e orribilmente dimostrato dalla sua relazione con Blaine – ma non aveva bisogno che Viola Smythe glielo facesse notare di nuovo. Specie se aveva a che fare con suo fratello, perché…

Gli tremarono le dita. Si diede un momento per fermare il pennello prima di tornare a lavoro.

Soprattutto non aveva bisogno che Viola glielo facesse notare se era s parlava di suo fratello, perché allora sembrava volesse dirgli che doveva smetterla di pensare a lui. Aveva ragione, ovviamente. La perfetta Viola con il suo fidanzato perfetto, che si amavano intensamente e onestamente persino con un oceano a separarli e culture completamente opposte, certo che riuscivano a capirlo alla perfezione.

Sentendosi umiliato, si impose di concentrarsi sull'aspetto della giovane.

Non riuscì a rimanere freddo per molto. L'imbarazzo non era scomparso, ma quando Viola, dopo un po', aprì gli occhi per sorridergli, la sua rabbia si dissipò immediatamente.

"Sei bellissima," le disse, ritraendosi a controllare trucco e capelli.

In riflesso ai loro precedenti saluti, Viola ricambiò il sorriso e replicò: "_Tu_ sei bellissimo."

"Su, su, ragazzine," disse Sebastian, e Kurt trasalì quando lo vide poggiato allo stipite, "siete entrambi bellissimi. E dovremmo davvero andare."

Viola sospirò pesantemente, le spalle chine. "Ma fuori non è _qui_," gli fece notare.

Il fastidio nell'espressione di Sebastian era così falso che Kurt non poté impedirsi di sorridere, nonostante il cuore gli battesse troppo forte. La raccomandazione non avrebbe abbandonato i suoi pensieri, la sentiva a ripetizione.

_Puoi farcela_, si ricordò, dunque si alzò e offrì la mano a Viola.

Quando tornarono sulle scale, gran parte del casino era stato messo a posto. Gli abiti erano stati disposti in pile all'ingresso, e Yitzie stava mettendo i nastri in una busta di plastica.

Viola rimase in cima alle scale, la mano piantata sul fianco, e dopo un momento, Yitzie sollevò lo sguardo. Kurt lo osservò mentre la sua espressione si illuminava e le sorrideva, e si chiese se Viola avesse notato quanto la sua espressione fosse cambiata nel vederlo.

"Che stai facendo?" domandò lei in tono piatto.

Yitzie sembrò imbarazzato nel sollevare la busta. "Metto in ordine? Kurt non è abituato a queste scale. Pensavo sembrasse… malsano?"

"Forse volevi dire 'un pericolo per la salute', Yitz," commentò Sebastian, spingendo da parte Viola per scendere le scale. Diede una pacca a Yitzie sulla spalla mentre passava, e l'altro sollevò la mano a stringere brevemente la sua.

"Pensavo fosse pericoloso per la salute," si corresse poi.

Viola scese le scale e lo schiaffeggiò sul braccio. "Basta pulire," gli ricordò. "Sei un ospite. Ti ho dato solo tre regole, Yitzie."

"Tecnicamente, me ne hai date due," rispose lui mentre andava dalle scale al corridoio. Kurt li seguì, improvvisamente insicuro su cosa dovesse fare. "Non parlare francese, non pulire. La terza era solo 'non mettere in discussione le regole'."

Anche il corridoio era più pulito, notò Kurt. Chiaramente, Yitzie non era bravo a seguire le regole.

"Prendi il tuo cappello," gli disse Viola. "Il tuo _siddur_ è nella mia borsa – che è, uh… Da qualche parte."

Yitzie sollevò gli occhi al cielo, dunque la sfiorò sul gomito in un delicato, risoluto gesto. "La troverò," promise lui, dunque si volse e tornò in soggiorno.

Lasciato di nuovo da solo con Viola, Kurt scrollò appena le spalle. Si era convinto che la giovane non era stata offensiva di proposito – probabilmente aveva solo a cuore gli interessi di suo fratello, e voleva avvertirlo di non mandare tutto all'aria essendo suo amico – ma non riusciva a evitare di sentirsi a disagio con il fatto che lei _lo sapesse_. Si chiedeva quanto velocemente avesse notato che lui era innamorato, e quanto tempo l'avesse tenuto per sé.

Viola si volse con un sorriso divertito, come se la loro precedente conversazione non fosse avvenuta affatto, e disse, "Sebastian accompagna noi, Yitzie e Papà. Spero tu sia pronto per sentirci cantare malissimo."

"Oggi sono pronto a tutto," rispose, offrendole un piccolo sorriso in risposta, dunque camminò lungo il corridoio nel tentativo di trovare Sebastian.

Yitzie tornò prima che Kurt fosse uscito dal corridoio, stringendo la borsa verde di Viola e un cappello a tesa larga. Esitò per vederli sorridersi a vicenda, dunque sentì di essere di troppo in quel quadretto quando Yitzie cominciò a cantare a voce bassa: "_Eishes chayil mi yimtzoh, v'rochok mip'niniym michroh…_"

L'improvviso rossore di lei era intrigante, come se non l'avesse vista mai lievemente imbarazzata, ma si disse anche che era un momento privato alla fine. Si volse e si diresse in cucina.

Sebastian era chino sul bancone della cucina, il cellulare di fronte a lui, fissava lo schermo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Lo guardò solo un attimo quando si avvicinò per poggiarsi al bancone al suo fianco.

Non intendeva spiare, davvero – ma il dito di Sebastian si stava muovendo ora, e i suoi occhi colsero il testo in una breve, accidentale occhiata. _Ti amo_, aveva scritto Sebastian.

Gli si bloccò il respiro in gola per un momento, prima di sforzarsi di star calmo. Viola aveva ragione; era troppo _ovvio_. Non aveva diritto di essere arrabbiato con Sebastian perché era innamorato, a parte per il fatto che il ragazzo stesso avesse dichiarato di non essere ricambiato. _Quello_ lo faceva arrabbiare, perché Sebastian non meritava di essere ferito.

"Quasi pronto?" domandò, cercando di suonare naturale.

Sebastian sollevò lo sguardo a lui, poi guardò di nuovo il cellulare. "Sì," rispose. "Aspettiamo solo che papà e Toby finiscano con la loro 'chiacchierata'."

Yitzie indossò il cappello nero mentre entrava in cucina; copriva il tessuto verde che Kurt ricordava di aver visto fare da Viola, all'uncinetto. Il giovane sorrise a Sebastian, poi a Kurt, gli angoli degli occhi che si arricciavano dolcemente. "È quasi ora!"

Viola entrò direttamente nello spazio personale del fratello e lanciò un'occhiata al telefono, senza bisogno di fingere. "Devo scriverle anche io?" domandò.

Sebastian scosse il capo. A bassa voce, come se non volesse essere sentito da nessuno fuori dalla stanza, rispose: "Sai come diventa lei. Domani ti vorrà parlare su come tutti erano vestiti e fingere che non ci sia niente di strano; fammi occupare di tutto per ora."

L'espressione di Viola era preoccupata, e quando Kurt capì che Sebastian aveva mandato un messaggio a _sua madre_ si sentì un idiota. E uno stronzo, Dio. Si era preoccupato dei suoi problemi e non aveva prestato attenzione al fatto che Sebastian ne avesse di altri, oltre che un amore non corrisposto, in quel momento. Doveva smettere di essere così ovvio _e _di essere egoista.

Quando Peter e Toby entrarono in cucina, entrambi i loro sguardi brillavano di eccitazione. "Andiamo avanti con lo show, ragazzi," li spronò Toby.

Peter non si mosse, comunque, occupato a sorridere ai figli. "Dio, ma guardatevi," disse. "Siete così cresciuti."

"_Papà_," lo avvertì Viola, l'espressione di pietra. "Non provare a diventare emotivo."

"Non mi è permesso d'essere orgoglioso dei miei ragazzi?" domandò Peter, stringendo la figlia dalle spalle. "Se mi aveste chiesto tre anni fa come sarebbero sembrati i miei figli al mio matrimonio, non avrei immaginato tutto questo. Così cresciuti," disse, sorridendo a Viola. "E che avrebbero portato ragazzi così _carini_. Yitzie, te l'ho detto che l'ultimo ragazzo di Vi aveva quattro piercing in faccia?"

Yitzie rise, e Viola si scrollò il braccio del padre addosso. "Stai cercando di scaricare i nervi imbarazzando noi," disse lei, "e non funzionerà, perché siamo nati senza quel gene."

Peter le sorrise, dunque si volse a Yitzie e Kurt. "Più che altro sto dando un avviso," spiegò. "I miei magnifici, intelligentissimi ragazzi sono un incubo quando c'è l'alcol in mezzo. Se Viola prova a rubare qualcosa, o Sebastian cerca di sedurre qualcuno di inappropriato, dovete fisicamente trascinarli via."

"Sissignore," rispose Yitzie.

Sebastian sembrava divertito. "Non hai visto _Yitzie_ ubriaco," fece notare al padre, il quale scosse il capo.

"Non sono sicuro di volerlo vedere," rispose. "Andiamo ragazzi. C'è un matrimonio da celebrare."

Kurt finì nel sedile posteriore della macchina di Sebastian, accanto a Yitzie e dietro il sedile del passeggero. Sebastian e suo padre avevano avuto una breve discussione su chi dovesse guidare, e non fu sorpreso di vedere il primo vincere.

"Non riesco a credere che tra poche ore sarai _sposato_," asserì Viola quando partirono. Stava praticamente fremendo di eccitazione, al suo fianco, stringeva la borsa come fosse un'ancora di salvezza. "Sposato. Con una _persona_."

"So cosa significa 'essere sposato', Viola," replicò Peter. Kurt non poteva vederlo da quella posizione, dietro il sedile, ma riusciva a sentire il nervosismo nella sua voce.

Viola si schiarì la voce drammaticamente. "In risposta al tuo ovvio nervosismo," disse, "la scorsa notte io, Yitzie e 'Bastian abbiamo preparato qualche consiglio per te. Attraverso una canzone."

"Tecnicamente Rebbe Nachman l'ha fatto," rispose Sebastian, dando uno sguardo dal padre alla strada. "Un importante tipo ebreo che non era il Messia," spiegò.

"Come Gesù," aggiunse Viola. Afferrò saldamente la mano di Kurt. "È un ottimo consiglio," insistette. "Lo tradurremo dopo, okay?"

Sebastian guardò di nuovo il padre. "Puoi dare la colpa all'educazione di Yitzie e alla nostra vecchia Scuola Ebraica per questo," disse, dunque inspirò profondamente.

Kurt li osservò cantare con un crescente senso di affetto, malgrado non avesse idea di cosa stessero dicendo.

"_Kol ha'olam kulo, gesher tzar me'od – gesher tzar me'od – gesher tzar me'od_…" Ripeterono la stessa strofa, e questa volta la voce di Viola divenne più acuta, armonizzandosi con quella dei ragazzi. Girandosi sull'angolo per osservare per bene, Kurt notò che l'accento di Yitzie era appena differente da quello degli Smythe, e che Sebastian sembrava stranamente a suo agio a cantare quella canzone.

Viola gli strinse la mano un'ultima volta prima di lasciarla andare, e ci fu una pausa prima che tutti e tre cominciassero a battere il tempo. "_Veha'ikar, veha'ikar_," cominciarono a cantare, il tono improvvisamente più ottimistico, "_lo lefached – lo lefached klal. Veha'ikar, veha'ikar, lo lefached klal._"

La canzone diventò una serie di 'lei lei lei' dopo quella strofa, con Yitzie che batteva le mani sul retro del sedile di Sebastian e Viola che ondeggiava avanti e indietro. Kurt rise, osservando lo sguardo luminoso e felice di Sebastian (tutte cose che lo facevano star male), in quel preciso momento era tutto perfetto.

"_The whole entire world,_" cominciarono a cantare, tornando alla melodia precedente, "_is a very narrow bridge – a very narrow bridge – a very narrow bridge_". Ripeterono la stessa strofa di nuovo, e non sembrava così bella come in una lingua che non capiva, ma c'era un significato immediato dietro la canzone. Cominciarono a battere le mani di nuovo, la melodia di nuovo incalzante, mentre cantavano: "_But the main thing, to recall, is to have no fear – to have no fear at all, but the main thing to recall is to have no fear at all_!"

Cantarono senza parole per un po', e per un breve attimo Sebastian si volse a sorridergli. Fu come un raggio di sole attraverso le fronde degli alberi, e qualche volta Kurt dovette ricordarsi che essere innamorato non cambiava il mondo, ma solo la percezione che si aveva di esso.

La tensione nella macchina si sciolse, e Peter trascorse il resto del tragitto a ridere coi suoi figli. Kurt afferrò di nuovo la mano di Viola e la strinse forte, riuscendo a sentirsi meravigliosamente felice e, stranamente, vuoto e triste allo stesso tempo.

/

Il matrimonio degli Smythe era all'aperto. Adorava quel tipo di matrimoni, ma li considerava una scelta avventata, dato che il tempo non si poteva sempre prevedere. Quel giorno, comunque, il sole brillava e nonostante non ci fosse troppo caldo, il venticello era piacevole.

Kurt sollevò il capo mentre aspettava, scoprendo che infatti il sole non era abbastanza forte da doversi preoccupare delle lentiggini (le _odiava_, quelle piccole cosette demoniache), ma abbastanza da essere a sua volta piacevole.

"Sto per avere un attacco di panico," annunciò Viola mentre aspettavano che Jen facesse la sua comparsa. Stava stringendo così forte la mano di Yitzie da far sembrare il gesto doloroso.

Sebastian sospirò dal suo posto tra lei e Kurt. "No, invece," replicò in tono piatto. "Non verrò al _tuo_ matrimonio se farai così."

Yitzie si chinò in avanti, facendo un gesto col cappello in direzione dell'altro. "Verrai come mio ospite," spiegò. "Avremo posti a sedere separati, così potrai evitarla."

L'espressione della ragazza mutò da preoccupata a infastidita. "_Non_ avremo posti a sedere separati," rispose. "Oh, aspetta, potrebbero essere divisi in tre parti. Gli uomini da una parte, misti al centro, donne dall'altro lato. Se i tuoi genitori si lamentano su questo sin dal principio, allora serviremo gamberetti al ricevimento, che vadano a quel paese."

Con Viola e Yitzie occupati a discutere dei relativi vantaggi di mettere uomini e donne separati, Sebastian volse la propria attenzione a Kurt. "Ecco come si è distratta dalla crisi nervosa," spiegò.

Kurt gli sorrise. "Sei un bravo fratello," commentò, incerto se fosse stato o meno sarcastico.

"Riesco a nasconderlo dietro gli insulti," rispose l'altro orgogliosamente. "Questa è abilità, Kurt."

Kurt si limitò a continuare a sorridergli per un momento, godendosi il calore del sole e quello dell'espressione del giovane. Accanto a loro, Viola e Yitzie stavano conversando con voce ridente di specifiche tradizioni al loro futuro matrimonio, e pensò: _Spero saremo ancora amici quando si sposeranno. Vorrei vederlo_.

_Allora non rovinare tutto_, si ricordò, scostando lo sguardo da Sebastian per appuntarlo alle maniche della sua giacca. Se voleva essere una costante nella vita di Sebastian, allora doveva lavorare il doppio per non mandare tutto all'aria palesando i propri sentimenti per lui.

A prescindere dalle sue stesse raccomandazioni (le milioni che si era ripetuto dalla prima volta che aveva guardato Sebastian e aveva _capito_), quando la musica cominciò e Jen apparve, il suo primo istinto fu quello di aggrapparsi al polso dell'altro.

Jen era bellissima. Sapeva che lo sarebbe stata, ovviamente – era bellissima comunque, chiaramente Peter Smythe aveva una _gran fortuna_ con le belle donne – ma c'era qualcosa che faceva trattenere il fiato alla vista della luce del sole sul suo abito e sui gioielli che aveva intrecciati ai capelli.

Strinse la presa attorno al polso di Sebastian per un momento, poi si costrinse a lasciarlo. Avrebbe voluto essere seduto accanto a Viola, di cui avrebbe potuto stringere la mano senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Non conosceva la musica con cui percorse la 'navata' tra le file di sedie, ma era dolce e ottimistica, e l'intero momento gli fece contrarre lo stomaco per l'emozione.

Quando guardò Peter, il cui volto era sorridente e pieno d'amore, non poté evitare di chiedersi come fosse stato il suo primo matrimonio. Erano arrabbiati per il fatto che i genitori di Madeleine avessero rifiutato di partecipare? Pensava che avrebbe trascorso tutta la vita con lei?

Erano pensieri che conosceva già… domande cariche di preoccupazione che ne avevano occupato la mente ai tempi del secondo matrimonio di suo padre. Sapeva che suo lui e Carole si amavano, ma non riusciva a non pensare come ci si sentisse, dopo aver pensato che avrebbero avuto solo _un_ matrimonio. Se avessero voluto indietro i loro vecchi partners, se ne avessero avuto l'occasione.

E Peter era ancora innamorato di Madeleine, forse spinto dalla consapevolezza che lei non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo.

Kurt amava i matrimoni. Amava l'ottimismo che si celava in essi. Lo rivide scintillare nell'espressione di Jen, riverberare nel tono di voce di Peter mentre pronunciava i voti. Ma qualche volta si chiedeva come qualcuno potesse sopportarlo. C'erano così tante cose sull'amore che gli pesavano addosso, e per un fugace momento mentre guardava la cerimonia, si chiese se il dolore di un cuore spezzato ne valesse la pena.

E allora Peter sollevò lo sguardo mentre faceva indossare la fede a Jen, l'espressione così carica di felicità, e Kurt non riuscì a smettere di sorridere. Era quasi sorpreso nel realizzare di avere gli occhi lucidi, che le palpebre pizzicavano quando le lacrime minacciavano di scorrergli sul viso.

Al suo fianco, Sebastian si era mosso. Kurt trattenne il fiato quando sentì le dita dell'altro poggiarsi sulle proprie e poi intrecciarsi, fino a quando non lo trattennero saldamente. Avrebbe voluto lanciare un'occhiata alla sua sinistra e vedere se Sebastian lo stesse guardando, se avesse notato che era andato in iperventilazione (cosa per cui lo avrebbe preso in giro dopo, probabilmente, ma non era quello il momento), ma non ce la fece.

Si sentì più vulnerabile in quel momento di quanto non lo fosse stato in lungo, lungo tempo.

Peter Smythe baciò la sua sposa. Kurt rise tra gli applausi. La mano di Sebastian rimase, salda e tiepida, intrecciata alla sua.

/

Dopo la cerimonia venne il confusionario momento di prepararsi per la festa. Peter e Jen erano scomparsi, probabilmente per prepararsi e trascorrere un po' di tempo da soli come coppia sposata, e Kurt si era messo immediatamente a lavoro sotto la direzione della sorella di Jen.

Viola non era altro che un'occasionale nuvola verde che vedeva con la coda dell'occhio (a parte che con la sua camera, la giovane aveva ottime capacità organizzative), e Yitzie aveva trascorso la maggior parte del tempo ad aiutarlo. Una volta finito di sistemare un milione di tortini, Yitzie aggrottò la fronte e disse a Kurt, "La cerimonia è stata davvero…" si interruppe, come se stesse cercando le parole adatte. "Non ho mai partecipato a un matrimonio senza…" si interruppe di nuovo, e Kurt si chiese se avesse un problema con l'inglese o stesse cercando le giuste parole per non risultare offensivo. Finalmente, il giovane si volse e chiese: "I matrimoni non Ebrei e non religiosi sono tutti cosi?"

Kurt stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto, ma cercò di mantenersi serio. "Qualche volta danziamo nudi attorno al fuoco," disse.

Yitzie parve confuso, poi un po' preoccupato, poi finalmente parve distendersi una volta capito tutto.

"Scherzi," disse. "Avrei dovuto saperlo che scherzi; piaci fin troppo a Vi e Sebastian."

"Scherzo occasionalmente," ammise lui, e fu allora che non riuscì più a trattenere il sorriso. Lanciò un'occhiata intorno per individuare Sebastian, solo per trovarlo al centro della stanza, a fissare il suo cellulare.

Si allontanò da Yitzie e dalla torre di tortini, cercando di catturare lo sguardo di Sebastian. Questi sollevò lo sguardo per un momento, per poi battere il cellulare contro la mano. "Penso che uscirò per un po'," disse.

"Chiami Madeleine?" domandò Yitzie – Kurt non aveva notato che l'avesse seguito, a quanto pare – aggrottando la fronte in ovvia disapprovazione. Si portò un ciuffo dietro l'orecchio, lanciando un'occhiata a Kurt per un secondo. "Pensi possa essere d'aiuto?"

"Onestamente, non ne ho idea," rispose Sebastian. "Solo che non voglio che pensi che io mi sia dimenticato di lei."

Kurt sospirò piano. Non voleva dire a Sebastian cosa fare, ma c'era pesantezza nella sua voce quando parlava di sua madre, quel giorno, e non voleva sentirla. Doveva essere un giorno felice. "Non può chiamarle Viola, stavolta?"

"Non vuole che Vi sappia che sta così male," rispose Sebastian, quasi annoiato mentre fissava il cellulare. "Gliel'ho detto solo perché Vi odia rimanere ancora all'oscuro."

Si sfregò gli occhi, Kurt, improvvisamente stanco. "Perché va bene buttar giù te, ma non Viola?" domandò.

La domanda era perlopiù retorica, ma Sebastian parve non notarlo. "Abbiamo un rapporto diverso," spiegò. "Solo… diverso. Vuole che Vi rimanga innocente."

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo, allora, la fronte corrugata. "Non vuole lo stesso per te?"

L'altro riuscì a suonare sia divertito che stanco mentre rispondeva, "Mia madre non mi vede 'innocente' da molto tempo." Batté di nuovo il cellulare sulla mano. "Colpa mia," ammise, come se difendere sua madre fosse ancora importante. "Torno tra un minuto."

Lo guardò uscire dall'ingresso, notando una tensione che poco prima non c'era nelle sue spalle, dunque tornò a osservare Yitzie per suggerirgli di trovare un'altra maniera per rendersi utili.

Il giovane era così immobile dallo shock, gli occhi sgranati e le labbra appena schiuse, che Kurt si immobilizzò per un attimo. "Uh, Yitzie?"

Yitzie si ricompose visibilmente, cosa che sarebbe stata divertente da vedere se non fosse stata così inaspettata. Chiuse le labbra e deglutì, dunque scrollò le spalle. Gli occhi rimasero sgranati, e pensò che ora sembrava ancor più preoccupato e a disagio. "Forse dovresti cercare Toby," suggerì, dunque si volse e si diresse rapido verso Viola.

Kurt era curioso di natura, e ora un po' preoccupato su cosa avesse colto Yitzie di sorpresa, quindi non considerò nemmeno la possibilità di non seguirlo.

"Vi," disse Yitzie una volta vicino alla giovane, sfiorandole cauto il gomito. Viola si volse, un ovvio calore nello sguardo. "_Penso che sia successo qualcosa_."

"Tesoro, niente francese," gli ricordò Viola. "Che cos'è successo?"

Viola gli lanciò uno sguardo da dietro la spalla per vedere Kurt, che fece notare a Yitzie la propria presenza. La postura del giovane era rigida mentre lo guardava e si volgeva. "Stavamo parlando con Sebastian," disse lentamente, come se volesse essere cauto con le parole. Ripeté la conversazione a Viola, che annuì al '_vuole che Vi rimanga innocente_' e parve inorridita quando Yitzie ripeté il '_colpa mia_'.

Ci fu un lungo attimo, durante il quale Viola non disse niente, poi fece una smorfia. "Oddio, se la sta prendendo con lui, vero? Cristo, quella _stronza_."

"Vi," disse Yitzie, piano.

"Non osare _l'shon hora_ adesso, Yitzchak," sbottò la giovane. "Perché avrebbe dovuto pensare di riportare a galla quella roba? Conosco mia madre, è decisamente qualcosa che farebbe."

Yitzie sospirò, e Kurt incrociò le braccia, completamente perso in quella discussione. "Forse dovresti seguirlo?" suggerì Yitzie. "Non è bravo come te a dirle di stare zitta."

Viole sorrise a quelle parole, ma non sembrò rassicurata. "Giusto, limitiamo il danno," disse, ma rimase immobile. "Kurt, ti prego di non parlarne. Solo… cancellalo dalla tua memoria."

"Non ho quel tasto," rispose Kurt, la fronte corrugata. "Sta bene?"

"Sì, sta _bene_," lo rassicuro lei. "La mamma è triste e ubriaca, e penso che stia riportando su qualcosa che avevamo chiuso anni fa. Ti prego di non parlarne, specialmente con Sebastian o papà."

Kurt sollevò le mani in segno di resa. "Non lo farò," disse.

"Grazie," Viola sospirò, dunque si allontanò a passo veloce.

/

Tornarono venti minuti dopo, e la pesantezza della discussione precedente sembrava essere passata. Kurt li osservò per capire se la stessero nascondendo, se si sarebbe mostrata nella rigidità delle spalle di Sebastian o nel sorriso di Viola. Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, tornò ai propri doveri.

/

Kurt aveva trascorso così tanto tempo con Sebastian a rivedere il suo discorso che avrebbe potuto recitarlo a memoria, ma si divertiva a vederlo buttar giù parola per parola. In sostanza, scrivere quel discorso era stato sbrogliare i pensieri di Sebastian riguardo il matrimonio – e dato che il giovane era contento di vedere il padre felice, non era stato affatto difficile.

Era stato difficile, ammise Kurt a se stesso, trattenersi dal fissarlo troppo intensamente durante il discorso.

Sebastian era bravo di fronte a un pubblico, e lo dimostrava nel modo disinvolto in cui raccontava vecchie storie (e Kurt chiaramente non ne aveva sentite abbastanza, a giudicare da quelle che stava sentendo), e dal modo in cui rivelava i suoi pensieri più profondi. Kurt teneva tra le mani il suo bicchiere di vino solo per avere qualcosa da fare, notando la differenza tra quel vino e quello che aveva bevuto un po' prima. Veniva dalla bottiglia di _vino kosher_ che Viola aveva tirato fuori con un gesto plateale insieme al piatto di Yitzie – gli avevano spiegato perché kosher significasse fare un pasto completamente diverso e non su piatti di porcellana come i loro, ma se l'era immediatamente dimenticato. Il vino di Yitzie era appena più dolce e scuro. Fissò il vino, poi la sua stessa mano, e poi si concesse di sollevare di nuovo lo sguardo verso Sebastian.

Il padre del giovane aveva sposato Jen, quel giorno; sua sorella aveva pianificato tutto per far sentire il suo partner a suo agio. E Sebastian era innamorato di qualcuno – Dio solo sapeva chi, lui non voleva nemmeno sapere chi fosse – che era 'emotivamente occupato'. Meritava di meglio, pensò mentre tornava a guardare il vino di Yitzie nel proprio bicchiere. Essere innamorato di qualcuno e non essere corrisposto era terribile, e Sebastian non se lo meritava.

Si sentì vagare verso pensieri agitati, e si sforzò di concentrarsi sulla voce di Sebastian per tutto il resto del discorso, e poi per tutto il resto del ricevimento. Dopo un altro bicchiere di vino (questa volta un misto tra quello di Yitzie e un vino bianco messo in tavola, un miscuglio che Yitzie gli aveva presentato come fosse un'opera d'arte), si sentì in qualche modo più leggero. Si sentiva meno ancorato al terreno per il fatto che si stesse ripetendo il suo cliché di amare qualcuno che non lo ricambiava.

Quando Viola convinse Yitzie a ballare, e il tempo di Sebastian fu monopolizzato da una giovane donna che non aveva capito ancora capito il messaggio 'sono gay', Kurt si ritrovò a sfogliare l'album che i due Smythe avevano creato per il padre e la matrigna.

Le fotografie erano adorabili, ma erano i pezzi di poesia che lo fecero sorridere. Erano abbastanza chiaramente tutte scelte da Viola (la quale, al contrario del fratello, capiva la poesia in sé), ma ce n'era un pezzo, nelle prime pagine, che colse la sua attenzione.

L'anno a cui si riferiva quella pagina risaliva chiaramente a prima che Peter e Jen avessero cominciato a frequentarsi. Le foto sembravano quasi strane, come se la coppia volesse porsi più vicina di quanto non fosse. Tra le fotografie c'era un quadrato di carta spessa e delle parole scritte finemente:

_I wonder, do you feel to-day  
>As I have felt since, hand-in-hand,<br>We sat down in the grass, to stray  
>In better spirit through the land,<br>This morn of Rome and May?_

Si ritrovò a sorridere di fronte a quella pagina. Era chiaramente una scelta di Sebastian, e rendeva sensata la conversazione al Lima Bean che sembrava avessero intrapreso secoli prima.

"Che ci fa un bel ragazzo come te in un posto come questo?" domandò una voce alle sue spalle.

Kurt allungò il collo per guardare sopra la sua spalla, e continuò a sorridere rivolto a Sebastian. "Il mio ragazzo mi ha abbandonato," rispose, troppo animato e a suo agio per preoccuparsi della parola 'ragazzo'. Sebastian avrebbe saputo cosa significasse. "E non sono _così_ bello."

"Non lo so," rispose Sebastian, sedendosi accanto a lui. "Sei abbastanza bello, per me."

Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Ti sei seccato a ingannare le belle ragazze, Sebastian?" domandò.

"Mai," rispose l'altro. "Vivo per infrangere i sogni e le speranze altrui." Dopo un momento di tranquillizzante silenzio, chiese: "Vuoi ballare?"

Normalmente, Kurt avrebbe detto di no. Ma in altri casi non sarebbe stato così rilassato con tre bicchieri di vino nello stomaco… e qualcosa nel viso di Sebastian sotto quella luce fioca e la pelle morbida della mano tesa verso di lui rendevano la cosa troppo invitante. Poggiò l'album sul tavolo, delicatamente, e dunque prese la mano dell'altro e si lasciò condurre sulla pista da ballo.

La canzone non era lenta abbastanza da permettere di stare vicini, ma Sebastian lo avvinse a sé in ogni caso. Kurt sospirò, posando la mano sul suo braccio e l'altra al suo petto, e chiuse gli occhi.

Essere stretti a quel modo era quasi come essere amati.

Avrebbe voluto dire centinaia di cose, passando dal _Sono così contento che tu abbia scelto me per venire qui,_ al _Come si fa a sentirsi tanto bene, com'è possibile che sia giusto_, per arrivare persino a _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_. Invece, appena brillo, poggiò la fronte contro spalla di Sebastian e respinse la voce che gli sussurrava di smetterla di essere così palese. Avrebbe potuto dare la colpa al vino. Avrebbe decisamente potuto dare la colpa a qualsiasi altra cosa e non ai suoi sentimenti.

La mano poggiata sulla sua spalla scivolò sulla sua schiena, e fu piacevolmente sorpreso di essere stretto a quella maniera invece che respinto.

Perse la cognizione di quanto tempo avessero trascorso lì, a dondolare in un modo difficilmente classificabile come 'ballare', prima che l'altro si scostasse.

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre per riscuotersi dallo stordimento. Sebastian fissava la band da sopra la sua spalla, un cipiglio che ne trasfigurava il volto.

"_Blue jean baby,_" sentì il cantante, "_L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_."

"Dannazione," disse Sebastian.

"_Pretty eyed, pirate smile… you'll marry a music man._"

"Che c'è?" domandò Kurt.

Sebastian scosse il capo, ma Viola li raggiunse prima che potesse rispondergli. "Sapevo che avremmo dovuto dare loro una lista di canzoni da non fare," disse la giovane, affrettata. "Avremmo dovuto fare una lista _laminata_, con questa canzone per prima e in grassetto. _In grassetto_, Sebastian."

Kurt si scostò dalla presa del giovane. "Che cos'ha la canzone che non va?" domandò.

Viola volse lo sguardo verso di lui, ancora un po' turbata. "Papà la cantava a mamma quando eravamo piccoli," spiegò.

"Papà sta bene," disse Sebastian. "Guarda, non c'è niente che possiamo fare adesso. Lui sembra star bene e penso che Jen nemmeno lo sappia." Le labbra di Viola erano ancora rivolte in giù, ma parve rilassarsi alle parole di suo fratello. "Dai."

Prese la mano della sorella e la portò a ballare, lanciando a Kurt una breve occhiata di scuse. Gli fece cenno di andare con la mano, dunque si volse per tornare al tavolo.

"No, non succederà," disse Yitzie quando Kurt cominciò ad allontanarsi dalla pista da ballo. "Questa è una festa, sì?"

Prima che Kurt potesse anche solo capire che cosa volesse fare Yitzie, si ritrovò a ballare un veloce valzer sulla pista da ballo, indipendentemente dal fatto che la versione di _Tiny Dancer_ della band fosse persino più lenta dell'originale. Non riusciva a smettere di ridere, il che parve incoraggiare Yitzie. Ben presto, le persone stavano cercando di evitarli – e per una buona ragione – e le sue risate gli facevano dolere il petto.

Quando la canzone terminò, Yitzie s'inchinò di fronte a lui e sparì di nuovo.

"Lui è mio," esclamò Viola, aggrappandosi improvvisamente alla sua schiena. Non era più con Sebastian, cosa che Kurt trovò deludente, ma almeno danzare con lei richiedeva meno energia che farlo con Yitzie.

Ballò con lei per due canzoni, e cantarono la terza, poi sia Yitzie che Sebastian apparvero con gli occhi che brillavano.

Yitzie reggeva quattro piccoli bicchieri pieni di liquido trasparente.

"È tempo di fare un _l'chayim_," esclamò Yitzie, e ciò fece ridere Viola.

"Come avete… siete minorenni!" disse Kurt.

Yitzie scrollò le spalle. "Li ho ordinati in Yiddish, e continuavo a ripetere 'Vodka, quattro, Vodka, quattro' finché il barista non ha smesso di chiedermi la carta d'identità," spiegò. "Non ho mentito! Ho solo… evitato la verità."

Viola rideva il doppio. I capelli stavano cominciando a cadere dallo chignon e aveva il volto arrossato, ma era ancor più adorabile. "Ti amo così tanto, cavolo," rise lei, poi si mise diritta poggiando la mano sulla spalla di Kurt. "Okay. _L'chayim_!"

Prese uno dei bicchierini, e Sebastian ne prese un altro.

Yitzie lo guardò, in attesa.

Kurt non era mai stato un grande bevitore da quando aveva vomitato sulle scarpe della Signorina Pillsbury a scuola, in parte perché l'alcol era _il male_ e in parte perché sapeva si sarebbe sentito male se avesse bevuto troppo. Ma aveva già bevuto tre bicchieri di vino, e tutti gli altri erano nella stessa barca in ogni caso, quindi se anche si fosse un po' ubriacato non sarebbe stato un grande problema…

Afferrò il bicchiere. "Quello che avete detto voi," disse.

"Alla vita!" esclamò Sebastian, sollevando lo shot.

"Alla vita!" fece eco Yitzie, e tutti mandarono giù i loro drink.

Con il senno di poi, Kurt avrebbe probabilmente considerato quello lì come il suo primo errore.

/

Kurt rifiutò il secondo giro di Vodka che Yitzie presentò loro, e fu felice di vedere che Sebastian lo aveva imitato. Yitzie finì per berne tre in un colpo, cosa di cui Viola e Sebastian non parvero sorpresi. Kurt invece riuscì a malapena a nascondere l'orrore.

"Che importa?" domandò Yitzie quando colse la sua espressione. "Non posso assaporarli più comunque. Più. Comunque. Più comunque più."

"Okay, tesoro," disse Viola ridendo. "Forse dovremmo bere un po' d'acqua adesso, huh?"

"Tu sei," disse Yitzie, stringendole il braccio. "La persona… persona più bella nel _kol ha'olam_, lo sai?"

Viola sollevò gli occhi al cielo a quelle parole, ma Kurt notò che sembrava compiaciuta mentre trascinava via il fidanzato.

"E quello è Yitz," disse Sebastian. "Probabilmente l'ubriaco più divertente al mondo. Ma non accettare – ripeto, _non_ accettare _mai_ qualsiasi cosa lui chiami 'drink del mistero'."

Kurt sorrise. "Viola non sta rubando niente; tu non stai seducendo nessuno. È una serata ben riuscita."

"Questa," rispose l'altro, prendendolo per il polso e trascinandolo nuovamente in pista, "non è quella che chiamo 'serata ben riuscita'."

"Voglio davvero sapere come sarebbe una 'serata ben riuscita' per te?" domandò Kurt mentre veniva di nuovo coinvolto in un ballo. Di nuovo, la canzone era troppo veloce per quello, ma Sebastian lo strinse di nuovo a sé.

Kurt nascose il volto poggiando la fronte contro la spalla dell'altro, e sperò che Sebastian _non_ riuscisse a sedurre nessuno. La serata sarebbe finita male per lui se fosse accaduto. Non che si sarebbe messo nel mezzo – Sebastian era molto più aperto riguardo quelle cose, non era _sbagliato_ e non gli avrebbe detto lui cosa fare – ma era una serata troppo bella per farla finire a quel modo.

La band finì la canzone e ne cominciò un'altra. Ci vollero un paio di secondi perché Kurt si scostasse abbastanza da guardare il giovane in viso. "È quello che penso che sia?"

Il sorriso di Sebastian fu una risposta sufficiente. "Probabilmente dipende da quello che pensi che sia, genio," replicò.

Kurt chiuse gli occhi per un momento, poi rise quando la donna cominciò a cantare.

La melodia era molto più lenta dell'originale, ma l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque.

"_I don't care if Monday's blue_," cantava la donna. "_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday, too. Thursday, I don't care about you – it's Friday, I'm in love_."

"Oddio," disse Kurt. "Abbiamo la _nostra canzone_. Com'è accaduto, Sebastian?"

Sebastian lo attirò di nuovo a sé, e lui sorrise mentre si consentiva di spostarsi. Avrebbe quasi potuto fingere, stando lì con il petto premuto contro quello di Sebastian, tra le sue braccia, che significasse qualcosa. Che significasse di più del semplice farsi spezzare il cuore… e lasciare che accadesse.

"_Saturday… wait. Sunday always comes too late. Oh Friday, never hesitate._"

"Kurt," disse Sebastian a bassa voce. Non si mosse per un secondo, troppo occupato a godersi la sensazione e il profumo dell'altro (Dio, doveva essere ubriaco per curarsi tanto del profumo di Sebastian, non era una cosa normale). "Kurt?"

"Hm?" Si scostò di nuovo abbastanza per guardarlo. "Che c'è?"

Sebastian sorrise… un sorriso vero, non un ghigno, una di quelle espressioni più rare. Kurt osservò come quell'espressione ne cambiasse il volto, il modo in cui lo facesse risplendere, e gli ci vollero un paio di momenti per ricordare che fissare qualcuno a quella maniera non era indice di un comportamento normale.

Si era appena convinto a scostare lo sguardo e fare qualche osservazione sarcastica, seguita da un qualche distanziamento (smettila di essere palese, smettila di essere palese), ma non aveva fatto in tempo a renderlo in un movimento vero e proprio che Sebastian si mosse.

Ci volle un po' per il suo cervello a capire che Sebastian si stesse muovendo _verso_ di lui, e che non si stesse allontanando. Gli si fermò il respiro in gola, in qualcosa di simile al panico, mentre l'altro si chinava in avanti e reclinava il capo e…

Cercò di divincolarsi, provò a pensare a una ragione per la quale _fermarsi_ sarebbe stato appropriato, perché il suo cervello continuava a dirgli che quello era un territorio pericoloso, che il suo cuore ne sarebbe stato _calpestato_ se non si fosse fermato, ma… ma non lo fece.

Il suo cuore urlava più forte del suo cervello, evidentemente.

E così rimase immobile e permise a Sebastian di baciarlo – afferrò il bavero della sua giacca e lo trattenne quasi avesse paura che scivolasse via dalla sua presa – sospirò appena quando sentì che era meglio di quanto avesse immaginato, e gli venne da piangere.

Sebastian era delicato mentre lo baciava, come se Kurt potesse fuggire per lo spavento se avesse utilizzato troppa forza (come se il suo cuore potesse concederglielo). Fu Kurt a spingersi di più, lasciando scivolare le mani sulle spalle dell'altro e premendosi contro il suo petto.

Sentì che il suo cuore stava per spezzarsi. Il che era stupido, perché era sorprendentemente bello, perché il suo corpo era improvvisamente _vivo_ e in sensi e desideroso, ma… ma forse il cuore gli si stava spezzando proprio perché ora sapeva quanto fosse bello.

_Se andrà a casa con qualcuno_, pensò Kurt, _almeno quel qualcuno potrei essere io_.

In quel momento, aveva la totale attenzione dell'altro. Sebastian lo baciava sulla mandibola, così dolcemente che faceva male, e Kurt riuscì a rivolgergli un breve sorriso quando l'altro si scostò per osservarlo. In quel momento, Sebastian lo stava guardando come se lo desiderasse e Dio, magari in seguito si sarebbe odiato ma in quel momento era fantastico. E in seguito, quando Sebastian avesse rivolto la sua attenzione a qualcun altro, almeno avrebbe saputo come ci si sentisse.

Si sollevò a baciarlo di nuovo. Le loro labbra si mossero insieme, dolci e lente come la musica che li circondava. Tracciò la forma della mandibola dell'altro con il pollice e persino quello sembrò fantastico… tutto in Sebastian premuto contro di lui era _troppo_.

_Non piangere_, si disse, travolto da tutte quelle emozioni. _È bello. Vale tutto il dolore._

/

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse trascorso lì in piedi, a baciare Sebastian. Era troppo coinvolto in quel momento, nell'adrenalina, nel desiderio e nel dolore che gli scorrevano dentro, per dedicarsi ad altro che non fossero i sentimenti di Sebastian.

Quando quest'ultimo si scostò di nuovo, Kurt si sentiva la testa leggera, e non era sicuro se fosse dovuto all'alcol o ai baci.

Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi più scuri a una maniera che gli fece rigirare lo stomaco, poi si umettò le labbra. Prima di chinarsi di nuovo, disse a voce così bassa che Kurt quasi non lo sentì: "Sei fantastico."

Kurt mandò giù un'ondata di emozioni e lo bacio di nuovo, così da non dover rispondere. Respinse i propri pensieri, che gli ricordavano che _non lo era abbastanza per trattenerlo a sé._

Questa volta, Sebastian non lasciò che entrambi si lasciassero coinvolgere dal bacio. Lo ricambiò, muovendosi appena, poi si scostò di nuovo.

Kurt si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, rifiutandosi di parlare. Non era sicuro di cosa sarebbe venuto fuori dalle sue labbra se l'avesse fatto.

"Kurt," continuò Sebastian, poi gli sfiorò di nuovo le labbra con le proprie. Kurt non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro. "Kurt, sono…"

"Avete intenzione di pomiciare tutta la notte?" gridò loro una voce infastidita. Sebastian rise leggermente, premendo la fronte contro quella di Kurt, poi guardò la sorella. "Voglio dire, sono più che contenta che siate finalmente arrivati al dunque e tutto il resto, ma _mentre ballate_! Andiamo!"

Kurt chiuse gli occhi, rimpiangendo il momento appena trascorso, poi rivolse il suo miglior sorriso a Viola. "Dovrebbe essere ora di tornare a casa," disse, e non capì cosa lui stesso volesse dire o perché avesse la voce roca finché non sentì Sebastian rafforzare la presa. Deglutì.

Viola sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Tenetevelo nei pantaloni per ora," suggerì, e Kurt cominciò a sentire il volto che andava in fiamme. "Andiamo. Papà e Jen sono andati, la festa finirà presto. Avete tutta la notte per _quello_, per adesso balliamo!"

La sua mente era un po' troppo influenzata dall'alcol per pensare con chiarezza, ma si ritrovò a chiedersi se avrebbe fatto sesso con Sebastian. Non sembrava da lui, vero? Non era uno che si dedicasse a storie da una notte, ma era quello che sarebbe successo se non si fosse fermato… _avete tutta la notte per quello_, erano state le parole di Viola, ma era solo per quella notte. Avrebbe dovuto farla durare il più possibile, visto che era la sua unica possibilità, o provare a proteggersi emotivamente lasciando perdere?

Dannazione. Non era abbastanza sobrio per prendere una decisione.

Si scostò dall'abbraccio dell'altro, sentendosi un po' distante e confuso, e gli rivolse un sorriso. "Andiamo a ballare con tua sorella," propose. Sebastian lo prese per mano, ma continuò a scostarsi. "Vado a cercare Yitzie."

"Buona fortuna!" urlò Viola, poi portò il fratello a ballare una canzone ritmata.

Non era sicuro se Viola lo stesse portando via per proteggerli… dopotutto lei sapeva cosa provasse Kurt e cosa _non_ provasse Sebastian. In ogni caso, si sentiva sia amareggiato che grato.

C'erano decisamente meno persone di quante non ce ne fossero prima, nella stanza, il che gli fece capire che aveva trascorso un significativo lasso di tempo a baciare Sebastian sulla pista da ballo. Si diresse verso le porte, chiedendosi se Yitzie fosse andato a prendere una boccata d'aria (e voleva prenderla lui stesso). Per qualche attimo, non fece altro che concentrarsi sulla lieve brezza sul volto e sul suo cuore che batteva all'impazzata.

Quando sentì di aver riguadagnato un po' di lucidità, aprì gli occhi e guardò lungo la strada.

C'erano un paio di persone poggiate al muro o che stavano salutandosi, e gli ci vollero un paio di minuti per scorgere Yitzie. Era seduto su una panchina, indossava di nuovo il suo cappello (che era sparito a lungo, prima; era ammirato dalla capacità del giovane di ritrovarlo), i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.

"Yitzie," lo salutò mentre si avvicinava alla panchina. "Stai bene?"

"Mm," rispose Yitzie, sollevando il capo. "Io può essere… forse, posso essere ubriaco."

Rise alle parole di Yitzie e dell'espressione sul suo volto; sembrava che si stesse concentrando parecchio su cosa dire. "_Sei decisamente ubriaco_," rispose in francese, pensando che sarebbe stato più facile per l'altro. "_Stai bene? Ti senti male?_"

"Niente francese," lo rimproverò Yitzie. "Ci sono… ci sono _regole_."

"Ci sono davvero," convenne. "Pensi che starai male?"

Yitzie scosse il capo. "Sto bene. Sono felice. Tu sei felice, Kurt?"

Tornò a guardarlo, allora, sembrava improvvisamente serio.

Preso alla sprovvista, Kurt rispose, "Io, uh…"

Yitzie scosse il capo, corrucciandosi. "Dovresti essere felice," disse. "Sei… sei bravo. Lo sai?"

Kurt sorrise. "Dici cose senza senso," gli spiego. "Devo andare a prendere un po' d'acqua?"

Il giovane scosse il capo, frustrato. "Lo mayim," disse, canticchiando, dopo qualche secondo. "Lo, lo, lo."

"Okay," rispose a bassa voce.

L'altro tornò in silenzio dopo quelle parole, ondeggiando appena e canticchiando ogni tanto una canzone che Kurt non conosceva.

Kurt sollevò il capo e guardò il cielo scuro e le stelle sparpagliate. Provò a pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto, come sarebbe uscito intatto da quella situazione, ma finì col perdere tempo per fissare le stelle.

Poté essere un minuto o un'ora dopo che Sebastian e Viola li raggiunsero, esausti e felici. Il loro zio Toby li seguì, divertito, scotendo le chiavi della macchina. "Andiamo ragazzi," disse l'uomo. "È ora di tornare a casa."

In macchina, Kurt sedette vicino a Sebastian senza pensarci. Il giovane lo prese per mano e lui avrebbe dovuto scostarla, ma non riuscì assolutamente a convincersi a muoversi.

Tutti e tre cantarono una canzone che Kurt non conosceva ('_it's a tree of life to them who hold fast to it, and all of its supporters are happy_'), e decise che pensare era sopravvalutato. Poggiò il capo contro la spalla di Sebastian e si godette il calore del suo corpo accanto al proprio. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo. In quel momento, voleva solo cogliere l'attimo e ignorare il dolore che sapeva sarebbe giunto la mattina dopo.

/

Avrebbe dovuto smetterla di pensare, ma era difficile farlo mentre Sebastian chiudeva la porta della sua camera e lo spingeva contro di essa.

Si diede il via libera per tutta quella roba del _pensare_, e invece si spinse via dal muro e verso Sebastian mentre si baciavano. Non era paragonabile a nulla di quello che avesse provato in precedenza, come se avesse potuto annegare ed essere felice, e le sue mani si mossero per togliere la giacca dalle spalle dell'altro prima che potesse elaborare mentalmente il gesto.

Sebastian si scostò per sorridergli, lasciando che la giacca cadesse sul tappeto, poi lo baciò di nuovo – con più ardore, questa volta, con più insistenza nei movimenti.

Non riuscì a controllare il gemito che gli sfuggì quando Sebastian poggiò i fianchi ai suoi, e quel suono fu come un campanello d'allarme nella sua mente (stava andando troppo oltre, stava andando troppo oltre)… ma Sebastian era duro contro di lui, e le sue dita gli stavano allentando la cravatta, non c'era modo per lui di fermarlo.

Si era ripromesso, tanto tempo prima, che avrebbe donato se stesso a qualcuno che lo amasse. Ma aveva già rotto la promessa, no? Allora qual era il rischio nel lasciare che tutto ciò accadesse?

(Che si sarebbe svegliato la mattina dopo sentendosi anche peggio. Ancor più usato, ancor più inutile.)

Sebastian lo voleva, anche se solo per un momento fugace, anche se solo per quello. Era abbastanza.

Il giovane gli rivolse un sorriso mentre sfilava via la cravatta di seta verde dal colletto, e poi anche quella venne abbandonata sul pavimento. Sbottonò il gilè lentamente, come se stesse assaporando il momento, e Kurt improvvisamente si sentì agitato, emotivo e disperato.

Si spinse di nuovo contro Sebastian, baciandolo e premendo i loro fianchi insieme. Il verso che fece l'altro fu fantastico, bellissimo, _sexy_ e Kurt sollevò la mano sinistra ad afferrare i capelli del giovane mentre con l'altra cominciava a sbottonargli la camicia.

_Non pensare_, si disse. _Non pensare. Andrà tutto uno schifo se lo farai_.

Fu solo quando Sebastian lo condusse verso il letto che qualcosa gli procurò un'ondata di panico, qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto far scemare con il desiderio… l'avvertimento che non avrebbe più potuto essere amico di Sebastian dopo ciò che stava accadendo. Non poteva fare sesso con lui e farsi spezzare il cuore, e poi tornare a prendere il caffè al Lima Bean sapendo che l'altro era innamorato…

Fu quel pensiero a fermarlo. Sebastian era innamorato di qualcun altro. Kurt era al centro della sua attenzione solo _sessualmente_, e solo per quel momento, e oddio non poteva davvero farlo.

Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, sembrando capire che l'altro non stava più ricambiando. "Kurt?" domandò, appena senza fiato, e lui sollevò lo sguardo.

Era bellissimo, gli occhi scuri e le labbra gonfie, i capelli scombinati laddove Kurt aveva infilato le dita. Erano entrambi a petto nudo in quel momento, e anche se prima ciò l'aveva eccitato incredibilmente (e fisicamente quella sensazione non era sparita), ora si sentiva vulnerabile.

Chiuse gli occhi, perché guardarlo gli rendeva difficile ricordarsi perché si fosse fermato. "Non posso farlo, mi spiace," disse, faticando per far venire fuori le parole.

Sebastian esitò, poi si scostò fino a che i loro fianchi non furono più inutili. Ciò schiarì un po' i pensieri di Kurt. "Cosa vuoi dire?" domandò Sebastian.

Kurt schiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Non doveva dire _Perché sono innamorato di te e non posso permetterti di spezzarmi il cuore più di quanto tu non lo faccia già_, ma poteva ancora essere sincero. "Non posso," disse. "Non mi dedico a storie di una notte. Scusa io… non fa per me."

Trascorse un lungo momento nel quale Sebastian lo guardò fisso, poi si sollevò da sopra Kurt e si sdraiò al suo fianco. Si tenne sollevato su un gomito, continuando a guardarlo con espressione seria. "E se io non volessi che fosse solo una storia da una notte?" domando.

Kurt smise di respirare per un secondo, e si sentì annaspare. "Io, uh," disse, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo. Voleva che diventassero amici di letto? Voleva che provassero a frequentarsi e che fosse riuscito a superare il fatto che la persona che amava non lo ricambiasse? "Okay, penso che siamo entrambi un po' ubriachi," affermo, cercando di prendere in mano la situazione. "Se vuoi… se vorrai ancora parlarne domattina, allora va bene. Ne parleremo allora," disse.

Sebastian annuì. "Okay," disse. "Domattina."

Kurt si alzò dal letto e passò una mano tremante tra i capelli. Quando entrò nel bagno di Sebastian con la sua borsa per la notte, si fissò allo specchio a lungo. Sembrava ancora arrossato e, ad essere sincero, _incantato._

Tornò a letto prima di Sebastian e provò a convincere il suo cuore a rallentare un po'.

Quando Sebastian spense le luci e lo raggiunse, non poté evitare di avvicinarglisi. Non era sicuro di ciò che stava accadendo, si sentiva vulnerabile e disturbato, ma tutto sembrava più facile quando baciava Sebastian. E lo fece, lentamente, nel buio della stanza e con il pensiero del mattino dopo a pendere sul suo capo.

Alla fine, si addormentò tra le braccia di Sebastian.

/

Kurt si svegliò in un letto vuoto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7**

La sveglia di Kurt stava suonando in lontananza, ricordandogli che era ora di alzarsi e prepararsi per la scuola, ma si ritrovò incapace a muoversi per diversi minuti. Quando finalmente si divincolò da quello stato di vacuità che l'aveva travolto, fu solo grazie al pensiero: _È al piano di sotto. Non ammattire. È al piano di sotto._

Non riuscì a non chiedersi perché suonasse come una bugia.

Sedette sul letto per qualche minuto, osservando il lato su cui s'era addormentato Sebastian, e improvvisamente non riuscì più a stare lì. Aveva bisogno di uscire.

Si alzò velocemente, incespicando appena giù dal letto per spegnere la sua sveglia, dunque rimase in piedi nel bel mezzo della stanza con le sue stesse braccia ad avvolgerlo. Sebastian aveva detto che poteva non essere solo una 'storia da una notte', e ciò significava che non sarebbe andato via la mattina dopo… avrebbero dovuto parlare, quindi _doveva_ essere ancora in casa. Era la cosa che avesse più senso.

A meno che non si fosse pentito di avergli detto che poteva essere più di una storiella.

Kurt si disse di smetterla di rimuginare sulle diverse possibilità, e invece indossò una vestaglia appesa sulla porta dell'armadio, dunque si diresse verso le scale.

In casa aleggiava la calma. I suoi passi erano silenziosi sui gradini, e si fece strada verso i rumori che provenivano dalla cucina.

"Hey," disse piano, e Viola si volse per regalargli un sorriso sonnacchioso.

"Buongiorno, raggio di sole," lo salutò. "Tutto bene?"

Kurt aggrottò la fronte al tono prudente nelle sue parole. "Intendi per l'alcol?" domandò.

Viola scosse il capo, sorridendo appena, poi si volse di nuovo verso la macchinetta del caffè. "Intendo per Sebastian che fa lo stronzo," rispose. "Sei un tipo da caffè, giusto?"

Il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte. Lo sentiva chiaramente nel petto, e le mani gli divennero improvvisamente fredde e sudaticce. "Io… che vuoi dire? Sebastian?"

"Avete avuto una discussione, giusto?" domandò Viola, il tono di voce vago mentre premeva i tasti della macchinetta. "Insomma, se n'è andato mezz'ora fa e mi ha detto di mandargli un messaggio appena te ne fossi andato. È quello che fa quando anche noi litighiamo," spiegò lei, rivolgendogli un sorriso comprensivo. "È il suo modo di limitare i danni," continuò. "Rifletti, calmati, torna più tardi e fingi che non ci sia mai stato motivo di arrabbiarsi con l'altro."

"Oh," disse Kurt, poi allungò le mani per poggiarsi sul bancone e mantenersi in equilibrio.

"Lo fa con buone intenzioni," continuò la giovane, esclamando subito dopo: "Aha! Sapevo che sarei riuscita a far funzionare questo diavolo di macchinetta. Caffè, bellezza?"

Si volse e gli lanciò un vero e proprio sguardo per la prima volta da quando era giunto in cucina, era innocente, scompigliata e adorabile, come se non avesse appena dato la notizia che Kurt avrebbe voluto evitare da quando si era svegliato.

Gli sembrava di avere il cuore bloccato in gola. Provò a ricomporsi, pezzo dopo pezzo, così che Viola non lo guardasse e capisse… capisse che non c'erano state discussioni, solo una proposta di fare della loro botta e via qualcosa su cui 'si dovesse riflettere', l'indizio di una promessa che bisognava venisse dimenticata prima che andasse avanti.

Non era arrabbiato in quel momento, in piedi nella cucina degli Smythe nel tentativo di tenersi in piedi, ma percepiva la rabbia giungere come una tempesta.

Quando si riconcentrò sul momento, respirando profondamente per trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di stupido come _piangere_, l'espressione di Viola divenne quella di chi aveva capito.

"Oh," disse la giovane, l'eco dell'unica parola che Kurt era riuscito a dire da quando aveva capito cosa fosse accaduto. "Non… non avete discusso."

Kurt respirò profondamente, mantenendosi calmo. "No," rispose.

Viola si fece seria allora, e Kurt vide la rabbia che lui stesso covava espandersi in lei a macchia d'olio. "Oddio," soffiò lei, "non… non ha…? Oddio, quel _bastardo_."

Kurt non era mai stato seriamente claustrofobico prima d'allora, ma pensò di aver capito la sensazione di essere oppresso da qualcosa e il bisogno di _uscire._

Tenne a bada il panico con movimenti cauti, non la guardò mentre diceva: "Devo prepararmi per la scuola."

A metà delle scale mentre si dirigeva in camera di Sebastian (in cui non voleva tornare, non voleva, non con il letto e la porta su cui il giovane l'aveva spinto la notte prima, ma doveva prepararsi per lasciare quella maledetta casa), Kurt cominciò a correre.

Al piano superiore, si preoccupò per un secondo di essere davvero sul punto di avere un attacco di panico. Non ne aveva mai avuto uno prima, e non sapeva come ci si sentisse, ma si sentiva come se non potesse respirare anche se inspirava velocemente e ansimando.

Stranamente, il panico lo abbandonò quasi immediatamente come l'aveva colto. Si ritrovò esausto, completamente.

Era stato tutto _appeso a un filo_. Kurt fissò il letto, respingendo l'opprimente bisogno di piangere. Non aveva voluto fare sesso perché non era tipo da storie di una notte, così Sebastian aveva suggerito che potesse non esserlo per convincerlo che andasse bene così. Era stato tutto _appeso a un filo_, e Kurt vi aveva appeso su le sue speranze come un vero idiota.

La rabbia non era ancora lì, ma era abbastanza vicina perché Kurt la sentisse nelle sue membra. Dovevano rimanere amici, giusto?

Inspirò e trattenne il respiro per qualche attimo, sforzandosi di rimanere calmo. Non appena si sentì meno sbilanciato emotivamente, raccolse la sua borsa da viaggio e sparì in bagno. Una volta fatta la doccia e preparatosi per la scuola si sarebbe sentito meglio, si disse. Si sentiva confuso perché _sembrava_ confuso. Poteva riuscire a ricomporsi.

_Doveva_ riuscire a ricomporsi. Nessun altro l'avrebbe fatto al suo posto.

Scostò lo sguardo dallo specchio mentre si svestiva, poi girò la manopola della doccia finché l'acqua non fu troppo calda. Quando vi entrò, rantolò per il calore, e chiuse fermamente gli occhi.

Funzionò: era troppo occupato a lavarsi nonostante l'acqua sembrasse bruciare per potersi mettere a piangere. Doveva solo trovare abbastanza distrazioni fino a poter mettere le distanze tra sé e l'ultima notte, allora si sarebbe sentito meglio.

Quando uscì dal bagno, con i capelli e i vestiti in ordine (e la pelle solo un po' infiammata e sensibile contro la stoffa degli abiti), Viola era nella camera di Sebastian.

"Posso aiutarti?" domandò Kurt, raccogliendo le sue cose più velocemente che poteva.

Non guardò la ragazza, ma la pausa di silenzio fu troppo lunga. "Ho provato a chiamare Sebastian, non… non risponde. Non so dove sia."

Kurt chiuse gli occhi, la mano nella borsa mentre vi riponeva dentro il completo della sera prima. "Tornerà quando me ne sarò andato," le ricordò, congratulandosi mentalmente con se stesso per come stesse gestendo la conversazione.

Viola sospirò. "Sono preoccupata," ammise.

Si volse verso di lei a quel punto, la borsa in spalla. "Non è un mio problema," disse, poi la superò per uscire dalla camera da letto.

"Kurt," lo chiamò Viola, seguendolo giù per le scale. "Kurt, so che sei arrabbiato -"

"Non sono arrabbiato," le rispose onestamente. "Non ancora. Ma non voglio stare qui, e poi farò tardi a scuola."

"_Kurt_," ripeté lei, e questa volta la sua voce era di chi stava sull'orlo delle lacrime. Non era giusto. Kurt rafforzò la presa sulle chiavi della sua macchina e sul manico della borsa. Perché lei poteva piangere, quando lui non poteva permettersi di farlo? "Ti prego, resta qui. Dobbiamo chiarire questa faccenda. Penso che sia, che lui… non sai quello che mamma diceva ieri, era…"

"Viola," disse Kurt, e la sua voce calma riuscì a zittirla immediatamente. "Smettila di farti prendere dal panico. Va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene. Va' a svegliare Yitzie… Va tutto bene."

Le sorrise, rivolgendole la migliore espressione che potesse fare, nonostante sapesse che poteva sembrare finta e triste. Avrebbe voluto stringerla tra le braccia e dirle di non piangere, ma… non era esattamente il suo ruolo, giusto? E chi era lui per offrirle conforto, nello stato in cui si trovava?

"Kurt, ti prego non andare," ripeté Viola, sussurrando stavolta. "Ho paura che non tornerai mai più."

Il suo sorriso falso non riuscì a tenere un secondo di più a quelle parole, e fissò nella mente l'immagine di lei – in una camicia da notte a maniche lunghe, con i capelli scompigliati sciolti sulle spalle, gli occhi che brillavano per le lacrime, sembrava sua madre e Sebastian e altre cose bellissime – poi sospirò. "Arrivederci, Viola," disse, prima di volgersi per andare verso la sua macchina.

Non si guardò indietro.

/

Kurt riuscì a fare tutta la strada verso scuola senza piangere. Mise la radio troppo forte, cantò le canzoni che non conosceva nonostante volesse tenere la bocca chiusa, e contò le parole in rima nelle canzoni di cui non conosceva le parole.

Quando posteggiò nel parcheggio del McKinley, sedette per qualche momento in silenzio, provando a convincersi a entrare.

I suoi amici avrebbero saputo che qualcosa non andava, ovviamente. Avrebbe dovuto dire di sentire i postumi della sbornia più di quanto non fosse vero, e incoraggiarli a parlare dei fatti loro per distrarsi. Rachel e Finn probabilmente stavano passando qualche dramma con cui avrebbe potuto distrarsi…

Fu il pensiero di Finn a portarlo a ricordare come questi e Sam avessero reagito alla sua amicizia con Sebastian, e Dio, avrebbero notato se avesse smesso di uscire con lui, vero? Avrebbe dovuto trovare qualche scusa per dire che avevano smesso? O che si erano allontanati? O magari avrebbe potuto usare il tempo libero per tornare a fare i compiti da solo al Lima Bean…

O magari lui e Sebastian sarebbero stati bene, una volta che Kurt avesse smesso di sentirsi stupidamente ferito da qualcosa che non era stata pensata per ferirlo. Respiro profondamente, poi prese il cellulare.

_Tua sorella è preoccupata per te_, scrisse a Sebastian. _Chiamala e dille che stai bene._

Si trattenne dall'aggiungere altro – domande, insulti, un numero di cose che gli passavano per la testa – e mandò il messaggio per com'era. Poi, con aria di rassegnazione che gli aleggiava tutt'attorno, aprì la portiera dell'auto.

I corridoi del McKinley, sempre gli stessi, gli fecero cominciare a credere che le cose potessero tornare alla normalità. Quella di prima che arrivasse Sebastian, forse, ma pur sempre una normalità.

Accompagnò Mercedes alla prima lezione, e quando lei cominciò a chiedergli come mai 'sembrasse giù' Kurt utilizzò la storia del brutto dopo sbornia, così la giovane cominciò a parlare di gossip riguardo le New Directions. Bevve ogni parola, concentrandosi su quella distrazione.

Funzionò per la maggior parte della giornata: i suoi amici notavano che c'era qualcosa che non andava, lui scrollava le spalle e spiegava di aver bevuto troppo la sera prima, poi si concentrava sulla migliore distrazione che potesse trovare.

Funzionò finché Matematica non fece crollare tutto attorno a lui.

Era una cosa stupida. Riconosceva la stupidità delle sue stesse emozioni. Sedeva a lezione di matematica cercando di capire un'equazione, e poi ricordava di Sebastian che gliela spiegava mentre stavano chini su un foglio, al Lima Bean, e tutto riprendeva ad avere senso per lui…

Poi Kurt cominciò a sentirsi soffocare.

Si concentrò solo sul proprio respiro per il resto della lezione, e alla fine raccolse veloce le sue cose e si fece strada verso il bagno più vicino.

Le lacrime non vennero su facilmente. Erano rimaste bloccate in gola, facendolo rantolare con terribili respiri mozzi, e Kurt piangeva raramente a quella maniera – di solito era così bravo a rimanere composto – ma il misto del dopo sbornia, delle sue emozioni e del ricordo di Sebastian quando tutto andava meglio… lo aveva lanciato. Si aggrappò ai bordi di un lavandino con entrambe le mani e i singhiozzi lo sconquassarono come se stessero provando a _ferirlo_.

Durò qualche minuto, in cui Kurt si sentì come se stesse affogando perché non riusciva a _respirare_ normalmente, e non riusciva a sentire nient'altro che le lacrime sul viso e un senso di completa impotenza. E sì, odio per se stesso, perché era stato lui ad arrivare _a quel punto_. Aveva riposto speranze in qualcosa che Sebastian ovviamente non intendeva allo stesso modo in cui pensava Kurt, aveva messo troppo di sé nelle mani dell'altro, aveva dimenticato che Sebastian _non lo voleva_… Perché doveva ingannarsi? Perché prendersi la briga? Doveva saperlo, allora, di smetterla di lasciarsi ferire. Avrebbe dovuto _saperlo bene_.

Dopo che quell'ondata si concluse, Kurt inspirò profondamente per calmarsi. Sollevò lo sguardo al suo riflesso sullo specchio, dunque trasalì e desiderò non averlo fatto. Come avrebbe potuto sistemarsi abbastanza da non insospettire gli amici? Avrebbero visto gli occhi rossi e gonfi e avrebbero saputo che era più di uno stupido dopo sbornia.

Forse avrebbe dovuto andare a casa. Suo padre avrebbe capito, se avesse detto che stava male e… e forse avrebbe pensato che era un dopo sbornia, ma comunque, se avesse detto che stava vomitando suo padre non avrebbe potuto costringerlo a stare a scuola, giusto?

Si stava ripulendo il viso con le salviette di carta quando la porta del bagno si aprì alle sue spalle.

Per un terribile momento, Kurt pensò a tutte le persone peggiori che avrebbe potuto incrociare – Azimio o uno della squadra di football che l'avrebbero preso in giro, o Finn che sarebbe stato imbranato e protettivo o, Dio, _Blaine_, per ricordargli tutte le stupide decisioni che faceva quando si trattava di questioni di cuore.

C'era qualcosa nell'essere sorpreso (in _bagno_, era mica diventato _idiota_?) che lo fece piangere ancor di più. Si sfregò via le lacrime, inspirando profondamente per trattenersi, poi sollevò lo sguardo sulla porta.

Con la mano a tenere aperta la porta, stupefatto, c'era Sam.

"Oh," disse Kurt a bassa voce, poi sorrise. "Hey."

Sam scosse il capo ed entrò in bagno, lasciando che la porta gli si chiudesse alle spalle. "Kurt, cos'è successo?"

Kurt si sforzò di continuare a respirare come si deve. Cercò di ricordarsi che stava piangendo _senza motivo_, che era stupido e inutile e che si stava comportando come un bambino… ma lì c'era Sam insieme a tutto l'affetto fraterno che era giunto nella sua espressione preoccupata, e si ritrovò a tremare mentre cercava di rimanere tutto d'un pezzo. Il bisogno di piangere e basta era tornato, gli bloccava la gola e il respiro, ma Kurt la mandò giù.

Stava bene, si disse. Era al sicuro. Era solo Sam.

"Ho avuto una brutta giornata," ammise dopo troppo tempo, la voce appena rauca anche se l'aveva tenuta bassa. "Sto bene."

Il cipiglio di Sam divenne ancor più intenso, e gli si avvicinò fino a poggiargli la mano sulla spalla. Kurt deglutì, e poi batté le palpebre per trattenersi dal piangere ancora. "Kurt è ovvio che tu non stia bene," disse Sam. "Parliamone."

In quel momento, Kurt avrebbe voluto raccontare tutto – a cominciare da lui che si innamorava, e si convinceva del fatto che potesse essere desiderato in qualche modo, fino ad arrivare a quella mattina e al fatto che Sebastian fosse andato via per fingere che nulla fosse accaduto – ma sapeva di non poterlo fare. Non c'era modo di ammettere che si stava nascondendo in un lurido bagno a piangere come se il mondo stesse implodendo perché quel cazzo di Sebastian Smythe non lo desiderava.

Non era cambiato nulla dal giorno prima. Nulla. Quindi doveva smetterla di comportarsi come se fosse accaduto qualcosa.

Fece un sorriso tremante, scostandosi dal tocco dell'altro. "È colpa del dopo sbornia e il mio essere emotivo," disse, ignorando il tentativo di rispondere di Sam gettandosi altra acqua in viso.

"Sono preoccupato," stava dicendo l'altro, le sue parole si mischiarono nel fiume di _non piangere di nuovo non piangere di nuovo_ che gli occupava il cervello. "Kurt, devi solo dirmelo, non posso -"

"Non 'devo' fare proprio nulla," sbottò Kurt, asciugandosi il viso con un'altra salvietta di carta. Avrebbe pagato per quel trattamento sulla sua stessa pelle, dopo. "Faremo tardi a lezione entrambi."

E con quello, si convinse a uscire dal bagno.

Sam lo accompagnò alla sua lezione successiva, nonostante Kurt avesse insistito che non c'era bisogno, ma non gli diede nessuna spiegazione. Scrollò le spalle nei momenti di silenzio e poi oltrepassò Sam per entrare in classe.

Una volta sedutosi, lanciò un'occhiata al cellulare. Il suo cuore perse un colpo quando vide la parole _Smythe_, anche se era solo un messaggio di Viola.

_Puoi passare dopo la scuola? _Chiedeva la giovane. _Voi due dovete solo sedervi e PARLARVI, cazzo. Questa faccenda è ridicola_.

Gli tremarono le mani. Sollevò lo sguardo verso l'insegnante, quindi scrisse una veloce risposta.

_È a casa?_ Domandò.

La risposta fu quasi immediata, come se la giovane stesse attendendo solo la sua risposta. _No_, scrisse_. Ma ha chiamato. Sono sicura di poterlo fare tornare a casa se lo minaccio a dovere. Passa da qui… preparerò il caffè e sistemeremo tutto. Xxxxxx?_

Kurt non l'aveva nemmeno considerato. Sapeva come appariva in quel momento, e sapeva che le sue emozioni erano abbastanza sbilanciate che sarebbe bastata una semplice occhiata a Sebastian per essere travolto dal ricordo di come fosse baciarlo – avrebbe sempre, sempre saputo com'era – e sarebbe stato così, niente di più e niente di meno.

Come poteva pensare, Viola, che lui sedesse di fronte Sebastian per sentirsi dire cose come _Scusa, non intendevo quella cosa, non ti voglio in quel senso_ senza reagire in maniera eccessiva? Come avrebbe dovuto ascoltare qualsiasi cosa tranne il fatto che era stato conveniente la notte prima, che non era speciale, che non era mai…

_Non posso farlo_, le scrisse, dunque spense il cellulare.

Non aveva bisogno di vedersela con entrambi i fratelli Smythe quel giorno. Aveva bisogno di vedersela con se stesso; aveva bisogno di rimettere insieme i pezzi e di smetterla di essere tanto incasinato. Se il modo di Sebastian di 'limitare i danni' era quello di andarsene e fingere che la notte prima non fosse mai esistita, allora Kurt avrebbe avuto bisogno di più di un paio d'ore per accettarlo e mettere la storia da parte.

Determinato a trattenersi dal crollare di nuovo, prese la penna e cominciò a prestare attenzione alla lezione.

/

La fine della giornata scolastica vide Kurt un po' più in sesto. Non gli tremavano più le mani a intervalli irregolari, e aveva perfezionato l'arte di prestare più attenzione a ciò che stava facendo così da poter ignorare il casino nella sua testa.

Posò i libri nell'armadietto, concedendosi un attimo per osservarsi nello specchio sullo sportello e fare una smorfia, e improvvisamente non fu più solo.

"Devi probabilmente andare al canto coreografato," gli disse una voce fortemente accentata. Kurt esitò, dunque chiuse l'armadietto. Yitzie era poggiato su quello accanto al suo, indossando – tra tutte le cose al mondo – un'aureola tenuta da un cerchietto. Kurt reclinò il capo. "Dopotutto è un impegno, sì?"

"Yitzie?" disse Kurt lentamente, occhieggiando l'aureola. "Che stai facendo?"

Yitzie sorrise, ridicolmente fuori posto nei corridoi del McKinley con un completo scuro e un'aureola, con il suo cappello nero tenuto casualmente tra le mani.

"Ma d'altra parte," continuò Viola, parlando un po' troppo forte. Kurt si volse verso di lei, poggiata sull'altro armadietto accanto a quello suo. Curvò le labbra in un sorriso confuso; la giovane indossava un paio di corna scarlatte. "Abbiamo il gelato e un paio di film… Yitzie ha avuto un infanzia priva di film della Disney, dobbiamo chiaramente intervenire."

"Hai un'argomentazione valida," ammise Kurt. Tornò a guardare Yitzie. "Cosa ne pensi?"

Il giovane si strinse nelle spalle. "E che ne so? Sono solo un angelo dei cartoni animati." Si chinò su di lui e gli piazzò il cappello a tesa larga sulla testa. "Sei tu che devi scegliere. Che cosa scegli, Kurt?"

Kurt respirò profondamente. Gli piacevano Viola e Yitzie – e gli piaceva che fossero abbastanza ridicoli come coppia da presentarsi lì a quel modo in quel momento – ma non era pronto ad affrontare Sebastian. Non quando poteva ancora ricordare tanto chiaramente cosa si provasse baciandolo.

"Andiamo a casa mia," disse.

Il viso di Viola si illuminò. "Abbiamo _così tanto gelato_, Kurt," disse, afferrandogli la mano.

Kurt si sforzò di fare un sorriso più grande. "Dovrò stare a dieta per settimane, vero?"

"Whoa," disse una nuova voce, e Kurt sollevò lo sguardo per vedere Puck lanciare una seconda occhiata. "Allarme ortodossi. Che diavolo succede, amico?"

"Sono amici miei," spiegò Kurt. "Se qualcuno chiede di me io… sono tornato a casa," disse.

Yitzie gli afferrò la mano libera mentre uscivano dalla scuola, e Kurt si ritrovò a sollevare gli occhi al cielo a quello che poteva sembrare… ancora con gli occhi rossi, con un cappello che non si abbinava al suo outfit, con Viola e Yitzie a tenerlo per mano.

E okay, forse si sentiva come un bambino di sette anni, ma i suoi sette anni non erano stati poi tanto male.

E forse le cose sarebbero andate meglio. Forse avrebbe dimenticato ciò che la notte prima aveva sentito tanto chiaramente, e sarebbe stato in grado di tornare a sollevare gli occhi al cielo alle parole di Sebastian mentre facevano i compiti al Lima Bean. Il dolore si sarebbe affievolito, fino a quando non sarebbe stato così tagliente, fino a quando non fosse riuscito a respirare bene di nuovo. Poteva ancora tornare indietro.

/

Andare a casa era decisamente un'idea molto, molto migliore di stare seduto al glee club. Per dirne una, c'era più tranquillità, a parte che per il film e le occasionali risate.

Un'altra ragione per cui era felice di essere lì era che Viola e Yitzie non avevano bisogno di chiedergli cosa ci fosse che non andava. Lo sapevano perfettamente… magari senza alcun dettaglio, ma sapevano abbastanza da non chiederglielo per forza. Dopo le domande costanti che aveva ricevuto riguardo il suo umore durante tutta la giornata, avere degli amici che stessero semplicemente nella stessa stanza con lui, abbastanza vicini da potersi poggiare a loro o da cui mettersi a una distanza confortevole, era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Teneva il cappello di Yitzie in grembo, e si ritrovò ad alternare la visione del film con momenti in cui carezzava la falda del cappello, tastando la stoffa con le dita. E Kurt, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, ne aveva bisogno… non poteva stare con i suoi amici di scuola, che erano affettuosi ma _esagerati_, ma non poteva nemmeno sopportare l'idea di essere tanto solo, in quel momento.

C'era una parte di lui che si sentiva in colpa a portare via il poco tempo che avevano Viola e Yitzie. Il pensiero cominciò ad assillarlo mentre guardavano _Il Principe D'Egitto_ e la coppia si scambiava un piccolo sorriso, ma rimase inespresso mentre Kurt si concedeva di confortarsi con la loro presenza.

Perlopiù si sentiva stanco.

Viola fermò il film a metà con una lamentela da parte di Yitzie, che disse di aver bisogno di sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Saltellò verso la cucina senza preoccuparsi di chiedere il permesso a Kurt. Sentì un'ondata di esasperazione pervaderlo, ma non pensava di averne abbastanza in corpo da arrabbiarsi con lei.

Tornò a guardare la stoffa nera del cappello. Carezzò la falda e sollevò lo sguardo su Yitzie.

Il giovane sembrava pensieroso.

La stessa ondata di esasperazione tornò a pervaderlo. "Non cominciare," lo avvertì.

"Non sto iniziando niente," replicò Yitzie a bassa voce.

Aveva un paio di risposte da dargli, come _cosa te ne frega in ogni caso?_ e _Non voglio la tua compassione_ e _basta un solo sguardo, è questo che fa l'essere innamorato?_, ma alla fine non aveva energie per discutere. Invece, scrollò le spalle e si concentrò sulla sensazione dei bordi del cappello di Yitzie contro le sue dita.

"Però penso," disse Yitzie in tono molto cauto, "che tu e Sebastian in realtà non vi ascoltate bene l'un l'altro." Kurt sollevò lo sguardo, e l'irritazione nel suo sguardo fece immediatamente chiudere la bocca all'altro, che scostò lo sguardo. "Mi spiace. Non sono io a doverlo dire."

"Pane!" annunciò Viola, ricomparendo nella stanza. "Finirò per vomitare se non mangio qualcosa di diverso dallo zucchero, oggi."

Kurt scostò lo sguardo da Yitzie, si sentiva improvvisamente vulnerabile di fronte a qualcuno che sembrava così capace di capirlo con uno sguardo. Sorrise a Viola mentre tornava a sedersi, perlopiù perché farlo la faceva sorridere a sua volta (come se la giovane disperasse che lui fosse felice e che cercasse indizi che le dicessero che stava meglio). Per quanto fosse strano, far sentire meglio Viola faceva sentire meglio _lui_.

La giovane fece di nuovo play, e Kurt le permise di accoccolarsi contro il suo fianco mentre si riperdevano nei drammi delle vite altrui.

Non era sicuro di cosa pensassero Viola e Yitzie, che erano tanto sicuri a modo loro, e che conoscevano Sebastian abbastanza bene da sapere che la situazione era tutto un dramma e un problema di Kurt. Quella mattina, avrebbe pensato di sembrare pazzo… ma poi eccoli lì, e in qualche modo lo _capivano_ in un modo che nemmeno i suoi migliori amici riuscivano a pareggiare.

Pensò, ascoltando Viola che cantava un verso in Ebraico, che poteva ancora avere tutto quello anche se avesse rovinato tutto con Sebastian. Doveva solo rimettersi in sesto e tornare ad essere amico con lui, ma anche se non ci fosse riuscito, non avrebbe comunque perso Viola. Perché era testarda e determinata come un mulo, e ci teneva abbastanza da essere lì a offrirgli conforto, anche se era tutta colpa di Kurt che si era fatto ferire a quel modo. Anche se aveva rovinato tutto con suo fratello innamorandosi stupidamente e vistosamente.

Spostò il braccio per passarlo attorno alle spalle della giovane, ed ella si mosse per avvicinarsi di più e poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla.

Con la mano libera, continuava a giocherellare col cappello di Yitzie. Tutto era andato nel peggiore dei modi, e stava ancora bene. Era scosso, vulnerabile e ferito, ma alla fine dei conti stava bene. Riusciva a respirare.

E siccome la sua vita era fatta di momenti in cui veniva buttato giù proprio quando cominciava a riprendersi, il campanello suonò.

Doveva essere l'orario in cui Finn e Sam tornavano dal glee club, ma qualcosa nel senso di colpa dipinto sul volto di Viola gli disse esattamente cosa stava accadendo.

"Non l'avete fatto," disse, guardando Viola sussultare. "Ditemi che non l'avete fatto."

All'improvviso silenzio della ragazza, Kurt si volse a guardare Yitzie. Questi era ancor più confuso di quanto non fosse lui, il che gli disse di chi era stata quell'idea.

Si alzò dal divano, stringendo il cappello di Yitzie nella mano sinistra. "Non è giusto," disse a Viola, rigido, sentendosi come se stesse rimproverando un bambino, poi si diresse verso l'ingresso.

Si sentì prendere dal panico mentre andava ad aprire la porta, ma lo superò. Non c'era motivo di andare fuori di matto lì, non con tutti attorno a fissarlo. Cadere a pezzi andava bene nei bagni vuoti, nelle camere da letti e nei posti in cui nessuno potesse vederlo.

Sapeva esattamente chi c'era dietro la porta, ma incontrare gli occhi di Sebastian lo fece sentire come se fosse ancorato al terreno.

"Hey," lo salutò Sebastian, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e apparendo più in imbarazzo di quanto Kurt avesse mai pensato di vederlo. Era un tratto che condivideva con Viola… una cosa che sembrava come l'inabilità a vergognarsi o imbarazzarsi, a prescindere o meno dalla situazione in cui ci si trovasse.

Ed era sparita in un semplice movimento come lo sarebbe stato mettersi le mani in tasca.

Si costrinse a respirare. Il suo istinto da 'affronta–o–scappa' era apparentemente lento, ma quando gli giunse al cervello, ebbe improvvisamente bisogno di _uscire di lì_. Non si era aspettato di trovarsi in quella situazione in quel momento… era la cosa peggiore. Se avesse avuto un avviso, sarebbe almeno riuscito a darsi un tono…

"Lo sapevi," domandò, lentamente mentre le pensava una per una prima di pronunciarle, "che avevo detto a tua sorella che non ero ancora pronto per questo?"

Lo sguardo di Sebastian si poggiò sopra la sua spalla. Kurt si volse per un breve momento, trovando Viola in piedi un po' più in là, le mani sui fianchi e un'espressione determinata in viso.

Quando Sebastian tornò a guardarlo, sembrava pensieroso. "No," disse, poi ammise: "Ma ho pensato fosse così quando mi ha detto di venire qui invece che a casa."

Kurt annuì, dunque chinò il capo. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto urlare (era forse il suo istinto che lo portava ad 'affrontare' che saliva in superficie?), ma tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente – _avrebbe dovuto essere una mia scelta, come hai osato portarmela via; Non so come gestire la faccenda ora come ora; Sono stato fuori di me tutto il giorno, lo sai?_ – lo faceva suonare patetico e ovvio. Ed era arrabbiato, Dio se lo era, ma non sapeva come dimostrarlo senza tatuarsi in fronte _Ti amo_. Non sapeva come esprimersi senza rendere dolorosamente palese di essere innamorato, e che il suo cuore era stato spezzato più e più volte, e quando si sarebbe _fermato_?

Scegliendo finalmente un'opzione che non gli suonasse terribile, decise di dire: "Ti prego di andartene."

Provò a tenere lo sguardo appuntato sul tappeto, ma era un tentativo inutile; sollevò lo sguardo su Sebastian quasi immediatamente quando pronunciò quelle parole. Sebastian ricambiò lo sguardo e scrollò le spalle.

"Voglio solo parlare, Kurt," disse. "Penso che più a lungo lasciamo la cosa in sospeso, peggio andrà a diventare."

"È stata una tua scelta, ricordi?" rispose Kurt, la sua stessa voce era stridula alle sue stesse orecchie.

"Kurt," disse Viola alle sue spalle, e ciò lo fece irrigidire. "Ti prego." La voce della giovane era appena stanca, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, e anche se Viola era quasi _costantemente_ sul punto di piangere, a volte (cosa spesso ammessa con eccitazione, tra l'altro), riusciva sempre ad ammorbidirlo.

L'iniziale bisogno di volgersi e chiedere a Viola e Yitzie di andarsene a loro volta sparì, ma era ancora arrabbiato, e non aveva nulla a cui rivolgere la rabbia senza mettersi in ridicolo.

"Dammi solo qualche minuto," suggerì Sebastian.

Kurt scosse il capo, permettendo alla rabbia di tornare in superficie, e fu allora che accaddero due cose in rapida successione: chiuse la porta sbattendola, sospirando arrabbiato e volgendosi per andare via…

E Sebastian piazzò la mano sullo stipite della porta.

Gli attimi dopo furono del tutto confusi, per lui. Ci fu un botto disgustoso – inaspettato, mentre Kurt si era aspettato il rumore della porta che si chiudeva – e poi due urla simultanee.

Viola corse accanto a lui, che era paralizzato sul posto per la confusione e l'orrore. La spalla della giovane sbatté contro la sua e incespicò, improvvisamente si stava muovendo a sua volta, anche se non era conscio di cosa fosse davvero accaduto.

"_Cazzo_!" esclamò Sebastian, accovacciandosi sulla soglia di casa. Stava tutto accovacciato, il capo chino e la mano contro il petto. "_Porca troia_."

"Fa' vedere," stava dicendo Viola, e a Kurt ci volle un momento per capire esattamente cosa avesse fatto. Rimase lì, gli occhi sgranati e completamente immobile. Sebastian non accennava a muovere la mano e allora Viola lanciò un'occhiataccia a Kurt. "Prendi del ghiaccio," urlò.

Una piccola parte di lui avrebbe voluto difendersi – non voleva fare male a nessuno, Sebastian aveva messo la mano sullo stipite, come avrebbe dovuto saperlo? – ma una parte più grande soffocava nel senso di colpa, perché Sebastian era accovacciato sul pavimento, provava dolore ed era tutta colpa sua.

Sebastian stava ancora imprecando in un misto di inglese e francese, Viola mormorava qualche parola di conforto, e fu allora che Yitzie insistette per prendere il ghiaccio e chiese se Kurt stesse bene, e perché lo chiedeva a _lui_?

Quando il giovane scomparve, Kurt riuscì a superare lo shock abbastanza a lungo da cadere in ginocchio accanto a Sebastian.

"Mi dispiace così tanto," disse, sorpreso di ritrovarsi sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Sebastian imprecò di nuovo, poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e gli rivolse un sorriso forzato e carico di dolore. "Non è stata colpa tua," disse, poi emise un respiro tremolante.

Kurt deglutì. "Devi… devi farci vedere," disse, provando a suonare calmo nonostante gli tremasse la voce. "Potresti aver bisogno di andare in ospedale."

Sebastian imprecò un'altra volta, il volto contratto in una smorfia, e Kurt sentì tutto il corpo dolere in uno slancio di empatia. Pensò di poter sentire il sangue sulla lingua, ma non gli sembrava di essersi morso qualcosa.

"Porco _cazzo_," soffiò Sebastian.

Kurt poggiò la mano sulla sua schiena, evitando là dove erano posate le mani di Viola, e disse: "Ti prego."

Sebastian lo fulminò con lo sguardo, dunque inspirò profondamente e cominciò a scostare la mano dal petto.

C'era sangue, ma non troppo. Kurt allungò l'altra mano, che tremava troppo per fargli osare a posarla sulla mano dell'altro, e gliela poggiò sull'avambraccio.

"Ecco," disse Yitzie, inginocchiandosi di fronte a loro e tendendo una busta di piselli congelati. "Farà meno male, sì? Pensi di poter muovere le dita?"

Sebastian scoppiò a ridere, e continuava a sembrare dolorante. "Vi odio tutti," insistette, e ciò fece ridere anche Viola.

La tensione si ruppe a quel punto, ma Kurt non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

Yitzie tenne sollevata la busta di piselli, e Sebastian allungò il braccio fino a posarvi sopra la mano. Le dita di Kurt erano ancora strette sul braccio dell'altro, ma ora era come se il tocco lo trattenesse ancorato al terreno.

Sebastian chinò il capo, poi mosse le dita.

"Ah," soffiò, dunque sollevò lo sguardo. "Penso non ci sia niente di rotto."

"Niente di rotto," confermò Yitzie, sorridendo poi a Sebastian. "_Shalom_, no?"

Sebastian rise di nuovo, e Viola seppellì il volto nell'incavo del suo collo. "Oddio, che stupidaggine, possiamo portare indietro gli ultimi dieci minuti?" domandò.

"Mi dispiace _così tanto_," disse Kurt, e la voce gli venne fuori tremolante, ma non riuscì a importargliene in quel momento.

"Cazzo," sospirò Sebastian. "Smettila. Mi sento già un cretino. Devo disinfettare il taglio."

Kurt attese finché Sebastian non si alzò per dirigersi in cucina, Viola appesa al suo braccio e Yitzie che seguiva entrambi, prima di permettersi di fermarsi a pensare. Il senso di colpa misto a completa umiliazione era ancora forte, e quella strana preoccupazione che lo aveva tartassato prima di ferire Sebastian era sparito. Si strinse le braccia attorno, poi sollevò una mano a coprirsi le labbra.

Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato mentre stava lì in piedi, provando a scacciare quel nuovo tipo di panico, prima che Yitzie tornasse al suo fianco. "Hey," disse il giovane, poggiandogli la mano sulla spalla. "Va bene, tutto bene. Torna dentro."

Quando entrarono in cucina, Kurt si distrasse dal senso di colpa (e dal fatto che stesse ancora tremando, come se si fosse fatto male _lui_) trovando il kit di pronto soccorso. Le dita gli tremavano ancora mentre lo apriva, così si volse e lo passò a Viola. "Tremo troppo, non posso," spiegò.

Viola gli lanciò una lunga occhiata, poi sollevò le mani. Tremava a sua volta.

"Siete due bambini," affermò Yitzie, un inaspettato divertimento che ne colorava la voce. Prese il kit di pronto soccorso dalle mani di Kurt e si avvicinò a Sebastian.

Disinfettare i tagli faceva malissimo, e si ritrovò a sussultare quando Sebastian ritirò la mano di scatto. "_Ow_, cazzo," sussurrò Sebastian.

Yitzie restò indifferente. "Siete _tutti_ dei bambini," disse, prendendo dolcemente la mano del giovane per posarla nuovamente tra loro. "È una cosa che devo fare."

Sebastian sussultava mentre l'altro continuava a disinfettargli il taglio, e scostò lo sguardo dalla mano per incontrare quello di Kurt. Quest'ultimo sapeva come appariva in quel momento – come se qualcuno di sua conoscenza fosse finito sotto una macchina piuttosto che colpito alla mano da una porta – ma non poteva farci niente. Aveva ancora il volto umido (quand'è che aveva pianto?), e tremava ancora come un pazzo.

Ci fu una scintilla di dolcezza nello sguardo di Sebastian, quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

Kurt diede la colpa al fatto che quel giorno era stato… stupidamente emotivo. Era stato un disastro tutto il giorno, e aveva chiaramente raggiunto il limite. Avrebbe solamente voluto cancellare l'intera giornata dalla propria esistenza – magari insieme alla notte prima, che aveva ingarbugliato e messo tutto a subbuglio nella sua mente, perché non riusciva a sopportare di essere baciato e respinto in una così rapida successione. Non da Sebastian.

"Fatto," annunciò Yitzie, attaccando un paio di piccoli cerotti lungo il taglio sulle nocche di Sebastian. "Ora vi lasciamo soli."

Sebastian si schiarì la voce. "Io, uh, non penso di poter guidare in queste condizioni."

Viola sussultò. "Abbiamo due macchine, e solo io posso guidare." Si asciugò gli occhi. "Yitzie, che ne pensi della guida illegale?"

"Possiamo prendere la macchina mentre andiamo in aeroporto domani, se Sebastian potrà guidare," suggerì Yitzie. "Va bene così?"

"Sì, va bene," rispose Kurt, incrociando le braccia. "Ci vediamo domani allora."

"No," insistette Viola. Quando Kurt sollevò lo sguardo, vide che l'espressione della giovane era ferma e determinata. "Aspetteremo in soggiorno. _Voi due parlerete_."

Kurt sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Voleva solo accoccolarsi sul fianco e dormire. Non voleva sconvolgersi ancora, non in quel momento.

Era pronto a rispondere, a mettere insieme qualcosa che suonasse ragionevole anziché emotivo, ma Sebastian riuscì a batterlo sul tempo. "No," disse, e Kurt aprì gli occhi. Il giovane non lo stava guardando. "È una cosa stupida. Se Kurt non vuole parlare, non possiamo forzarlo. Andiamo a casa."

Qualcosa scattò dentro Kurt. Perché quando Sam gli aveva detto _parliamone_, e quando i suoi amici avevano chiesto risposte, e quando Viola aveva chiamato Sebastian per farlo vanire a casa senza dirglielo… aveva sentito solo il bisogno di chiudersi al mondo esterno e dire _no, tutto questo è ingiusto_, ma…

Ma quando Yitzie gli aveva messo in testa il suo cappello e gli aveva detto 'Sei tu che devi scegliere. Che cosa scegli, Kurt?' gli aveva dato la libertà di fare la sua scelta, e forse Kurt non aveva scelto di essere solo.

"Andate in soggiorno," disse a Yitzie e Viola.

Sebastian lo fissava mentre gli altri due lasciavano la cucina. "Sei… davvero impossibile," disse.

Kurt scrollò le spalle. Si sentiva ancora provato e stanco, come se fosse stato strizzato di tutte le sue emozioni che aveva tenuto dentro, e che ora giacevano sul pavimento della cucina. Respirò profondamente, raccogliendo i cocci, e disse: "Cos'è che volevi dire?"

Sebastian lo fissò per qualche attimo, poi volse lo sguardo alla sua mano. Era ancora coperta dalla busta di piselli congelati, in una strana posizione.

Kurt strinse le labbra, poi scostò lo sguardo per concentrarsi sulle piastrelle della cucina.

"Potremmo andare al piano di sopra?" suggerì Sebastian, poggiando la busta sul bancone. "Se conosco bene mia sorella, starà probabilmente facendo del suo meglio per origliare."

Kurt sospirò, e si grattò la nuca mentre annuiva. Sembrava una cosa che avrebbe fatto Viola, e non aveva certo bisogno di più testimoni di quanti non fossero necessari, per quella conversazione. "Certo," disse, e lo condusse su per le scale verso la sua stanza.

Non entrava lì dentro dal giorno prima. L'ultima volta in cui ci era stato, aveva indossato il completo per il matrimonio di Peter e Jen. Le cose sembravano migliori allora, pensò, camminando fino al centro della stanza a braccia incrociate e lo sguardo fisso sul tappeto. Tutto era sembrato più facile, anche se pesante allo stesso tempo. Venire a patti col fatto di essere innamorato di Sebastian era una cosa, ma prima di quella notte…

Dio, era un tale casino. Avrebbe solamente dovuto ridere quando Sebastian l'aveva baciato. Avrebbe dovuto fare una battuta sulla tendenza di Sebastian a sedurre chiunque potesse, e poi avrebbe trovato Viola e ballato con lei. Non avrebbe dovuto _ricambiare il bacio_. Cosa si era aspettato, eccetto quello?

"Kurt," disse Sebastian, e lui sollevò lo sguardo. Era terribilmente imbarazzante. Quella sensazione gli inondava il petto, come se non fosse sicuro di come stare in piedi o mantenere la stessa espressione… non sapeva quello che stava facendo. E poi c'era Sebastian, nella sua stanza, con la mano ferita e l'espressione concentrata.

Stava forse cercando di dire _Mi dispiace_? O _possiamo dimenticare che sia accaduto_?

"Perché dovremmo parlarne?" domandò Kurt, l'ondata di rabbia che l'aveva travolto prima che si riaffacciava. Non era la stessa – non voleva sbattere nessuna porta, era solo _stanco_ – ma era lì, sottopelle, che bruciava. "Perché non possiamo dimenticarcene e tornare a essere amici?"

Riconobbe la paura nelle sue parole: e se non avessero più potuto essere amici? E se aveva davvero rovinato tutto?

L'espressione dell'altro mutò leggermente: le sopracciglia si aggrottarono, ma non abbandonò la concentrazione. "È quello che vuoi?" domandò.

Kurt scrollò le spalle, le braccia ancora strette al petto. "Non è quello che vuoi _tu_?"

Sebastian scosse il capo. "No. Non penso di poter continuare così, Kurt."

Annuì, Kurt, tornando a guardare il tappeto. Sentiva di dover di nuovo piangere – aveva un nodo alla gola e gli occhi bruciavano – ma non gli erano rimaste lacrime. Quel giorno ne aveva già versate troppo. "Okay," si sentì dire, la voce così bassa che fu una fortuna che l'altro riuscisse a sentirlo. "Okay. Allora come facciamo… smettiamo di vederci e basta?" Era una domanda che lo feriva, perché anche se stare in presenza di Sebastian era doloroso, era molto meglio di non averlo del tutto nella sua vita. L'idea di trascorrere il resto della propria vita senza Sebastian la faceva sembrare lunga, solitaria e terribile.

Sebastian gli era vicino prima che Kurt potesse capire che si era mosso. Sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi sgranati. Non era sicuro di riuscire a decifrare l'espressione dell'altro, ma c'era sicuramente una disperazione persistente dietro di essa, e nemmeno come decifrare la mano non ferita dell'altro sulla propria spalla.

"È questo quello che vuoi?" domandò Sebastian, la voce bassa tanto quella di Kurt un minuto prima.

Kurt non sapeva come rispondere, perché _Voglio che tu sia qui, che tu sia sempre qui, Dio, voglio solo che tu sia qui e che sia felice_ non era una risposta appropriata. E l'unica altra cosa che sapeva dire con completa sincerità era _Ti amo_.

Quindi non disse niente.

Sebastian lo guardò negli occhi per qualche secondo. Quando Kurt non rispose, si spostò appena, una traccia di vulnerabilità sul suo volto.

Prima che potesse muoversi di un solo centimetro, qualcos'altro scattò nella sua espressione, si chinò in avanti e premette le labbra sulle sue.

Quel gesto tolse quasi il respiro a Kurt. Era durato solo un momento, le loro labbra si erano solo incontrate, ed era ancora troppo.

"Non lo senti?" domandò Sebastian mentre si scostava per guardarlo in volto, in una breve occhiata. La mano sana si scostò dalla sua spalla per poggiarsi sulla sua nuca, e ogni punto di contatto sulla pelle di Kurt sembrava quasi farlo fremere. Sebastian si chinò di nuovo, e questa volta il bacio fu un po' più forte, durò qualche secondo in più, e gli tolse _tutto_. Era troppo. Era come se stesse annegando e, disperato, Kurt si sentiva troppo aperto, sensibile e delicato…

"Non lo _senti_ questo?" domandò Sebastian di nuovo, questa volta respirando sulle sue labbra.

Si chinò di nuovo, e Kurt volse il capo così che le labbra dell'altro incontrassero la sua guancia.

Sebastian esitò, dunque si scostò lentamente.

Kurt continuò a tenere il capo voltato, fissando il muro tanto da farsi bruciare gli occhi. O forse era solo il suo corpo che doleva perché potesse piangere, non riusciva a dirlo.

Era così confuso, e arrabbiato, e decisamente troppo palese. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo… perché Sebastian sentisse il bisogno di stare lì, a dirgli prima che non potevano essere amici e poi per dimostrargli cosa significasse baciarsi, era un giorno? Avrebbe dovuto rinunciare all'amicizia per una relazione sessuale? Come funzionava tutta quella faccenda?

Si sentiva la testa girare per il poco cibo e le troppe lacrime, con il cuore pesante per le troppe emozioni, avrebbe solo voluto dormire e fingere di potersi svegliare due giorni prima, quando le cose andavano meglio.

"Mi spiace," disse Sebastian, scostandosi da lui. "Merda. Mi spiace. Non avrei dovuto farlo."

Era troppo. Kurt ritrovò tutte le sue lacrime.

"_Mi dispiace_," disse, sollevando le mani e premendo la punta delle dita sugli occhi. "Tutto è così incasinato. Voglio far tornare tutto com'era prima, sei così importante per me, non so nemmeno cosa fare…"

"Possiamo farlo," promise Sebastian, e Kurt lo sentì poggiare la mano sul suo braccio. "Possiamo, è stato stupido, non volevo dire che non possiamo essere amici se… se vuoi che restiamo amici."

Kurt scosse il capo, tenendo gli occhi coperti mentre si riempivano di lacrime. "Ho rovinato tutto, Sebastian, non so nemmeno… nemmeno come essere tuo _amico_ adesso, ma non posso non esserlo. Non posso."

"Kurt," disse l'altro, avvicinandosi tanto che stava per abbracciarlo. "Mi dispiace. Ho rovinato tutto. Ma risolveremo tutto. Pensi davvero che mia sorella permetterà che non si risolva la faccenda?"

Quella frase lo fece ridere, anche se non riusciva a smettere di piangere. "È una persona orribile," disse. "Non ci credo che abbia fatto tutto questo. La ucciderò, io… mi dispiace tanto. Non so nemmeno… mi dispiace così tanto."

"Oddio, cazzo, non essere dispiaciuto," disse Sebastian, suonando per la prima volta arrabbiato. "Sono stato io a complicare le cose, non tu. Non avrei dovuto baciarti, io… ho reso le cose complicate quando andava tutto bene."

Kurt scosse il capo. Gli occhi avevano smesso di lacrimare, ma non voleva sollevare il capo, perché era ancora nel panico e poi sarebbe stato tutto gonfio e disgustoso. "_Io_ ho reso le cose complicate," disse, detestandosi. Avrebbe dovuto dire a Sebastian che non era lì per essere sedotto e lasciare che l'altro andasse dal prossimo bersaglio disponibile… non avrebbe dovuto essere egoista, innamorato e disperato, non avrebbe dovuto provare a tenere Sebastian per sé, per qualcosa di più di quello che era disposto a dargli.

"Cosa?" domandò Sebastian con una risata priva di allegria. "Kurt, tu non hai fatto nulla."

Non ci fu un momento di considerazione tra il pensiero e le parole – se ci fosse stato, non sarebbe accaduto nulla. Ma era confuso e sconvolto, e nel momento in cui il pensiero gli attraversò la mente le parole abbandonarono le sue labbra. "Sono innamorato di te."

Il momento di silenzio che seguì quella frase fu carico di panico nella sua mente.

Sentiva come se tutta l'aria fosse stata risucchiata dalla stanza. Scoprì gli occhi ma non sollevò lo sguardo, fissò le sue stesse calze e pensò _cazzo, oh no, che cosa ho fatto?_

L'istinto di _scappare_ tornò, ma Sebastian era tra lui e la porta ed era a casa sua. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere all'altro di andare. Doveva dirgli _di andare fuori_, non poteva sopportare ciò che stava per arrivare. Cosa aveva fatto? Che cosa aveva _fatto_?

"Cosa?" domandò Sebastian, senza fiato e stupito tanto quanto lo si sentiva Kurt.

Quest'ultimo chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo. "Devi andare," disse, perché era l'unica cosa che avesse un minimo senso.

Sebastian non si mosse. "Kurt, guardami," disse, avvicinandosi di un passo.

Kurt indietreggiò. "Devi _andartene_," insistette.

"No," rispose l'altro, senza lasciargli modo di replicare, anche se la sua voce tremava. "Kurt, cosa…? Non avevo idea di cosa stesse accadendo." Kurt avrebbe voluto urlare _vattene via_, ma non aveva l'energia per farlo. Continuò a tenere il capo chino, distinguendo appena le parole dell'altro visto che la sua mente era annebbiata dal panico. "Cazzo. Dio, Kurt. Anche io sono innamorato di te, _idiota_."

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo, boccheggiando per qualche attimo in cerca delle parole. "Cosa?" chiese infine.

Sebastian era corrucciato e aveva gli occhi sgranati allo stesso tempo. "Non l'avevi capito?" domandò, l'incredulità evidente nella sua voce. "Dopo averti tenuto per mano, aver fatto suonare alla band _Friday I'm in love _e averti baciato la scorsa notte e _adesso_, tu hai pensato… cosa? Cosa diavolo hai pensato che stesse accadendo?"

Le labbra di Kurt stavano ancora muovendosi, producendo parole, anche se il suo cervello pareva essersi spento. "Pensavo stessi… giocando?"

"Giocando?" ripeté il giovane.

"Peter aveva detto che avresti provato a sedurre qualcuno," disse, come se fosse un'accusa. "E sei innamorato di qualcun altro!"

"Cosa?" domandò Sebastian, il cipiglio che si accentuava. "Kurt, non sono mai stato innamorato di qualcun altro. Non ho mai voluto qualcun altro, eccetto che per il sesso."

"Ma tu…" il cervello di Kurt parve tornare attivo, ma era confuso quanto prima, questo nuovo tipo di panico diceva _tutto questo non è reale, non è reale_. "Tu hai detto… quando abbiamo fatto il pigiama party, hai detto…"

Sebastian sollevò le mani al cielo in un gesto esasperato, poi sussultò quando quel movimento gli fece dolere la mano. "Io… Kurt, stavo parlando di _te_, _idiota_."

"Smettila di dirmi idiota!" sbottò Kurt. "Io… perché lo dici?"

"Perché è la verità," rispose Sebastian, appena un po' più calmo. "È vero che ti amo, è vero che sei un idiota."

"Non lo sono…" insistette Kurt, poi sentì di nuovo le parole che l'altro aveva detto al pigiama party, sulla persona di cui era innamorato: _il più grande idiota che abbia mai incontrato_. "Non lo sono, oddio, cosa?" Aveva bisogno di muoversi, quindi si avvicinò al letto e si sedette. "Com'è possibile?"

Non era possibile, gli ricordò il suo stesso cervello. Non lo era. O Sebastian stava giocando (il che era crudele, perché avrebbe dovuto?), oppure si sbagliava.

Quel pensiero – che Sebastian si sbagliasse, che fosse confuso – sembrava calmarlo, stranamente. Aveva senso.

"Dio sa come," dispose Sebastian, particolarmente a bassa voce. "Mi ero ripromesso che non sarebbe mai accaduto, anni fa. Dopo… una cosa che ha detto mia madre." Si passò la mano sul viso e Kurt pensò che sembrava stanco. "Mi ha come assalito alle spalle."

A Kurt sembrava di andare in pezzi. Fissò le sue stesse mani sulla stoffa dei jeans, il modo in cui tremavano leggermente, e provò a concentrarsi sul suo respiro per trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di ancor più stupido. Sebastian pensava di essere innamorato di lui. Come avrebbe dovuto affrontare la cosa? Qual era la cosa logica da fare?

Si disse solo di essere onesto. "Non ti sei mai innamorato," disse in tono cauto. "Potresti solamente essere confuso."

"Penso di aver avuto abbastanza tempo per processare le cosa," rispose Sebastian, sorprendentemente paziente. "Kurt. Guardami." Kurt sollevò il capo e doveva avere l'aspetto di un completo disastro, ma Sebastian sorrideva ancora. "Ti amo."

Scostò lo sguardo. _No, non è vero_ sembrava una risposta troppo brutta, e davvero, come avrebbe dovuto saperlo lui?

La speranza sembrava troppo pericolosa.

"Non so cosa fare," ammise, tornando a fissare il tappeto. Tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere nelle possibilità di speranza era il letto vuoto di quella mattina. "Perché te ne sei andato stamattina?" domandò, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui.

Sebastian chiuse gli occhi e poi chinò il capo, stringendo le labbra per un breve attimo, prima di tornare a guardarlo. "Lei non è… la mamma era davvero ubriaca ieri. Non ha preso il matrimonio di papà molto bene." Kurt gli offrì un cenno confuso. "A volte dimentica che va bene soffrire da soli, sai?"

Si fermò, come se Kurt potesse capire. "Non capisco," ammise invece.

"Mi stava… dicendo che mi si sarebbe spezzato il cuore," ammise, permettendosi una bassa risata. "Ha sempre detto che non l'avrei capita finché qualcuno non mi avesse spezzato il cuore. E sono andato fuori di matto." Lo guardò con grande serietà in quel momento. "Non avrei dovuto. Mi sono svegliato e tu eri lì, tutto ciò a cui ho potuto pensare era che avesse ragione. Che stesse finalmente accadendo e che sarebbe stato brutto come mia madre aveva sempre detto. E quindi sono andato fuori di matto e ho avuto bisogno di fuggire."

Kurt non sentiva di aver davvero processato ciò che gli era stato detto, ma annuì comunque. "Ma sei tornato?"

"Sentivo di doverle parlare," spiegò Sebastian. "Come se avessi dovuto… scusarmi per delle cose venute fuori mentre lei era sconvolta, ieri. E poi lei era sobria e… abbiamo discusso. Per due ore." Kurt si sentiva privo di emozioni, eccetto che per i residui di rabbia, ora diretta a Madeleine Ames per aver ferito il figlio. "Pensa che io sia emotivamente incompetente per aver pensato che spezzare il mio cuore fosse meno peggio che vederti farlo per me. Le ho detto di farsi gli affari suoi. E poi ha chiamato anche il tuo amico Sam per sgridarmi a sua volta."

"Oh mio Dio," disse Kurt, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Già," rispose l'altro. "Ci sono state un sacco di urla, oggi." Kurt riaprì gli occhi e guardò il giovane, che continuò a parlare: "Non che non me le meriti. Io… Cazzo. Se solo avessi saputo cosa provi per me, non ti avrei lasciato solo stamattina. Pensavo che potessi essere interessato, ma non avevo capito fosse… seria."

Kurt sbuffò in quella che avrebbe potuto essere una risata, se fosse stato meno intorpidito da quell'inondazione di emozioni.

"Cosa facciamo?" domandò. Sentiva che sarebbe stato stupido tornare a essere amici ora, con tutte le carte scoperte, ma…

La disperazione tornò a sopraffarlo.

"Potremmo… provare?" suggerì Sebastian, avvicinandosi per sedere al suo fianco. "Insomma, non so davvero quello che sto facendo, ma… Ti amo."

_Smettila di dirlo_, pensò Kurt, ma riuscì a trattenersi dal dirlo. Lo shock di entrambe la speranza e la vulnerabilità giunte con quelle parole erano troppo da sopportare, perché sapeva che aveva l'opportunità di spezzarlo completamente.

Inspiro tremante e ammise: "Non so come fare."

Sebastian allungò la mano per prendere la sua, e Kurt gli permise di far intrecciare le loro dita.

"Potremmo capirlo insieme," suggerì il giovane, e quella sembrava una promessa.

/

Dopo che Sebastian se ne andò con Viola e Yitzie, Kurt rimase seduto in silenzio a tavola con la famiglia, e andò a letto subito dopo. Lunedì era stato sfibrante in molti modi, e tutto ciò in cui poteva sperare era un Martedì migliore.

Sfortunatamente, significava che non aveva molto tempo per pensare. Una parte di lui voleva che si mettesse a sedere per processare tutto ciò che era accaduto, ma tra la necessità di parlare un po' con i familiari e quella più importante di dormire, non aveva trovato modo di trovare il giusto equilibrio.

Si svegliò prima del solito il Martedì mattina, e trascorse un po' di tempo a fissare l'orologio prima di convincersi ad alzarsi dal letto e a infilarsi sotto la doccia.

Il tempo in più fu utile, in realtà, dato che non aveva scelto l'outfit di quel giorno la sera prima come faceva di solito, ma si ritrovò presto ad aspettare al piano di sotto che si facesse l'orario giusto per andare a scuola. Dopo una breve battaglia con se stesso, in cui discusse se fosse il caso o meno di mandare un messaggio a Viola anche se era tecnicamente offeso con lei, cedette mandò un messaggio alla persona a cui voleva effettivamente parlare.

_Buongiorno_, scrisse a Sebastian. _A che ora vi devo aspettare, dopo? X_

Immaginando che fosse difficile che qualcuno in casa Smythe fosse sveglio se non c'era da preoccuparsi per la scuola, Kurt trascorse i pochi minuti rimasti per scoprire cosa Mercedes avesse intenzione di indossare quel giorno.

"Buongiorno, Kurt," lo salutò suo padre. Kurt girò sul posto, a tavola, e gli sorrise. "Ti sei svegliato presto."

"Sono andato a dormire presto," gli ricordò, tornandosi a volgere verso il telefono mentre vibrava.

_Verremo quando uscirai da scuola_, aveva risposto Sebastian. _Vieni in aeroporto con noi per la partenza di Yitz, giusto? X_

Era a metà della propria risposta quando arrivò un altro messaggio.

_Non ci credo che avete visto Il Principe d'Egitto senza di me. Non ti perdonerò mai, Hummel._

Kurt sorrise e scosse il capo. _Davvero, è stata un'esperienza unica_. Rispose. _Mi è piaciuta soprattutto la parte in cui il vostro dio uccide tutti quei bambini_.

Poggiò il telefono sul tavolo, fissando il muro. Aveva ancora mezz'ora prima di dover andare a scuola, ma almeno aveva qualcosa che lo intrattenesse adesso.

Una parte di lui lo avvertiva che quel tempo lontani l'uno dall'altro era una buona idea – che stare con Sebastian aveva la tendenza a offuscare la sua capacità di giudizio sulle emozioni – ma si disse che quel tipo di conversazione era in realtà confortante. Qualcosa era sicuramente cambiato negli ultimi giorni, qualcosa di grande e persino terrificante, ma erano ancora Kurt e Sebastian.

_Occhio col sarcasmo_, rispose Sebastian. _È la storia dei miei antenati, Kurt Elizabeth. X_

Kurt sbuffò a ridere, poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e sorridendo debolmente al telefono. _Le mie scuse, Sebastian Hezekiah._

La risposta giunse quasi immediatamente. _Lo sai che non è il mio secondo nome. X_

Passarono un altro paio di minuti, e Kurt si rilassò. Avrebbe potuto superare la giornata. Non era sicuro di cosa diavolo stesse accadendo con Sebastian, ne era ancora spaventato, ma era sempre _Sebastian_.

Alle sue spalle, Burt si schiarì la gola.

Kurt sollevò lo sguardo dal messaggio che aveva appena ricevuto. (_Tzephanyahu non è nemmeno un nome, Kurt, smettila di inventarti nomi ebraici_) con espressione interrogativa.

Burt poggiò una tazza di caffè di fronte a lui e si sedette al suo fianco.

"Mi dirai cosa sta succedendo o devo indovinare da solo, figliolo?" domandò.

Kurt strinse le mani attorno al telefono, poi lo poggiò di lato. "Che vuoi dire?"

Burt gli rivolse una lunga occhiata. "Finn mi ha detto che ieri eri del tutto sconvolto. Poi torno a casa e stai salutando Sebastian e i suoi amici. E invece di spiegare perché sembra che tu sia stato in piedi per giorni, ti limiti a mangiare e andare a dormire." Kurt strinse le labbra. "Non sto cercando di impicciarmi, Kurt, sono solo preoccupato."

Kurt vide una soluzione facile per troncare la discussione. Non aveva visto suo padre da prima del matrimonio, e avrebbe potuto inventare una storia sul non aver dormito prima di scuola e di essere stato distrutto tutta la giornata. Burt non avrebbe apprezzato la sua poca responsabilità, ma avrebbe abboccato.

Invece, Kurt inspirò e si ricordo che se poteva credere a _qualcuno_, quel qualcuno era suo padre. "Papà, io…" esitò, cercando un modo di spiegare la situazione. Dopo un momento, decise che la soluzione più facile era probabilmente la migliore. "Sono innamorato di Sebastian."

Era la prima volta che lo diceva ad alta voce e che non lo faceva per sbaglio. Il giorno prima, gli era sfuggito come se non ce la facesse più a tenerlo per sé, e prima d'allora l'aveva detto solo a se stesso. Dirlo a suo padre sembrava importante, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto una reazione negativa, perché ora era venuto fuori come qualcosa di reale e vero.

A contrasto con il peso che Kurt pensava avessero le proprie parole, Burt parve poco sorpreso. "Sì," rispose. "L'avevo intuito. Che cosa ha fatto?"

Kurt sbatté le palpebre. "Io… lo sapevi?" domandò.

Burt sorrise, ancora poco impressionato. "Certo che sì," disse. "Lo so da quando ha cenato con noi, continuavi ad alternare i battibecchi con l'orgoglio che provavi per lui. Non capisco perché ti ci sia voluto _così tanto_."

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sul tavolo. "Lo sapevo," spiegò. "Insomma, sapevo ciò che provavo. Ma, uh, ieri mi ha detto che prova lo stesso per me."

Aveva gli occhi fissi sul bordo del tavolo, sicché si perse qualsiasi espressione Burt avesse quando gli chiede, "Ed è una cosa buona, giusto?"

Mordicchiandosi il labbro, Kurt si fece la stessa domanda tra sé. C'era una parte di lui che brillava di speranza, e con il desiderio che quella storia andasse avanti, di poter stare con la persona che amava… ma c'era l'altra parte che non poteva non trasformare la speranza in paura di soffrire. Era molto più facile tenere i piedi piantati per terra che piantarsi in un punto in cui avrebbe potuto cadere con un vigoroso schianto.

"Non lo so," disse alla fine, con voce più bassa di quanto non volesse. "Papà, io…" sollevò lo sguardo a incontrare quello di Burt. "Non so se dovrei permettermi di passare di nuovo tutto questo."

Burt era chino in avanti, le sopracciglia aggrottate nel tentativo di capire. "Questo?" ripeté.

Kurt sollevò la mano poggiata sul tavolo, ma non era sicuro di cosa quel gesto volesse dire. "E se si sbagliasse?" domandò, finalmente riuscendo a spiegarsi. "E se… insomma, Blaine sembrava così sicuro, _io_ ero così sicuro che Blaine mi amasse, ma si sbagliava. E se Sebastian si sbagliasse? Non posso farcela di nuovo."

Incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo dell'uomo, sentendosi improvvisamente piccolo e bisognoso di un genitore.

Si sentiva appena più sollevato, ora che aveva rivelato il suo dubbio.

Ci furono un paio di lunghi attimi in cui tutto ciò che Burt fece fu guardarlo. Kurt ricambiò l'occhiata, aspettando qualcosa – l'ammissione che avesse ragione, un tentativo di confortarlo, qualsiasi cosa stesse arrivando.

Alla fine Burt sospirò. "Kurt," cominciò. "Dopo che tua madre è morta, non ho mai pensato di potermi innamorare di nuovo."

_Oddio_, pensò Kurt, facendosi piccolo piccolo. Non avevano mai esattamente evitato l'argomento della madre (Kurt non pensava di poter ignorare la sua esistenza, come se fosse stata cancellata dalla sua vita, perché era sempre così _presente_ in tutto ciò che faceva), ma la menzione di lei ora lo faceva sentire improvvisamente in colpa. Non riusciva a capire da dove quel senso di colpa venisse fuori, ma l'idea di ammettere di avere problemi quando tutti erano vivi e in salute nella sua storia romantica…

Schiuse le labbra per scusarsi, ma suo padre parlò prima di lui. "No," disse l'uomo. "Ascolta e basta, Kurt. Dopo che è morta, pensavo che fosse finita per me. Non potrei sentirmi affranto di nuovo come allora, non riuscirei a sopravvivere. E sì, anche se succedesse qualcosa a te, Carole o Finn… non so se _potrei_ sopravvivere. Non voglio pensarci. Amarvi non significa che non sarò distrutto a un certo punto. L'amore non è una garanzia, Kurt," spiegò, chinandosi in avanti come per rendersi sicuro che Kurt lo capisse. "Ma non puoi trascorrere il resto della tua vita nella paura. E magari non credi del tutto a Sebastian, magari è lui quello che fugge, ma non puoi allontanare tutte le persone che ami perché hai paura di poter soffrire. Non potrai farlo per sempre, figliolo."

Kurt annuì, si sentiva di nuovo sconvolto. Inspirò, pensando al dolore, all'amore e ai rischi, e come dovesse essere sembrato un rischio, per suo padre, innamorarsi di Carole. Perché se qualcuno conosceva il dolore, quello era Burt Hummel.

"Grazie," disse, sollevando lo sguardo e sorridendo al padre. Era ancora indeciso e sbilanciato, ma aveva bisogno di quella conversazione. "Grazie," disse di nuovo. "Sei il migliore, papà."

Burt gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, e Kurt tornò alla tazza di caffè che aveva ignorato. "Quando vuoi, figliolo," disse prima di lasciare la stanza.

Dopo un momento, Kurt prese di nuovo il cellulare tra le mani.

_Dovremmo parlarne, dopo_, scrisse a Sebastian. _Senza che Viola ci forzi a farlo_.

La risposta dell'altro giunse velocemente. _Supponendo che tu parli di Quella Cosa, e non dei tuoi tentativi piuttosto offensivi di creare nomi ebraici, certamente. X_

Kurt sorrise. Avrebbe ritrovato il suo equilibrio, si disse. Non poteva fuggire per sempre.

/

Andare a scuola sembrava confortante e strano allo stesso tempo. Camminò lungo i corridoi verso il suo armadietto, e niente era cambiato. Tutto era lo stesso. La scorsa notte, il mondo era mutato con una conversazione, e quel giorno i corridoi del McKinley erano sempre gli stessi.

Non era sicuro del perché sentisse che qualcosa avrebbe dovuto essere diverso, ma _si sentiva_ diverso. Il giorno prima, aveva cercato di tenere alla larga un attacco di panico per tutto il giorno ed era sicuro di essere innamorato di qualcuno che non lo ricambiava. E quel giorno…

Quel giorno, tutto era diverso.

Certo, erano ancora incerti e sbilanciati, e Kurt riusciva ancora a sentire un vago senso di panico quando pensava a cosa potesse accadere (provare a stare insieme avrebbe peggiorato le cose alla fine?), ma era _diverso_.

Al suo armadietto, aprì lo sportello e sorrise leggermente al suo riflesso.

"Tu," lo chiamò una voce. "Sei stata una persona difficile da incrociare, Signor Hummel."

Il sorriso di Kurt si allargò mentre si volgeva a guardare Rachel. "Non ci ha provato abbastanza, signorina Berry," replicò, prendendo i libri che gli servivano dall'armadietto. "Come posso aiutarla oggi?"

Rachel si poggiò all'armadietto accanto al suo, guardandolo in silenzio mentre raccoglieva le sue cose. Kurt inarcò il sopracciglio quando finì. Non era da Rachel essere così silenziosa per tanto tempo.

"Mi sei mancato," rispose Rachel. "Quand'è che possiamo fare una chiacchierata?"

"Qualcosa non va?" domandò, cogliendo la nota più triste nella voce di lei.

Rachel sorrise. "No, Kurt, mi sei solamente _mancato tanto_," rispose.

Kurt esitò, si sentiva inaspettatamente commosso. "Oh," disse, dunque le prese il braccio. "Allora troviamoci un angolino tranquillo per il pranzo e raccontiamoci tutto, okay? Sono occupato dopo la scuola; il ragazzo di Viola torna in Francia e ho promesso che l'avrei accompagnato in aeroporto con lei e Sebastian." Non era esattamente una bugia, anche se aveva promesso di unirsi a loro a causa della mano ferita di Sebastian e di una discussione che dovevano avere. Solo che non era tutta la verità.

"Come sta Sebastian?" domandò Rachel. "Non mi hai nemmeno raccontato del matrimonio, eri così occupato a tenere il broncio, ieri." Al cambio d'espressione di Kurt, Rachel lo richiamò: "Kurt?"

"Ti racconto tutto a pranzo," promise lui. "E per quanto riguarda te, ci sono novità?"

Cambiare l'argomento su Rachel Berry era sempre un buon modo per distrarre Rachel Berry, così Kurt si rilassò mentre la conversazione andava avanti.

E forse avrebbe avuto bisogno dei consigli di Rachel – o di uno dei suoi amici meno pazzi (ma ne aveva uno che lo fosse?) – per capire cosa diavolo fare con Sebastian. Era ancora fermo in un limbo tra la decisione di correre via e di evitare il dolore che lo attendeva, o restare e combattere nella speranza che non finisse tutto in un disastro.

"Hey, Rachel," disse Kurt quando giunse il momento di dividersi. "C'è una canzone ebraica… la conosci? È tipo sul mondo che è tutto un ponte?"

"Il mondo è un ponte molto stretto, ma la cosa più importante da ricordare è non avere affatto paura," citò Rachel. "È Rabbi Nachman, penso. Perché?"

"Così," rispose, e pensò ai suoi tre amici che cantavano _ma la cosa più importante da ricordare è non avere affatto paura_ energicamente in macchina il giorno del matrimonio, e a suo padre che gli diceva che non poteva fuggire per sempre dalle persone che amava.

Lasciò che Rachel lo salutasse con un abbraccio e provò a convincersi a ritrovare un equilibrio. Stare nel bel mezzo di un ponte stretto non l'avrebbe aiutato a lungo, avrebbe dovuto mandar giù la paura e continuare a muoversi.

/

Kurt cantò in macchina al ritorno da scuola, perché pensare troppo durante il giorno non gli aveva fatto assolutamente bene.

Si era ritrovato nel bel mezzo di una conversazione con Rachel (che si era trasformata per sbaglio in una conversazione con Rachel, Tina e Mike) su quanto stesse accadendo con Sebastian, e la giovane aveva alternato momenti di disgusto per il suo non 'voler provarci' e in qualche modo empatica per le sue ragioni. Tina aveva offerto conforto, ma era stato inutile, e le due ragazze erano andate avanti a parlare riguardo le loro rotture e di come erano andate avanti per arrivare ad essere dov'erano in quel momento.

Kurt non l'aveva detto, ma aveva pensato che la differenza tra loro era che Tina e Rachel erano certe di essere corrisposte. Kurt non era sicuro di _come _potessero esserne certe, specialmente Rachel dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto con Jesse, ma non aveva fatto che sottolineare le sue preoccupazioni.

Alla fine, dopo aver rigirato la pasta nel piatto piuttosto che averla mangiata, aveva deciso che la speranza era un'emozione troppo preoccupante. Se si fosse aspettato troppo, sarebbe stato peggio nel momento in cui si fosse ritrovato solo. Doveva stare attento a non farsi aspettative troppo alte.

E poi Sebastian gli aveva mandato un messaggio per dirgli _Mi sono appena accorto che i tuoi vestiti sono come quelli di Viola sotto l'effetto di qualche droga_, e le preoccupazioni parvero dissiparsi.

_Almeno ho qualcosa di più interessante di una divisa scolastica nel mio guardaroba_, rispose, ma sorrise e scosse il capo quando ricevette la veloce risposta: _Ma davvero? ;) Mi sorprendi, Hummel. X_

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Mike lo guardava pensieroso.

Dopo quello, a Kurt sembrava ridicolo soffermarsi sul problema di Sebastian. Tanto per cominciare, nessuno sembrava davvero capire cosa ci fosse da preoccuparsi, e quindi provare a chiedere consiglio agli amici era un'impresa inutile. E oltre quello, pensare a se stesso continuava a legarlo a speranze e paure, e non gli avrebbe fatto bene diventare più speranzoso o più spaventato.

Così, cantò per tutto il tempo della strada, concentrandosi sulle parole, sulle note e melodie, e fermamente si disse di non perdersi nei propri pensieri.

Quando giunse a casa, trovò Sebastian e Viola seduti sul portico, con Yitzie poggiato al muro, accanto a loro.

"Vi sono mancato?" domandò Kurt mentre chiudeva la portiera della macchina.

"Ti piacerebbe," rispose Sebastian, sorridendogli apertamente. Kurt deglutì, provando a ignorare l'ondata di calore che gli provocò quel sorriso. "Abbiamo esattamente mezz'ora prima che vi porti via tutti scalciando e urlando."

Viola sbuffò e usò la spalla del fratello per rimettersi insieme. "Tu dici così," disse lei, "Ma poi di lamenti quando ti ammacco le costole."

"Giocate pulito," avvertì Yitzie.

Viola sollevò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo mentre si spostava per fare spazio a Kurt.

"Siete liberi di fare il caffè," disse loro mentre apriva la porta. "Mi aspetto di trovare la cucina pulita come quando l'ho lasciata," li avvertì mentre saliva le scale.

Gli ci volle un po' per capire che qualcuno lo stava seguendo.

Quando fu in cima alle scale, si volse verso Viola con le sopracciglia inarcate. "Mi devo cambiare," le disse.

"Okay," rispose Viola. "Posso parlarti per un minuto?"

Kurt aveva imparato ragionevolmente presto nella sua amicizia con Viola che fare a modo suo era meglio, di solito. Non significava che a lui andasse bene in quel momento – continuava a trovarsi a disagio col suo ruolo nella situazione del giorno prima, dopo averle dato la sua fiducia – ma alla fine sapeva che la discussione sarebbe stata inutile. Così scrollò le spalle e fece strada verso la camera da letto.

Quando entrarono, aprì l'armadio in cerca della camicia che aveva deciso di indossare per quel pomeriggio.

Viola si schiarì la gola.

"Puoi parlare," disse Kurt. "Ti ascolto."

La giovane fece una pausa. "Okay," disse, improvvisamente un po' più in imbarazzo di quanto fosse stato Kurt. Questi la guardò, accigliandosi. "Presumo che questo sia il momento in cui ti minaccio di non ferirlo," spiegò lei, poggiandosi alla sua scrivania. "Ma ad essere sincera, penso che ferire lui ferirebbe _te_ abbastanza da potersi considerare una punizione sufficiente."

Kurt strinse le labbra, poi scostò lo sguardo. "Quindi che cosa stai facendo, se non mi stai terrorizzando?"

Tornò alle proprie camicie, cercando di capire quale sfumatura di blu avesse deciso di indossare.

"Mi sto scusando," disse Viola. "Ed è brutto e fastidioso. È così che ci si sente di solito quando ci si scusa?"

Kurt rise a quelle parole, continuando a guardare i propri vestiti. "Diventa più facile con la pratica," promise.

"Ci sto davvero provando," disse Viola senza respirare, e Kurt finalmente sollevò lo sguardo. "Non a scusarmi – non che _non_ ci stia provando – solo… sto provando ad essere una persona migliore." Quando Kurt inarcò le sopracciglia, continuò. "Oh, tu non lo sai. Okay. Allora due anni fa, sono stata beccata su un'auto rubata. Non l'avevo rubata io, l'aveva fatto quel perdente del mio ex, ma è stato terribile per un po'. E ho provato ad essere meno _stupida_ da allora, e a pensare alle cose prima di farle, ma… penso che mi venga difficile quando si tratta di Sebastian."

"Che vuoi dire?" domandò Kurt, abbandonando momentaneamente la propria ricerca.

Viola aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Yitzie dice che 'perdo il lume della ragione' quando si tratta di Sebastian," spiegò. "È che l'ho visto distrutto prima d'ora ed è stato terribile, Kurt, non puoi capire. Odio quando è così affranto." Si umettò le labbra, fissando il tappeto, poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. "E poi sei arrivato tu."

"E poi sono arrivato io," ripeté Kurt, non sapendo cosa volesse dire.

"Tu," disse lei. "Così adorabile, divertente e bello, e lui si stava ovviamente innamorando di te. Ed era divertente all'inizio. Ma poi tu sembravi non _capirlo_, e così ho provato a spingerti nella giusta direzione ma tu… sei la persona più testarda che conosca, giuro. E _mi conosco_."

Kurt annuì. "Vuoi dire che non ti piacevo perché avevi paura che avrei potuto ferire Sebastian?"

Viola scosse il capo. "No, oddio. Mi sei sempre piaciuto, non è questo. Volevo solo che aprissi i tuoi cavolo di occhi e la smettessi di ferirlo, poi lui ci ha provato e tutto è andato nel modo _sbagliato_, e io… non ho smesso di pensare che ero fuori strada. O che ti stavo facendo del male forzandoti ad avere quella conversazione." Scrollò le spalle. "Sono una persona di merda. E non mi dispiace che abbiate finalmente avuto modo di comunicare, ma mi dispiace averti fatto del male."

Kurt dovette tenere in conto il fatto che Viola raramente sembrava tanto seria. La giovane tendeva a trattare la vita come un gioco, e sembrava costantemente divertita da ciò che il mondo le offriva – e Kurt sentiva di conoscerla un po' meglio, sapendo cosa le facesse prendere le cose seriamente. Pensò a lei che piangeva quando Kurt aveva sbattuto la porta sulla mano del fratello, e di come la sua espressione si fosse fatta di pietra quando era arrabbiata con la madre che parlava dell'altro.

Kurt le sorrise leggermente. "Mi cambio," disse. "Non hai molto altro tempo con Yitzie."

Viola rimase in silenzio quando Kurt tornò a guardare le camicie, e quando ella non si mosse, le lanciò un'occhiata.

Aveva il capo appena chino in avanti, gli occhi sgranati. Viola strinse le labbra prima di annuire, e si volse per lasciare la stanza

"Viola," la chiamò prima che lasciasse la stanza. I loro sguardi si incontrarono. "È tutto a posto," disse. "Siamo in pace. Ma non farlo di nuovo."

"Parola di scout!" esclamò Viola, poi gli sorrise prima di abbandonare la stanza.

Kurt inspirò profondamente, chiedendosi se avrebbe mai capito la relazione tra i fratelli Smythe, mentre continuava a cercare un outfit per cambiarsi. Quando trovò il sopra del blu giusto – cotone soffice, maniche lunghe e senza spalle – lo poggiò sul letto e trovò una camicia da mettergli sotto.

Si cambiò velocemente, canticchiando sottovoce, dunque lasciò la stanza.

Quando aprì la porta, Sebastian aveva la mano sollevata, in procinto di bussare.

"Oh," disse Kurt, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per essere sicuro che fossero in ordine. "State tutti bene?"

"Sì," rispose l'altro. "Viola e Yitzie stanno avendo un momento tra loro, in cui posso solo desumere che sia in un Yiddish estremamente rovinato. Come va?"

Kurt fece un passo indietro per lasciare che Sebastian entrasse. "Bene," rispose. "Viola si è scusata."

Sebastian esitò allora, la mano allungata verso i compiti che Kurt aveva abbandonato sulla scrivania. "Seriamente?" chiese, volgendosi per stare faccia a faccia. "È… insolito."

Mormorò in risposta, lo sguardo che cadeva sulla mano livida dell'altro. "Come va la mano?" domandò, e invece di aspettare una risposta, strinse appena le dita attorno alla sua mano e la sollevò tra loro.

C'erano lividi sulle nocche e alla base delle dita. Aveva tolto i cerotti e ora il graffio sulle nocche era visibile. Kurt fece una smorfia e volse la mano dall'altro lato per vedere quanto si fosse esteso il livido.

"Sembra peggio di quanto non sia," rispose Sebastian, dimostrandolo mentre stringeva le dita in un pugno. "Fa un po' male, ma ho passato di peggio."

Kurt si mordicchiò il labbro per un momento, tornando a volgere la mano dell'altro. Sebastian si scostò appena allora, ma invece di lasciare ricadere la mano, si avvicinò finché le dita di Kurt non furono ancorate al suo polso e strinse le proprie attorno al suo.

Il respiro gli si fermò in gola, e sentì il cuore battere più forte mentre sollevava lo sguardo sul giovane.

Sebastian fissava le loro mani, osservando come si completassero, e gli ci volle un momento prima di sollevare lo sguardo a incontrare il suo. Lo abbassò di nuovo, ma sulle sue labbra, e questa volta Kurt sapeva cosa stesse accadendo prima ancora che si chinasse.

C'era qualcosa di completamente diverso in quel bacio. Pensò che potesse essere a causa del fatto che non ci fosse la confusione che aveva in corpo quando si erano baciati la volta prima – o il non comprendere cosa Sebastian _avesse voluto dire_ – ed era più facile, ora, lasciarsi andare. Era più facile farsi più vicino a lui, poggiare la mano libera sulla sua guancia e muovere le labbra sulle sue, e scostarsi abbastanza a lungo da prendere il controllo del suo respiro prima di riavvicinarsi.

Il braccio di Sebastian si ancorò alla sua vita, e Kurt si lasciò stringere. Si premette contro il giovane e piegò appena il capo mentre schiudeva le labbra, ignorando il sospiro che abbandonò le sue labbra quando la lingua di Sebastian carezzò la propria.

Viola urlò dalle scale che dovevano andare, Kurt grugnì quando Sebastian si scostò. Il giovane gli sorrise, divertito, e poggiò la fronte sulla sua.

"C'è un aereo che non si può perdere," gli fece notare.

Kurt inspirò, sentendo il proprio respiro tremolante, poi tornò a guardare le labbra dell'altro.

_Cinque minuti_, si disse, allungandosi nuovamente.

Questa volta, Sebastian non si scostò. La sua mano risalì sino alla sua nuca e vi applicò una lieve pressione, finché il bacio non divenne in qualche modo più deciso. Kurt ansimò, scostando la mano da quella di Sebastian per poggiarle entrambe sulle sue spalle mentre i loro fianchi si incontravano, poi si aggrappò al tessuto della camicia del giovane.

"Oh," disse, un suono che non aveva registrato nel proprio cervello, poi si allungò a mordicchiare il labbro inferiore di Sebastian. Questi gemette, premendo più forte i fianchi sui suoi.

"Sono seria!" urlò Viola. "Hai detto mezz'ora… dobbiamo andare!"

"Cazzo," disse Sebastian, scostando i fianchi dai suoi. Chinò il capo e lo baciò sul collo, con dolcezza, cosa che non aiutava per niente in quella situazione. "La odio. Non possono andare in aeroporto mentre noi rimaniamo qui?"

Per un momento, Kurt pensò che fosse un'idea fantastica – casa vuota, il letto proprio _lì_ – ma poi qualcosa lo bloccò. Perché si era convinto che se fosse accaduto qualcosa, sarebbe andato molto a rilento e non si sarebbe lanciato di testa… e ora eccolo lì, a pomiciare nella sua stanza, duro, e Sebastian suggeriva che rimanessero indietro…

Non andava a rilento, realizzò.

Sorrise, premendo le loro labbra insieme solo un'ultima volta, castamente, e disse: "Non mi sembra una buona idea."

"Mi vuoi torturare," si lamentò Sebastian. "Odio anche te."

"Mi ami," rispose lui, senza pensarci.

Il giovane sorrise, lo baciò di nuovo e disse: "Sì."

Al piano di sotto, Viola urlò di nuovo e Yitzie rise. Kurt e Sebastian si presero un momento per calmarsi prima di raggiungerli.

/

Kurt insistette per guidare l'auto di Sebastian.

Non che Sebastian non potesse usare la mano – come aveva dimostrato mentre protestava – ma Kurt aveva bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa e quella era una buona scusa.

Una parte del suo cervello insisteva che aveva bisogno solo di parlare di tutto finché avessero trovato un senso, ma qualcosa di più forte gli diceva di godersi il momenti. La preoccupazione era ancora lì, ma giaceva dormiente per il momento, perché Viola stava ridendo mentre trascinava Yitzie verso la sua nuova auto (che stava ancora mostrando in lungo e in largo) e Sebastian sorrideva al sole del pomeriggio.

Ebbe l'improvviso bisogno di baciarlo di nuovo, ma erano fuori e farlo significava chiedere guai. Invece, inarcò il sopracciglio di fronte ai tentativi dell'altro di discutere e si sedette al posto di guida.

Sebastian sospirò e sedette al suo fianco. "Sei impossibile," disse.

Il sole splendeva in auto. Sebastian stava sorridendo e Kurt poteva sentire sua sorella cantare anche con le portiere chiuse.

Era così perdutamente innamorato.

Seguì la macchina di Viola fuori dal vialetto, concentrandosi sulla strada per distrarsi dal caos di emozioni che aveva dentro. Il cuore gli batteva ancora in un modo che era sia piacevole che nauseante, e oltre quello, era consapevole di essere ancora sbilanciato e su un ponte molto stretto.

"Dunque," disse Sebastian, poggiandosi al sedile e volgendosi a guardarlo. "Volevi parlare."

Una piccola scossa di panico lo colse (pareva quasi che volesse sempre scappare), ma prese un bel respiro e si disse di stare calmo. "Non so da dove cominciare," ammise, perché era il momento di essere onesto. La scarsità di comunicazione era stato il loro problema principale, e anche se non l'avessero fatta funzionare (se Kurt era troppo spaventato per concedersi di provare), ne avrebbero comunque discusso.

Riusciva a vedere Sebastian scrollare le spalle con la coda dell'occhio. "La cosa principale è già venuta fuori."

Deglutì. "Non significa… insomma, non è una cosa automatica. Non stiamo insieme solo perché… proviamo qualcosa l'uno per l'altro."

L'altro mugugnò, dunque rispose: "Ma sarebbe stupido _non_ stare insieme, no?"

Kurt gli lanciò un'occhiata, solo brevemente, prima di tornare a prestare attenzione alla strada. L'espressione dell'altro non era esattamente facile da decifrare, ma aveva gli occhi bene aperti, come se stesse cercando di decifrare per bene le intenzioni di Kurt.

"Non sarebbe stupido," disse Kurt. "Potrebbe essere la cosa giusta da fare."

Sebastian esitò un po' troppo, e lui arrischiò un'altra occhiata. La sua espressione era cambiata, gli occhi erano appena più sgranati. "Cosa vuoi da me, Kurt?" domandò il giovane.

Kurt sentì le spalle farsi rigide. "Io non sto… non-" Si fermò, prendendo un bel respiro, poi affermò: "Non sto dicendo che _non_ voglio che accada."

"Non è una risposta, genio," rispose Sebastian.

Stranamente, fu quel 'genio' che lo fece rilassare. Non stava considerando un'ipotetica relazione; ma una vera e propria possibilità, tra se stesso e qualcuno che poteva credere non lo avrebbe ferito di proposito. Sebastian era ancora _Sebastian_, anche se adesso era Sebastian-il-potenziale-fidanzato.

"E se io lo volessi, ma non fossi sicuro di essere pronto?" domandò.

"Allora aspetterò," rispose Sebastian, senza aspettare un secondo. "Se è quello che vuoi. Ma devi dirmi quello che vuoi _davvero_. Ho smesso di tirare indovinare, fai schifo a dare indizi."

Kurt era felice di aver insistito per guidare, perché gli dava la possibilità di tenere le mani occupate e gli occhi puntati sulla strada. "Non sono sicuro di ciò che voglio," disse. "Voglio dire, io… io ti desidero. Ovviamente. Ma Sebastian, vuoi davvero un fidanzato? Pensavo che non fosse una cosa da te."

"Non lo è," ammise l'altro. "Per cominciare, la parola 'fidanzato' è stupida. E non voglio un _fidanzato_ come se fosse tipo un concetto."

"Giusto," disse Kurt, provando a mandar giù il groppo di disappunto che minacciava di venire fuori. Non era sicuro di voler far parte di una relazione perché avrebbe potuto esserne ferito, e Sebastian non voleva impegnarsi, e… onestamente, l'impegno era l'unica parte che Kurt _voleva_. La parte che aveva paura lo mettesse nella posizione di farsi male; se Sebastian non era nemmeno interessato a quel campo, perché Kurt avrebbe dovuto mettersi in pericolo? "Giusto, no, non ha senso. Non avrei nemmeno dovuto pensare…"

"Mi finirai mai completare una frase?" lo interruppe Sebastian. "Non voglio un _fidanzato_, e non ho mai capito perché le persone volessero avere una relazione. Dio, quello che fa mia madre quando si innamora di una persona, finisce per ferirla tutte le volte. Non l'ho mai voluto." Kurt deglutì, concentrandosi fermamente sulla strada per mantenere l'attenzione distante dal dolore che sentiva al petto. "Ma voglio stare con te. E desiderarlo mi spaventa, ma lo voglio."

Ci vollero un paio di minuti per capire quelle parole. Kurt abbassò brevemente lo sguardo alle sue mani, cercando di mettere i pezzi insieme, poi si concentrò di nuovo sulla guida. "Quindi vuoi impegnarti in una relazione con me?"

"Certo, idiota," rispose il giovane. "Sono qui adesso, no?"

C'era stato un tempo in cui Kurt non avrebbe mai immaginato di fuggire da una situazione come quella. Ed eccolo lì con qualcuno di cui era innamorato, che gli diceva di voler avere una relazione con lui – e lui non era sicuro di come dovesse procedere.

Perché cercano ancora così _tante cose_ nel caos che aveva in testa. Quella era probabilmente la prima volta che Sebastian provasse qualcosa per qualcuno, e gli inizi della sua infatuazione erano facilmente scambiabile per innamoramento senza averne esperienza precedente. Kurt lo sapeva bene, avendo pensato di essere innamorato con Finn per tanto tempo, prima di incontrare Blaine e realizzare di essersi sbagliato.

E anche se Sebastian aveva ragione, Kurt sarebbe stato come Peter? Sebastian poteva davvero impegnarsi con una persona… o sarebbe stato qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di fare?

_E poi c'è Parigi_, si ricordò. Anche se avesse funzionato per quel momento, Parigi e New York erano distanti, e Sebastian non aveva più parlato della sua imminente decisione. Kurt poteva agitare la sua bandiera Team New York quanto voleva (se fosse anche stato disposto a influenzare la decisione dell'altro), ma Madeleine, Viola e Yitzie sarebbero tutti stati a Parigi l'anno dopo, e l'intensità dell'impegno di Sebastian nei confronti della propria famiglia poteva sbilanciare qualsiasi attrazione per New York. E dopo qualche mese insieme, quanto sarebbero durati una volta lontani? Sebastian avrebbe voluto provarci? E anche se avesse voluto, se avessero fatto un vero e proprio tentativo, non ci sarebbe stato nulla a fermare Sebastian dal trovare qualcun altro, qualcuno che fosse fisicamente vicino e meno emotivamente confuso. Qualcuno che sarebbe andato meglio per lui.

Si rese conto di essere rimasto in silenzio per un considerevole lasso di tempo. Deglutì di nuovo, provando a mandar giù tutto ciò che lo faceva vacillare sotto il peso del dubbio, e disse: "Sebastian, ho paura."

Ci fu un breve silenzio, carico di domande su quanto temporaneo sarebbe stato se avessero deciso di provarci, con le incertezze riguardo l'abilità di Sebastian di sapere se fosse innamorato, e dei respiri lenti e tremolanti di Kurt.

"Aspetterò," promise Sebastian.

Non l'aveva detto, ma Kurt sapeva che stava implicando un _ma non aspetterò per sempre_.

/

Salutare Yitzie era qualcosa di sorprendentemente triste. Kurt lo conosceva a stento, ma vedere Viola trattenere le lacrime non era facile.

Yitzie aveva un'espressione fissa in volto mentre abbracciava Sebastian, scostandosi per schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia. "Riguardati," gli disse, e in quel momento Kurt riuscì a vederli come fratelli. "Vi non ce la fa a tenerti d'occhio, ricordatelo."

Sebastian ridacchiò, sia infastidito che divertito. "Quella sa a malapena allacciarsi le scarpe da sola, come dovrebbe tenere _me_ d'occhio?"

"_Quella_ può sentirti, stronzo," sbottò Viola, con una mano sul fianco, come se non avesse già gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "E oddio, non farmi cominciare con tutto il casino che hai lasciato e che ho ripulito. Sono praticamente la tua babysitter. Dovrei essere _pagata_."

"Dovresti essere _soppressa_," rispose Sebastian.

Viola sgranò gli occhi, ma stava sorridendo. "Portati via il tuo ragazzo e trovatevi qualcosa da fare," disse. "Ho bisogno di un minuto."

Kurt, che si era irrigidito internamente alle parole _portati via il tuo ragazzo_, le rivolse un sorriso impacciato. Le dita di Sebastian si strinsero attorno al suo polso mentre lo guidava verso lo stand del caffè, distante dalla coppia che si stava dando l'ultimo saluto. Kurt guardò indietro mentre permetteva all'altro di guidarlo, e vide il cappello di Yitzie cadere a terra mentre Viola lo abbracciava.

"Non preoccuparti per lei," disse Sebastian, le dita che si stringevano a mo' di conforto attorno al suo polso. "Sono abituati ai saluti. Staranno bene."

Viola e Yitzie riuscivano a fare funzionare la loro storia dall'Ohio a Parigi. I saluti potevano essere tremendi, ma ancora andava bene tra loro. Forse Kurt era stato avventato a pensare che non potesse nemmeno _provare_ con Sebastian se fosse andato a Parigi. Non avrebbe potuto permettersi di andare a Parigi mentre si pagava il college, ma Sebastian sarebbe tornato in Ohio in visita da Peter e Jen, quindi avrebbero potuto ancora vedersi. Era possibile, si ricordò. Probabilmente alla fine non avrebbe funzionato comunque, perché Kurt avrebbe provato a fare carriera a New York e Sebastian alla fine avrebbe iniziato a lavorare nel sistema medico francese, ma non voleva dire che non potessero nemmeno provarci, giusto?

Sebastian ordinò il suo caffè per lui, e Kurt si abbandonò ai propri pensieri. Non era impossibile, ma non valeva la pena provare tutto quel dolore. Ma anche così, era sempre lì, stupidamente innamorato e consapevole che qualsiasi strada avesse intrapreso, avrebbe finito per ferirlo.

Quando presero i caffè, le dita dell'altro si erano rilassate, come se avesse voluto lasciarlo. Kurt si scostò e lo prese per mano, intrecciando poi le dita alle sue.

La parte di lui che era ostinatamente romantica doleva al pensiero di cominciare una relazione sapendo che sarebbe stata temporanea. E in teoria, non sarebbe stata qualcosa che Kurt avrebbe voluto provare. Ma non era una teoria, erano la realtà e _Sebastian_, e forse averlo in quel momento era meglio di non averlo affatto.

Era ancora così confuso. Voleva solamente essere capace di mettere ordine nella sua testa, ma i suoi pensieri e i suoi dubbi erano incasinati, e non sapeva come affrontare la cosa.

Voleva solo che tutto tornasse ad avere senso.

Quando furono richiamati, Yitzie lo abbracciò forte. Gli venne dato lo stesso trattamento di Sebastian – un bacio sulla guancia – poi Yitzie disse: "È stato bello conoscerti, Kurt Hummel, ci vedremo di nuovo."

"Lo spero," rispose Kurt, sorridendogli.

"Mi manderai delle mail," aggiunse Yitzie, gli diede dunque una pacca sulla spalla e si volse verso Sebastian. I due si abbracciarono di nuovo, Sebastian sollevò gli occhi al cielo e Yitzie lo strinse forte prima di volgersi a Viola.

"Ti amo," le disse in tono sommesso, come se quelle parole dovesse sentirle solo lei e non le persone che li circondavano. Le passò una mano sui capelli, così poco rispetto agli abbracci che aveva dato a Kurt e Sebastian, e in qualche modo sembrava un gesto più intenso.

Viola sorrise tra le lacrime. "Ti amo anch'io," disse, semplicemente, come se fosse l'unica cosa importante. Come se fosse così facile credere a qualcuno con tutto il proprio cuore, quando aveva l'opportunità di spezzartelo.

Quando Yitzie se ne andò, Viola si volse e si accoccolò tra le braccia del fratello. Kurt rimase da parte, a guardare lo spazio vuoto dove prima c'era il giovane, e si chiese perché per loro fosse così facile e per lui no.

/

Toby se ne andò il giorno dopo, lasciando Sebastian e Viola in casa senza la supervisione di un adulto.

Quell'idea preoccupava Kurt, perché Sebastian e Viola avevano il vizio di mettersi nei guai quando erano soli, ma la sua teoria che avrebbero distrutto la casa in assenza di Toby fu fortunatamente smentita.

Dopo la scuola il giorno dopo, e dopo aver assistito a un altro assolo super emotivo di Rachel al glee club, Kurt fu invitato a quello che inizialmente sperava fosse una sessione di pulizie con Sebastian e Viola. Comunque, anche se c'erano ancora oggetti sparpagliati per tutto il corridoio e i nastri verdi erano misteriosamente ricomparsi, entrambi i fratelli rifiutarono l'idea di pulire.

"Devono tornare in una casa disordinata, Kurt," disse Viola. "È simbolico. La luna di miele è finita, è ora di tornare al mondo reale."

Kurt fissò la pila di nastri sul tavolino da caffè. "Non pensate che avere a che fare con voi due sia abbastanza simbolico?"

"Non si pulisce," concordò Sebastian, tornando in soggiorno con un paio di film tra le mani. Li lanciò tutti sul divano. "Quale vuoi guardare?"

Lo stato della casa continuava a dargli fastidio, ma non era lui a doversene lamentare. Si accovacciò leggermente contro Sebastian mentre guardavano _Pulp Fiction_, trasalendo alle parti più raccapriccianti, e si rilassò.

Divenne lentamente più facile godersi il momento senza farsi intrappolare da pensieri che salivano in superficie.

E molto dopo, Kurt si permise di essere baciato sulla porta senza farsi prendere dal panico. Perché la sensazione delle labbra di Sebastian sulle proprie, il dolce tocco della sua mano sulla propria nuca e il lento calore che lo avvolse in quei minuti… erano tutti piacevoli.

Naturalmente, la calma dei due giorni seguenti – dei baci e del tempo trascorso insieme senza rimuginare sul fatto che non stessero davvero _insieme_ – finì velocemente.

/

La sua ritrovata calma cominciò a vacillare mentre, un venerdì pomeriggio, seduto in aula canto, ascoltava Puck cantare _I've lived long enough to have learned, the closer you get to the fire, the more you get burned_.

Aveva il cellulare tra le mani perché aveva messaggiato con Mercedes riguardo l'outfit di Rachel (doveva seriamente lasciare che la vestisse lui), ma quando lo schermo si illuminò, c'era un messaggio da _SMTYHE_.

_Ultima notte di totale libertà_, gli aveva scritto Sebastian. _Vado allo Scandals con una vecchio conoscenza. Te la senti di venire? X_

Kurt gli mandò un rifiuto (_Non è il mio ambiente, ma divertiti_) prima di pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto dire di sì.

Di fronte a lui, Puck cantò: _It's hard when you're always afraid; you just recover when another belief is betrayed_.

Kurt scosse il capo e si disse che si stava comportando da stupido. Non voleva dire niente; a Sebastian piaceva ballare e aveva amici che andavano sempre allo Scandals. Non voleva dire niente, anche se Kurt non era sicuro quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui Sebastian era andato a letto con qualcuno. Non aveva diritto di essere arrabbiato con lui se stava _ancora_ andando a letto con altre persone, perché non era affare suo. Non aveva mai avuto problemi con gli amici che sceglievano di fare quello che volevano col proprio corpo e non avrebbe iniziato in quel momento.

_You can't go the distance with too much resistance,_ cantò Puck, e Kurt incrociò le braccia.

Doveva smetterla di andare fuori di matto per cose che non erano affari suoi. Non sapeva se Sebastian stesse ancora andando a letto con altre persone, ma non stava andando a letto _con lui_, quindi non c'era motivo che ne fosse al corrente.

Si disse che andava bene così, e si concentrò su Puck che cantava. Si disse che andava bene così quando lasciò l'aula canto con Mercedes al fianco, e si disse che andava bene così per tutta la strada verso casa.

Sentiva che chiedersi se Sebastian stesse ancora andando a letto con altre persone avrebbe riaperto la porta di tutti i dubbi che aveva respinto negli ultimi giorni. Perché improvvisamente erano tornati e non lo lasciavano in pace – domande su quanto la storia sarebbe stata temporanea, su Parigi e New York, quale fosse l'esperienza di Sebastian nel capire cosa provasse e che cosa desiderasse.

Non era normale, per Kurt, sedersi volontariamente a giocare ai videogiochi con Finn e Sam. Quando Blaine aveva rotto con lui, era l'unico modo che aveva per comunicare coi ragazzi – ed era un'ottima scusa per non passare ancor più tempo con Rachel e Mercedes – ma da allora, doveva essere costretto a giocare. Non gli piacevano particolarmente, dopotutto, e Finn era sempre distrutto quando lui vinceva. Ma quel pomeriggio, dopo tre tentativi inutili di concentrarsi sui compiti, finì col chiedere di potersi unire al gioco.

Nessuno dei due chiese cosa avesse, grazie a Dio. Come avrebbe dovuto spiegarglielo, poi?

Stavano giocando a qualcosa che non riconosceva, ma dopo qualche giro di prova (in cui il suo personaggio morì diverse volte) riuscì ad avanzare velocemente, e nonostante l'intero gioco si basasse sul correre in giro con un grande fucile, sorprendentemente c'era pochissimo sangue.

Non aveva davvero realizzato quanto spesso lui e Sebastian messaggiassero durante la giornata finché non fece pausa un'altra volta per mandare un messaggio (_'dammi tutti i dettagli di quello che indossi così posso criticare e minacciare di bruciare il tuo intero guardaroba x'_) e sia Finn che Sam sospirarono melodrammatici.

"Scusate, scusate," disse Kurt, mettendo il telefono da parte.

"Tranquillo, amico," disse Sam quando ripresero a giocare. Kurt si concentrò sull'omino con l'enorme fucile, cercando di capire dove fosse il personaggio di Finn. "Le relazioni all'inizio sono così. Whoa!"

Ci fu un'esplosione sullo schermo che fece ridere Finn maleficamente. Era abbastanza lontano da non ferire il personaggio di Kurt, ma riusciva a vederla in lontananza nella sua sezione dello schermo, quindi vi si diresse.

"Non stiamo insieme," disse, forse dopo qualche secondo di troppo.

"No?" domandò Finn. Non scostò lo sguardo dallo schermo (aveva bisogno di concentrarsi di più, pensò Kurt, per rimediare al fatto che _fosse scarso_), ma aveva un solco tra le sopracciglia. "Pensavo di sì."

"Non ancora," disse Kurt, senza pensare alle proprie parole finché non vennero fuori. "Voglio dire, siamo… sì, forse," disse alla fine, la confusione nella sua mente gli fece decidere che _non ancora_ poteva essere il sunto più appropriato alla situazione. "Ma non ancora."

Dopo cena e altri videogiochi, acui Kurt pensò Finn e Sam non avevano pianificato di giocare finché lui non aveva deciso di aver bisogno di distrarsi ancora (e le sue altre opzioni erano sostanzialmente stare con amici troppo ficcanaso), si sentì un po' meglio. Non importava che Sebastian fosse o non fosse con altre persone. Non stavano insieme, ma non voleva dire che non lo sarebbero _mai_ stati, perché potevano essere le risposte che tanto lo spaventavano.

_Ogni messaggio che riceverai da ora in poi sarà condizionato da almeno quattro shot di vodka… i veri amici mettono in fila gli shots per il tuo arrivo, capisci_, scrisse Sebastian, e la cosa lo fece sorridere mentre ricordava il modo di bere di Yitzie al matrimonio_, quindi te lo chiedo mentre sono ancora sobrio: posso cucinare il pranzo per te domani? X_

_Non avrai un gran dopo sbornia_? Rispose, ignorando Sam e Finn che lo tartassavano perché si unisse a un altro gioco.

_Forse un po'_, rispose Sebastian. _Ti do diritto di torturarmi tutto il pomeriggio, purché tu mantenga la voce bassa. X_

Kurt prese un bel respiro, spingendo via le preoccupazioni riguardo ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere quella notte, poi si costrinse a sorridere mentre rispondeva: _Certo. Mandami un messaggio per farmi sapere che stai bene – non importa l'orario. X_

Mise da parte il telefono, concentrandosi sul gioco.

Molto più tardi, il suo corpo non aveva considerato di dormire fino alle due, fino a quando il cellulare non si illuminò con un messaggio da _SMYTHE: Sono tornato a casa ora, angelo. XX_

Non era sicuro del perché quel messaggio lo fece raggomitolare sotto le coperte con le ginocchia al petto, o perché si dovette costringere fermamente a non piangere.

/

Si rifiutò di essere il primo a mandare un messaggio il giorno dopo, il che gli fece realizzare che negli ultimi giorni aveva iniziato la giornata mandando un messaggio del buongiorno. Giorni prima, si sarebbe rimproverato di essere troppo palese – ma avevano superato quel momento, si erano detti tutto e non potevano rimangiarsi le parole, quindi si limitò a sospirare mentre controllava il cellulare e decideva di farsi una doccia calda per svagarsi.

Non funzionò, ovviamente, ma non se l'aspettava in ogni caso.

L'aspetto positivo del sentirsi ansioso per Kurt era che la cosa lo rendeva produttivo. Peggio si sentiva, più si metteva in pari coi compiti, ed era portato a lanciarsi in qualsiasi progetto stesse lavorando per distrarsi.

Dopo essersi vestito, si organizzò per pulire la casa il più possibile prima che Sebastian gli chiedesse del pranzo.

Passò l'aspirapolvere in ogni stanza della casa (inclusa la stanza di Finn, in cui quest'ultimo riuscì a non svegliarsi e Sam pareva vagamente divertito dalla sua postazione, sul suo letto improvvisato, e aveva quasi finito con il bagno quando il telefono vibrò nella sua tasca.

Dopo essersi lavato le mani (i cellulari erano abbastanza disgustosi con i batteri che aveva già, non aveva bisogno di aggiungerne altri), controllò.

_Ho finalmente buttato fuori Problema, e Viola è da un'amica. Casa libera… vieni? X_

Kurt esitò per un momento, guardandosi attorno in bagno. _Posso venire tra circa 45 minuti,_ scrisse. _Stavo facendo una specie di pulizia frenetica. Sembra più pulito di un omicidio folle. Ti va vene?_

_Se mi va bene che tu eviti di commettere un omicidio di massa? Certo, ma solo perché farti uscire di prigione sarebbe un problema. _Rispose Sebastian. Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo. _Vieni quando sei pronto. Sto facendo la zuppa… non penso di riuscire a fare altro. Oggi è 'ouch'. X_

Kurt rispose che sarebbe partito presto, poi tornò al primo messaggio e fissò le parole _Ho finalmente buttato fuori Problema_ per un momento. All'inizio, aveva pensato che stesse parlando di Viola, ma non era quello il caso.

Sentì improvvisamente freddo, come se avesse avuto bisogno di indossare più strati. Chiuse il messaggio e si disse di non pensarci, perché non erano affari suoi.

Lavorò sul resto del bagno, muovendosi più velocemente o strofinando più forte ogni volta che sentiva quel dolore al petto al pensiero di Sebastian con qualcun altro.

Non erano affari suoi. Non aveva diritto di esserne ferito.

Era uno di quei giorni in cui doveva mettere la radio fortissima in macchina e provare a ricordare le parole di ogni canzone, così da non darsi troppo tempo per pensare. In tutto ciò, contò le parole in rima e pensò a come le parole che non conosceva potessero sembrare poesia…

Eccetto che quel pensiero lo riportò a Rober Browning e _like turns of thread the spiders throw, mocking across our path_, parole che non avevano ancora senso per lui, ma era così arrabbiato che ebbe bisogno di calmare il proprio respiro.

Dannazione. Avrebbe pranzato con Sebastian. Doveva schiarirsi la mente e riguadagnare compostezza, o sarebbe andata a finire male. Non voleva finire per urlare contro Sebastian su qualcosa in cui non aveva colpa, ma se avesse continuato a sentirsi tanto _stupido_ a riguardo, sarebbe accaduto.

Così, invece di contare le parole in rima o farsi tormentare da _turns of thread the spiders throw_, Kurt accostò e fissò lo sterzo. Avrebbe fatto chiarezza tra i propri pensieri.

Non stavano insieme. Sarebbe potuto non accadere del tutto, perché essere innamorati non voleva dire niente se non si era capaci di sapere di essere corrisposti. Significava che tutto avrebbe fatto più male se fosse finita… quello lo _sapeva_. Sapeva che lasciarsi coinvolgere con Sebastian era solo andare in cerca di guai, perché – _Ho finalmente buttato fuori Problema_ – Sebastian probabilmente non sapeva ciò che voleva, e anche se l'avesse saputo, avrebbe potuto non desiderare di impegnarsi nel modo che Kurt voleva. E come ciliegina sulla torta, Parigi e New York erano dannatamente lontane, e c'erano così tanti 'e se' e…

E a volte Kurt poteva essere solo davvero stupido. Perché avrebbe fatto male in un modo o nell'altro, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore, e l'altra opzione – quella in cui tornava a casa e chiedeva a Sam e Finn di intrattenerlo – non era affatto un'opzione. Pensarlo come se non avesse intenzione di andare da Sebastian e avere dal ragazzo tutto ciò che poteva era ridicolo, perché sapeva che era quello che avrebbe fatto.

Sarebbe andato a casa di Sebastian, e avrebbe accettato di essere già troppo in alto e in attesa di cadere. Se il risultato era lo stesso, almeno poteva godersi la vista.

Mise in moto l'auto e accese di nuovo la radio mentre guidava. Non aveva bisogno di concentrarsi sulle parole adesso, perché aveva respinto l'ondata di panico col pensiero che il dolore sarebbe stato inevitabile. Non c'era motivo di andare nel panico per qualcosa di inevitabile.

Avrebbe potuto godersi il tragitto.

Sebastian sembrava un po' stanco quando aprì la porta, ma in qualche modo ciò non sminuiva il suo sembrare sempre elegante, come se avesse potuto mettere insieme più sicurezza con poco di quanto Kurt potesse farlo con tutti gli strati di abiti che metteva insieme. E in qualche modo la cosa lo faceva sorridere, gli faceva sentire più che dell'affetto quando fu sospinto dentro casa e baciato dolcemente sulla porta.

Non si davano mai dei baci per salutarsi. Ma in retrospettiva, era probabilmente perché Viola continuava a saltellare loro attorno quando si salutavano, e batteva sempre in ritirata velocemente dai loro saluti.

La casa era vuota, pensò Kurt, carezzando su e giù la spalla dell'altro. Le case libere erano decisamente un beneficio.

Sebastian si scostò alla fine, chinandosi di nuovo un paio di volte come se non potesse resistere e lasciando lenti, lunghi baci sulle sue labbra. Kurt sospirò, perché era stranamente dolce e a una maniera che non si era aspettato.

"Non possiamo stare qui tutto il giorno, sfortunatamente," disse Sebastian. "Ho preparato la zuppa."

"E quando dici 'ho preparato'…?" domandò, ricordando la definizione di 'preparato' di sua sorella, che il più delle volte non andava oltre l'usare il microonde.

Sebastian sollevò gli occhi al cielo, scostandosi del tutto e guidandolo verso la sala da pranzo. "Intendo _ho preparato_," rispose. "Te l'ho detto una volta – sono gli uomini a cucinare nella mia famiglia. Viola fa le cose pronte, mia madre fa prendere tutto a fuoco… e non solo perché le piacciono i pompieri – e io ho trascorso parte della mia vita a pulire il loro disastri e cucinare veri e propri pasti."

Kurt provò a trattenere il sorriso, ma era impossibile. Le sue preoccupazioni sembrarono essere spazzate via quando realizzò che Sebastian si era davvero sforzato per _preparargli_ il pranzo, e ci aveva messo tutto se stesso per aggiungere qualcosa che potesse piacergli. I carboidrati erano la sua debolezza, e il giovane si era assicurato che non ci fossero troppo delle pagnottine intrecciate, ma tutto era… stranamente dolce.

Finirono col parlare delle Nazionali e di come le Nuove Direzioni fossero, come sempre, miseramente impreparati. Era felice che avessero scelto un argomento leggero, perché non era sicuro di poter sostenere altro al momento. E gli sembrava che quel momento, in macchina, in cui si era imposto di stare calmo, fosse accaduto secoli prima.

Poi, il cellulare di Sebastian squillò.

La suoneria fece ridere Kurt, mentre il telefono intonava, "_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_."

Ma il divertimento della vasta varietà di suonerie personalizzate di Sebastian finì presto, perché il giovane aggrottò la fronte e gli disse "Solo un secondo, scusa," seguito da un "Hai lasciato qualcosa?" al telefono.

Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra.

Sebastian si stava sfregando la fronte con quella che sembrava un'espressione di divertita esasperazione, e tutto ciò che c'era di felice in Kurt parve sparire in un lampo. Perché sembrava crudele… non da parte di Sebastian perché non avrebbe potuto prevedere la chiamata, ma… non lo sapeva. Non credeva in Dio, o nei segni, o qualcosa del genere, ma era _crudele_ e basta.

"No," disse Sebastian al telefono, ridendo dolcemente. "Sono piuttosto sicuro che l'avrei notato. … Perché erano _rosse_, e le mie coperte _blu_. Come sei potuta andare via senza notarlo…? Senti, fregatene. Controllo in camera, ma poi dovrai accettare di essere una deficiente incredibilmente disorganizzata, altrimenti sconosciuta…" si volse verso Kurt, solo brevemente, e aggiunse: "Mi spiace davvero, davvero tanto. Torno _subito_."

Sebastian salì su per le scale e Kurt rimase solo, sentendosi stranamente umiliato. Piluccò il pane, cercando di concentrarsi sulla crosta contro le proprie dita, ma non riusciva bene a far smettere i suoi occhi di bruciare.

Perché… cazzo. _Cazzo_ e basta.

Qualcosa nella sua testa gli suggeriva di andarsene, gli diceva che anche se non si frequentavano, non era _giusto_ perché Sebastian conosceva i suoi sentimenti e in quel momento stava andando a controllare se 'Problema' avesse lasciato la sua _biancheria_ lì e per l'amor di Dio, non avrebbe potuto essere un po' più sottile a riguardo? Oddio. Kurt inspirò profondamente, poi si asciugò gli occhi con la manica e si disse di ricomporsi.

Avrebbe smesso di reagire così emotivamente, perché non erano affari suoi. 'Problema' aveva lasciato la sua biancheria lì, e allora? Sebastian non aveva pianificato di renderlo palese, era solo accaduto, e Kurt avrebbe continuato ad agire come se nulla li avesse interrotti. Perché chiunque fosse quella diavolo di persona, non era stato invitata a rimanere mentre Sebastian preparava il pranzo. Era stata nel suo mirino solo una notte e Kurt aveva avuto più di quello, Kurt aveva Sebastian che pensava di essere _innamorato_ di lui, e voleva dire qualcosa.

Così sedette un po' più dritto, respirò con più calma e smise testardamente di sentirsi a pezzi.

Quando Sebastian tornò, roteò gli occhi e si scusò di nuovo per la stupidità dell'altra persona, Kurt sorrise e tornò come nulla fosse alla loro precedente conversazione.

Fu fiero delle sue capacità di superare quel momento.

Dopo pranzo, Sebastian insistette sul fatto che Kurt dovesse assaggiare la torta che Viola aveva comprato, anche solo per godersi il fatto che la ragazza non fosse lì per fermarli.

"Ha sei anni," disse Sebastian. "Deve imparare a condividere così da poter crescere."

"Sebastian, ha due anni meno di te," gli fece notare Kurt, cercando di non far capire troppo quanto gli piacesse la torta al cioccolato. Alla faccia dei carboidrati, sarebbe stato super attento la settimana dopo. "Se lei ha sei anni, tu ne hai otto. … Il che, a giudicare dalla tua gioia nel rubarle la torta, sembra essere appropriato."

Sebastian arricciò il naso, sembrando deliberatamente petulante, e rispose: "Non lo sto rubando, lo sto prendendo in prestito."

Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo allora, pensando ai fratelli Smythe e all'immediata gratificazione, il che lo riportò alla telefonata dell'altro. Forse, pensò mentre staccava un altro pezzettino di torta con la forchetta, Sebastian non avrebbe sentito il bisogno di andare a letto con altri se avesse potuto farlo con Kurt.

Il pensiero fu abbandonato velocemente com'era entrato nella sua testa, ma qualcosa gli strinse la gola. Sollevò lo sguardo con un sorriso e un cenno mentre Sebastian gli raccontava della volta in cui la madre aveva rubato un orso per Viola quand'erano bambini, e di come quell'episodio fosse, secondo lui, la base del problema della giovane nel distinguere 'mio' e 'non mio' – e pensò (piano, come se qualcuno potesse sentirlo mentre lo pensava) che aveva ragione. Forse _stare con lui_ avrebbe evitato che il giovane avesse bisogno di stare con altre persone. Se avessero fatto sesso allora… meglio per lui che lo facessero insieme invece che l'altro lo facesse con degli sconosciuti, giusto?

E Kurt, che non era mai stato interessato al sesso occasionale, finì col pensare che non era casuale affatto. Amava Sebastian e l'altro provava qualcosa per lui, e anche se non stavano ufficialmente insieme? Si baciavano, trascorrevano il tempo insieme, e Sebastian gli aveva preparato il pranzo…

Sicuramente l'unica vera differenza sarebbe stata che non sarebbero andati con altra gente.

/

L'idea lo tormentava mentre posavano i piatti, e Kurt provò a distrarsi essendo più attivo nella conversazione, ma poi…

Poi c'era Sebastian. Alto, forte e bellissimo, e gli sorrideva come se non ci fosse altro al mondo su cui concentrarsi in quel momento, e non poteva essere così terribile. Non sarebbe andato contro il proprio codice morale, concedersi a Sebastian, perché il giovane avrebbe saputo di avere il suo cuore tra le mani e non l'avrebbe fatto in frantumi di proposito. Avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per non spezzargli il cuore, Kurt ci credeva fermamente.

Così, quando Sebastian propose di guardare un film, Kurt gli si avvicinò e suggerì invece: "Perché non mi porti in camera tua?"

Vedere la scintilla di comprensione nello sguardo dell'altro fu bello abbastanza da compensare il picchiettare fastidioso delle pulsazioni da coniglio che aveva Kurt. Gli occhi del giovane si sgranarono e poi si strinsero in una smorfia divertita, ridicolmente luminosi nella luce del pomeriggio che entrava dalla finestra.

Lo baciò proprio lì in cucina, stringendogli le braccia attorno al busto, e Kurt sarebbe stato bene. Lo sarebbe stato perché era lì, con Sebastian, e non poteva essere la cosa ideale ma era davvero, stupidamente innamorato.

Sebastian lo guidò al piano di sopra con la mano precedentemente ferita, e Kurt si concentrò sul non doverla stringere troppo o sfiorare il livido mentre salivano le scale. La concentrazione lo tratteneva dal farsi travolgere dalle emozioni, ed era grato per ogni dettaglio del corpo di Sebastian che lo distraeva, perché ne avrebbe avuto bisogno in quel momento.

Sebastian si volse una volta entrati nella stanza e lo premette contro il muro. Kurt lo lasciò fare, il corpo arrendevole, e si permise a farsi baciare. Si sentiva frastornato per il modo in cui lo faceva, come se Sebastian fosse un incantesimo sotto cui cadere, e sollevò le mani per aggrapparsi alla sua camicia per sentirsi coi piedi per terra.

Provò a trattenere i sospiri che volevano innalzarsi mentre Sebastian gli sfiorava la lingua con la sua, ma fu inutile… se lo lasciò sfuggire e ciò parve incitare Sebastian, che premette il corpo contro il suo e chiese di più. Kurt schiuse maggiormente le labbra, reclinando il capo all'indietro e partecipando maggiormente al bacio per renderlo più profondo, insistente.

Si separarono abbastanza a lungo perché Sebastian gli sorridesse, radioso e felice in quel momento, prima di baciarsi di nuovo e le mani di Kurt si indirizzarono ai bottoni della camicia dell'altro.

Le sue mani procedettero goffamente per un momento, era troppo preso dalle proprie emozioni per prestare molta attenzione a ciò che stava accadendo, ma riguadagnò controllo abbastanza a lungo da aprire diversi bottoni.

Le labbra di Sebastian si mossero lungo la sua mandibola fino al suo collo, e stavolta non c'era modo di trattenere alcun suono. Sebastian ricambiò quel verso e poi premette i fianchi più vicino a una maniera tale che Kurt dovette poggiare il capo contro il muro.

"Ah," si sentì dire Kurt, le mani abbandonarono improvvisamente la camicia dell'altro per stringersi meglio a lui.

Sebastian lo trasse via dal muro, senza scostare le labbra dal suo collo, e lo sospinse verso il letto tenendolo per i passanti dei jeans.

Fu quando Kurt fece l'errore di aprire gli occhi.

Il letto del giovane era ancora sfatto, e le coperte blu scuro erano lì come se volessero _schernirlo_, e improvvisamente Kurt non stava pensando a Kurt-e-Sebastian e quel pomeriggio, ma a Sebastian e qualche altra persona la notte prima.

Si irrigidì per un secondo e pensò, _Non il letto_.

Invece di esprimerlo a voce, Kurt girò Sebastian e lo premette contro il muro, tenendolo lontano dal letto. Sebastian si scostò per sorridergli, qualcosa nella sua espressione dava a intendere che pensasse che Kurt stesse giocando, e Kurt si allungò a mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore.

Sebastian gemette, un bellissimo suono basso che non si era aspettato, dunque lo afferrò per i fianchi di nuovo.

Ignorando l'esistenza del letto alle proprie spalle (e il dolore al petto che ora rifiutava di alleviarsi, il che lo faceva sentire un po' debole), Kurt riprese a sbottonare la camicia dell'altro.

Questa volta, con maggior determinazione, riuscì a sbottonarla del tutto. Si rifiutò di interrompere il bacio, perché era troppo bello per farlo e lo aiutava a non pensare, ma si mosse all'indietro abbastanza da far scivolare via la camicia dalle spalle dell'altro.

Sgranò gli occhi alla vista della canottiera, e poi premette un paio di baci lungo la clavicola mentre con le dita carezzava i bordi del tessuto, la percezione dei muscoli tonici contro le dita. Il respiro di Sebastian era più pesante adesso, e Kurt si sentiva sopraffatto dal bisogno di _toccarlo_, quindi sollevò la canottiera oltre la testa dell'altro.

Deglutì, per un secondo, poi lo baciò di nuovo. Le loro labbra si muovevano un po' diversamente ora, un po' meno attenti e più disperati, e Kurt premette le mani contro il petto di Sebastian. La sua pelle era calda e liscia, ed era _lì di fronte a lui_, così reale e solido…

Quando la mano del giovane scivolò sotto la sua camicia, Kurt si scostò bruscamente.

L'espressione di Sebastian era interrogativa, ma lo ignorò e baciò di nuovo, distraendolo dal suo tentativo carezzando il tratto di pelle poco sopra i pantaloni. L'obiettivo dell'altro parve cambiare allora, fortunatamente, mentre lo guidava sino alla chiusura dei pantaloni e lo lasciava andare, facendo scivolare le mani lungo gli avambracci.

Kurt non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Sbottonò i jeans, e Sebastian poggiò la mano sulla sua guancia mentre continuavano a baciarsi. Kurt abbassò la cerniera lentamente, godendo del rumore netto che fece nella quiete della stanza, fece dunque scivolare la mano nei pantaloni di Sebastian per toccarlo dolcemente da sopra la biancheria.

Il verso che sfuggì dalle labbra dell'altro lo fece gemere in risposta, e strinse appena le dita, imparando a sentirlo attraverso il cotone leggero.

Qualunque cosa l'avesse portato lì non importava più, perché Sebastian era incredibilmente bello con il capo reclinato all'indietro e il petto che si muoveva veloce a causa dei respiri tremolanti. Kurt gli baciò la clavicola, poi un po' più giù e…

Si scostò appena di scatto quando la mano di Sebastian si allungò verso i suoi pantaloni, e provò a minimizzare con una risata e un leggero movimento del palmo della mano… e Dio, Sebastian sembrava magnifico anche così, _era_ magnifico, Kurt avrebbe potuto stare lì per sempre.

La mano sinistra dell'altro si mosse senza che Kurt se ne accorgesse, all'improvviso c'era una mano calda premuta contro la sua pelle alla base della propria schiena, e Kurt non riuscì a capire cosa lo fece scostare completamente.

Sebastian lo stava guardando da dietro le palpebre socchiuse, confuso.

"Um," disse Kurt, sentendo il panico affacciarsi, dunque si tese in avanti e lo baciò con la speranza che dimenticasse tutto.

Ma non lo fece, perché le sue mani fecero un gesto quasi interrogativo nel tirargli delicatamente il bordo della camicia.

Il corpo di Kurt decise che doveva scostarsi senza consultare il cervello, e la conseguente domanda di Sebastian gli fece venire voglia di raggomitolarsi su se stesso: "Kurt, che diavolo sta succedendo?"

"Io…" rispose, cercando di capire cosa dire attraverso la nebbia di eccitazione e panico. "Io… Niente. Scusa." Si riavvicinò a lui, invogliando il proprio corpo perché lasciasse che Sebastian lo esplorasse se ne aveva voglia, ma questa volta Sebastian si spostò di lato per non stare più al muro.

Kurt schiuse le labbra, alla ricerca di parole che non arrivavano.

"Potresti solo _parlarmi_?" insistette il giovane. Era ancora senza maglia e con i pantaloni aperti, i boxer grigi che si intravedevano sotto, ancora ovviamente molto duro, e Kurt cominciava a risentirsi per il suo stesso panico perché _Dio_, perché doveva essere così stupido? "Non capisco, Kurt, pensavo… perché non vuoi che ti tocchi?"

"Non è così," rispose, si fermò e rifletté prima di continuare: "Non lo faccio apposta."

Il cipiglio dell'altro divenne più cupo. "Quindi inconsciamente non vuoi che ti tocchi?"

Kurt si strinse le braccia attorno, e finalmente guardò di nuovo il letto sfatto.

"Magari non qui," rispose alla fine, decidendo che quella reazione era probabilmente dovuta alla vicinanza con il letto. Lo guardò di nuovo, fulminandolo come fosse la ragione di tutti i suoi sconvolgimenti emotivi del momento, e ricordò di essersi svegliato lì da solo la mattina dopo il matrimonio.

Mentre era occupato a mantenere il respiro regolare, Sebastian si era chinato a prendere la canottiera per indossarla. "Okay," disse, cauto. "Vuoi dirmi cosa ti fa a sentire tanto a disagio in camera mia?"

Kurt strinse ancor più forte le braccia attorno a se stesso, come se stesse cercando di costruirsi una barriera con esse. Improvvisamente tutto sembrava diverso, perché non poteva concentrarsi su Sebastian per non sconvolgersi ulteriormente… si sentiva in qualche modo più sensibile, come nel momento in cui aveva capito con chi stesse parlando Sebastian al telefono.

Inspirò, continuando a guardare il letto (in parte per evitare lo sguardo dell'altro) e provò ad essere onesto. Quella storia di 'aspettare' doveva fargli capire se poteva stare con Sebastian, e mentire in quel momento non l'avrebbe aiutato molto. Sarebbe sembrato un idiota, ma quale altra spiegazione c'era per il suo comportamento?

"Non voglio dire… lo so che non sono affari miei," disse, cercando disperatamente un modo per spiegare cosa provasse, "è solo che…" Si umettò le labbra, scostando lo sguardo dal letto al tappeto. "Pensarti con qualcun altro mi ha… fatto arrabbiare. E ho pensato, Dio è una cosa così stupida, ho pensato che se avessi fatto sesso con me allora non avresti avuto bisogno di andare a letto con altre persone." Le sue parole si infransero nel silenzio, e il desiderio di rimangiarsele, l'atmosfera era intensa, ma ce la fece a superare il momento. "Non quello, so che potresti volerlo fare comunque, perché a volte non si vuole stare solo con una persona, ma ho pensato che _forse_…"

"Kurt, sta' zitto," disse Sebastian. Fu solo allora che si rese conto _quanto_ il giovane fosse stato silenzioso, e sollevò lo sguardo, ricacciando indietro le lacrime per trovare l'altro a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati. "Perché lo pensi?" domandò, sollevando le braccia fino a incrociarle al petto.

Deglutì a fatica, cercando di mantenere il controllo sul proprio respiro, mentre pregava se stesso per non piangere. Di solito era così bravo a non piangere di fronte alla gente, e quel momento non sembrava il migliore per interrompere quella tradizione.

"Non lo pensavo, non davvero, finché non mi hai mandato un messaggio ieri riguardo lo Scandals -"

"Fare sesso non è l'_unico_ motivo per cui esco," sbottò il giovane. "Mi piace ballare. Ho degli amici. Yitzie e io uscivamo ogni settimana a Parigi, quindi che pensi, che fosse la mia _spalla_?" C'era dell'ovvia rabbia dietro le sue parole, e Kurt trasalì perché sapeva… sapeva che Sebastian aveva ogni diritto di essere arrabbiato. Non erano _affari suoi_ se l'altro uscisse per trovare qualcuno per la notte o meno.

"Lo so," disse, la voce più piccola di quanto volesse fare intendere. "Lo so, non stavo davvero pensando, me lo stavo… chiedendo. Se fosse quello il motivo delle tue uscite. Ma poi hai… invitato quella persona a restare per la notte, e ha chiamato per dirti che aveva lasciato la biancheria nel tuo letto e ho dato di matto… non ti sto giudicando, lo so che non mi spetta dire chi puoi e non puoi vedere, è la tua vita e non andiamo nemmeno a letto insieme, ma ho pensato che se _fosse così _-"

"Oddio," disse Sebastian, e Kurt chiuse la bocca, grato per l'interruzione a quel fiume di parole. Deglutì e sollevò lo sguardo sul giovane, che lo stava fissando e scuotendo il capo. "Oddio, pensi davvero questo di me."

Esitò, improvvisamente confuso, e domandò: "Cosa?"

Sebastian rise allora, e fu un suono aspro, senza alcuna traccia di divertimento. "Pensi… non mi conosci affatto," finì col dire, e si avviò verso la scrivania.

Le braccia di Kurt erano ancora strette attorno a se stesso, ma nonostante ciò si sentiva fin troppo esposto. "Sì invece," disse, insicuro del perché la conversazione si fosse rivoltata a quella maniera.

Sebastian si volse di nuovo, prendendo una delle molte fotografie sparse sulla scrivania. Camminò verso di lui e la tenne sollevata in un gesto che lo faceva sembrare arrabbiato.

Kurt mise a fuoco abbastanza da vedere che era una foto di Sebastian e una ragazza i cui capelli mossi e neri ricadevano sul viso mentre si chinava in avanti e si aggrappava alla spalla dell'altro. Stavano entrambi ridendo, spontanei, senza pensieri e davvero ebbri.

"Questa è Anika Dei," disse Sebastian. "La chiamo Problema. Lei mi chiama Bellezza. E sì, è un bellissimo esemplare di essere umano che è riuscito a perdere il reggiseno ieri, ma a prescindere da quanto spesso dividiamo il letto da ubriaco, lei resta _lesbica_."

Kurt schiuse le labbra, ma non riuscì a trovare le parole. "Oh," finì col dire stupidamente, improvvisamente rivalutando le ultime ore.

"Esatto," rispose il ragazzo, continuando a reggere la fotografia. "_Oh_. Non vado a letto con la mia amica di bevute. Ma se fosse stata un ragazzo," disse, abbassando il braccio così da coprire il volto ridente di Anika Rei. "Allora sì… non avresti creduto che non vado a letto con lei. Perché non mi credi _per un cazzo_."

Kurt abbassò le braccia. "Sebastian, non è…"

"No, hai ragione," disse Sebastian, lanciando la fotografia di lato. "Non è nemmeno per quello, vero? Non è che non credi al fatto che io _non scopi con altri ragazzi_ mentre aspetto che tu capisca che sono davvero _fottutamente innamorato di te_. Non è questo. È che tu non mi conosci."

"Ti conosco," ribatté Kurt debolmente, perché era l'unica cosa che fosse riuscito a elaborare.

Sebastian rise, lo stesso suono aspro di prima, e scosse il capo. Scrollò le spalle e sollevò le mani. "Almeno ci credi adesso che non mi scopo nessuno?" domandò. "Insomma, solo perché Anika è una ragazza non vuol dire che non ci siano _altri ragazzi_. Che mi dici di quelli? Se ti dico che non vado a letto con nessun altro da quando ho capito di essere innamorato di te e voglio _stare_ con te, davvero, è abbastanza?" Kurt indietreggiò, barcollante. "Sarà mai abbastanza, Kurt?" E poi, dopo una pausa, con la voce improvvisamente più bassa: "_Io_ sarò mai abbastanza?"

La vista di Kurt era completamente oscurata dalle lacrime in quel momento. Singhiozzò e disse: "Sebastian, non è così…"

"No, è esattamente così Kurt, cazzo," rispose Sebastian, stanco e provato tanto quanto Kurt. "Non importa cosa io dica o faccia, hai già deciso chi sono. Hai già deciso che non funzionerà."

Kurt chinò il capo e sollevò le mani a coprirsi il volto. "Mi dispiace," disse, pronunciando quelle parole come se gli uscissero direttamente di gola. "Mi dispiace. Ti amo."

Era la prima volta che lo diceva di proposito, realizzò. L'ultima volta non ci aveva pensato, gli era solamente sfuggito, ma questa volta sapeva esattamente ciò che stava dicendo, sapeva che aveva bisogno di dirlo.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, in cui Kurt dovette sforzarsi per mantenere il controllo. Asciugò le lacrime con la manica e strinse i denti per evitare di farne scorrere altre.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Sebastian stava fissando un punto da tutt'altro lato e la sua postura sembrava quella di una persona sconfitta.

"Penso che tu debba andartene," disse lui, senza guardarlo.

Kurt mandò giù la nuova ondata di emozioni e annuì appena prima di volgersi e uscire dalla stanza, andare giù per le scale e uscire dall'abitazione.

/

Kurt aveva pensato che a un certo punto avrebbe finito le lacrime. Era sembrato accadere quando Blaine lo aveva lasciato – c'erano stati fiumi di lacrime, ma Kurt si era rimesso in piedi ed era andato avanti con la sua vita – ma tutto ciò che riguardava Sebastian lo faceva sentire sempre peggio, e non riusciva a stare meglio.

Era appena a un isolato di distanza quando dovette accostare per calmarsi.

Si chiedeva quanto fosse arrabbiato Sebastian, e quanto avesse mandato tutto all'aria. Perché l'altro era sembrato davvero ferito quando gli aveva detto di andare via, e Kurt ne era la causa – in qualche modo, aveva anche lui il potere di ferire l'altro.

Eccetto il fatto che quella non era una _relazione_, si ricordò. Avevano solo giocato a ferirsi reciprocamente, e improvvisamente tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare fu Sebastian che lo baciava nella sua camera da letto e lui che scostava il volto, confuso e fuori di sé, e cosa avesse dovuto provare se Sebastian lo avesse voluto davvero.

_Se_ non era un'opzione, realizzò. Sollevò le ginocchia di fronte lo sterzo e sedette raggomitolato per un po', le gambe al petto. Sebastian provava davvero qualcosa per lui… l'aveva detto lui stesso, e tutto ciò non sarebbe accaduto se il giovane non ci avesse tenuto tanto. Kurt non avrebbe avuto il potere di ferirlo se Sebastian non avesse avuto dei veri sentimenti per lui.

Inspirò, cercando di soffocare il fiume di lacrime. Deglutì, calmandosi, e si chiese se il potere che aveva fosse più di quanto potesse gestire. Forse non _andavano bene_ l'uno per l'altro. Se non era solo Kurt a essere ferito, allora forse era un segno che era troppo.

Non ci fu modo di distrarsi con la musica nel tornare a casa. Invece, si permise di venire a patti con ciò che era accaduto, perché non c'era modo di evitarlo.

Quando arrivò a casa, desiderò di aver rifiutato di lasciare casa Smythe.

Si sentiva stupido, come se avesse insultato Sebastian in un modo che non riusciva a capire completamente, ma c'era anche un asfissiante pensiero che gli diceva che andarsene era stato uno sbaglio. Non sapeva come sarebbe andata avanti la discussione, ma…

Ma forse aveva bisogno di sapere cosa Sebastian voleva che fossero. Perché non aveva capito, sentiva di non aver capito _nulla_, e ora i pensieri dell'altro sembravano come un mistero importante. Cosa voleva da Kurt, esattamente?

Cosa voleva da lui se alla fine si stava trasferendo a Parigi? Gli andava bene l'idea di stare insieme solo temporaneamente?

Sebastian era come Kurt, in attesa del dolore causato dalla caduta?

Riuscì a entrare in bagno senza imbattersi in nessuno, si chiuse dentro e sedette sul bordo della vasca per diversi minuti. Alla fine, tirò fuori il cellulare con l'idea di mandare almeno un altro messaggio di scuso, nel caso in cui Sebastian fosse più calmo, ma aveva già ricevuto un messaggio.

_Per chiarire, _aveva scritto Sebastian,_ non mi sarebbe andata affatto bene se tu e Blaine foste andati a letto insieme per ricordare i vecchi tempi._

Kurt si accigliò immediatamente. _Non lo farei_, rispose. _Non lo farei mai. Perché lo pensi?_

La risposta giunse tanto rapidamente da sorprenderlo. _Esattamente_, era tutto ciò che l'altro aveva scritto.

Kurt fissò quella parola per qualche attimo, poi mise il cellulare di lato e si prese la testa tra le mani. Aveva bisogno di un paio di giorni che non gli drenassero via le emozioni. Si chiedeva se alla fine sarebbe diventato insensibile, perché in quel momento sentiva _troppe cose_. Era troppo per lui.

Alla fine, aprì l'acqua della vasca. Si tolse i vestiti e li lasciò in un ammasso sul pavimento del bagno – una cosa che non faceva mai, apprezzava troppo gli abiti, ma non aveva forza per curarsene – dunque entrò e si sedette rannicchiato nella vasca, lasciando che l'acqua troppo calda scorresse sulla sua pelle come un battesimo di fuoco.

/

"Vuoi dirmi che cos'hai, figliolo?" domandò Burt, in piedi sulla soglia con una smorfia preoccupata.

Kurt scrollò le spalle, concentrandosi sulla rivista. "Sto bene," rispose, osservando il riflesso sulla pagina mentre muoveva le ginocchia.

"Hm," grugnì Burt. "Leggi quella pagina da un sacco di tempo."

Kurt chiuse il giornale. "Sto bene," insistette, sollevando lo sguardo sul padre. "Sto bene, sto solo… niente. Sto bene."

L'espressione del padre si tramutò in sincera preoccupazione. "Kurt," disse, entrando nella stanza e chiudendo la porta. "Nessuno dice di stare bene così tante volte in una sola frase. Cosa c'è che non va?"

Kurt crollò le spalle. Sapeva di poter parlare a suo padre, davvero, ma non riusciva a trovare un modo per spiegargli cosa non andasse.

"Non penso che funzionerà con Sebastian," disse infine.

Burt annuì. "Okay. Ne sei sicuro?"

Scosse il capo. "È solo che tutto sembra andare per il verso sbagliato," spiegò. "Ogni volta che penso di… Papà, io _sbaglio_ ogni volta."

Non l'avrebbe detto a voce alta, perché l'avrebbe reso troppo reale… e Kurt aveva continuato a dire di non stare male per tutto il tempo cui la gente gli aveva lanciato dolci occhiate di compassione riguardo la rottura, e perché non era niente di che, solo una _rottura. _Non l'avrebbe detto ad alta voce, ma dentro di sé, pensò: _Sono a pezzi._

Quel pensiero creò una nuova ondata di emozioni nel proprio petto, una sorta di nauseante disperazione, perché voleva dire che non c'era niente che potesse fare. Non avrebbe potuto farla funzionare, anche se Sebastian desiderava lo stesso.

Inspirò un rumoroso, tremolante respiro e allora sentì la mano del padre sulla propria spalla mentre veniva attirato contro di lui. "Avete iniziato da un paio di giorni," gli ricordò. "Non puoi aspettarti di ritrovarti in questa cosa e fare andare subito tutto per il meglio."

Era andata a quel modo con Blaine, ricordò Kurt, ma poi… alla fine le cose non erano state reali con Blaine tanto quanto aveva pensato. E Kurt si era sentito diverso riguardo _se stesso_ allora. Stare con Blaine all'inizio l'aveva fatto sentire speciale e desiderato a una maniera che non aveva niente a che vedere con il presente.

C'erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire a suo padre. Così tante cose che erano sbagliate che sarebbero sembrate più _semplici_ se Burt gli avesse dato un'opinione, ma erano tutte messe alla rinfusa nel suo cervello, mischiate, e troppo dolorose da tirare fuori una per una. Così invece, si poggiò contro il fianco del padre, il capo sulla sua spalla, e si concentrò sul regolarizzare il proprio respiro.

Sebastian non mandò messaggi quella sera, e Kurt pensò che probabilmente era meglio così. Doveva fare ordine nella sua vita, ma non quella sera. Quella sera doveva solo rimettere i pezzi insieme.

/

Domenica passò, poi ci furono Lunedì e Martedì, e Kurt e Sebastian non avevano avuto nessun contatto.

Kurt aveva ricevuto diversi messaggi da Viola, tutti una variazione del fatto che Sebastian avesse qualcosa e che si rifiutava di parlargliene, anche se normalmente non c'erano segreti tra loro. Ciò fece accumulare il senso di colpa in Kurt, perché odiava essere la ragione dei problemi tra Sebastian e Viola, perché… perché il loro rapporto era speciale e Kurt non voleva colpirlo negativamente.

Non rispose a nessuno dei messaggi, perché solo leggerli lo faceva sentire male, triste e un po' disperato. Se Sebastian non voleva parlargli in quel momento allora non avrebbe tirato fuori il problema, ma non voleva invogliarsi da solo a interferire nella vita dell'altro parlando con Viola.

Lunedì, Quinn intrecciò il braccio al suo e insistette perché preparassero un duetto. Era l'unica dei suoi amici che non gli avesse chiesto una spiegazione del perché fosse stato giù, e Kurt lo apprezzava.

Martedì, Kurt e Quinn cantarono Chick Habit, e lui si sentì un po' più leggero, per un po'.

Sempre di Martedì, dopo scuola, Kurt sedette a un tavolo del Lima Bean, nel caso in cui Sebastian si fosse fatto vivo. Non lo fece. Kurt finì i compiti con così tanto tempo libero rimassto che era come aver rotto di nuovo con Blaine. Quel pensiero strinse un nodo di emozioni nel suo petto, e trascorse la serata con Finn e Sam a cercare di allentarlo un po'. Non funzionò.

Mercoledì, Viola sbucò di fronte al suo armadietto dopo l'ultima lezione.

Col senno di poi, Kurt avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Viola era notoriamente pessima in cose come avere un atteggiamento appropriato riguardo le proprietà e i sentimenti altrui, dopotutto, e sapeva che la ragazza teneva a lui in un modo che andava oltre il normale.

Era ancora arrabbiato.

"Per l'amor di Dio," soffiò in sua direzione, chiudendo l'armadietto con uno scatto. "Indossa una campanella, Viola."

"Ciao," rispose lei con una finta aria felice. La sua coda di cavallo ondeggiò mentre lo seguiva lungo il corridoio. "Mi sono annoiata ad essere ignorata perché sei arrabbiato con quell'idiota di fratello che ho."

"Non sono arrabbiato con quell'idiota di fratello che hai," rispose, senza guardarla in volto. "Ora come ora, sono arrabbiato con _te_. Cos'è successo al rispettare i miei legami senza cercare di forzarmi?"

Viola sbuffò. "Non ti sto forzando in niente," disse. "Sebastian non è qui, è ancora a scuola. I Warblers si allenano tardi; non noterà che non sono tornata a casa dopo scuola."

"Allora perché sei qui?" domandò, guardandola in volto. Due cose furono poste all'attenzione di Kurt molto velocemente: primo, la sua uniforme della scuola privata gli ricordò che se il McKinley aveva finito in quel momento con le lezioni, Viola aveva saltato l'ultima ora, e seconda cosa, aveva gli occhi arrossati. "Hai saltato la scuola?"

"Sono andata via a pranzo," rispose lei in tono leggero. Kurt le lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero. "Perché, mio padre è un grande educatore e gli importerà qualcosa?"

"Non dovresti… okay. Vabbè. Non sono affari miei," disse Kurt, passandosi una mano sulla fronte nel tentativo di dissipare l'esasperazione e il fastidio.

Viola mormorò di essere d'accordo. "E sono qui perché non hai esattamente detto _non preoccuparti Vi, non sono morto_ per giorni, e volevo essere sicura che stessi bene."

Kurt si fermò di fronte all'entrata dell'aula canto. "Sto bene," mentì, le parole che suonavano poco sincere, con tutta l'irritazione ad essa legata. L'espressione di Viola si fece triste e la giovane si fissò i piedi. Sentendosi come se avesse appena rimproverato un bambino, Kurt continuò. "Va tutto bene. Non sono arrabbiato. Solo, Viola… per favore. Per favore lascia perdere."

"Per favore," disse Viola, e per un momento Kurt pensò che ripetesse a pappagallo. "Devi parlargli. Tu non… non so cosa fare. Non mi parla. Non mi tiene mai fuori così, e non so cosa fare."

Kurt si sentì ammorbidirsi, la rabbia dissiparsi, e allungò il braccio verso di lei. Viola vi si raggomitolò contro, giovane e delicata contro di lui. "Andrà tutto bene," disse contro i capelli della giovane. "Stavo solo aspettando che fosse pronto a parlarmi di nuovo. Penso… ho mandato tutto all'aria." Deglutì, pensando a come Sebastian potesse aver reagito alla loro discussione da sconvolgere Viola a quella maniera.

La giovane si scostò e i suoi occhi erano umidi – ma, pensò Kurt, le sue reazioni emotive erano di solito melodrammatico. "Non essere stupido," disse lei, aggrottando la fronte. "Per Dio, voi anneghereste aspettando che uno divida il salvagente con l'altro. Penso che _ti stia aspettando_, coglione."

Viola non lo aveva mai insultato apertamente, ma gli ricordo il modo in cui parlava al fratello, e pensò di aver sentito affetto nella sua voce.

Ma poi gli arrivarono le sue parole, e capì che se qualcuno sapeva come andavano le cose, quella persona era Viola Smythe. E Kurt e Sebastian avrebbero aspettato a vicenda di contattarsi, perché non riuscivano a _parlarsi_, anche quando lo facevano. Ovviamente le loro intenzioni si perdevano.

Kurt si aggrappò alla tracolla, si mordicchiò il labbro e disse: "Hai detto che i Warblers si stanno allenando?"

/

Dopo una breve discussione con Rachel ("Le Nazionali sono la prossima settimana, Kurt, non puoi saltare l'allenamento!" – come se poi avessero idea di quali canzoni fare), e una discussione ancor più breve con Viola sul fatto che dovesse tornare a casa invece che seguirlo (come se facesse differenza), Kurt entrò in macchina e la mise in moto.

Non era completamente sicuro di cosa stesse facendo. Ma dopo aver sentito Viola fargli notare che entrambi aspettavano una mossa dell'altro per tornare in contatto, sentì che doveva_ parlare_ con Sebastian. Non era nemmeno completamente sicuro di cosa dire, eccetto 'Mi dispiace' e 'Ti amo', e non era sicuro che fossero capaci di passare dal ferirsi a vicenda a qualcos'altro…

E anche se l'avessero fatto, pensò che sarebbe stato solo temporaneo. Era così innamorato, e non riusciva a vedere un modo in cui potesse durare.

Ma aveva bisogno di parlare con Sebastian quando poteva davvero _vederlo_. Mandarsi messaggi era fuori questione. Doveva essere fisicamente con Sebastian, e…

Oddio, gli mancava. Erano passati solo pochi giorni, e a Kurt _mancava_. Una parte della sua mente lo pungolava riguardo Parigi e su quanto fosse lontana, quanto sarebbe stato brutto se si fosse abituato ad averlo intorno, ma in quel momento non importava perché _gli mancava_ e aveva bisogno di stare con lui, di toccarlo, di sentire le sua voce e vedere il modo in cui gli si illuminava lo sguardo quando sorrideva.

Il tragitto verso la Dalton fu lungo, Viola dietro di lui nella propria auto, così Kurt ebbe modo di mettere i propri pensieri in ordine.

Una volta era bravo a capire se stesso, ma penso che tutto ciò che aveva fatto nell'ultima settimana era stato _arrovellarsi il cervello_. E sembrava stupido, ora, che non si fosse mai permesso di avere una vera e propria conversazione con Sebastian riguardo _loro_ (o forse era meglio dire il loro _poco contatto_), e aveva pensato che potesse essere giusto continuare ad andare avanti come sempre. Perché 'come sempre' chiaramente non stava funzionando – e lo aveva dimostrato quando aveva dato di matto per Anika Dei – e in qualche modo Kurt non era più sicuro del perché era stato sicuro del contrario.

Perlopiù, pensò a quanto gli fosse mancato Sebastian in quegli ultimi giorni. Era abituato a vederlo regolarmente e scambiare messaggi ogni poche ore, e stare senza tutte quelle cose – come nella sua vecchia vita, suppose – lo faceva sentire a disagio e solo.

Capì, mentre parcheggiava alla Dalton, che era in parte dovuto al fatto che erano amici (e provava qualcosa per Sebastian da un bel po' ormai, anche se era stato restio ad ammetterlo, allora), e in parte al fatto che si erano comportati come se si frequentassero. Quel pensiero lo colpì per un momento, sorprendendolo. Perché erano andati avanti con gli appuntamenti, a baciarsi e vivere sapendo di provare l'uno qualcosa per l'altro… Sebastian aveva solo 'aspettato' che Kurt fosse a suo agio con quell'etichetta.

Kurt aveva pensato che il loro periodo d'attesa avesse a che vedere con il restare single, e perciò permettere a Sebastian di fare ciò che voleva con degli sconosciuti e che quelle nottate sarebbero rimaste fuori dagli affari di Kurt, ma in realtà aveva a che fare con le _etichette_. Se era così che l'altro la vedeva, non c'era da chiedersi perché avesse reagito malamente quando Kurt aveva detto che se avesse fatto sesso con qualcuno non avrebbe avuto a che fare con lui.

Giorni prima, Yitzie li aveva accusati di non ascoltarsi a vicenda. Aveva regione. Uno parlava sopra l'altro, pensavano a qualcosa senza vagliarle insieme, e in generale si permettevano di fare più casino di quanto non ce ne fosse bisogno.

Non c'era bisogno di chiedersi perché Kurt si fosse sentito un tale disastro.

Un colpetto sul finestrino lo fece sussultare, sollevò lo sguardo per vedere Viola in piedi fuori dalla macchina. Deglutì e aprì la portiera, muovendosi lentamente con una sorta di leggerezza che arrivava solo nei momenti di chiarezza.

Viola lo prese per mano mentre camminavano, il palmo della sua mano soffice e piccolo nella propria, e la Dalton non era diversa da come Kurt l'aveva lasciata. C'era qualcosa di stranamente confortante, perché la Dalton era dove Kurt era dovuto andare quando aveva avuto bisogno di guarire. Ma non si stava nascondendo questa volta, non stava scappando dal pericolo. Al contrario, ci stava correndo contro.

Ma valeva la pena, pensò mentre i toni bassi dei Warblers gli riempivano le orecchie, correre incontro a certi pericoli.

"_I heard he sang a good song_," Sebastian intonò sopra le altre voci, una lenta e dolce melodia che fece sentire Kurt al sicuro persino dalle proprie parole. "_I heard he had a style – and so I came to see him, to listen for a while._"

Viola si volse verso di lui, radiosa ed entusiasta, dunque aprì le porte.

Kurt aveva trascorso molti mesi a cantare in quella stanza. Si sentì nostalgico e in qualche modo ancora nuovo, come se il passato e il futuro fossero intrappolati tra quelle quattro pareti.

"_And there he was, this young boy – a stranger to my eyes_," continuò Sebastian. Era seduto su uno dei divani, dando le spalle a Kurt, e quest'ultimo fu felice di non essere stato notato. "_Strumming my pain with his fingers; singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song, telling my whole life with his words…_"

Si ritrovò a sorridere tremante mentre un paio dei Warblers si giravano a guardare lui e Viola. La giovane rispose al saluto, nessun segno di vergogna per averli interrotti.

"_I felt all flushed with fever_," continuò Sebastian, ancora ignaro della loro presenza, "_embarassed by the crowd_."

E Kurt seppe, con un altro momento di chiarezza e senza l'ombra di alcun dubbio, che Sebastian stava cantando qualcosa su di lui.

Sapeva anche che era troppo per essere una coincidenza. Guardò il volto sorridente di Viola, perplesso e vagamente offeso. Viola, che era infantile, terribile e nonostante ciò sempre adorabile, sorrise maggiormente.

"_I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud,_" continuò a cantare Sebastian.

Viola stava facendo un passo avanti, e prima che Kurt potesse capire cosa stesse accadendo, si aggiunse a Sebastian e cantò: "_I prayed that he would finish_," cantarono insieme, e allora Sebastian si fermò e si volse. Da sola, Viola cantò: "_But he just kept right on_…"

I Warblers continuarono a cantare con solo Viola a guidarli, mentre l'espressione di Sebastian passava dalla sorpresa all'incertezza.

Viola aveva attirato l'attenzione come la luce attirava le falene, in un modo che Kurt aveva visto fare solo a Rachel nel suo elemento, e così solo Sebastian parve guardarlo per un lungo momento. E non era ancora sicuro esattamente del perché fosse lì, a parte che per la natura manipolativa di Viola e il suo bisogno di mettere le cose a posto prima che andassero completamente in frantumi, ma non si mosse.

Sebastian tornò a cantare alla fine del ritornello, e Viola sedette al suo fianco mentre lasciava che la propria voce si affievolisse. "_He sang as if he knew me, in all my dark despair_," cantò il giovane, continuando a guardare verso Kurt, _"and then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there_."

Era quasi un peccato che le New Directions e i Warblers non si sarebbero scontrati alle Nazionali, perché a Kurt parve che Sebastian avesse finalmente collegato le emozioni con il canto. Il fatto che avesse cantato riguardo lui fece crescere in Kurt qualcosa di simile alla speranza, ma questa volta non calpesto quel sentimento. La speranza era spaventosa, ma lo era anche il resto del mondo, e non poteva vivere nella paura costante.

"_And he just kept on singing_," cantò Sebastian, le labbra che si curvavano in un sorriso, "_singing clear and strong – stumming my pain with his fingers; singing my life with his words; killing me softly with his song_."

Kurt si rilassò mentre i Warblers continuavano la canzone, ondeggiando durante il ritornello in un modo sia cautamente pianificato e naturale nella sua semplicità.

"_He was strumming my pain_," continuò il giovane, sorridendo sinceramente ora, come se stesse cantando di altro che un semplice cuore spezzato, "_yes, he was singing my life_."

Quando la canzone finì e i Warblers smisero di cantare, Sebastian si alzò e si schiarì la voce.

"Va'," disse David, spingendolo. "Possiamo chiudere tutto senza di te."

"Ragazzi, cosa ne pensate di 'Son of a Preacher Man'?" domandò Viola, l'eccitazione che traboccava dalle sue parole.

Sebastian fece un cenno a Kurt mentre gli camminava vicino, indicandogli l'uscita.

Con le voci dei Warblers in lontananza, tutto sembrava un po' più reale, di nuovo.

A Kurt non importava.

"Devo…"

"Kurt," lo interruppe Sebastian, mettendolo a tacere. Lo condusse in una sala comune vuota, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli accuratamente acconciati. "Ho esagerato."

"Non avrei dovuto pensare che andassi a letto con altre persone," rispose.

"Avrei dovuto darti una ragione per non pensarlo," rispose Sebastian immediatamente, come se stessero gareggiando per prendersi la colpa.

Kurt sorrise. "Avrei dovuto parlartene."

Sebastian scrollò le spalle. "Avrei dovuto farlo anche io. Pace?"

"Pace," concordò. "Non sono sicuro se Viola fosse davvero arrabbiata o se io sia stato manipolato a fare tutto," ammise, cosa che fece sollevare al soffitto gli occhi dell'altro.

"Benvenuto nella mia vita," disse. "Vorresti non essere qui?"

Kurt si disse che la sincerità era necessaria, e disse: "Voglio essere qui." E poi, a voce più bassa: "Ho paura."

"Lo so," rispose il giovane. Sedette sul bracciolo di uno dei divani, guardandolo cauto, gli occhi che scintillavano. "Anche io ho paura," ammise. "E se tutto ciò non funzionasse?"

"E se invece _funzionasse_?" domandò Kurt, come se la domanda fosse altrettanto spaventosa. "Ti sei mai… insomma, ti sembrerà una cosa stupida," ammise, ma andò avanti comunque. "Ma sembra quasi più grande… più grande di quanto pensassi che fosse innamorarsi. E ho paura che sarà temporaneo e _farà male_, ma adesso ho anche paura che se funzionasse…"

"Durerà per sempre?" domandò Sebastian. Kurt voleva abbassare lo sguardo e chiudersi un po' in se stesso, solo per darsi un po' di spazio, ma si costrinse a guardare l'espressione dell'altro mutare in un sorriso che pareva preoccupato. "Sì, lo capisco. Abbiamo diciott'anni e sembra… sembra che sarebbe stato meglio se ci fossimo incontrati tra dieci anni."

Kurt deglutì, annuendo, dunque chiese: "Pensi che sarebbe meglio non stare insieme adesso e aspettare finché non saremo pronti a gestire la cosa?"

Il sole che filtrava attraverso la finestra era caldo, e illuminava il volto di Sebastian a una maniera dolorosamente bella. "No," disse Sebastian. "Siamo qui adesso, e abbiamo tutto questo ora. Tu che ne pensi?"

Kurt annuì, avvicinandoglisi appena. Non voleva avvicinarsi troppo, rovinare il momento in cui sembrava parlassero davvero _l'uno con l'altro_ e non _sopra_ l'altro. Ma si mosse abbastanza da sfiorare con le dita la gamba dell'altro, seduto sul bracciolo.

"Non voglio aspettare," disse, permettendosi di dire ciò che stava pensando senza prima filtrarlo. "Sento che quest'attesa è stata… non ci ha aiutati in niente. Siamo stati entrambi stupidi," aggiunse con una risata.

"Ho dovuto affrontare un processo quando avevo quattordici anni," rispose Sebastian, l'affermazione improvvisa ma pacata, come qualcosa che non voleva davvero ammettere, "e per tutto il tempo, volevo solo scappare e lasciarmelo alle spalle. L'ho quasi fatto, ho davvero comprato un biglietto per Tel Aviv per stare dai miei cugini, mia madre non mi parlava comunque e… ma il punto è," si corresse, incespicando sulle parole in un modo che disse a Kurt che non era esattamente sicuro di come dire la propria. "A volte dobbiamo fare decisioni da adulti anche quando non ci sentiamo tali. Così da poterci dare una possibilità. E io non so cosa sto facendo, Kurt, ma penso che dovremmo darci la possibilità di capirlo."

Kurt non spinse per avere dettagli, anche se aveva un sacco di domande riguardo la madre di Sebastian e cosa intendesse con 'processo', perché non sembrava il momento adatto per quella conversazione. Invece, fece un'ammissione a sua volta. "Ho paura che provi tutto questo perché non hai voluto nessun altro prima d'ora," disse, "e che capirai che non è amore ciò che provi."

Sebastian parve molto serio allora, e non scostò lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno per un secondo. "Non sono Blaine," rispose. "So ciò che voglio. Non ho mai avuto problemi a capire i miei sentimenti. _Quelli delle altre persone_ possono essere difficili, ma ho paura che quello sia patrimonio genetico."

"Okay," disse, spingendosi a chiudere il discorso. Avrebbe imparato a crederci alla fine, anche se in quel momento non poteva.

Sebastian continuò a guardarlo negli occhi. "Dico sul serio, Kurt. Mi conosco, e so cosa provo. L'ho sempre saputo," spiegò. "Mi piace l'idea di vivere in _kibbutz_ ma in realtà li trovo troppo strani per starci a lungo. Voglio essere un medico, anche se non sopporto la maggior parte della gente, in parte perché mi piacciono i puzzle e in parte perché è l'unico modo in cui posso davvero aiutare la gente. Tratto tutto come un gioco perché è più facile che lasciarmi ferire. Non so come smettere d'amare qualcuno, anche gli amici, così mi trattengo dall'affezionarmi. Non riuscirei mai a vivere senza Viola, anche quando fa la mocciosa viziata. Cosa che è la maggior parte del tempo." Prese un bel respiro, dunque, poi sorrise. "E sono così innamorato di te che non c'è modo di tornare indietro."

Kurt annuì, sentendosi emotivamente sopraffatto in un modo che finalmente non era più spiacevole, e disse. "Okay." La sua voce venne fuori a fatica, prese un bel respiro per calmarsi. "Ti amo anch'io."

Questa volta, quando Sebastian si chinò per baciarlo, Kurt non sentì nulla a trattenerlo. Era ancora spaventato – quella sensazione non sarebbe svanita tanto velocemente – ma era più facile, in qualche modo, essere spaventati quando c'era qualcuno al suo fianco per affrontare le proprie paure.


End file.
